Siempre estuve enamorado de ti
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas, un día puede separar a las personas, ellas aceptar el decreto, pero es ella misma quien vuelve a reunirlas moviendo, quizás todo su mundo, ¿Acaso por una segunda oportunidad? ¿O es por cruel capricho?
1. Emociones en la familia

Es mi PRIMER fic de Candy Candy, ojalá les guste

* * *

 **Siempre estuve enamorado de ti**

 **Cap.1 Emociones en la familia**

-¿Eh?

-¡Claro que sí! Annie es maravillosa, es dulce y comprensiva… jamás creí encontrarme una chica como ella, ya no le rehuyó al matrimonio.

-Claro, porque si lo haces ella se va volando como paloma si no cumples.

-¡Vamos Archie! -Lanzó un almohadón del sillón al chico de lentes que no alcanzó a esquivar, removiéndole los lentes, comenzado lo equivalente a la guerra con dos jóvenes que lucían infantiles para su edad.

Los jóvenes luchaban ante las risas de un hombre de cabellos rubios, porte elegante y ojos azules como los zafiros, que los observaba desde el marco de la entrada a la sala, no importaba que fueran mayores de edad, se comportaban como niños cuando sacaban su coraje, los abandonó yendo hacia el estudio, encontrando como de costumbre a su hermano mayor trabajando con esmero, estaba cerca la hora de la comida y él no había abandonado su puesto y lo único diferente a esta escena era la cantidad de papales que descansaban en el escritorio.

-Oí ruidos ¿Algún problema? -Preguntó el apuesto hombre de cabellos largos sin despegar la vista del papeleo.

-Sólo lo que puede ser una posible tercera guerra mundial, descuida no afectará a nadie salvó los indefensos almohadones de la tía Elroy.

El hombre del escritorio dio una leve risa sin interrumpir su trabajo, como no gustaba verlo en esa pose más tiempo, aligeró su trabajo dándole ayuda.

-¿Qué haces Alphons? Es mi trabajo.

-Desesperas estando atado a la silla, ¿Te ofende que tu hermano menor te ayude?

Poco le duró la incomodidad y aceptó la ayuda de su hermano, facilitándole tanto que justo terminaron a tiempo para la hora de comer, escucharon los pasos de los demás ir hacia el comedor mientras ellos acomodaban todo el papeleo que estaba en el escritorio, así como libros de contabilidad regados en otras partes del estudio.

-Archie está muy emocionado con su novia, no recuerdo haberlo visto así por alguien más, lo mismo para Stear, ¿Sabes hermano? Creo que huele a boda por dos, sin embargo, tal vez Archie se imponga y quiera tener fecha propia para su boda.

-Tienes razón.

El rubio mayor acomodó los últimos papales en una carpeta, se levantó por fin de esa silla descansando de su trabajo, Alphons se levantó también de su asiento y su mano se fue directo al portarretrato que descansaba en el escritorio; en él se muestra una bella dama de cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, luciendo un bello vestido rosado sosteniendo en sus manos un ramo de azucenas blancas, ella estaba sentada en un columpió y lo sobresaliente de todo era su sonrisa cándida y especial.

-Tú también deberías darte una oportunidad, el título de viudo joven es tentador para más de una mujer, tal vez puedas encontrar otra buena esposa, Albert –El mencionado soltó una leve risa sardónica.

-Hiciste sonar como si se dieran en los árboles, yo sólo tuve la suerte de que la esposa que eligieron para mí fuera una buena mujer, corrí con mucha suerte, eso compensó lo estricto de mis padres y la insistencia de la tía Elroy.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte solo.

Los dos adultos abandonaron el estudio para ir al comedor con los demás, se dio la comida tranquilamente como siempre, aunque con ánimo por los dos jóvenes que contagiaba a los mayores, inclusive a quien era mayordomo, pero más que nada amigo George, pero él estaba más atento a la mirada de quien era el patriarca de la familia y como éste se alegraba por la felicidad que emanaban los chicos, él que lo conocía tanto como su hermano menor Alphons pero con aquél toque paternal, le ve un dejo de envidia buena, porque ellos se salvaron de un compromiso arreglado.

-Entonces ¿Matrimonio? -Preguntó el mayor de los Andrew, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Si tú no te opones tío, quiero pedir la mano de Annie este sábado, y te pido que tú me acompañes como dicta la norma –A lo último mencionado su tío Alphons rió.

-¿La norma? ¿Y desde cuando la siguen ustedes que hacen su voluntad?, George pregunta a Dorothy que le puso a la sopa, mi sobrino está desvariando.

-Es que en este caso debo hacerlo -Su tío hablaba con broma divirtiendo a los otros dos mayores, pero el semblante preocupado puso alerta a los tres, pues Archie no acostumbra ponerse de esa manera.

-¿Cómo?

-De lo contrario los padres de Annie creerán que estoy jugando con ella, su padre es muy capaz de llevársela a otro estado o peor aún... a Europa para alejarla de mí, ese hombre es de armas –Archie habló con un incómodo semblante, los padres de Annie amaban mucho a su hija, no importaba que un joven de buena familia como la suya la pretendía si sólo era juego, el padre manda a volar todo llevándose a su hija.

A lo comentado tanto George como Alphons presintieron lo que ese dato ocasionó en Albert, guardaron silencio y el semblante del patriarca de la familia que había sido sereno, cambió en una pizca de segundos a uno serio.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O exageras?

-No lo hago, suena loco, pero es verdad, se opondría para siempre a que me acercara a Annie y en su último recurso porque conoce lo terco que soy, es llevársela lejos, el hombre no es malo pero sabe cómo defender a su hija, por eso pido que me acompañen a pedir su mano, si cumplo ese requisito de la norma ellos verán que hablo en serio.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-También iré yo, quisiera conocer de una vez a tus futuros suegros, por la forma en la que hablas se nota que son personas que se fijan en el honor de la familia.

-Y tú tan estricto con eso -Bromeó Stear para bajar la preocupación de su hermano.

-No des mala suerte.

Todos quedaron en la sobremesa para disfrutar de la compañía de los demás un rato más, hasta que una llamada de negocios tuvo que ausentar a Albert, acompañándolo George los demás quedaron cómodos en la mesa. Mientras Albert atendía su llamada, George le acercaba los papales que necesitaba, sin perder tiempo apenas tuvo los primeros en importancia comenzó a escribir y el mayordomo a tomar nota cuando el rubio se lo pedía, así pasaron cerca de media hora, cierto que los hombres de negocios no descansan, a cada minuto es un dólar que se gana o se pierde.

-De acuerdo señor Benis, lo mantendré al tanto y después podremos concretar una reunión, gracias por su apoyo -Colgó el teléfono prosiguiendo con sus escritos -, está de acuerdo con los términos y eso nos beneficia, estoy al tanto de su situación, pero no sacaré ventaja de eso, es una persona honrada como su padre y abuelo antes que él.

-Tienes razón.

-George cancela todo compromiso que tenga el día que acompañemos a Archie.

-Sólo hay una junta con los socios, pero ya sabes que ellos tienden...

-Si tienen la libertad de solicitar una junta porque tuvieron una "Inesperada emergencia", yo también puedo cancelar una junta, lo de menos son sus quejas.

-Está bien se los haré informar, creo que manejas los asuntos de la compañía y a los socios con la mayor naturalidad, es tan diferente a cuando empezabas.

-Sólo es porque tengo un poco más de libertad sin mi padre, que en paz descanse y de la tía Elroy, de no ser así me darían uno de esos largos sermones –Dijo bromeando el rubio, el mayordomo le sirvió entonces una copa de brandy, la bebió acomodándose mejor en su silla.

Su descanso con el brandy le duró poco, pues volvieron a llamar por teléfono y Albert, continuó ocupándose de sus obligaciones como patriarca de la familia, la puerta del despacho se abrió apareciendo Alphons que se acercó a ellos sentándose en la silla al frente del escritorio, no interrumpió a su hermano, miró su buena habilidad de escuchar por teléfono, leer sobre los documentos y escribir sobre el papel, con una naturalidad como si fuese respirar. Eso lo impresiona y lo admira por su alta responsabilidad y perfección que hace con los negocios de su familia, que lleva a cabo con familias tan antiguas como las suyas y que en cada generación puede haber cambios, sin embargo trabajando que la astucia y la honradez en los negocio sea lo que mejore con los años. Alphons volteó hacia George sonriendo ambos por la diligencia del jefe de esa familia; al entender que el mayor no va a levantarse de su asiento por otro rato, se levanta dejándolo trabajar.

Caminando por un pasillo donde en la pared cuelga un retrato de su familia, en él estaba su padre posando de pie con el alto aire de majestuosidad que siempre poseyó, su madre sentada sosteniendo a su hermana pequeña, ambas hermosas con el cabello rubio, luciéndolo suelto su hermosa madre, y él y su hermano Albert de pie, Alphons a los pies de su padre y Albert junto a su madre y hermana tomando la mano de la pequeña. Ese cuadro le gustaba tanto, cada que lo veía lo transportaba a aquellos días de infancia donde no tenían preocupaciones de negocios, asustarse por los asuntos de etiqueta, sólo jugar y disfrutar del gran amor que sus padres les brindaban.

- _Su amor a nosotros no cambió, pero es verdad que dejaron de ser comprensivos como en aquellos días, aún así pido que estén en el cielo, después de todo no fueron malos padres en realidad._

A unos pasos del cuadro había una mesa con otro retrato junto a un pequeño florero con una rosa en él, en el retrato estaba su querida hermana, luciendo hermosa en su dulce edad de casadera, sostuvo el retrato entre sus manos, sonrió con tristeza, le ganarían las ganas de llorar así que dejó el cuadro en su lugar partiendo a su habitación.

...

-Me parece muy bien, ese día los esperaremos, debo recordarle que la puntualidad es...

-Imperante en un caballero y más ante una dama -Continuó la frase el chico con una sonrisa, no podría saber que el mayor sonrió ante la buena memoria del chico, pero no lo sabría por teléfono y es mejor, por lo tanto no va a suavizar el tono –correcto, que tenga buen día joven Archibald -Colgó el teléfono, entonces ordenó a la sirvienta que llamase por su esposa e hijas, ellas fueron a la sala donde se encontraba –,Archibald me ha llamado para solicitar una reunió con nuestra familia, será dentro de un mes, vendrá para pedir tu mano, querida Annie.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes y un color rojo se dio en sus mejillas, cambiando drásticamente en unos instantes a que sus ojos se aguaran, sus manos ir a sus mejillas que ya estaban siendo bañadas por sus lágrimas.

-¿En verdad?

-Así es y por lo que mencionó vendrá el patriarca de la familia, eso suena formal y acorde a las buenas tradiciones, me parece correcto el andar del chico –Dijo el señor Bitter convencido de que el muchacho no andaba jugando con su hija, eso lo tranquiliza, la señora Britter abraza a su hija felicitándola -, de acuerdo querida estarás a cargo de los preparativos, tienes el gusto esquicito para este tipo de reuniones, sé que lo harás maravillosamente.

-Oh gracias amor, te prometo Annie que todo será tan lindo como tú.

-Gracias madre, gracias padre.

-Esto lo permito porque el muchacho está haciendo las cosas derechas, su modo es muy vivo, pero tiene respeto por las buenas costumbres, pero querida Annie sabes que no quito el dedo del renglón hasta no verte casada frente al altar, digamos que quito un poco de peso a tu novio.

-Todo será como pides padre, ya lo verás, gracias por ser tan comprensivo –Abrazó Annie a su padre con todas las fuerzas que tenía, el contacto lo enterneció, ver esa mueca de alegría en ella sobrepasa todo.

-Agradece que ese chico se ha comportado apropiadamente.

-Padre una cosa más, ese día será muy importante para mí y quisiera compartirlo con ella, ¿Permitirías que estuviera presente?

-Pues... eso no va acorde a la tradición, sólo debe ser tratado entre la familia.

-Pero ella es mi mejor amiga y sabes que la siento como una hermana, por favor padre deja que la invite esa noche.

El señor Britter se mostraba no muy convencido, Annie lo sabía muy bien, pero por fortuna su madre es un apoyo, acercándose a su esposo tomándolo de brazo.

-Vamos querido, no pasa nada si su amiga está presente, esa noche es importante para Annie y comprende que ella quiere pasar esa velada junto a sus seres queridos, se comprensivo una vez más.

-Tienes razón querida, como dice la señora Campbell "Más personas, más diversión".

-Es "Entre más mejor" -Se rió Annie contagiando a su madre.

-Pues lo mejoré.

Annie esa tarde escribió la carta a su mejor amiga Candy, su madre la estaba acompañando en su cuarto mientras se entregaba a su actividad, aunque era escribir sobre una hoja de papel, la sonrisa en su hija permanecía y sentía que su hija imaginaba a su amiga contándole todo, otra confirmación de que ella debe estar presente en la noche que pidan la mano de Annie.

-Que invitación más larga, abarcaste toda la hoja y vas por la parte del reverso ¿Es que quieres contarle todo a Candice?

-Claro que no madre, son los por menores –La señora emitió una leve risa.

-En verdad que Candice es tu confidente, estoy segura que asistirá a la cita, sino podemos hablar al hospital para que le den permiso.

-Oh no madre, no lo hagan ella podría molestarse, me quiere, pero tiene un alto grado de responsabilidad por su trabajo, si no le es permitido no vendrá por mucho cariño que me tenga.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, está bien Annie entonces espero que le den permiso de venir ese día.

Terminada su labor con la carta la dejó en el buzón para que llegara a su destino. Así como ella mantenía una sonrisa en la cara que no se le iba a quitar ni al día siguiente, así se encontraba Archie frente a una pila de papeles, su hermano lo estaba ayudando, ambos estaban ocupados con un papeleo en su habitación y aunque no era su actividad favorita, la mueca en el chico hace pensar que si lo es.

Stear estaba contento por su hermano, él siempre enamoradizo con las chicas, la verdad es que no la tenía difícil pues de los dos él era el más elegante y caballeroso, todo una muestra del príncipe con el que sueñan las chicas, hasta cierto punto le tenía envidia pues él no tenía ese toque encantador, sin embargo cuando conoció a Paty las cosas cambiaron de parecer, entendió que puede ser encantador a su manera, además de que ser así no vale la pena si no se topa con la persona correcta; por fortuna tuvo la misma suerte que su hermano, sin embargo él no podía ir y pedir la mano de Paty ahora, no en este momento, sus padres murieron en un accidente y ella quedó dolida. Como muestra de amor la ha acompañado, apoyado, ella lo agradece, pero él comprende que no es momento para dar una propuesta de matrimonio, podría esperar un poco más, no tiene prisa.

-Ojalá cuando llegue mi turno esté tan contento como tú.

-Claro que así será, sólo espera un poco más, Paty lo hará.

-En serio que tienes mucha suerte, el tío siempre está ocupado, una navidad no pudo estar con nosotros por deberes de trabajo, la tía Elroy se molestó con él.

-Ah sí lo recuerdo, es por la forma en que sus padres lo criaron.

-Si, pero el tío Alphons no está atosigado de trabajo, es más relajado.

-Porque en él no recae la responsabilidad de la familia, pero mira, me acompañarán los dos a pedir la mano de Annie, lo sentí sincero de que no faltará a su palabra.

-Es cierto, se oía resuelto a acompañarte, supe de George que mandó cancelar todas sus citas y deberes en esa fecha.

-¿Lo ves? El cumplirá, seguramente desea que los dos tengamos un matrimonio tan feliz como el suyo.

Llamaron a la puerta siendo Alphons, miró los papales que los chicos estaban trabajando y los revisó uno a uno, les dio indicaciones, así como corregirlos en los errores, pero en general su desempeño fue acertado.

-Muy bien chicos, a este paso podrían ser ayudantes eficaces de Albert.

-Para eso estás tú tío, nosotros no tenemos madera para estar ahogados de trabajo como él.

-Él menos pero mi padre lo enseñó bien, además Archie tú tienes más peso pues por lo que dices del señor Britter, no quiere a un holgazán al lado de su hija.

-Oiga yo no huyo de mis responsabilidades, pero no al nivel del tío Albert.

-Pues espero que no tengas ese nivel de responsabilidad como dices tú.

-¿Y dónde está él?

Alphons dejó salir un suspiro masajeando el arco de su nariz.

-Tiene una hora charlando con un socio muy terco, insiste que no debe dejarse la junta, pero él no se echa para atrás, lo último que supe es que su tío estaba logrando salirse con la suya.

-¿Ves que tenía razón? Ese nivel de trabajo no lo podré llevar.

-Creo que a ti no te tocará, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Tienes pensado el traje que usarás ese día?

-No realmente pero no quiero algo pomposo para satisfacer al señor Britter, pero será muy elegante, vi uno apropiado para ti Stear, podemos ir mañana a verlo.

-Y yo que quería ir casual pero la ocasión lo amerita, después de todo pensamos que durarías más tiempo disfrutando de tu soltería, así que bien lo vale un traje muy elegante.

-Hablaste como si jamás te hubieras vestido elegantemente para una festividad.

-Si, pero no como tú.

-Ten en cuenta que debes lucir elegante cuando pidas la mano de Paty.

-Falta mucho para eso, tío.

-Siento que no, bueno sigan con sus labores, aprovechen ahora que no tienen que cargar con tanto.

Dicho eso se retiró de la habitación de los chicos, a la noche cuando ya los jóvenes habían caído rendidos al sueño, Albert llegaba a su habitación despojándose de su traje para usar una pijama y encima una bata más cómoda, sentándose en el sillón cercano a la ventana, donde podía admirar Lakewod de noche, apreciando ese momento de tranquilidad después de otro día de trabajo, aunque más pesado al tener que lidiar con dos socios que estaban reacios a no cancelarse la junta que sería en las fechas que Archie pediría la mano de su novia. Fue cansado, pero logró su cometido con los trucos que su padre le enseñó, sonrió de lado por eso, permaneció con ese silencio un par de minutos en el sillón cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –Entró Alphons quien también llevaba puesta una bata.

-Hola hermano ¿Ganamos la disputa? ¿O debí ayudarte para que no sufrieras?

-Sali victorioso, pero creo que hubiera sido peor, podrían haber llamado a los demás socios y ahora sí, sería una guerra campal.

-Excelente, ¿Sabes? Los chicos estaban al pendiente de si los acompañarías, tranquilizará a Archie saber que es definitivo que nos acompañarás.

-Tengo que hacerlo o de lo contrario el señor Britter pensará que sus intenciones son otras, le creí totalmente que el padre tomará medidas para sepáralos.

Su tono lo dijo con severidad, Alphons no tiene que verle la cara a su hermano mayor para saber que esa actitud demandante, exigente en un padre para con sus hijos, es poco de su agrado.

-Pero no pasará nada de eso, Archie está haciendo las cosas bien, lo hizo desde el principio y Stear también con Paty, debemos alegrarnos de que nuestra familia crezca.

-Tienes razón, no debí ponerme así, después de todo creo que llevo bien las riendas de la familia, nuestro padre lo aprobaría.

-Claro, murió con una sonrisa y mamá también, relájate, insisto que deberías volver a buscar esposa, quedaste viudo muy joven y tienes un considerable número de admiradoras.

-Vaya Alphons casi sonaste como la tía Elroy –Sonrió de lado el mayor -¿Y ella como sigue?

-Está muy bien, no tuvo ningún sobresalto, le alegra que Archie se vaya a casar, me parece que la dado un segundo aire de vida.

-Es bueno.

El cambio drástico de tema lo entendió Alphons, por lo menos en este momento su hermano está de lleno en los negocios de la familia y el bienestar de sus sobrinos; con eso últimos comentarios se dispusieron a entregarse al sueño, descansar para mañana temprano volver a la rutina. Todos dormían mientras que lejos de ahí, en un hospital de Chicago una enfermera le toma la temperatura a un pequeño niño que se quejaba quedamente, después toma una jeringa con la medicina necesaria para esta ocasión, le aplica la inyección al pequeño de seis años que por el cansancio ni se percata del piquete; al terminar acaricia suavemente la cabeza del niño.

-Con eso será suficiente.

-¿En verdad? Estaba ardiendo, no sabía qué hacer.

-Descuide la medicina lo ayudará como dijo el doctor, la fiebre le bajará en el curso de la noche, puede venir mañana para una segunda revisión, pero estoy segura que habrá mejorado, la atenderá el doctor de la mañana y otra enfermera, pero dejaremos el informe.

-Oh gracias señorita, estaba tan asustada, mi Jimmy no se enferma de esa forma.

-Lo entiendo y por eso hay que estar al pendiente, quédese tranquila.

La señora llevó al niño cargado y cubierto por una manta, agradeció al doctor y enfermera que atendieron a su hijo, al retirarse, la chica de cabello rubio daleándose ese color de cabello por los pequeños cabellos que se le escapaban de su peinado perfectamente recogido, se va al pequeño cuarto de descanso de las enfermeras ahí llena una formulas, cuando entra una de sus compañeras.

-Hola Candy ¿Fue grave lo del niño?

-Fue empacho, la medicina del doctor le ayudará, la pobre señora llegó muy asustada, pensaba que su hijo se moría.

-Así actúan muchas madres, yo atendí a un pobre hombre que se había descalabrado, era evidente su estado de ebriedad, pero no se comportó grosero con nosotros, al contrario, pidió disculpas por habernos molestado tan de noche.

-Eso suena lindo.

-Tienes razón.

La enfermera de cabellos negros y anteojos tomó un pañuelo precisamente para limpiarlos, limpiaba uno y va con el otro cuando nota que su compañera tiene un papel en las manos.

-¿Una nota médica?

-Oh no, es una carta de agradecimiento de un paciente.

-¿Y es joven? -Preguntó interesada, Candy soltó una risa.

-Claro Flamy, es tan joven que me hace pensar si corresponderle, supongo que un chico de doce años es buena edad -Ahora es Flamy quien soltó una risa.

-Oye no está nada mal, incluso pueden salir a comprar un helado, pero no esperes que te lo invite tal vez con tu paga del mes te alcance para ese lujo.

-Flamy eres un genio.

De pronto llegó otra enfermera llegó solicitándolas para una operación, dos hombres llegaron malheridos de una pelea pasando cada una en respectiva operación, transcurriendo las horas por la labor hasta que amaneció, al hombre que asistió Flamy con un doctor sobrevivió, mientras que el hombre de Candy no, fue triste comenzar el día de esa forma, sin embargo, era algo que pasaba con frecuencia en un hospital, se puede decir que está acostumbrada, pero no al grado de verlo fríamente, sólo siendo fuerte ante estas situaciones, fue ella quien llamó a los familiares sobre la situación de su pariente.

Oyó a la mujer desplomarse en llantos, otra persona terminó la conversación con ella, después de esto Candy se retiró a su departamento para descansar de su turno nocturno, al llegar se dio un relajante baño que le calmó el cansancio y después durmió un par de horas, olvidando por un momento el trabajo.

Cuando hubo descansado lo suficiente y se preparaba sus alimentos, llamaron a la puerta, era el encargado de los departamentos trayendo consigo una carta para ella.

-Muchas gracias señor, no se hubiera molestado.

-Es un placer ayudar a mi enfermera favorita, quise que descansara un rato antes de entregársela, que tenga buen día.

-Igualmente.

Tan sólo de leer el nombre hubo una sonrisa en su carta, dejó los alimentos en paz para leer el contenido, era una carta escrita por la propia Annie, leyó cada palabra y al terminar su sonrisa era más grande.

-Que alegría, Annie debe estar desesperada porque llegue la fecha, sabía que ese muchacho estaba siendo sincero en sus sentimientos, debe tener un toque especial para convencer al señor Britter que es aún más especial.

Una carta sería buena manera de contestar, pero si Annie ocupó los dos lados de una hoja para platicárselo a su muy querida amiga, Candy opta por una llamada, baja a la recepción solicitando el teléfono después de haber desayunado.

-No me tardaré señor John... bueno, creo que no tanto.

-Descuide usted, ya sabe que es la enfermera favorita, además me ha atendido varias veces cuando me lastimo arreglando cosas de los departamentos, úselo a libertad, señora.

-Gracias.

Candy llamó a la casa de Annie para darle su respuesta y de paso, hablar entre ellas, no pudo evitar hablar por veinte minutos en el teléfono, miró al señor John a modo penoso y dispuesta a terminar la conversación telefónica, pero él con un asentimiento de cabeza y una amena sonrisa la incitó a proseguir.

-Le agradezco –Le dijo a voz baja -, si Annie no te preocupes.

-Mira qué suerte tengo, Archie y su familia vendrá y yo podré estar contigo y con mis padres.

-Gracias por pensar en mi para ese momento tan importante, espero que toda duda que hayas tenido se disipe.

-Ya sucedió, pero estaré más tranquila cuando esté casada con él.

-Ay no te preocupes, él no llevaría a su familia para algo que es un juego, además con alguien como tu papá no se juega.

-Si... ¿Eh? -Hubo un silencio del otro lado del teléfono unos segundos antes de que hablara Annie –Candy mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

-E-está bien.

-Buen día señora Candice, espero que se encuentre.

-Buen día señor, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar yo también espero que usted y su esposa estén bien.

-Nos encontramos satisfechos por el desempeño del joven Archie, como ya habrá recibido la carta de mi hija y con esta llamada, espero contar con su presencia ese día.

-No faltaré, se los prometo.

-Perfecto señora Candice, entonces le informo que mi esposa está interesada en un vestido para usted.

-Oh pero no hace falta...

-Insisto señora, será apropiado para usted.

Candy aceptó el regalo del matrimonio Britter y luego se despidió de Annie reafirmando otra vez su presencia en ese día.

- _Si no fuera porque conozco al señor Britter, diría que lo toma con calma, pero sé que está emocionado porque pidan la mano de Annie, me alegró tanto por ella, no debería preocuparse porque el novio no le cumpla, por lo que me cuenta de él es muy dado a su palabra, estoy segura que ellos serán muy felices._

...

 _-_ Felicidades hijo mío, lamento que no pueda acompañarte.

-Yo lamento que no pueda ser aquí en Lakewwod para que nos acompañes, tía Elroy.

-Ni lo menciones, en mi estado no es apropiado que me vea un caballero de alta alcurnia como lo es el señor Britter, por favor no olviden venir a contarme cada detalle.

-No lo haremos.

La mujer sonrió recostándose mejor sobre las almohadas, los chicos como cada tarde leyeron libros para ella, haciéndole compañía y alegrándole para que se olvidara, aunque sea por momentos de su malestar, el tiempo de lectura o mejor dicho, el tiempo con sus sobrinos otra vez le prodigaba bienestar y no podía acabar esta visita sin una sonrisa, los muchachos pensaban marcharse al verla quieta pensando que se había quedado dormida. Dejaron los libros y caminaron de puntillas hacia la puerta.

-¿Y que ocurre en el siguiente capítulo?

Fue la señal para permanecer otro rato junto a su tía, así lo hicieron hasta llegada la hora de comer, los chicos de retiraron y Dorothy traía los alimentos de la señora.

-Hola tía -Entró Alphons a la habitación.

-Hasta que por fin te muestras, no te veo desde la mañana ni a Albert.

-Estábamos trabajando, Dorothy tomaré mis alimentos con la tía, seguramente los chicos van a querer acompañarnos si se sienten solos.

-Como usted diga, con su permiso -La chica de retiró y el joven se sentó en el sillón cercano a la cama.

-Así que estaba trabajando ¿Y dónde está tu hermano?, ¿No comerá?

El rubio emitió una risa que puso en alerta a la tía, seguía siendo amable pero delante de ella mostró lo que es una mueca que dice "Es lo más natural del mundo".

-Por supuesto que no, está atorado con una junta y después debe ir a ver a un nuevo cliente interesado, George le llevó algo rápido para comer porque sabía como él que a casa no regresa hasta la noche.

-¡Ya entendí Alphons! -Dijo con molestia.

Justo como dijo el tío Alphons, los chicos subieron a comer con ellos al ver que serían los únicos en la mesa, con su compañía Elroy la pasó encantadoramente, notando con especial atención como la mirada de su sobrino Archie había cambiado; se miraba ilusionado y eso contagiada hasta a Stear que aunque respeta el luto de su novia siente que no debe dejarla a ella recaer en ese hoyo de tristeza.

Son detalles que ella descubre y sabe que Alphons está al pendiente de ella, cuando terminaron los alimentos Archie y Stear quisieron dar un paseo a caballo, dejando a los adultos.

-Pido a Dios que me permita asistir a la boda de mis sobrinos, una boda doble sería ideal pero Paty no está en ánimos de algo así.

-Siempre sacaste fuerza para muchas cosas, hazlo de nuevo.

-Alphons… -Dijo su nombre en un suspiro bajo, su semblante decayó -ya no tengo tantas fuerzas y lo saben tú y Albert, en este punto me llega el cansancio de todo una vida, he vivido más que lo que vivió mi esposo o tu padre Francis, me canso pero con todo eso ver a los chicos me hace querer vivir más, es una tontería.

El joven a su lado no dijo nada, sólo miraba a la mujer con semblante bajo ahí en la cama.

-Cuando estaban los chicos me dijeron que estaban contentos de que su tío los vaya a acompañar, que no faltará a su palabra.

-Eso te alegrará, debiste ver el semblante tuyo esa Navidad que mi hermano no nos pudo acompañar por su trabajo, como mi padre y tú tía le enseñaron.

Elroy no dijo nada.

 **Flash Back**

-Perfecto, ahora esperaremos a que Albert llegue para comenzar los villancicos.

La familia disfrutaba de su reunión navideña con comida, juegos y cantos, Elroy sentada en un sillón cercano a la chimenea esperaba por su sobrino mayor, cuando llegó Dorothy con George, verlo a él esperanzaba la llegada de su sobrino pero lo vio serio y con un regalo en las manos.

-William le desea una feliz Navidad a usted y a todos los demás, me ha pedido traerles obsequios.

Los demás quedaron sin palabras, Elroy quedó pasmada y el único sin impresionantes era Alphons que se sirvió más vino.

-Pero es navidad, debemos estar en familia en esta fecha tan importante -Estaba triste y molesta, los muchachos estaban preocupados volteando con Alphons pero él estaba más cómodo degustando su vino.

-Debió hablar con el padre de la señora Agatha en una junta extraordinaria, quedaron asuntos pendientes en la última junta.

-Pero ¿Cómo iba su propio suegro a solicitar una junta en esta fecha?

-Señora, él lo pidió y William aceptó sin problema.

Alphons dio señal a los músicos para que siguieran tocando, se acercó a George para darle la gracias y tomar el regalo de la tía Elroy, mandó traer los regalos y, en la privacidad de la cercanía dijo a la señora con una sonrisa al oído, colocando una mano en su hombro presionando suavemente.

-Es el deber de todo Andrew querida tía, lo que nos enseñaron desde niños ¿Lo olvidas? -Ella asintió con semblante triste -, además no podemos perder negociaciones con el señor Loyd Miller, pues creo que no porque mi hermano se casó con su única hija nos da algún privilegio sobre él.

-Alphons por favor… lo entiendo.

-Entonces saca fuerzas nuevamente, los chicos están preocupándose.

Encontró la mirada de sus sobrinos con decaimiento de que Albert no estará con ellos en esta especial fiesta.

-No se preocupen muchachos, el año que viene será con toda la familia, Albert no volverá a faltar, sigamos disfrutando de esta celebración.

Siguieron su consejo así como ella el de Alohons, al ver el ambiente de la fiesta volvía a subir, Elroy dejó salir un suspiro mientras la mano del joven rubio permanecía en su hombro.

-¿Satisfecho?

-No tía, más bien ¿Tú estás satisfecha? -Soltó con tono que sólo ella escucharía.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-Los chicos dicen que, si su tío está dispuesto a cumplir las normas para esta clase de momentos, es porque quiere que tengan un matrimonio tan feliz como el suyo con Agatha.

-Lo van a tener y estoy seguro que más feliz de lo que fue mi hermano, es entendible que ellos tengan esa impresión, jamás discutió con ella ni hubo algún contratiempo, un matrimonio muy estable.

-Si Alphons... ya sé a qué te refieres y sé que, a ti yo te...

-¿Sabes que es curioso, tía querida? -La interrumpió colocando su mano en la mejilla de la señora, haciendo que volteé hacia él, que le muestra una pequeña sonrisa –Que siendo tú la que fastidió mi vida en aquél entonces, ahora sea yo quien está más al pendiente de ti, es extraño ¿No te parece?, Debí suponerlo cuando luchaste para que dejara mis sueños por el afamado deber de los Andrew, algo me decía que iba a estar junto a ti en estos momentos, Albert no te lo va a decir y yo lo diré gentilmente, estamos felices de que Stear y Archie hayan escogido su destino, que el peso de nuestra familia no cayera sobre ellos, sobre todo porque estás con nosotros que pudiste ser tan insistente como en el pasado.

-Lo dices porque ahora estoy postrada en esta cama.

-No tía, es porque ya viste lo que se provoca con el modo que ustedes utilizaron en nosotros.

Presionó levemente los hombros de la señora, dándole en un beso en la frente, saliendo de la habitación, diciéndole ante de alejarse de la puerta.

-Siempre serás como una segunda madre para mí, descansa tía.

...

El nuevo cliente estuvo conforme con los términos y se veía de fiar, sin embargo, ahora sigue el papeleo, toma un pequeño descanso en el amplio sillón del estudio de esa casa, el dueño del hogar ha salido un momento para traer él personalmente el vino de su reserva especial, Albert lo espera cómodamente en su asiento, mirando sin mucho interés el estudio, contiene lo mismo que en otros estudios de señores que ha visitado; no obstante notó algo de lo que no se percató en todo ese rato, atrás del sillón donde descansa, está una ventana y en ella posa un florero rebosante de rosas amarillas luciendo hermosas a contra luz, si rostro deja lucir una sonrisa de ensoñación.

-Estoy seguro que este vino le encantará señor Andrew, es tan antiguo como mi abuelo -Entró el señor Joseph con una botella en la mano y dos copas.

-Le agradezco que comparta una reliquia familiar conmigo, por cierto... le sonará muy tonto, pero tiene unas rosas muy lindas.

-¿Eh?... ¿Ésas? -Apuntando a la ventana –Oh gracias, pero el mérito es de mi esposa, le gusta la botánica y cultivar las rosas es su especialidad, si nuestra alianza prospera prometo llevarlo al invernadero privado de mi esposa, a ella le gustará mucho enseñárselo, ahí plantó cientos de rosas.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, será un honor tener tal privilegio, a mí me gustan las rosas, me recuerdan tanto a una jovencita que conocí en el pasado.

-¿Se referirá a su señora esposa?

-No, otra jovencita, en fin, gracias por este vino.

No le había sido incomoda la reunión con el señor Joseph, pero esas rosas en la ventana le trajeron dulces memorias, las que le sacan una sonrisa, aunque después podrán sacarle un dolor.

- _Esto me sucederá cada que vez una rosa amarilla, mi querida Candy._

 **Continuara...**


	2. Un encuentro

Aquí sigo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, con respecto que ritmo publicaré, **será cada semana** , y respecto a las edades de los chicos, cosa que llamó la atención son:

 **Albert 33 años, Candy 25 años, Annie 20 años, Archie 22 años, Stear 21 años y Alphons 30 años**

Sé que no es algo que se acostumbre pero n.n fue mi idea, espero que les siga gustando la historia, agradecería sus rewiews

* * *

 **Cap.2 Un encuentro**

-Luces tan hermosa querida Annie, Archie no podrá tener un atisbo de duda en cuanto te vea, te lo garantizo.

-Gracias madre, ¿Tú qué opinas, Candy?

-Lo mismo, no creo que sea posible que te veas más hermosa el día de tu boda ¿O es posible, señora?

-¿Por qué no?, Y ese día también pediré un vestido para ti, y así como mi esposo no acepto negativas tuyas para rechazarlo.

-De acuerdo, le agradezco señora.

Era la tan esperada noche para Annie, luciendo hermosa en un vestido blanco que hacía alusión a un vestido de novia, su madre a propósito escogió ese vestido, además de los adornos para el cabello negro de su hija que estaba delicadamente recogido. Candy lucía un vestido color rosa y su cabello rubio peinado en una coleta alta, con una cinta del mismo color al vestido. Tanto la señora como el señor Britter estaban encantados con el resultado, además de notar que el motivo de esta noche traía nerviosismo a Annie, los cuales podía dominar parte por su voluntad y parte por su amiga.

-Annie recuerda que quienes vendrán serán tu nueva familia, esta impresión es muy importante, sólo tranquilízate y ya verás que la familia de Archibald queda complacida contigo.

-Si madre.

-Candy estoy segura que te sentirás cómoda en esta noche, sé que no es el tipo de gente que frecuentas, pero mi esposo y yo respaldamos que la noche será encantadora para ti también.

-Le agradezco que se tome ese tipo de molestias para mí.

La madre de Annie marchó a la cocina para cerciorarse de los platillos, dejando a las chicas en la habitación donde Annie se retocaba frente al espejo de su tocador y Candy movía la cabeza negando, pues su amiga estaba buscando más adornos para su cabello o unos aretes más llamativos o quizás un collar de perlas, la rubia le cerró el alhajero.

-Si algún día quieres trabajar como modelo en una boutique o en una joyería, tienes talento, pero hoy no te vas a parecer a un candelabro.

-Pero... es que quiero verme realmente bonita para Archie y su familia.

-Si mal no recuerdo, él te escogió por encima de chicas que son presuntuosas y presumen sus vestidos y joyas de lujo, te escogió por lo que eres, por lo que tienes adentro, hoy luces muy linda no necesitas tanto, de lo contrario lo vas a espantar.

-¿Si?... Bueno, tal vez tengas razón...

-No es "Tal vez", la tengo, tranquila Annie le interesas o de lo contrario no vendría con su familia a pedir tu mano, sé tú misma, eso será más atractivo para su familia que el verte como un candelabro andante.

-Muchas gracias Candy, no sé qué habría sido de mí si no estás aquí.

-Yo sí sé, ponerte el vestido más pomposo, usar toda la joyería de tu madre y salir al encuentro de Archibald como árbol navideño -A la chica Britter se le salió una sonora risa.

…...

Archie bajaba las escaleras con su traje azul obscuro llevando consigo un ramo de rosas rojas, él mismo se sabía elegante y adecuado para la noche, todos sus acompañantes lo esperaban a la entrada con el auto listo.

-Archie todavía estas a tiempo -Bromeó Stear.

-Que insistente eres, claro que estoy a tiempo... a tiempo de llegar a la hora, ya me despedí de la tía Elroy, estás flores son para Annie de su parte.

-Archie.

Oyó la voz del mayor de los Ardley que lucía atractivo con un traje negro, su hermano menor Alphons también llevaba un traje negro que le lucía bastante bien, el joven se acercó al mayor quien posó la mano en su hombro.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, sé que tus padres querían estar aquí contigo, pero sus negocios los atan en Europa, así que yo seré quien dé la cara, todos estamos contentos del paso tan importante que estás dando, porque sabemos que no lo haces a juego.

-Gracias a ti por hacer todo lo posible por acompañarme, sé que batallaste y estoy contento de que estés a mi lado, hay algo que quiero confesarte, mi sueño es tener un matrimonio tan feliz como el tuyo, incluso tengo la ilusión de que, si Annie y yo tenemos una hija quiero llamarla Agatha ¿Qué te parece?

-Es un gesto muy dulce de su parte, gracias, ella se sentiría honrada, bien... debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde y eso al señor Britter le puede molestar.

Stear estaba que no podía creer que su hermano ya pensara en los hijos, eso jamás lo tocó con algunas de las chicas que frecuentó, Alphson desde su lugar, su garganta emitió una risilla para sí mismo.

- _Hermosa ilusión basada en algo que se formó con resignación._

Alphons fue quien manejó, Albert en el asiento del copiloto mientras los chicos iban en el asiento de atrás, manejaban con tranquilidad mientras les esperaban en la mansión Britter donde todo estaba listo, el señor se miraba frente al espejo acomodando su corbata mientras su esposa esperaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro, Annie miraba ansiosa en la ventana a la espera de ver el auto de la familia, cada que pasaba un auto los nervios incrementaban, pero bajaban al no ser el auto de los Ardley.

-¿Así es cuando piden tu mano?

-Claro que sí, los minutos te parecen largos y las horas eternas.

-Archie me ha hablado de su familia y he tratado poco con ellos, pero dicen que son buenas personas y que el patriarca es increíble en los negocios y muy derecho en ellos, son muy buenos rumores ¿Debería creerlos todos?

-Esta noche los tratarás mejor, puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa.

Candy se sentía conmovida por la actitud de su amiga, a todas luces demostraba que estaba muy enamorada de su novio, ver la imagen de ella frente a la ventana le recordó a ella misma cuando esperó la llegada por la familia de su esposo, desde la ventana del hogar de Pony.

- _Qué elegante llegó mi Oscar a la casa de Pony, incluso llevó dulces para los niños._

 **Flash Back**

-Señorita Pony y hermana María, pido la mano de mi querida Candy a ustedes que son sus madres, sé que la aman mucho y yo juro cuidarla con el mismo amor que ustedes le prodigaron por años, amo a Candy con todo mi corazón, pero sé que las palabras no dicen mucho, son los actos y por ello debo demostrárselo a ustedes, pero sobre todo a ella.

-Señor Campbell nosotras creemos en sus sentimientos y que cuidará de nuestra Candy, tiene nuestra autorización para casarse con ella.

Los niños saltaron de gusto aventando confeti a los novios, la familia de Oscar confromada por sus padres y su hermana aplaudieron, así como la señorita Pony y la hermana María; Candy reía soñada mientras era abrazada por el joven de cabellos castaños, mirada color avellana y una sonrisa bondadosa que derretía su corazón.

-Les gustaste mucho.

-Debía lograrlo, ellos serán parte de mi nueva familia.

-¿De verdad lo crees así?

-Candy amor mío, no es de creerlo, es la realidad y es muy hermosa, la gente del hogar de Pony es ahora mi familia.

Una lágrima amenazaba en sus ojos y Oscar al verla la abrazó más fuerte y le besó, pero Candy más quería llorar de la alegría, entonces a su oído le susurró.

-Quería que fuese sorpresa, pero amo verte feliz aunque llores por ello, cuando nos casemos, viviremos cerca para estar todos juntos como la familia que somos.

Ahora sus ojos no pudieron retener las tantas y tantas lágrimas que humedecieron sus mejillas sonrosadas.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Ya llegaron! -Gritó Annie emocionada.

Tomó la mano de su amiga bajando las escaleras hacia el salón, la sirvienta abrió la puerta dejándose ver al clan Andrew, siendo recibidos por el señor Britter que se coloca orgulloso.

-Sean todos bienvenidos, pasen, están en su casa.

Todos entraron y Archie se posó adelante saludando al señor Britter presentando a toda su familia, al presentar a Albert, él se acercó al padre de la chica alzando su mano, el señor Britter la tomó.

-Le agradezco por permitirnos estar en su casa, soy al que más alegra la decisión de mi sobrino, su familia goza de una honorable tradición, los padres de mi sobrino lamentan no poder asistir sus negocios los retienen, pero mandan sus saludos y bendiciones a toda su familia.

-Gracias por la buena etiqueta y el respeto de las buenas costumbres, también su familia es de una integridad intachable, supe que mi abuelo hizo una vez negocios con ustedes, sería estimulante hacer negocios con una familia de tan noble honor.

-Estaríamos encantados.

Los llevó al salón donde encontraron a tres hermosas mujeres, evidentemente los ojos de Archie se fueron a donde su novia, sonreía cortésmente, pero al mirarla más hermosa que nunca se quedó boqui abierto y eso sonrojó a Annie, Stear también quedó impresionado, sin embargo, llamó mucho su atención la joven de cabellos rubios recogidos en una alta coleta. No obstante, la impresión que pudo llevarse Stear es mínima a la que tuvieron sus tíos, pues ambos hermanos estaban al tanto de Archie y de Annie pero quedaron en seco ante la chica de cabellos rubios que acompañaba a esa familia. Incluso sus pies no les respondieron por una franquicia de segundos, haciendo un esfuerzo porque el señor Britter volteó hacia ellos, siendo el menor de los hermanos quien hizo uso de su ingenio para alegar una mentira, de que era la sorpresa por ver a su hija más bonita que otras veces, comentario que el dueño de la casa se creyó.

-Permítanme presentarles a mi bella esposa, Amelia Britter –La señora se acercó a los recién llegados, los mayores correspondieron besando su mano por la dama que se trataba –y no menos importante, permítanme presentarles a quien es como una hermana para mi hija, la señora Candice Campbell.

- _¿Candy...? Candice... ¿Campbell?_ -Pensó el mayor de los Ardley no recuperándose todavía del asombro.

Albert no podía confundirse por mucho que pasaran los años, esos cabellos rubios ahora delicadamente arreglados cuando ayer eran dos coletas, esos ojos verdes vivaces en el pasado, ahora lucen serenos y más dulces; la imagen de adolescente cambiada por el de una mujer, ahí estaba ella...

-Un gusto conocerla –Dijeron en unisonó Archie y Stear.

Dejando a ambos tíos helados por el título mencionado, los chicos la saludaron de la misma manera en que habían hecho con la señora Britter, cuando debían hacerlo los mayores, era Albert quien aún no se recuperaba del estupor, su hermano lo despertó sutilmente al darle un leve empujón para saludar a Candy.

-Es un placer, señora Candice.

-Lo mismo digo, señor.

Al turno de Albert éste tuvo que sacar fuerzas de alguna parte para concentrarse en algo tan simple como el saludo a una dama, esfuerzos grandes para tomar su mano, descubrirla suave, encontrarle la mirada esmeralda que lo ve con el respeto de alguien de su linaje... al que se les da a los desconocidos que recién son presentados. Besó su mano sintiendo que todo en su interior se removía, sintió que sudaba, recordó como tonto que debía decir algo amable por ser un "Primer encuentro" y sólo salió de su boca.

-Encantado –La chica sonrió asintiendo la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, esa acción que puede ser tomada como buena, a él no lo fue tanto.

Archie fue quien prosiguió con las presentaciones siendo que en todo momento Albert apenas lo escuchaba porque sus ojos iban a donde Candy, sirvieron vino a los invitados el señor Britter abarcó a Archie y a Albert para hablar en su estudio, previo a pedir la mano de su hija, los demás conversaban en el salón, Alphons dialogaba con la señora Amelia porque debía hacerlo por ser el mayor en el salón junto a ella, pero más de una vez lanzando su mirada azul a donde la chica de coleta rubia quien estaba cómodamente con su sobrino y Annie, tenía buena habilidad para atender a la señora Britter y sus ojos enfocarse en su objetivo, detallando los cambios en ella, no tenía la pinta de niña cuando la conoció.

- _Tía Elroy voy a tener que darte un calmante cuando te enteres, ¿Qué hubieran pensado mis amados padres que volveríamos a ver a esa "Chica revoltosa"? -_ El grupo de tres soltó una risa que llamó la atención de ambos.

-La amiga de mi hija tiene facilidad para sacar una risa, mi esposo quería respetar las normas para esta noche, pero Annie la quiere tanto que era imposible hacer esta fiesta sin ella.

-Puedo ver el cariño que menciona señora, ¿Podría saber a qué familia pertenece? -Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-No me gusta hablar de estos temas sin la autorización de la persona, pero no pertenece a la aristocracia si a eso se refiere, sin embargo, nuestra familia le tiene en alta estima, es enfermera en el hospital Charity, muy eficiente, debo decirlo, tiene buena mano con los niños.

-Ya veo, con que es enfermera –Dijo más bien para sí mismo.

La señora Britter es llamada por una de las sirvientas, ella se retira y Alphons tampoco puede abarcar a Candy pues debe tener consideración a Annie, así que habla con el grupo de tres mirando fugazmente a la rubia, ella por supuesto lo sabe y tampoco actúa diferente por el atractivo hombre que se colocó a su lado, rato después el padre de Annie y sus acompañantes regresan al salón pues es momento de pedir la mano de su hija, todos están en el salón y una de las sirvientas trae una charola con copas llenas de champagne que entrega a cada uno.

Archie se coloca al centro frente a Annie y su padre que la toma de la mano, la chica está sonrosada, sus ojos brillan a mas no poder como su sonrisa, los ojos están en ellos, al menos lo suficientes ya que Albert no sabe a dónde colocarlos y Alphons casi está en la misma situación.

-Señor Britter primeramente, le agradezco que me permitiera cortejar a su hija, me siento feliz de haberla conocido y ahora vengo con mi familia para pedir la mano de Annie en matrimonio.

Annie se agarró fuerte de la mano de su padre, apenas y calmaba sus nervios, agradecía la serenidad de su padre.

-Quiero casarme con ella, formar un hogar y hacerla feliz, me sentiría honrado de llamarme su esposo –la mano libre de la chica se fue a su boca al dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, Archie sabía que su novia estaba muy emocionada por este momento y esta reacción en ella lo halaga.

-Archibald debes saber que soy celoso de mi amada hija y que no se la entregaré a nadie que no la merezca, ¿Está claro eso? -Habló severamente y el chico asintió -, Pero tú tienes lo necesario, así que te entrego la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, aquí está mi más grande tesoro.

Le entregó la mano que sostenía de Annie y los presentes aplaudieron, Annie abrazó a Archie con la cara iluminada de felicidad, las copas se entregaron a los presentes, todos estaban felices por los novios, Albert en especial se sentía conmovido por la felicidad de su sobrino, miró hacia Candy quien compartió una fugaz mirada con él antes de ver a la señora Britter que limpiaba una lágrima de sus ojos, ella le tocó el hombro apoyándola.

-Brindemos por esta pareja próxima a unirse en santo matrimonio, Amelia y yo confíanos en que dejamos a nuestra preciosa hija en manos de un caballero.

-Claro señor Britter.

-¡Salud!

Chocaron copas y aplaudieron todos los presentes, los novios fueron rodeados de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, Albert nuevamente era abarcado por el señor Britter y su esposa, no así Alphons que se acercó a Candy sonriendo encantadoramente aprovechando que incluso sus dos sobrinos estaban juntos haciéndose bromas.

-Hola "Pecas traviesas".

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo –Dijo ella sonriéndole, éste percatándose que todos estuvieran entretenidos en otras cosas que en él acercándose picaronamente a una "Recién conocida", notando que su hermano volteaba hacia ellos, sabía que quería acercarse, pero no puede apartarse tan libremente de los señores, Alphons se divirtió por ello.

-Con que nuestra pequeña traviesa no se fue lejos, la teníamos tan cerca, Candy tú siempre supiste jugar a las escondidas ¿O te molesta que te llamen así?

-Claro que no además yo no jugaba a las escondidas como dices, pero ustedes no deberían llamarme así en público, al menos eso me dio a entender tu padre.

-Cálmate, no pasa nada si ellos saben que te conocemos, los del escándalo eran nuestros padres y la tía cascarrabias, creo que a nadie le afectará saberlo ¿No crees? -Habló el rubio galantemente mientras toca uno de los rizos que caían sobre la coleta.

-No has cambiado y eso me sorprende.

-Acepté las reglas de la familia no un lavado de cerebro, tú recodarás que yo siempre daba una negativa a mis padres por ir en contra de mis sueños, querida pecas traviesas nos has dejado helados con la noticia de que ahora eres una señora, lo que pueden hacer unos cuantos años... tu esposo es el más afortunado, ¿Le conocemos acaso?, ¿Por qué razón no pudo acompañarte?

-Alphons sigues siendo tan directo -Dando una sonrisa divertida por la curiosidad del rubio.

-Tú siempre me importaste, cuando es de nuestro interés más vale no andar con rodeos, eso le aprendí a la tía cascarrabias.

-Alphons -Llegó Albert con ellos mirando en forma de reproche, el acusado no se ofendió, fue entonces que volvió a estar cerca de la chica, quien mantenía una sonrisa amable -...Candy -al mayor de los hermanos le costó pronunciar su nombre ahora que estaba libre de los demás.

-Hola Albert, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me da gusto verte.

-… A mí también, no esperaba... no tenía idea de que eras la amiga de Annie, ella jamás te mencionó.

-Claro que no, porque los amigos no son tema de conversación entre los novios.

-Candy, por tu actitud denota que sabías que nos volveríamos a ver, no luces sorprendida como nosotros.

-Albert ¿Quieres que haga las preguntas por ti? No veo a tu lengua ágil como con los socios de la compañía -Dijo el menor de los hermanos en tono de broma que incomodó al mayor.

-Basta, no es momento para tus bromas, no delante de Candy.

-Te apuesto que tienes mil preguntas que hacerle, pero ni siquiera sabes cómo hilar una sola.

-Alphons... -Albert comenzaba a molestarse.

-Escuchen, -Los dos miraron a Candy quien seguía sonriendo de forma tranquila –no es lugar para hablar de esto, Albert los apellidos de Archie lo dicen todo, pero esto era una relación de mi amiga con tu sobrino, ella me tiene mucha confianza y se anima a contarme todo, llevo tiempo sabiendo que se trataba de su familia, pero no esperaba este encuentro, sólo tuve más tiempo que ustedes para asimilarlo, lo último que imaginaba era verlos otra vez.

-Y te alegra, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Alphons con ese tono curioso, Albert lo miraba reprobando que sea tan directo, pero al otro no le interesa.

-¡Alphons! En verdad que eres...

-Claro que sí, no lo dije por cortesía, me alegra verlos ahora tan cambiados, sólo mírense, ambos son señores respetables y admirados entre las familias aristocráticas y son queridos por la gente sencilla, sé que han hecho obras de caridad en hospitales, orfanatos y demás lugares que necesitan ayuda que nadie más les da, ¿Cómo no me voy a alegrar de ver en lo que se convirtieron?

Ambos hermanos se sintieron alagados por las palabras de Candy, ellos apenas vuelven a saber de ella, pero la rubia se enteraba de ellos por los periódicos y lo que cuente la gente de los alrededores; ellos han recibido elogios por lo que hacen pero hasta este momento ninguna felicitación había sido más gratificante que las de ella.

-Y también supe lo que le ocurrió a tu esposa, es una pena que se haya ido tan joven, su recuerdo es muy querido en los orfanatos que visitaba.

-...Si, gracias Candy.

-¿Es verdad que uno de los orfanatos que ella ayudaba, llevará su nombre?

-Si, su padre se está encargando de acondicionarlo mejor para los niños que ella tanto quería.

-Fue muy amada por todos -Albert ladeó su mirada, pues hablar de su esposa delante de ella resultaba extraño, no era algo en realidad agradable.

-Y... tú te casaste, ¿Cómo se llama tu esposo? ¿Por qué no vino a acompañarte?

-Damas y caballeros pasemos a la mesa, todo en el menú ha sido supervisado por mi esposa así que estoy seguro que quedaran encantados, acompáñenos por favor -Habló el señor Britter llamando la atención de todos.

Los demás siguieron sus indicaciones y Candy antes de ir a donde Annie, alcanzó a responderle al patriarca de los Arldley

-Su nombre era Oscar -Habló una sonrisa que denotaba alegría por pronunciar ese nombre, su semblante no iba a pasar por alto a ninguno.

…...

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Es todo, puedes retirarte Dorothy, gracias.

-Perdone, pero el señor Alphons me encargó quedarme con usted hasta que se durmiera, pues el medicamento podría causarle algún malestar y usted podría necesitar ayuda.

-Eso ya no me sucede.

-El señor Alphons me lo ha pedido especialmente, además de que yo no me quedaré tranquila.

-Bha, los mayores somos los que deberíamos ver como duermen los menores, no al revés.

Mostraba semblante de inconformidad mientras se cubría con las cobijas, estaba cansada y las horas de sueño en la noche le harán bien, pero más bien le hace el saber cómo su sobrino está al pendiente de ella. Elroy Aldrey siempre fue una mujer de carácter y defensora de las tradiciones de su antigua familia, siempre queriendo mantener el orden, siempre queriendo que el mundo supiera que la familia Ardley era una familia poderosa y merecían el respeto de los demás, así la criaron, así se formó su carácter y quiso que los descendientes de su clan se formaran de la misma manera sintiendo orgullo de la familia a la que pertenecían.

Su esposo William murió después de quince años de matrimonio, ella jamás pudo tener hijos, así que en Albert y Alphons miró a dos hijos que podría cuidar y criar, no obstante, es consciente que, queriendo su bien de los dos, no fue precisamente su felicidad, aunque viven con ello.

- _Alphons me ensañé contigo, tus anhelos de ser un gran músico los acabé como si de un insecto se tratase, a ti te dañé más y ahora... eres tú el que está más al pendiente de mí, en la vida ¿Cómo se le pude llamar a esto?_

La mujer cerró los ojos para entregarse al sueño, mientras era cuidada por Dorothy, no obstante su mirada se volvió hacia la chica, ella se puso en alerta, pero Elroy volvió a cerrar los ojos, Dorothy bajó la guardia; los años no pasan en vano para una mujer como ella, si la chica ponía atención a la orden de su sobrino no era por "Obediencia" si no por algo "Más".

- _Niña que algo has mirado._

…...

La noche había sido maravillosa para los novios y los padres de ésta, la sonrisa de su hija en todo momento de la reunión era una confirmación de su decisión, Candy también celebraba la felicidad de su amiga, estaba segura de que aquel chico era el indicado para ella, más por la inmensa sonrisa que tiene en el rostro cuando está cerca de él que por la poderosa familia a la que pertenece; en el resto de la velada los hermanos Ardley no volvieron a tener oportunidad de compartir a solas con ella, los padres de Annie los habían abarcado y era lo normal en estas reuniones pero en esta cena no lo preferían.

Al término de la fiesta el grupo de hombres debe retirarse, ofrecieron llevar a Candy a su casa, pero el señor Britter comunicó que pasaría la noche con ellos y ahí terminaba este inesperado encuentro con la rubia, Albert la divisó desde la ventana del auto, ella ahí se mostraba sonriendo con cortesía, como se hace con las personas a quienes tienes poco de haber conocido. Llegando a la mansión cada uno se retiró a su habitación, aunque no precisamente para dormir, Archie aún estaba emocionado por pedir la mano de su ahora prometida, mientras que, en la habitación del patriarca de la familia, ambos hermanos discutían.

-Estaba más cerca de lo esperado, papá se equivocó, o quizá mintió para que tuviéramos la idea de que Candy se fue muy lejos, en serio que papá cuando quería era muy tramposo.

-Seguramente me dijo esa mentira para que desistiera, no debí ser tan derrotista.

-A tu favor eras más joven.

Albert permanecía sentado a la orilla de su cama mientras Alphons permanecía de píe bebiendo una copa de vino, ahora que estaban solos sin nadie que los viera y menos los chicos, su hermano mayor ya no tenía que mantener una pose tranquila, ahora podía mostrar que volver a ver a esa chica, aquella jovencita que en su juventud llegó a pintar su mundo de colores y emociones avasallantes, una jovencita que con una sola mirada alegraba su días grises, una chica con la que hubiera compartido su vida.

-Casada ¿Te lo imaginas?, Era de esperarse ella no iba a pasar desapercibida para nadie, ni siquiera de mí.

-Así es, Candy era muy linda imposible que un hombre no se enamorara de ella.

-Como yo.

Alphons terminó el contenido de la copa, miró unos segundos a su hermano en silencio que continuaba cabizbajo, su boca se torció a una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Hacer?, Ya sé a dónde vas y me parece absurdo.

-¿Absurdo? ¿En verdad te parece casual volver a verla a ver después de todos estos años?, Albert siempre entendí que a ti te cargaron la total responsabilidad de nuestra familia, sé que te costó, todo te costó, lo único que no te costó fue querer a Aghata, hermano ¿Acaso todo lo que acarrearon a tu espalda acabó por succionarte las ilusiones?

-Alpshon ya pasaron nueve años, cada uno tuvo su vida, me alegra que Candy encontrara un hombre que la quisiera y que la llevara al altar como ella se merecía y que yo por cobarde y débil no lo hice.

-Eras más joven, un inexperto –Lo excusó con una sonrisa no dándole mucha importancia a sus quejas.

-¿Veinticuatro años te parece la edad de un jovencito inocente? -Se levantó de la cama molesto, enfrentado a su hermano con las manos cerradas en puño -Fui un patético ejemplo de hombre y mi padre lo sabía, por ello me alejó de ella con tanta facilidad, por eso tuve que tenerlo cerca para el trabajo por más tiempo o si no, los antiguos socios me hubieran comido vivo.

Esta exaltación de su hermano mayor no es habitual, siempre mostrándose audaz para los negocios en actitud tranquila, cálido para con su familia, todo en paz como el tranquilo caminar de un río en primavera; sin embargo, ahora que volvió a ver a esa chica ve algo impetuoso, algo "Vivo". Alphons colocó un mano en el hombro de Albert no dejando su cómoda sonrisa y el otro no dejando su "Molestia".

-Gracias a Dios estás vivo, pensé que estaba frente a un títere.

-¡Alphons!

-Hermano mírate, hasta hace unas horas toda tu vida caminaba con tranquilidad, todo estaba en el orden que nuestros padres y la tía siempre quisieron, no tenías jamás estas exaltaciones ni siquiera cuando los socios se ponían rudos, ahí tú eras más rudo, pero eso es lo esencial para dirigir un negocio como el de nuestra familia, no obstante, no había más en ti y ahora que volviste a ver a Candy, precisamente ahora sacas el coraje que siempre has tenido.

-No entiendo ¿Quieres que tenga estos exabruptos?

-Vamos Albert, piénsalo, ¿Qué tal si esto es una oportunidad? -Albert exhaló un suspiro de fatiga.

-O sólo la casualidad de la vida, sé a dónde vas Alphons y no creo que vaya al caso, está casada...

-Deja de lado el sentimentalismo decaído, piensa como habló de él, es posible que sea viuda como tú.

-Tú tienes la astucia de una víbora, quieres que vaya a verla.

-Es que la astucia no debe ser sólo para los negocios, también hay que tenerla fuera de los libros de contabilidad, además... no me eches a mí de ser siniestro, es algo que quieres hacer ¿O porqué en toda la plática con los señores Britter te veía con un ojo en ellos y el otro con Candy? Por encima de todo eso... ¿Te pasa en seco haberla visto? ¿Te pasó en seco lo hermosa que se puso en estos años? Si yo noté eso dudo que tú no.

Albert bajó la mirada, sentía el agarre de su hermano que ahora es más bien para sostenerlo en pie, pensó en sus palabras, pero además de ello en sus sentimientos ¿Era absurdo que después de estos años, después de años de acostumbrarse a su realidad y que la disfrutaba, ahora se le movió todo en unas pocas horas?, Mejor dicho, en los primeros segundos que divisó a Candy en el salón luciendo más hermosa que la prometida de su sobrino.

-No sé si eres mi conciencia o un demonio que sólo me provoca.

-Lo segundo es ofensivo, vamos... ¿No serás sincero ni contigo mismo? ¿A ese nivel las reglas de nuestra familia te poseyeron?

El patriarca de la orgullosa familia Ardley guardó silencio por unos instantes, se alejó de su hermano yendo a la ventana, está el paisaje que no lo ve, está presente el resplandor de la luna llena pero él ni cuenta se da de ello, pues sólo vislumbra como espejismos dos esmeraldas brillante y una risa que le contagiaba.

-Casi lo hicieron, no es que olvidará a Candy ni lo que sentí por ella, sólo me adapté a esta realidad que nuestros padres ordenaron, lo hice tan bien que Archie sueña con un matrimonio como el mío, mis padres y Aghata murieron tranquilos porque cumplí con mis deberes de hijo mayor, esposo y patriarca de familia; no rompí ni una regla, pero…

-Dilo.

-Estaba… estoy… incompleto, si… ¡Si! ¡Eso soy! Es lo que siempre he sido, un ser incompleto que mi familia manejó porque un ser completo no permitiría lo que me hicieron.

-Y esto nos lleva a…

-Que me quise engañar olvidando a Candy, pero no fue así, no dejé de quererla, por eso me molesté cuando Archie dijo que el señor Britter se llevaría lejos a su hija si él estaba jugando y no cumplía las reglas del recato, porque él podía pasar lo que yo.

-Es lo más franco que te he escuchado decir.

-Pero no puedo hacerme ilusiones, pasó mucho tiempo, cada uno tuvo su vida sin importar como, son ilusiones mías ¿Qué tal las de ella?, ¿Qué tal si ella tiene una vida en la que yo no encajo de ninguna manera?

-Entonces será para darle el adiós definitivo, Albert escúchame, después de que Candy se fuera tú no fuiste el mismo, es cierto, fuiste un buen esposo y eso hasta el señor Miller lo reconoce, los chicos no te conocieron en ese entonces, yo sí y sé que ese matrimonio "Tan feliz" que dicen nuestros sobrinos, fue a base de resignación, como un bello espejismo.

-Así es.

-Ahora que puedes hacer mis palabras a un lado y continuar con nuestra vida, si te digo todo esto es porque soy terco.

-Si... la tía Elroy lo supo bien -Habló dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Alphons dejó solo a su hermano para ver a la tía Elroy, Albert se recostó en la cama, pero no cerraba los ojos para dormir, quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermano y en la chica de rubios cabellos.

- _Ojalá tuviera ese mismo ímpetu de mi hermano, para él es muy fácil pensar en las diferentes posibilidades, entre ellas las favorables para uno mismo, yo sólo veo las "Reales" que son en mayoría las negativas._

 **Flash Back**

Bajó la sombra de un árbol, descansaba una joven pareja mientras el sonido del río y el viento paseando eran sus acompañantes, un joven Albert se recargaba cómodamente del árbol, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el pequeño cuerpo de una alegre jovencita de dieciséis años que lucía dos lindas coletas rubias adornadas con listones blancos que él le regaló. Albert había tenido una larga y pesada mañana de trabajo al lado de su padre, no obstante, a pesar de que se sintió presionado en esas horas, en cuanto divisó a la chica llegando al lugar de la cita, su cansancio se esfumó. Disfrutaba oírla hablar sobre su experiencia como enfermera en una pequeña clínica, había ayudado al médico de ahí porque necesitaba la enfermera no pudo ir, Candy ayudó en cosas menores, pero que llamaron mucho su atención y hablaba con emoción de su pequeña experiencia como enfermera.

-Debió ser muy impresionante para ti que pones entusiasmo en todo lo que haces.

-Tal vez exagero y sólo estoy así porque es algo que nunca había hecho, aunque en el hogar de Pony debía ayudar cuando los menores se enfermaban, sólo que nunca me pareció aburrido, ni siquiera me era molesto esperar a que le bajara la fiebre a un pequeño.

-Quizá tu vocación esté en la medicina, serías una linda enfermera, así tendría quien me cuide cuando me enferme.

-¿Tú enfermarte? Pero si eres más sano que un caballo, además ni creas que te saldrá gratis, es más, le cobraré el doble de mis servicios señor Ardley.

-No seas injusta, yo no tengo nada.

-Entonces ve ahorrando... ahora que lo pienso es un trabajo que absorbe mucho tiempo, estaría ocupada todo el tiempo, te vería menos.

-¿En serio? Entonces no quiero que seas enfermera, ¿Qué haré sin verte tanto tiempo?, Mejor sé mi secretaria así estarías a mi lado siempre.

-Albert eres muy egoísta y acomodas todo a tu gusto.

-Lo que sea para que estés a mi lado, no pude verte en varios días, ¿Cómo crees que me siento por ello? - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tan triste como yo, está bien, tal vez sea igual de interesante ser tu secretaria... pero quiero un buen sueldo -Guillándole un ojo y sacando la lengua.

-Lo que pidas, lo que tú ordenes, pero no te separes de mí -Abrazándola más fuerte.

La chica se sintió tan cómoda y feliz recargada en su regazo que cerró los ojos, después siguió manteniendo los ojos cerrados cuando los labios de Albert rozaron los suyos.

-Te amo Albert, no me separaré de ti –Le oyó en un suspiro.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

- _Y no lo hiciste, yo si..._

Hace tanto, tanto tiempo que una lágrima no aparecía por evocar ese recuerdo.

…...

En la habitación de Annie ella cayó rendida después de seguir platicando con Candy al terminar la reunión, cerraba los ojos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su amiga descansaba mientras miraba por la ventana. Sabía que en algún momento se encontrarían al ser amiga de Annie y ella novia del sobrino de Albert, quizás es muy pronto, o quizás muy tarde.

- _Cada uno tiene su vida, que bueno que él pudo ser feliz al lado de su esposa, espero que este encuentro quede hasta aquí -_ Se recostó mejor en la cama cerrando por fin los ojos para descansar -, _porque la vida no es como los cuento que leo a los niños, es tonto pensar que si lo es a mi edad._

Su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida al descanso, fue el día de su boda con Oscar, rememorando lo feliz que fue, sus seres queridos estaban a su lado, su nueva familia le daba la bienvenida y su esposo otorgándole su vida entera.

 **Continuara…**


	3. Lo que fue de nosotros

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus comentarios

* * *

 **Cap.3 Lo que fue de nosotros**

Tal vez era por el calmante que le dio su sobrino, tal vez sea por la edad que ya no está para explotar como en antaño, por lo que haya sido, ella puso cara serena a todo lo que los chicos contaban de la reunión en casa de los Britter, habiendo cosas en los detalles que Alphons confirmaba desde su esquina con una sonrisa burlona y ella queriendo gritar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas y a todo lo escuchó como un corderito, el que esté postrada en una cama no es motivo para que su mente se haga floja. Miraba acusadoramente a Alphons que personalmente le acomoda la almohada para más comodidad, le abre la ventana para que sus pulmones se llenen con el fresco aire de Lakewood y coloca en el florero las rosas amarillas que pidió para ella.

-Qué atención para tratar con el cliente directamente en Chicago.

-"Las cosas de frente" es lo que decía mi padre, hasta tú querida tía, Dorothy por favor lleva al estudio algunos bocadillos, estaré de lleno con el trabajo y me gustaría que prepararas ese té que es tu especialidad.

La chica se retiró de la habitación asintiendo cortésmente, no obstante, se perturbó un poco ante la mirada instigadora de Elroy, al quedarse solos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos antes de que la mujer de piel morena, hablara con ese tono que demandaba la verdad.

-Debe ser una mofa del destino...

-Mofa lo que nos hicieron ustedes, Albert sólo está trabajando como bien nos enseñaron -Soltó el atractivo rubio altivamente, cortó la distancia con la tía acariciando su cabeza, ella no quitaba esa mirada y su sobrino tampoco se echaba para atrás, no obstante, los ojos de Elroy flaquearon, agachándose sin que su cabeza dejara de ser acariciada.

–Pero ¿Ya que opinión puedo dar a estas alturas?

-De víctima no te queda, aún tienes peso en esta familia sólo que ya no como antes, nosotros cumplimos todo lo que solicitaron, no puedes echarnos en cara de que no fue así, ahora tía pon mejor cara porque tus sobrinos tienen una inmensa sonrisa por el compromiso de Archie, al punto que Stear se está animando a pedir la mano de Paty, tal vez se cumpla tu deseo de que tengas una doble boda.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza para retirarse a trabajar, desde aquí ayudaría en asuntos de trabajo a su hermano mayor, quien hace días partió a Chicago para arreglar tratos con un cliente que está pasando unos días en esa ciudad, aunque ambos hermanos de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, saben que aquel cliente es lo último que ocupa la cabeza de William. Desde su llegada a la ciudad y con ayuda de George, Albert investigó un poco sobre Candy, dando vueltas por el hospital donde trabajaba, pero no se presentó al instante, todavía estaba latente el último encuentro, al menos para él y quería pensar como presentarse ante ella; pues no es tonto y la actitud de la joven en la reunión y su mirada le hicieron saber que ella, ya tenía una vida, una vida donde él no estaba y el que aparezca otra vez, no quiere decir que podrá ser participe.

Era doloroso ese pensamiento ahora que ha sido franco no con los demás, sino consigo mismo, George sonrió aliviado cuando expresó su sentir, él también era feliz como Alphons de que muestre signos del viejo Albert, que las reglas de la familia y sus tradiciones no lo absorbieron del todo, además de que le reafirmaba el pensamiento de que volver a ver a Candy no es garantía positiva como él y su hermano quisieran. Albert lo entiende, pero mientras ella no le dé la negativa definitiva actuará. Fue por ello que una tarde cuando Candy salía del trabajo y teniendo antojo de un pastel, fue a su lugar favorito, un restaurante pequeño y acogedor situado en una plaza donde adornaba en medio una fuente, entró encontrando el lugar solo, extraño ya que a esa hora la gente viene a comer y el local se llena, la señora encargada del lugar la saludó como de costumbre, ella se sentó en su asiento frecuente al lado de la ventana con vista a la fuente, la señora le llevó su rebanada de pastel de durazno preferido, comió con gusto notando que la señora se dirigía a la puerta, colocando el letrero que avisa de "Abierto" o "Cerrado", no le llamó mucho la atención, degustaba su pastel a placer.

Oyó la campana que es golpeada por la puerta cuando alguien llega, no llamó su atención, el pastel era lo más importante, hasta que una voz familiar la distrajo.

-Hola Candy.

Ahora fue ella la que se sorprendió, volteando con él teniendo un poco del dulce betún en la comisura de sus labios, algo que le fue tierno al rubio, recordándole cuando ella comía encantada una rebanada de pastel quedando betún en sus labios y él con un beso los limpiaba. Pero mantuvo su postura y ella se limpió los labios recuperando también la postura.

-Buenas tardes señor William -Aquel título tan educado y propio, viniendo de su boca era como una pedrada, aquí ya no hay el cariño y vivacidad del ayer.

-Puedes llamarme Albert, aquí no hay nadie que preste atención a esas cosas –Candy no estaba segura, pero dio un vistazo al lugar, estaba completamente solo y la dueña se hallaba en la cocina que da vista a la entrada para cerciorarse cuando llegue alguien -¿Puedo sentarme contigo? -Tardó unos segundos la afirmación de la chica, Albert ordenó un pastel de fresa y un café, al traerle su rebanada, la señora volvió a su puesto entreteniéndose con su tejido–Me alegra verte otra vez –Dijo cuando hubo un silencio más bien incómodo entre ellos.

-Igual a mí, ¿Tienes algún negocio en la ciudad?

-Si, hay un cliente que está interesado y quise tratarlo personalmente para conocerlo, vine a eso y vine también a...

-Quisiera quedarme con esa versión.

Al rubio se le detuvo el pensamiento mientras la chica lo miraba seriamente, este comentario le deja a entender que aquí no hay necesidad de máscaras para tapar las cosas, el pastel que estaba delante suyo lo hizo a un lado, así como la taza de café.

-Sería la versión más acomodada, pero estaría mintiendo, vine a verte Candy.

Candy se mostró incómoda pero no le rehuyó la mirada, antes bien estaba pendiente de que la señora no llegara, sería bochornoso, peor aún si llegara alguien más.

-Quise creer que las cosas quedarían terminadas en la casa de Annie, pero estaba equivocada, no me digas que has venido hasta Chicago sólo por mí.

-Aún si no tuviera ningún cliente en esta ciudad, eres el motivo suficiente para venir -Así sin más le soltó, Candy también dejó a un lado el plato vació y sus cubiertos, hace un rato estaba relajada al terminó de su turno, ahora no está asustada pero no está precisamente cómoda frente a ese hombre –Candy quiero hablar contigo, por favor es todo lo que he querido desde que te volví a ver.

-Me parece que podrías saber de mí sin necesidad de cruzar palabras conmigo, tu familia tiene formas de investigar a las personas.

-Tú no eres un cliente a investigar para sacar ventaja, no es así como quiero las cosas, quiero que sea de tu propia voz.

Candy ladeó la mirada, estaba tensa, pero permanecía en su asiento, estas reacciones jamás sucederían en el pasado, son una muestra de la brecha que nueve años pueden ocasionar a dos personas que se amaban.

-No le veo el caso, no hay nada sobresaliente, salvo que me casé y trabajo como enfermera en un hospital, una vida común.

-Jamás fuiste común para mí.

-Albert acepté el encuentro de aquella vez de forma agradable, lo estás volteando a otra cosa.

-Y lo siento mucho, lamento llegar de esta manera contigo, no importa como lo planeara las cosas iban a resultar así, yo sé que soy el último a quien le debas algo, que no tienes por qué contarme que fue de tu vida.

-Fui feliz si es lo que quieres saber.

-Aunque lo dudes me da mucho gusto, tu esposo debió ser un hombre maravilloso para llamar tu atención y llegaras al altar con él, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Candy volteó alrededor, no había nadie y la dueña estaba entretenida en el suéter que tejía, le tomó unos segundos pensarlo, antes de preguntar al rubio de forma acusadora.

-¿Le dijiste a la dueña que cerrara el lugar para ti? -Albert asintió, la chica suspiró.

-A esta hora el lugar se llena y yo necesitaba hablar contigo, no hay gente que se fije que me dices "Albert" y no "Señor William", aunque a nadie le interesaría -Candy volvió a suspirar, descansando la cabeza en sus manos.

-Te tomas muchas molestias, eso es muy del clan Ardley.

La dueña dio un vistazo y Albert le hizo una seña, acto seguido la señora Berenice la dueña del local se adentró a la cocina cerrando la pequeña puerta que separaba al mostrador, ahora estaban en definitiva solos y Candy volvió a suspirar.

-No es necesario nada de esto.

-Candy tú no habrías venido al departamento que tengo aquí y tampoco quería molestarte en tu trabajo, yo sé que para ti es demasiado y estás en tu derecho de marcharte porque yo no debería indagar en tu vida, pero de verdad quiero hablarte, por favor hazlo por lo que alguna vez tuvimos, no puedes esperar que sea indiferente a lo que fue de ti en este tiempo, como si no me importara.

La rubia cerró los ojos masajeando la sien de su cabeza, Albert apenas y lograba mantener a raya sus nervios, la joven no le debe ninguna explicación más merece que lo ignore, sin embargo, Candy voltea la vista hacia él acomodándose en su asiento, Albert hace lo mismo. La chica de ojos verdes le observa con paciencia y comprensión, él no puede menos que sentirse avergonzadamente agradecido

-Está bien, aunque no es precisamente ningún secreto, además si me niego sería muestra de rencor contra ti y yo no lo tengo –Dijo sonriéndole, Albert Ardley sintió como si todo el peso que llevaba como patriarca de la familia, se fuese evaporando con esas simples palabras y ese dulce rostro que adornan dos esmeraldas.

-… Gracias Candy –Casi sentía ganas de llorar.

…...

-Gracias George por mantenerme informado, estas noticias son más esplendidas que haber ganado en la bolsa de valores.

-Lo celebro tanto como usted, Albert tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir, pero yo no pierdo la esperanza, siento que ellos merecen una oportunidad.

-Si, el problema es que influyen muchas cosas, yo siempre hablo como si todo estuviera a nuestro favor, pero no dejó la realidad que hay entre ellos, aunque como dijo una vez mi bisabuela "La esperanza muere al último".

-La señora Marianne era muy sabía, por cierto señor Alphons, en nuestro recorrido dimos con la señorita Alice y preguntó por usted, estaría deseosa de que le hiciese una visita en su residencia en Nueva York, pero debo decir que su deseo de verlo es tal que podría un día presentarse en Lakewood -George oyó del otro lado una risa a cuello que le contagiaba a él también reír, pero se resistía.

-Dile que estoy enterrado en los libros así que no tengo tiempo libre y que pronto tendré que hacer un viaje de negocios, esa mujer es tan hermosa como falsa, George yo nunca dije que iba aceptar a una mujer así como esposa, y mira que esa negativa le causó muchas veces migraña a la tía Elroy, mejor sígueme manteniendo informado de lo que verdaderamente me interesa.

El menor de los hermanos continuó con su labor como si de una entretención se tratase, mantuvo su ritmo por buen rato hasta que llegó Stear para traer los papeles que estaba escribiendo, su tío los revisó mientras el menor se sienta frente al escritorio, nota que hay menos papeles que cuando Albert trabaja y que a diferencia de él, Alphons tiene cerca una copa de wiski y una charola con emparedados que ya se terminaron, todo daba señas de que llevaba su trabajo con relajación pero no con descuido, si ellos deben hacer los mismos deberes, quieren hacerlo con el mismo aire ligero de su tío Alphons.

-Está muy bien todo, de los dos eres tú quien aprende más rápido, podrías un día hacer lo que yo y ayudar a tu tío.

-Si es como tú, lo hago, el trabajo que hace el tío Albert es agobiante.

-Si, pero él no lo pidió y no está bien que hablen así de su tío, porque gran parte de que vivamos los Ardley cómodamente es gracias a su "Agobiante" trabajo.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad...

-Entonces busquen otra expresión para el "Agobiante" trabajo de su tío.

-Está bien... oye tío algo nos ha dado vueltas en la cabeza más de una vez, ¿Por qué él no se volvió a casar? ¿Le dolió mucho la muerte de su esposa? La tía Aghata era muy bella y amable, tal vez por eso está siempre atado de trabajo, debe ser su fuente de escape ¿No lo has pensado?

Alphons aguantó una risa bebiendo de su copa, Stear hablaba con lamentación pues su preocupación era sincera, no obstante, ante la verdad que los mayores saben de ante mano, esa idea es tan bizarra que le provoca reír.

-Tu... tu tío aceptó la partida de Aghata y siempre la querrá, pero la vida sigue, si no pensó en casarse otra vez es porque ahora está ocupado en cosas que le toman todo su pensamiento, vamos a darle algo de tiempo –Stear pensaba inocentemente en los negocios de la familia, Alphons adivinaba lo que pensaba el menor por su cara, pero nada más alejado de que sea Candy quien ronde la cabeza de su hermano.

\- ¿Y tú no piensas casarte algún día? Admiradoras no te faltan, además hay algo que quería comentarte, Paty tiene una tía guapa que te llamaría la atención y es sencilla como ella, no es pretenciosa como esa señorita Alice, vendrá a visitarla pronto, me mostró su retrato y es tan bonita como la tía Rosemary, aunque su cabello es castaño como el de Paty.

\- ¿Ah sí? -Dijo interesado rascando su barbilla -Bien... podría pensarlo ¿Qué día llegará...?

Un golpe se escuchó del otro lado, ambos fueron a la puerta encontrando a Dorothy en el suelo recogiendo los bocadillos y té que había traído al rubio, la charola estaba en el suelo así como la tetera y la taza blanca hechas pedazos esparciéndose el té, los dos se acercaron a ayudarle, la chica pedía perdón a Alphons por su torpeza con la cara roja, había traído más té y bocadillos pensando que podría tener más antojo de ello, él la disculpó sin problema, preocupándose más porque ella saliera herida, cuando limpiaron el desastre el rubio la despidió para continuar con su trabajo, pero ahora ayudado por Stear, la chica volvió a la cocina aún con la cara roja y el semblante decaído por su torpeza... por lo que oyó antes de siquiera tocar la puerta.

...

Después de tanto tiempo están mirándose de frente otra vez y ahora Albert pone toda su atención a las palabras de ella. Candy se había criado en el hogar de Pony, rodeada de mucho cariño por los niños y ni que decir de la señora Pony y la hermana María, a quienes veía como sus auténticas madres, contando siempre con un sabio consejo, ellas eran su figura maternal, la paternal podría decirse que lo fue el señor Steven, el padre adoptivo de su amigo Tom que la acogió en su casa dándole trabajo cuando ella llegó a la edad en que debía sostenerse económicamente, además de que también quería ayudar al hogar de Pony; su vida transcurrió como la de cualquier chica de su edad hasta que un día, acompañando a Tom y a su padre para vender dos ejemplares de caballos, conoció al entonces joven William Albert Ardley, a él y a su padre que quedó encantado con el ejemplar de caballos, mientras que para el joven, había quedado no encantado, prendado de aquella chica que los acompañaba.

Aquellas coletas rubias, los ojos vivaces, una sonrisa que parecía no marcharse nunca, una alegría que le había quitado el cansancio de varios días de trabajo y aprendizaje por ser el siguiente patriarca de su familia. Candy también había quedado sorprendida con un joven así, Tom lo notó y le hizo bromas, pero más que nada traerla a la tierra para que no se fijara en alguien así, pues su padre había hablado algunas veces de esa familia y eran poseedoras de un "Linaje pulcro", Candy lo quiso acatar pero el señor Francis, padre de Albert que volvía a preguntar por más ejemplares de caballos y su hijo lo acompañaba, suscitaba a más encuentros, cosa sospechosa que el mayor no notó porque no era un tema que fascinara a su hijo, si lo acompañaba era sólo para ver a la chica. Vale más decir que con los "Inesperados" encuentros algo nació entre ellos, una parte suya quería hacerlo a un lado para estarse en su realidad cada uno, pero no le pudieron ganar al corazón que es muy, muy caprichoso.

Comenzando así lo que los mayores catalogan como "Amor de juventud", Albert por primera vez se mostraba como es ante una persona, no teniendo que seguir las estrictas reglas, no teniendo que fingir una sonrisa, no teniendo que ver el reloj rogando porque el tiempo se acabara, al lado de esa chica podía sonreír limpiamente, reír como nunca, divertirse como no lo hacía desde que era niño, añorar que el tiempo no pasara; al lado de aquella jovencita su corazón palpitaba de emoción, cuando la besó por primera vez el mundo le dio vueltas, Candy ni que decir, aquel joven era tan apuesto, educado, se divertía con él y sabía que su comportamiento era real y no mentía con ella para "Jugar", el tiempo que pasaba a su lado era el más atesorado en el día. Cuando conoció a Alphons éste también quedó encantado con la chica, pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a su hermano porque era al único en su familia que le tenía entera confianza, él era el más convencido de que la chica con pecas, había iluminado los grises y pesados días de su hermano, no pudiendo él ni su hermana ayudarle de esa manera.

Fue así que Albert estando seguro de sus sentimientos y de que Candy sentía lo mismo por él, le pidió que se casaran, ella jamás había tenido la cara más roja, jamás habían salido tantas lágrimas de sus ojos y el corazón nunca le palpitó como ese día. Cabe decir que su padre no se percató al principio, pero como hombre de mayor experiencia y percepción, supo lo que tenía con Candy, más no dijo nada porque lo tomó como la entretención de su hijo, él hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Albert, era realmente un juego. Entonces, el día que Albert llevó a Candy para presentarla a su familia comunicándoles su decisión de casarse; la casa de los Ardley se había llenado de gritos, quejas, insultos y desdén, Albert se encerró con su padre quien no paró nunca de discutir, exigiendo que dejara esos juegos infantiles y se comprometiera con lo que era de vital importancia para un familia tan antigua y poderosa como la suya, nada de eso le interesaba y a cada negativa su padre explotaba peor, pues ya tenía a la señorita Aghata Miller en la mira para su hijo.

Mientras Candy quedó con la madre de Albert quien tampoco aceptaba la relación, ella primeramente con tono "Amable" la persuadía para dejar esa idea y volviera a su mundo pues la vida de esta familia no van con una jovencita que labora en una granja, pero al igual que Albert ella gritaba que amaba a su hijo, que lo amaba por quien era y no por lo que tenía, así que la señora Madeleine explotó tanto o más que su esposo, ahora volviéndose cruel con ella; Albert y Candy con la fuerza de su dulce juventud defendían sus sentimientos, pero el matrimonio mayor era más poderoso, a cada defensa ellos la aplastaban tajantemente, Elroy estaba al tanto y si no bajó a dar su apoyo a su familia fue por Alphons que la detuvo, pidiendo que no interfiriera más y que sin importar el resultado de esa discusión, él acataba su orden de irse a Escocia para tomar el lugar que le correspondía como hijo menor, dejando sus sueños de ser un gran músico con el violín, de principio ella pensó que era un burdo chantaje, pero la terminó de convencer totalmente al tomar su amado violín, regalo de su bisabuela Marianne y él mismo quemarlo en la chimenea de la habitación que pertenecía a Elroy, la tía quedó satisfecha y sólo esperaba que su hermano y cuñada acabaran con aquel romance... y lo lograron.

La señora Madeleine a empujones sacó a Candy de la casa, ella quedó varada esperando a Albert pues la señora había cerrado con llave y después de varios minutos que le parecieron eternos a Candy donde estaba a poco de llorar, miró a Albert salir de la casa cabizbajo, ella no supo cómo interpretar esa estampa.

 **Flash Back**

-¿Albert? ¿Qué pasó?

El joven calló, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, Candy se sentía más angustiada, el silencio de él y del lugar después de tantos gritos era sofocante, lo tomó de los brazos llamándolo insistentemente, Albert era zangoloteando, hasta que habló.

-L-lo siento... lo siento Candy -Ésta fue la estocada final para ella, quedó claro quien había ganado.

Las manos que se agarraban fuerte del chico, se debilitaron y cayeron, la mirada verde se fue al suelo junto sus fuerzas, unas lágrimas ya resbalaban en las pecosas mejillas.

-No debí traerte... no debí conocerte para evitarte todo esto.

-No Albert, fue un error de los dos -Habló la chica con un tono de voz apagado y seco, Albert volteó con ella también llorando.

-Candy...

-Fue un error nuestro... somos... ambos somos muy jóvenes, o.… más bien yo lo soy, sólo tengo dieciséis años, después de todo ¿Qué sabe una chiquilla como yo del amor? ¿O de matrimonio?

Orbes de zafiros y orbes de esmeraldas se encontraron y cada uno gris, apagados, casi marchitos, lagrimas ya resbalaban en las mejillas, dos figuras en medio del enorme jardín pararse con tal debilidad que el viento se los podría llevar, los días juntos serían como un agradable sueño y que ahora se despiertan a la cruenta realidad, los besos, las palabras, los abrazos, las caricias... todo ser un espejismo, una ilusión, algo que no pasa a más.

-Dejemos las cosas así y hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó.

-Perdóname ...C-Candy.

Candy deshizo sus coletas al soltar los listones blancos que las adornaban, entregándolos a Albert. La chica se dio media vuelta alejándose para siempre de la mansión Ardley ante las duras miradas del matrimonio mayor, al entrar a la casa su tía Elroy se acerca l y con tono de indiferencia por cómo se encuentra, le dice.

-Pronto iremos a conocer a la familia Miller, su hija la señorita Alice Miller es una gran belleza, además de encantadora, según dicen.

Albert caminó como sin vida ante las indiferentes miradas de su tía y sus padres, Alphons lo miró con tal susto que por poco y cae al suelo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-El señor Steve habló con la señora Pony de mi experiencia en la pequeña clínica así que me envió a la escuela de enfermería a cargo de Mary Jane, pensaron que podría ahí descubrir si de verdad ser enfermera era lo mío y yo me sentí como pez en el agua, todo era fascinante para mí y estudié con gusto y con ahínco, ahí conocí a una amiga con la que trabajo en este hospital.

-Sabía que esa experiencia no pasaría desapercibida –Dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

La rubia siguió contando lo que fue su vida y Albert sintió que la sangre se le fue al escuchar que Candy había ido al frente a asistir a los soldados, era la zona de muerte total, se habló que incluso llegaban a bombardear los campamentos del bando contrario si tenían oportunidad, él no podía creer que esa dulce chica estuvo ante el infierno de la guerra y ella presenciarlo con aquellos dulces ojos.

- _Entonces mi padre no me engañó, de verdad Candy se fue muy... muy lejos, se fue al infierno de la guerra y él lo sabía y no me dijo nada... padre... padre ¿A eso llegaba tu temor de que fuera a buscarla y manchara la casa Ardley?_

Cuando menos su padre no le había mentido en ese sentido, si jamás volvió a saber de ella fue porque Candy fue tan valiente de quedarse al frente de la guerra hasta que ésta terminara, al oírla no siente más que repudio de sí mismo. Pues mientras él trabajaba en la seguridad y comodidad de un escritorio, reuniones de trabajo, fiestas superficiales y eventos de caridad todavía más superficiales, ella vio sangre, muerte, destrucción, tristeza ilimitada a una edad tierna. Fue duro para ella, pero era gratificante cuando un soldado se recuperaba y esperaba el regreso a casa, ahí, en ese campamento donde abundaba la agonía y el dolor, conoció a su esposo, Oscar Campbell.

-Fue de los pocos que sobrevivió de su escuadrón, atacaron primero y al frente de los demás, guardó reposo por varios días hasta que recuperó el conocimiento, me sorprendía que aun estando en cama tuviera energía para escribirle cartas a su familia, recuerdo que sus pertenencias más preciadas eran las fotos de ellos, hablaba con tanto amor de cada uno.

Está demás decir que aquel joven soldado cayó enamorado de la linda y amable enfermera que se esforzaba por ayudarlos, el trato de todos los días y el carácter de los dos formó un sentimiento en ambos, llegando a sinceridad a enamorarse, al volver a casa y que Oscar se recuperara, cortejó a Candy con el permiso de sus dos madres y hasta del señor Steven que estaba muy contento por el chico, pues la familia Campebll también poseía una granja.

-Nos casamos y Oscar me prometió que viviríamos cerca del hogar de Pony, me lo cumplió todo, recuerdo como cada viernes y sábado íbamos a cenar con ellos, los niños amaban tanto a Oscar y él a ellos, la hermana María y la señora Pony lo quisieron tanto -El semblante de Candy cambió mostrando una sonrisa pequeña con la mirada de tristeza, -pero por desgracia él murió hace dos años, lo atacó un ladrón que robó a una madre que iba con su hijo, Oscar lo encaró y el ladrón le disparó directo al corazón, la policía atrapó al ladrón y quiso auxiliar a mi esposo, pero nada pudieron hacer, cuando lo llevaron al hospital él ya estaba muerto.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad –Sintió su corazón hacerse chico ante la mirada triste de ella, estaba latente aún la muerte de su esposo.

-Dolió, pero no me sorprendió ese valor innato que tenía, Oscar era tan valiente como generoso, fui muy afortunada de tener un esposo como él.

Hubo un silencio en medio de ellos, Albert quería abrazarla para darle consuelo, en dos años no se olvida un esposo como Oscar Campbell, un joven valiente que peleó en la guerra y murió defendiendo a una mujer con su hijo; encima de todo ello que le entregó todo su corazón y vida a Candy, cosa que él, no lo hizo y si se compara... sale perdiendo por todos lados.

-Y bien... -Dijo la rubio suspirando, recuperando su semblante delante de él -después de eso volví a trabajar en el hospital, fui una buena ama de casa, pero sé que mi esposo no querría que me quedara cabizbaja todo el día, desearía que ayudara a los demás como lo hice con él, así que colaboro en el hospital Charity, visito tanto como puedo a la familia de mi esposo, bueno... mi familia, ellos también están siempre al pendiente de mí.

-De verdad me alegra el amor que has recibido, ¿Cómo conociste a Annie?

-La conocí el día que ayudé en esa clínica que te conté una vez, ella había tenido un golpe de calor y esa clínica era lo más rápido que encontraron en lugar de esperar por su doctor de cabecera, hice lo que el doctor me mandaba hacer, los padres de Annie no se comportaban conmigo como ahora, eran... chocantes y no les parecía que el tratamiento era adecuado para Annie, pero se recuperó prontamente y con más energía, los señores Britter estaban agradecidos, parte de que estuvieran de esa manera era por la preocupación de su hija, pero después fueron muy amables conmigo, seguí tratando a Annie hasta hacernos amigas y ella llegaba a confesarme cosas que no se sentía cómoda tratándolas ni siquiera con su madre.

-Entiendo, apenas podría creer ese trato contigo cuando en la reunión fueron amables y respetuosos.

-Aceptaron el cariño que Annie me tenía y cuando decidí partir al frente, ella suplicó que no lo hiciera y los señores estaban dispuestos a hablar con un superior para que me colocaran en un campamento más "Seguro", pero me impuse, aunque significó despedirme de mi amiga con lágrimas.

"Una vida" es lo que la mente y el corazón de Albert gritaron al escucharla, Candy había vivido cosas que él no imaginó, sus vidas fueron tan diferentes, a pesar del dolor que ella vivió, mantiene una sonrisa y una en especial al recordar a su esposo, un hombre que él jamás conoció pero que ya admira y siente celos de que Oscar fue todo lo que él jamás pudo con Candy.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Candy preguntó amablemente a lo que Albert ladeó la mirada con una débil sonrisa, ¿Qué era su vida delante de la de ella? Nada, monotonía, seguimiento de las reglas en la alta sociedad, su vida era una línea recta y gris, sabe que cumplió todo lo que le dictaron, todo lo que le enseñaron, que ninguna regla rompió, que es un excelente hijo de la familia Ardley.

-Lo debes de saber por los periódicos y lo que cuenta la gente.

-Pero quisiera saberlo de tu propia voz –Usó sus palabras, sabe que Candy no lo hace por maldad.

-Al año siguiente de nuestra separación mis padres concretaron mi matrimonio con Aghata Miller, la insistencia de ellos, de mi tía y del propio señor Miller era compensada con la bondad de Aghata, fue una mujer tan hermosa como gentil, frecuentaba los orfanatos y hospitales llevando medicinas y dulces a los niños, mis sobrinos la recuerdan con bastante cariño, incluso lograba apaciguar el malgenio de la tía Elroy.

-Que gusto que tu matrimonio haya ocurrido con la misma dulzura que ella emanaba –Palabras sinceras y amables, que Albert siente más bien como picos de agujas.

-También me quedé viudo después de que ella muriera al intentar dar a luz a nuestro hijo que murió a las pocas horas, siempre batalló en tener hijos, durante cinco años no pudimos concebir, al sexto año parecía que lo logramos, pero sólo fue para perderla a ella y a mi hijo, el señor Miller quedó destrozado, pero no rompió alianza con la familia, ese orfanato es la ilusión que le queda de su hija.

-Lamento lo que has de haber sufrido, dimos asistencia una vez en ese orfanato y las religiosas se expresaban tan dulcemente de ella.

-Te creo, y bien... ésa fue mi vida a grandes rasgos Candy, tan estricta y recta como se exige en la familia.

Otro silencio quedó entre los dos, ya han contado sus vidas, hay diferencias muy grandes, diferencias que van acorde a la posición que cada uno ocupa, el rubio cumplió las expectativas, la chica trabajar duro o sino no tendría que comer. Están otra vez de frente sin nada que ocultar pues ya lo dijeron todo. Albert la mira con su uniforme de enfermera, está tan cambiada, no es la jovencita de ayer, ya es una mujer, luce aún hermosa con su uniforme, pero no se quitará de su cabeza la imagen de la vez pasada, Candy lucía tan hermosa, tan serena y elegante en ese vestido rosa, su coleta ser como una casada dorada, cuando besó su mano percibió un olor a rosas, ese olor que las reglas de la familia intentaron borrar por el de Aghata que era a lavanda. Por lo que ha vivido, entiende que estar tan de cerca a la muerte, al dolor de la guerra, te hacen cambiar, te hacen madurar de una manera sorprendente.

Nueve años pueden cambiar a la gente, pero a ella más y sucedió de una manera que Candy ya es una mujer entera, que se hizo así misma con su propio esfuerzo y con el cálido abrazo de quienes sentían cariño por ella, eso es lo que la alzaba, lo que la resaltaba ante cualquier dama de sociedad presuntuosa que conoció y que le rondan de nuevo por ser un viudo joven, apuesto, con dinero y familia de renombre.

-Algo más, ¿Puedo saber que ha sido de Alphons? Vi que no ha cambiado o eso me pareció ver.

-Alphons también se esfuerza en su trabajo de la familia, sus deberes son un poco menos que los míos, pero él lo toma con más ligereza, él no se ha casado y es rondado por mujeres en especial por la hija de los señores Garrelson.

-¿Garrelson?, ¿No son los dueños de la segunda constructora más importantes del país?

-Así es, pero mi hermano no la soporta, salió con ella dos veces y le bastó para no querer tratarla más, la tía Elroy insiste en un matrimonio con ella, pero él...

-Dice que no y la señora Elroy tiene un ataque de jaqueca -Terminó la frase con una divertida sonrisa.

-Exacto, mi hermano no ha cambiado mucho, pero tuvo la pérdida de sus sueños, aún ama la música así que asiste a todo tipo de concierto, aunque eso signifique toparse con aquella señorita Alice Garrelson.

-Entiendo, aún recuerdo como tocaba el violín incluso tenía talento para componer canciones, lamento que no cumpliera su sueño de estudiar a fondo la música, hablaba con tanta pasión de ello.

Otra vez hubo silencio en medio de ellos, Albert quería decir más pero su lengua no cooperaba, su cuerpo quería acercarse a ella, tomar su mano otra vez, estaba sintiendo impulsos que quedaron apagados cuando la rubia se marchó de su vida, es tan extraño estos impulsos tan de adolescente, edad que él no tenía precisamente cuando conoció a Candy, sabe que ya era un joven mayor pero cayó rendido ante una bella adolescente que le iluminaba su corazón como el sol mismo.

-Albert -Candy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, su rostro se mantenía sereno, pero con una firmeza que no llega a matar más si a quedar clara -, espero que hayas quedado satisfecho con lo que hemos hablado, yo también sentía curiosidad por lo que fue de ti en este tiempo, gracias por ser sincero conmigo, me siento feliz de que la vida fuese generosa contigo y con Alphons, ahora espero que las cosas continúen su curso.

-¿Te gustaría que así fuera?

-Albert por favor...

-Dime si te gustaría que así fuera.

-Ya no somos aquellos niños.

-Si... tienes razón, era un adulto, pero actué como un niño, un niño cobarde que no se defendió, me arrepentí en ese entonces y me arrepentiré siempre, no actué como el hombre que se supone que era.

-Albert basta, no vuelques las cosas por ese lado, no quiero que lo digas así que dejemos las cosas en paz.

-Candy...

-Yo no mentí cuando dije que no te guardaba rencor, jamás te odié ni a tu familia, ahora entiendo que una "Chiquilla revoltosa" como me llamó tu madre, no era partido para ti, era más joven y vivía un sueño hermoso de color rosa, pero a fin de cuentas un sueño.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me amaste? -Preguntó Albert dolido.

-Yo no he dicho eso, no digas cosas que no han salido de mi boca, Albert cada uno tiene su vida hecha, yo tengo un trabajo y una familia que es la mejor herencia que pudo dejarme mi esposo y tú tienes también una cándida familia, como pude ver con tus sobrinos y ni se diga Alphons, tenemos rumbos distintos.

-… Lo sé, pero...

-Así fue nuestra vida –Ella se levantó y él imitó su acción, la encaró nuevamente y la chica no sentirse acorralada.

-Dime si no significó nada el habernos encontrado nuevamente.

-Por favor...

-¡Dímelo Candy! -Tomándola de la mano, ella la miró, comparando esa mano con las manos de su esposo, esa mano era suave, no era dura como la de Oscar hecha así por el trabajo rudo.

-Lo veo como una oportunidad de encontrarnos y de disipar las dudas que teníamos del otro, no pretendo ver esto como una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Y qué si lo fuese? ¿Te molestaría?

-Ya no estamos para soñar.

Se liberó de su agarre tomando su bolso, no hizo llamado a la dueña pues conociendo la forma de actuar de los Ardley, su pastel ya debía estar pagado, salió del pequeño restaurante gritando un "Gracias" a la dueña, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la fuente donde nuevamente fue detenida por Albert.

-¡Albert!

-Tan solo dime una cosa... una sola cosa.

Habló con aquel decaimiento cuando salió de la casa de sus padres, cuando su padre le desenfundó todas sus fuerzas y sueños, Candy sintió algo extraño al verlo así otra vez y no era exactamente agradable.

-El afecto que me tenías... ¿Se esfumó en estos nueve años?

Candy no hizo intento de zafarse bruscamente de su mano, al contrario, para impacto de Albert, ella acortó la distancia y colocó su mano libre en su hombro presionando suavemente.

-Siempre te había tenido presente, incluso en el frente de la guerra, aún te guardo cariño, pero no tiene caso saber si va hacia donde tú dices, tientes tus responsabilidades y yo las mías, Aghata no causó que toda tu familia se volteara en contra tuya, yo si lo ocasioné, ellos querían tu bien y yo no lo era, lo fui para Oscar, quizá estas así por la impresión de volvernos a ver, pero si pudimos tener una vida estable en estos nueve años, podemos seguir de la misma forma.

Albert estaba a poco de caer al suelo con sus palabras, las ganas de llorar lo estaban acabando.

-Yo no jugaba a las escondidas, sencillamente cada uno vivía su vida y ahora que te he visto no voy precisamente a esconderme, no tengo porque, tengo la conciencia tranquila. Adiós Albert.

La mano que la detenía la liberó, Candy se fue de ese lugar sin apresurarse para alejarse lo más pronto posible de él, se marchó a paso calmado y eso sólo le decía al patriarca de la familia, que su presencia no perturba la vida de Candy Campbell.

- _Siempre tuviste... la razón padre, el apellido de la familia Ardley siempre se impone, se impuso ante Candy y yo._

No pudo más y las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas, olvidándose de los demás y de sí mismo, no oyó el agua de la fuente ni la risa de los niños que merodeaban por ahí jugando, cuanto menos iba a importarle la presencia de la futura señora Conrwell, quedando más impactada por la visión.

- _¿Qué...? ¿Candy y... y el señor William?_

-Hija los zapatos de esta boutique son lo más lindos para tu vestido de... -La señora Britter salía de la boutique que se encontraba en esa misma pequeña plaza.

-Madre me gustaría ir a otra boutique, la del centro es más apropiada -La chica corrió a su lado tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué? Annie...

-Vayamos a verla, podríamos comprarle algo mi padre, incluso a Candy.

Con insistencia llevaba a su madre al auto, la señora Amelia no entendía este cambio de actitud, pero lo aceptó, Annie actuó así ya que por lo que vio o mejor dicho por como vio al patriarca Ardley, no tenía ánimo para nada.

- _¿Se conocían? Candy es mi amiga y yo le cuento todo, ella no tendría que guardarme secretos ¿O es que esto era más de lo que soportaba?... No lo entiendo._

...

Arropó a la tía Elroy dejándola profundamente dormida, hoy no debía tomar el medicamento así que no hay pendiente de efectos secundarios en la noche, cerró bien las ventanas para que ni un viento fresco la perturbara, salió de la habitación y bajó al estudio para guardar los papales que dejó pendientes, topó con Dorothy quien le dio un mensaje, George había llamado hace rato para hablarle, Alphons no atendió por encargarse de Elroy, agradeció a la chica y se encerró otra vez en el estudio, llamó a Gerorge muy interesado.

-¿George? ¿Qué sucede?

-Está acabado.

Las palabras noquearon por completo al siempre sonriente Alphons, los papales que sostenía en su otra mano cayeron al suelo y él a la silla, de cualquier lado del teléfono hay un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación, desde que llegó no ha salido y no quiso comer nada, estoy preocupado.

-Dime si ya terminó las negociaciones con el cliente.

-No, aunque...

-Con eso se mantendrá de pie, no te preocupes George estará bien, dale su espacio, te llamaré mañana temprano, gracias por mantenerme informado.

-De nada señor.

Colgó el teléfono permaneciendo en su asiento unos momentos más, pensativo, preocupado, pero soportando esto, al levantarse de la silla se sirvió una copa de brandy hasta la mitad, dio un pequeño sorbo saliendo del estudio, sus pasos eran pesados, al llegar a su cuarto, fue a una mesita de centro donde estaba el retrato de sus padres, Alphons lo miró profundamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, hasta que aventó la copa de brandy al cuadro, al caer el retrato se cuarteó del cristal así como la copa, derramándose el líquido en el piso.

-¡Fue todo! Ustedes nos arrebataron lo que deseábamos con fervor ¿Y por qué?, ¿Papeles? ¿Dinero?, ¿Propiedades?... ¿Pinturas más viejas que mis bisabuelos?

A él también las fuerzas lo abandonaron cayendo de rodillas al suelo, nadie lo escucharía llorar. Los hermanos Ardley lloraban en el la intimidad de su soledad, mientras Candy terminaba de hablar con su familia por teléfono.

-Claro señora, no faltaré, ¿Cómo sigue el señor Sam?... Ya veo, gracias señora, buenas noches.

Candy subió a su departamento donde tomó un baño que la relajó, estando en la comodidad de su cama, miraba el retrato del día de su boda, rememoró esos días, ahí estaban ella y Oscar, recuerdos hermosos, porque con Oscar tuvo todo; amor, comprensión, apoyo, familia, de él tiene recuerdos de la memoria y materiales, de Albert en cambio no tenía nada. Era interesante como un joven que poseía tanto de una familia poderosa, nada le había dejado, en cambio un muchacho de granja le dio todo y lo que no tenía.

-Lo lamento Albert, espero no te enfades conmigo, pero yo hace mucho que supe cómo es la vida.

 **Continuara...**


	4. La enseñanza

Perdonen el retraso pero, en una semana se me secó la inspiración y en la ora semana me dio resfriado, pero ya, no más retrasos, aquí está el nuevo capitulo y continuamos con actualización cada semana

* * *

 **Cap.4 La enseñanza**

Algo que llegaba al corazón es el llanto de un niño, el llanto al haberse quedado sin padre, este día como por desgracia sucede en un hospital, empezó con la muerte de un paciente, un padre que tenía tiempo de padecer del corazón, no se trató por querer trabajar, por llevar comida a su familia antes que gastar dinero en él; esa decisión culminó en un infarto, lo trataron, la operación fue larga y el señor no lo logró, Candy tuvo que dar la noticia a la esposa y a los hijos. Ese día empieza así para una enfermera, uno de los niños se aferraba a sus piernas, estaba desconsolado, así como su madre, Candy ha llegado a ver esto con frecuencia, no derrama lágrimas aunque se las contagia la familia, sólo atina a acariciar lentamente la cabecita del niño, de haber sucedido esto en sus primero días de enfermera enfrentándose a estas cosas, ella también habría llorado junto a la familia, pero no es permitido, es como una regla silenciosa entre doctores y enfermeras, pues no se gana nada llorando junto a los pacientes y ellos deben ser fuertes hasta con eso.

Candy se retiró para continuar con sus demás labores del día, observando las diferentes emociones que se forman en un hospital, algunos sanando, otros empeorando, rostros felices y otros tantos decaídos, a cada momento hacer sus labores con responsabilidad y tratando de reconfortar hasta donde puede hacerlo. Al llegar la hora de su descanso, ella almorzaba junto a Flamy en los jardines del hospital, sentadas en una banca, descansando un momento para retornar a sus deberes otra vez.

Las chicas almorzaban y charlaban con gusto a esa hora del día, mientras que en Lakewood el doctor Smith hacía su acostumbrada visita médica en la mansión, únicamente los acompañaba Alphons desde una esquina dejando al doctor hacer su trabajo. Miraba a su tía, como el nuevo medicamento al tomarlo le causaba un leve dolor, oía sus quejidos, el doctor tomarle el pulso; la vida no deja de sorprender, aquella mujer siempre con energía y con toque de mando igualado al de su padre, ahora postrada en cama, quejándose de un medicamento que le ayuda a su enfermedad. En su niñez no la recordaba enferma, de hecho, llegó a pensar que ella jamás padecería ni un resfriado... ahora parece que hasta eso le puede causar daño.

Cuando pasó las molestias del medicamento, Elroy fue relajándose hasta cerrar los ojos, el doctor volteó hacia él indicándole ya todo estaba bien, Alphons lo acompañaría a la salida, pero antes cobijó a su tía y le dio una fugaz caricia a su cabeza.

-¿Cómo la encuentra?

-Tal vez no es la imagen más alentadora pero su tía es resistente, es de mis pacientes con una gran voluntad de hierro para vivir.

-Siempre lo fue.

-Todo está en orden, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, lo que levanta su ánimo es que está en su casa con la familia y eso ayuda mucho en un enfermo, verá que es un pensamiento de muchos colegas y no estamos equivocados, si llegase a haber alguna complicación no dude en llamarme, a la hora que necesiten, he tenido emergencias a las tres de la mañana.

-Gracias por decirlo, espero que no lleguemos a molestarlo.

-Otra cosa, si llegasen a sentirse más tranquilos para los cuidados de su tía, puedo buscar personalmente una enfermera que esté de base, veo que sabe usted como preparar los medicamentos para ella, pero no podemos olvidar que usted está lleno de trabajo, por eso se lo comento.

-Y muchísimas gracias por la atención, lo discutiré con mi hermano y mi tía, después de todo ella es la más interesada de este tema.

El doctor se marchó y Alphons llamó a sus dos sobrinos al estudio, pero no estaban, salieron a nadar y mandó por ellos, cuando llegaron aún humedecidos por sus carreras de nado, les habló.

-Chicos iré a Chicago con Albert, les pido que estén al pendiente de la tía Elroy y que a cualquier cosa que necesite me dicen para regresar.

-Claro tío -Dijeron en unísono.

-Otra cosa, mientras regreso ustedes se encargarán de estos documentos –Dijo el mayor apuntando a la pila de papeles en el escritorio, los dos hermanos pusieron cara angustiante.

-¿Todo eso? -Preguntó Archie rascándose la cabeza.

-Es el mínimo, querido sobrino vete acostumbrando porque seguro el señor Britter tiene planes para ti.

-Pero queríamos ir con Annie y Paty.

-Y yo quería quedarme en cama tres horas más, chicos, también a nosotros nos pareció mucho trabajo cuando su tío y yo comenzamos, les hemos respetado su libertad, pero también tienen obligaciones, deben acoplarse si su deseo es formar una familia, vuelvo más tarde, por favor cuiden bien a su tía.

Los chicos no quedaron del todo a gusto, pero llevarían a cabo lo mandado por su tío, quien condujo en su carro hasta la ciudad.

…...

Salió del baño secando su cabello con una toalla, al quedar seco lo cepilló y peinó en una trenza que colocó a su lado izquierdo, estando vestida revisó su despensa para ver que podía preparar de comer, al optar por una sopa y un guiso se dio a la tarea de preparar su comida, después del trabajo termina con mucha hambre, eso no se quitaba a pesar de todo el tiempo que lleva ejerciendo su profesión, Candy comió tranquilamente en la soledad de su departamento, acompañada por un libro de novelas, al terminar y lavando los platos, llamaron a su puerta, abrió encontrando a Annie.

-Annie que sorpresa, ¿A qué debo esta visita? Pasa.

-Gracias Candy –Annie entró al departamento, trayendo una bolsa que entregó a su amiga –ten, el otro día mamá y yo salimos a comprar las cosas para mi boda y vi esto para ti, ojalá te guste.

Candy abrió la bolsa encontrando un vestido de color naranja y con sus respectivos zapatos y hasta un lazo para el cabello.

-No es para la boda, ese mi madre lo escogerá ella misma, esto es para cuando salgamos a pasear o cuando vayas a ver a tu familia.

-Muchas gracias Annie, no te hubieras molestado, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias, Candy debo decirte... no vine en si por ese regalo, vine porque quiero preguntarte algo y... lamento si me estoy metiendo en cosas de tu vida, no quisiera pero no pude con la duda...

-Calma, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Candy ¿Tú ya conocías al señor William antes de la noche que pidieron mi mano?

La pregunta tambaleó a la rubia, no había manera que ella o cualquiera lo supiera, después de todo fue muy formal en el trato con él y con Alphons.

-No, ¿Qué te hace...?

-No tienes que fingir, escucha el día que compramos tu vestido habíamos ido a una boutique cercana a donde acostumbras comer tu pastel de durazno, salí un momento del local y te vi a lo lejos, iba acercarme para saludarte cuando vi al señor William llegar contigo, los vi que hablaban, pero lucían extraños... esa no es la actitud de dos personas que tienen poco de conocerte.

El que Annie los haya descubierto le era una sorpresa no precisamente grata, no obstante, ha tranquilizado su semblante, entiende que, si ella vino hasta aquí, es porque quiere saber que ocurre entre ellos; Candy no está cómoda abriendo ese capítulo de su vida con ella, Annie es su mejor amiga y la quiere, pero hay cosas que no sacará tan prontamente a alguien tan cercano.

-Esperaba que no saliera de nosotros.

-Candy yo te cuento todo porque confío en ti y porque me das buenos consejos, pensé que tú también me contabas todo, pero veo que no, aunque si no lo hiciste debe ser porque es algo que no te agrada decirlo.

-Es verdad, aunque no tan desagradable, Annie no tiene que preocuparte si conocía desde antes o no al señor William.

-Lo sé, pero... es que... parecía tan real cuando los presentaron, ¿Archie lo sabía?

-Claro que no, sólo el señor William y su hermano, eso no interfiere contigo, tranquila.

-Si, pero... -La rubia acortó la distancia tocando el hombro de la peli negra.

-Annie ya te había dicho que en la vida más vale ser directos, eso te ayudará cuando tengas esas fiestas de sociedad.

-Lo siento... quiero saber que ocurrió entre tú y el señor William, no puedes evitar que no me interese, son de clases distintas y el comportamiento de él era muy... muy "Afectivo", ¿Acaso fueron novios en el pasado?

-Lo fuimos –Annie quedó con la boca abierta -, pero no me agrada contar esa parte de mi vida, no es precisamente un secreto, aunque no lo comunico a los cuatro vientos, además de que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo entiendo...

-Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y si quieres saberlo te lo diré si me prometes no decirlo, ni siquiera a Archie.

-Eso... es difícil porque siempre he sido sincera con él.

-¿Lo ves? No seré motivo para que empiecen a tener secretos entre ustedes, eso no es muy buen augurio entre los prometidos.

-Dices que no es precisamente un secreto, entonces ¿Por qué no quieres que lo cuente a Archie? El señor William es su tío, tendría que saberlo.

-Por muy extraño y exagerado que te parezca, es así como se va a quedar, si tu novio no lo sabía es porque su tío no se lo contó, si no lo hizo es porque de parte de cada uno las cosas concluyeron hace tiempo, Annie si te molesta que no te cuente esa parte de mi vida, lo siento pero no lo diré, quizás más adelante, pero esto no debe ser motivo para que comiences a tener secretos con tu futuro esposo ni para que ocasione incomodidades entre nosotras, ¿O esto va a afectar nuestra amistad de años? Será mejor que lo digas de una vez.

La hija de los Britter baja la mirada movida por las palabras de su amiga, en lo que lleva siendo amiga de Candy, sabe que después de lo que ella ha vivido, se forjó una integridad muy grande y algo "Simple" como pedir su silencio ante su novio con quien planea tener una vida, una vida donde supuestamente deben compartir, ella no la orillará a comenzar a tener secretos para su prometido.

-Pasó hace tiempo y fue algo lindo, digamos que fueron los sentimientos que afloran en la adolescencia.

-E-entiendo –Dijo Annie no satisfecha con su respuesta -, tienes razón, llevamos años siendo amigas y tienes la estima de mis padres que no se fían a la primera, lamento haber insistido en que me contaras algo con lo que no estás cómoda.

Candy miró su semblante de poco convencimiento, con una boca que tiene en la punta de la lengua mil preguntas, pero le han cortado el paso. La rubia le sirve un té y algunos panecillos que tiene guardados, mientras tanto en un departamento en la zona prestigiosa de Chicago, los hermanos Ardley se encuentran en la habitación de Albert, estando él sentado en el borde de la cama mientras su hermano permanece cerca de la ventana, había un silencio en medio de ellos, aunque no fuese incómodo y el semblante en cada uno es más bien serio, ni siquiera Alphons que es más relajado, mantiene su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Es tan sorprendente lo que fue de aquella niña, jamás hubiera imaginado que conocería a su esposo en la guerra ni el fin que tuvo, ella siempre nos trajo sorpresas a nuestra vida.

Albert asintió con la cabeza, su hermano se había llevado el mismo impacto que él, nueve años transcurrieron de diferente manera para ellos, el menor de los Ardley más que nunca admira a esa muchacha y se lamenta todavía más de que las cosas entre ella y Albert no hayan podido avanzar, sin embargo no es ingiluso al pensar que quizás la fortaleza que Candy tiene no la habría tenido precisamente al ser la señora Ardley, no cuando su padre mantuvo cierto control con presencia de su madre y la tía Elroy, lo hicieron un poco más después de que fue el turno de Albert estar al frente de la familia, fue realmente poca la influencia que tuvieron al ver que su hijo mostraba su capacidad de patriarca.

-¿Hermano?

-Candy es maravillosa, siempre lo supimos y con lo que hablamos, lo reafirmo –Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa, su rostro desconcertó a Alphons.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A quien vemos es otra Candy, la que recordamos y la que tengo en el corazón es otra, la persona que vimos en la casa de los Britter es una mujer hecha, una mujer completa, nos dimos cuenta que el señor Britter es tan especial como lo era nuestro padre, él no se encontraría tan tranquilo si la amiga de su única hija, no fuese un buen ejemplo para ella, siento una gran felicidad al ver en la mujer que se ha convertido.

-Yo también, pero ¿A que nos lleva?

-A nada Alphons –Su hermano lo miró confundido por sus palabras y por la sonrisa que él mantenía, Albert se acercó a su hermano sin quitar su expresión -Candy... o Candice, tiene una vida realizada, se formó así misma con las experiencias que le dio la vida, experimentó las tristezas y las alegrías mucho más de lo que yo pude hacerlo.

-Te estás quitando mucho mérito, tal vez no estuviste en una zona de guerra, pero soportaste pruebas, aunque no amaste a Aghata le tuviste mucho cariño y su muerte junto a tu hijo no nato te lastimó, esas también son experiencias fuertes de la vida.

-Eso lo sé hermano, escucha cuando llegué aquí después de hablar con ella me sentí devastado, seguramente George te dijo que no quise comer nada, es que me tomó algunas horas asimilar las cosas, es justo como había pensado una parte mía que es la realista, la que mamá se esforzó por forjarme; la vida de Candy está hecha, yo soy un recuerdo de su pasado y agradezco a Dios que de verdad no me guarde rencor ni a mis padres.

Alphons abrió los ojos impresionado, Albert colocó su mano en el hombro de él presionando un poco.

-Candy me enseñó mucho en ese poco rato que hablamos, una de ellas es precisamente lo que dices, reconocer que, aunque yo estuve entre comodidades y lujos, también luché, sobre llevar la muerte de mi esposa, la muerte de mis padres y luego la de nuestra amada Rosemery, cada uno vivió lo mejor que pudo lo que el destino nos deparó, aun cuando en mi caso fue en mayor medida imposición, tengo méritos por cuidar a toda nuestra familia.

-Hermano...

Alphons sonríe débilmente ante las palabras de su hermano, lo mira y sabe que lo que sale de su boca es lo que dice su corazón, tan así que lo demuestra en su apariencia, escucharle hablar lo ha tranquilizado pues, había pasado una mala noche por las noticas que recibió, mira a Albert y ve que lo levanta no cumplir el deber de la familia, sino su familia en sí.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora?

-Que tengo que viajar a Escocia para ver los asuntos que dejó pendiente nuestro cuñado, hay algunos problemas que le están costando y debo ayudarle.

-Ya veo, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará?

-Un año -Soltó tranquilo.

-¿Qué?... Pero ¿Qué pasará con la tía Elroy y la boda de Archie? Stear se está animando a pedir la mano de Paty, es mucho tiempo fuera del país.

-Para eso estás tú, estoy seguro que regresaré a tiempo para la boda, hablaré con el doctor Smith para ver lo de nuestra tía, acuérdate que papá nos capacitó para esto y más.

-Pero Albert... ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer? Jamás habías salido de viaje tanto tiempo, la tía no podrá creerlo.

-Dijimos que yo también tengo una vida hecha y ésta es cuidar a nuestra familia, Edwart está teniendo problemas por lo que ocurrió después de la guerra, Alphons ya entendí que si trabajo tanto no es por la riqueza del clan Ardley, sino para que nuestra familia no padezca, además si tenemos problemas económicos, orfanatos y hospitales que ayudamos se verían afectados, Aghata me animaba todos los días a trabajar por el bien que podemos hacer a otros estando incluso pegados a un tétrico escritorio.

-Que bien te hizo hablar con Candy.

-Vamos mejor llamándola Candice.

-Ahm... si, creo que es lo mejor... Pero dime una cosa, ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por ella?

-Claro que si, por la Candy que recordamos, está nueva Candy es una hermosa mujer que la vida me dio permiso de descubrir, podría actuar por el piquete de los recuerdos del pasado, pero eso no estaría bien, llamarla por lo que fue el pasado es más bien pérdida de tiempo, lo hecho, hecho está y nada lo puede cambiar, como si lo que uno siente es sólo por la nostalgia y eso es débil, debo realizar mi labor en Escocia y quizás eso me ayude a pensar las cosa; por ello digo que Candice me enseñó mucho en poco tiempo.

-Es extraño que la llames de esa manera, pero está bien, de acuerdo Albert, haz ese viaje tranquilo que yo me quedaré aquí cuidando a nuestra familia, sólo te pido que trates de convencer a Edwart de venir aquí, lo hemos dejado muy sólo en Escocia y la tía lo extraña.

-Te prometo que lo convenceré.

-Bien... ¿Qué opinas George? -Gritó Alphons hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió unos segundos después por el hombre mencionado, con la cara apenada.

-Creí que fui como un ratón sigiloso.

-Que no se te olvide que yo tengo más maña -Los hermanos rieron ante un apenado Geroge, entregando unos papales para Albert, éste los leyó unos segundos.

-Está bien George, avisa a la casa que preparen mis cosas para mi viaje.

-¿Tan pronto será?

-Debo irme los más pronto posible, Edwart lo está pasando muy mal.

George acató su orden retirándose de la habitación, Albert entregó los documentos a su hermano quien también los leyó.

-Me haré cargo del nuevo cliente, va a ser difícil para todos en la casa tu larga partida.

-También los extrañaré, Alphons no dejes de mantenerme al tanto de nuestra tía, no me marcho tranquilamente estando ella así, cuando los chicos deban volver a su hogar ella se sentirá más sola, puede que eso la afecte.

-Lo tengo presente, espero que mi sola presencia la reconforte, sigo confiando en la fuerza de nuestra tía, no importa que esté en esa cama, ella tiene más que dar.

…...

Ya no estaba atendiendo a la lectura, lo sabía no porque la mirada de la tía estuviera pegada a la ventana ni porque pareciera que mira el cielo imaginando lo que se le va narrando, lo sabe porque le conoce aquella seriedad dura que se muestra muy pocas veces en su cara, aquellas veces que para Paty han sido fugaces y es algo de temer a pesar de que ella se encuentra rendida en una cama, cerró el libro pero la voz de Elroy rompió el breve silencio.

-Te falta el siguiente capítulo -Paty quedó sorprendida, pensó que la tía Elroy no le estaba prestando atención, tal parece que era todo lo contrario, pero es lo que pensó al ver como se tensó cuando avisaron del próximo viaje del patriarca a Escocia por un año entero.

 **Flash Back**

-Gracias Paty por venir, queremos estar al pendiente de nuestra tía, pero el trabajo que nos dejaron a veces nos hace olvidarnos de ella.

-Que no se entere nuestro tío Alphons, porque nos castiga con más trabajo.

-Descuiden, me gusta ayudarles en este tipo de cosas, lucen muy bien en este escritorio, sobre todo tú Stear.

El mencionado se sonrojó ante las palabras de su novia y Archie le dio un golpe con el codo, los tres subieron con la tía, ver a la chica le dio gusto a la señora Elroy, pasó la tarde con ella charlando y estaban puestas para un pequeño partido de ajedrez cuando vino Dorothy con un mensaje que perturbó el buen rato de la tía abuela.

-Señora Ardley, el señor William pidió avisar que partirá a Escocia prontamente, el señor Edwart está teniendo dificultades en algunos negocios de la familia y el señor William acudirá en su ayuda, ha pedido que le informe que su estadía será de un año.

La pieza blanca que Elroy sostenía en su mano la dejó caer provocando una avalancha a las demás piezas del ajedrez, la piel morena de ella comenzó a palidecer, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la cara le quedó como petrificada, ambas chicas estaban preocupadas, estaban por llamar a los chicos, cuando Elroy, en lo que fue seguramente un esfuerzo monumental, aguantando como olla exprés, sus manos se hicieron puño y la mirada bajó.

-Retírense, ambas.

-Pe... pero señora Elroy.

-Váyanse Paty -Subió el volumen de voz que no llegó al grito, Paty recogió el juego de ajedrez y sus piezas, saliendo de la habitación junto a Dorothy.

-Dios mío, se puso mal... ¿Habrá que llamar al doctor? ¿O a los chicos?... Tal vez a los señores Ardley.

-No sé qué decirle señorita, llamaré al señor Alphons para que nos diga que...

-¡Yo no necesito a ningún doctor y menos a mis sobrinos! ¡Váyanse a donde no las escucha detrás de la puerta!

Las chicas se espantaron por el buen oído de la tía abuela, nada tontas, se alejaron de la puerta, al contarle lo ocurrido a los chicos ellos también estaban preocupados, llamaron al departamento de Albert, Alphons atendió su llamada y con una tranquilidad que los chicos no daban crédito, imaginando la sonrisa de cómoda en el rosto de su tío; dijo que no la molestaran hasta unas horas después, luego podrían leerle uno de sus libros favoritos.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

- _A veces me da miedo cómo reacciona la tía abuela, pero más miedo me da la serenidad del señor Alphons ante eso, espero que eso no incomode a mi tía Evangeline,_ usted disculpe, continuaré con el capítulo.

Paty leía el nuevo capítulo con la mejor claridad para no molestar a la tía abuela, en el estudio entre tanto, los chicos por fin habían terminado el trabajo, acabando cansados y con la mano adolorida de todo lo que escribieron.

-Es todo por hoy, espero que el tío lo apruebe.

-Lo hará, no puedo creer que el tío Albert se vaya por todo un año, sus viajes no duran tanto.

-En verdad que la responsabilidad del tío es mucha, creo que yo no podría, así tenga la ayuda del tío Alphons y la tuya –Dijo Archie suspirando cansado de sólo imaginarlo.

-Archie hace unos días hablé con él y le dije, que tal vez nuestro tío se esfuerza mucho en el trabajo porque es una fuente de escape, que lo hace porque no ha podido superar la muerte de la tía Aghata.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Con su acostumbrada sonrisa dijo que no es así, que otras cosas le ocupan su tiempo, no sé si creerle, pero hay cosas que hablan entre ellos y no lo comparten, a lo mejor lo que ocupa su cabeza son los negocios de la familia, eso es agobiante.

Archie rió por lo último dejando atontado a su hermano.

-Y a mí me dijo que llamáramos de otra manera al trabajo del tío Albert, porque esa palabra no le gusta.

Stear también rió pero más que por la dichosa palabra, al ver la gran confianza y complicidad que se tienen su tíos, pensaban que ellos eran unidos en más que en las ocurrencias, descubrieron que sus tíos van más allá; que hay cosas que sólo hablan entre ellos incluso sin el conocimiento de la tía abuela, sienten envidia al ver cómo pueden llegar a tenerse toda la confianza del mundo, dos personas que comparten lazos sanguíneos.

…...

Mirar en la cara de su amiga una estela de confusión y que ella no le haya dado las respuestas que deseaba, o mejor dicho no le permitiera hacer las preguntas que anhelaba, era algo que le desagradaba a Candy, Annie ya no preguntó dejando el tema por otras cosas a hablar pero no es ingenua al suponer que no quedó tranquila, sin embargo esa parte de su vida no es algo que va a divulgar a pesar de que se trata de su muy querida amiga. Annie se retiró de su departamento un rato después, la rubia se siente culpable por no haber compartido con ella, pero no deja de lado que habrá cosas que no es sencillo hablarlo con los demás.

- _Me recuerda cuando yo era más joven._

Tocaron a su puerta, era el señor John con un mensaje de Flamy, dejó el recado de informarle que Mary Jean hará una inspección con algunas enfermeras para que trabajaran al cuidado de una señora enferma pues la familia necesitaría una enfermera en su casa.

-¿Algo más que haya dicho ella?, ¿No dijo a qué familia se refería?

-Esto es lo que me pidió que anotara, parece que ni ella sabe.

-Creo saber porque, Mary Jean lo hace para que no nos emocionemos o desalentemos con los pacientes por la familia a la que pertenecen, eso es algo muy de nuestra maestra.

-Entonces si le dieron el mensaje a usted es que está entre las seleccionadas, aunque no me sorprende, usted es muy buena enfermera.

-Gracias por el cumplido, señor John, pero sólo trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible.

-Lo sé y si es para bien suyo, pediré que sea usted la seleccionada.

El señor se retiró mientras Candy se disponía a planchar su otro uniforme de enfermera, cierto es que es halagador que pensaran en ella para ese tipo de trabajos, por lo general pagan más de lo que el hospital les da, pero lo importante es cuidar del enfermo, otras compañeras suyas han trabajado en casas y lo cierto es que a ella jamás le había tocado ir a servir a una casa.

-Me pregunto a cuál casa deberemos ayudar.

…...

 **Flash Back**

-Eres un insensato, ¿Cómo puedes irte tan pronto y por largo tiempo?, ¿Acaso nos quieres abandonar?

-Tía, sin chantajes.

-¡Bha!

Volteó la cara muy ofendida, Albert permanecía tranquilo en su lugar al igual que Alphons, se esperaban esa reacción en su tía, el patriarca de la familia bien pudo haber marchado a Escocia apenas llegara a la mansión por el equipaje, pero hubo que retrasarlo un día por el cliente de Chicago, y por su puesto con ese día de retraso no iba a menguar el enfado de Elroy, quien apenas vio entrar a los hijos de su hermano mayor, le soltó todas las quejas que se guardó. Cierto es que las toman en serio, sin embargo es tan de broma que ella, quien se empecinaba en que los dos cumplieran con el deber de la familia, alegando que debían hacer sacrificios, sea en esta ocasión, motivo de su enfado que por cumplir esas obligaciones y por hacer el sacrificio de estar un año lejos, le saque chispas.

Y lo que más la sacaba de sus casillas era ver que Alphons se está con esa sonrisa burlona, Albert mantiene una sonrisa autosuficiente, haciéndole sentir que no están escuchado a la gran tía Elroy, sino a una mocosa haciendo berrinche.

Es más humillante cuando ella misma lo sabe.

-¡Tontos! ¡Insensatos!

-Me iré pronto tía y espero que cuando regrese estés bien, aunque por tu reacción me voy más tranquilo, una persona tan enferma no tiene ni fuerzas para hacer estos enojos.

-Lo que quieren es volverme loca o matarme de coraje.

-Pero si tienes más vidas que nosotros dos juntos.

-¡No te metas Alphons! Pues ya que te vas Albert, me vas a complacer y espero verte con una nueva esposa de la alta sociedad escocesa y a ti Alphons quiero que llames a la señorita Alice para concretar una cita.

-Claro que no –Respondieron los dos terminantemente, los ojos de Elroy se encendieron, así como su cara con el coraje.

-¡Son peor que cuando niños!

Alphons no pudo más y soltó una risa sonora que taladraba los oídos de Elroy, Albert se acercó a ella, la tía le volteó la mirada cruzándose de brazos, Albert tan sólo sonreía, entonces abrazó a la tía quien no le buscó la mirada y, por el contrario, se puso incómoda pero el rubio no deshizo el abrazo.

-Edwart necesita mi ayuda, mucho ha hecho pero la desestabilidad después de la guerra lo tienen preocupado, un año es justo para darle el apoyo que necesita, en cuanto a tu demanda, no lo haré, tía Elroy no nos engañes ni te quieras engañar a ti misma, su tiempo de mando se acabó con mi matrimonio con Aghata, te amo y tomo en cuenta tu opinión, pero en ese tema no hay discusión, además menos le ganarás a Alphons.

Elroy no dijo nada ni le buscó la mirada zafiro.

-Sé que estarás en buenas manos, de nosotros dos sabes que es mi hermano quien está más al pendiente de ti, además tengo la encomienda de su parte de traer a Edwart, lo extrañas y lo traeré para que se reúna con nosotros, sigue siendo nuestra familia a pesar de la muerte de Rosemary.

-Claro, fue como un hijo para tu madre, amó y cuidó tanto de mi sobrina como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Entonces no te enfades tía, que mi esfuerzo no es para preservar el poder de los Ardley, sino para que nuestra familia se mantenga unida siempre.

A sus palabras Elroy volteó por fin y estaba tan sorprendida por ver en el semblante de su sobrino, una determinación y una seguridad unidas a una serenidad; es una mezcla diferente a lo que ha visto de él en estos años; no se hace tonta que ella fue parte del su destino que vivió.

-….Albert ¿Qué tienes?

El rubio sólo sonrió a su tía, la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente para después retirarse de la habitación, la tía abuela buscó respuestas en Alphons pero él callaba con una mueca que sólo avisaba que los hermano sabían algo que ella no.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-Y yo que pensaba que mis sobrinos más chicos eran los ocurrentes.

Dijo la tía abuela descansando sobre las esponjadas almohadas, después de haber tomado la medicina y que la incomodidad se le pasara, el menor de los Ardley cobijó mejor a la tía para después darle masaje a su y brazo izquierdo de abajo hacia arriba.

-¿Algo le ha pasado a tu hermano para que esté diferente?

-Es sólo un viaje de negocios con tinte familiar.

-No me des la vuelta Alphons, algo tiene, y creo que tú no me lo vas a decir precisamente.

-Tía... que bien me conoces –El rubio soltó una leve risa, es molesta para Elroy pero a la vez, por contradictorio que parezca, le es divertido, contagiando para que su boca se torciera en una sonrisa, una pequeña, pero muy real.

–Está bien, ya lo sabré con el tiempo.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, en la mansión de los Ardley había mucho silencio y eso la tía abuela lo siente cómodo, Dorothy llamó a la puerta trayendo té a la habitación, después se marchó.

-Estaré al pendiente si tienes molestias más adelante en la noche.

-Gracias por tu consideración.

Por su puesto que la propia Elroy sabe que es Alphons quien más la cuida, quien está más al pendiente de ella, aun estando de viaje no deja de velar por su seguridad y bienestar, siempre lo ha sabido, pero cuando se pone a pensar en ello, llega el sentimiento de culpa muy agudo, por lo inflexible que fue ante los sueño de Alphons por la música, destruyéndolos para que toda su atención fuera la familia Ardley, o mejor dicho, los negocios de su familia.

-¿Cuándo menos puedo saber a donde fue a estas horas? Sólo hace cosas del trabajo si hay reunión con algunos socios.

-Le faltó arreglar unos asuntos antes de partir, descuida, yo me quedaré despierto hasta que vuelva, tienes dos sobrinos muy responsables que no dejan nada a medias para dar el siguiente paso y eso, tú nos lo enseñaste ¿Recuerdas?

-Les enseñé bien –Elroy cerró los ojos para dar por terminada la plática, el rubio dejó salir una risa silenciosa.

En la habitación de la tía abuela se oyen las manecillas del reloj avisando del paso del tiempo, así también el reloj en el departamento de Candy, ha planchado además de su uniforme, la demás ropa que tenía pendiente, así como tomar la cena y lavar los platos, da un vistazo de que en el departamento haya orden, cuando vivía con Oscar, su esposo era el más orgulloso de como Candy atendía con amor su hogar, ansiando siempre el regreso a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

Tocaron a su puerta, miró la hora, no esperaba visitas ¿Acaso era Annie?, No dejó rato para las especulaciones así que abrió la puerta, encontrándose a la persona que realmente no esperaba toparse precisamente en su departamento.

-¿William?

-Buenas noches, Candice –Dijo el rubio sonriendo cortésmente, dando una pequeña reverencia a la chica. -, mil perdones mi llegada a horas que no son acostumbradas para las visitas, pero debo hablar contigo.

-¿No será por lo mismo del otro día?

-Por el contrario, he venido personalmente a darte las gracias.

-¿Gracias?

Albert asintió, su sonrisa cortes no se esfumó y no parece dar pie a duda de que se marchará si ella lo pide, en estos pocos días que pasaron después de su último encuentro, Candy podría asegurar que lo ve diferente.

-Muchas gracias Candice, por lo que me has enseñado.

-...¿Eh?

 **Continuara...**


	5. Labor en la mansión Ardley

Perdonen que no cumplí con la publicación de la semana pasada, no tuve inspiración pero aquí está el nuevo episodio, espero que les guste, no sé si a lo mejor esté mas largo pero es para ustedes

* * *

 **Cap.5 Labor en la mansión Ardley**

-¿De qué hablas? No recuerdo haberte enseñado algo así.

-No fue explícitamente, pero es algo que entendí el día que hablamos.

-Sigo sin entenderte, pero... podría asegurar que luces diferente.

Candy tenía la misma cara que tuvo su tía cuando lo miró, ella también percibía algo distinto en el patriarca de los Ardley, sin embargo, era extraño, habían pasado pocos días después de ese encuentro en la pequeña fonda. Para ella es sorpresiva su llegada y sus palabras no las viene a entender, ese día tan sólo contó lo que fue su vida después de que se separaran, tal vez Albert había sentido admiración por lo que tuvo que pasar en esos años, no obstante, ella no se vanagloria de lo que aprendió, tan sólo se dio a si misma ánimos para salir adelante lo mejor posible, que en el camino tuviera el apoyo y cariño de gente que la quería, es cosa aparte. Lo que contó Albert de su paso por esos años de cierta manera no era sorpresa para la chica, era algo que su familia imponía para la dinastía Ardley, el enterarse de sus los logros financiero y laborales hablaba de un hombre habilidoso en los negocios como su padre, que además de ello ayudara a hospitales y orfanatos que nadie más se molestaba siquiera en ver, hablaba bien de él como ser humano; es esa la parte que menos sorprendía a Candy, porque muy bien recordaba el noble corazón que tenía.

-William en verdad no entiendo a qué has venido tan noche, insisto que yo no te enseñé nada, ¿Has venido tan sólo para eso?... Aunque no me sorprendería.

-Claro que viene sólo a eso, Candice aunque somos jóvenes, somos relativamente mayores a mi sobrino y a tu amiga ¿Cierto?, Entonces sabrás que de la charla más simple se puede aprender algo, yo aprendí de ti a no dejarme vencer y que, en realidad la responsabilidad que me dio mi padre, no debo verla para con los negocios de la familia, sino de cuidar a mis seres queridos.

-Yo... quisiera comprenderte.

-Está bien, recuerda que siempre fui un disparate para decir las cosas –Dijo el rubio riendo, Candy estaba confundida, pero escuchar aquella pequeña risa en él, como las que había escuchado en el pasado, le trajo memorias y no malas -, Candice.

Albert la llamó con algo más de seriedad, la chica también, aunque esa seriedad la sintió con un dejo muy grande de seguridad pues al patriarca le miraba a los ojos y no había duda como cuando se volvieron a ver en la casa de Annie.

-Realmente estoy agradecido por volverte a ver, gracias por confesar tu vida conmigo aún más te agradezco que a mis padres no les guardaras rencor, sé que tú no quedaste con buena imagen de ellos, eran buenos padres, sólo que la presión de las tradiciones es más fuerte y yo entiendo que para mucha gente ésa es una excusa ridícula.

-Está bien.

-Hay algo más que debo decirte, vine a despedirme de ti, mañana partiré a Escocia y será mi estancia de un año.

-¿En verdad?... -Candy quedó momentáneamente sorprendida por el dato, Escocia quedaba muy lejos y si es por un año, la partida de Albert para sus seres queridos es lastimosa –Es mucho tiempo lejos de tu familia, eres muy responsable de tus deberes.

A decir verdad no entiende que venga hasta con ella a darle aviso, después de todo está fuera de todo lo relacionado a su familia, no obstante esta despedida aunque muy diferente a la de hace unos años, llega a tener atisbos de ella, cosa extraña, cosa que no debería de suceder. Albert percibe que su presencia en el departamento no es acogedora, puede notar que la chica está tenuemente incómoda con él ahí, por lo tanto no desea incomodarla más.

-Sé muy bien que no debo darte explicaciones de los actos que haga, ya que cada uno tiene una vida concretada, así que me voy Candice, no sin antes confesarte una última cosa, estoy seguro que me expongo a una negativa tuya.

La chica arqueó una ceja, teniendo un presentimiento de a dónde va…

-Siempre estaré enamorado de aquella niña que yo conocí y de esta mujer que ahora conozco, también podría enamorarme de ella.

-William…

-Te amé Candice, con todo mi corazón a pesar de que mis actos del pasado mostraran la poca fuerza que tenía, verte otra vez revolvió la "Serenidad" de mi vida, que el corazón me recordara lo que sentía, pero no recurriré al pasado.

-…Por favor no.

-Ya lo sé, me tienes el afecto de quizás un amigo, un buen amigo y por ahora me conformo con eso, me voy por un año a Escocia, pero no sin decirte lo que aún siento por ti, te amo Candice y anhelaría cuando tú también me amabas.

Candy bajó la mirada ocultándola con sus parpados, era un tema que no deseaba volver a tocarlo con aquel hombre, a su cabeza que está enfocada en la realidad porque la vida se encargó de así verlo, no le da espacio para cosas del pasado, no cuando éstas habían acabado de tajo.

-Eso pasó hace muchos años, tú y yo ya no tenemos…

De pronto tomaron sus manos, el patriarca de la familiar Ardley acortó la distancia, le sostenía las manos con una pequeña pero real sonrisa, esa cercanía es tan parecida a cuando estaban juntos en el pasado; en casa de Annie, Albert por la "Presentación" sostuvo su mano y la besó, pero nada sintió, lo tomó como la regla acostumbrada de la etiqueta para las familias de alto abolengo; aun cuando se tratase del mismo Albert, puede decirse que la tomó desprevenida su acción, podría decirse que sólo siente sorpresa, sin embargo hay algo, algo minúsculo en ese tacto que puede tambalear la "Realidad" en la mente de la rubia.

-Claro, pasó hace mucho tiempo, es obvio que la mujer delante de mí no amaría al enclenque de ayer, pero quizás podría darle una oportunidad al hombre que le sostiene las manos.

-¿Oportunidad?

-Sí, tan me ves como otro que no me llamas "Albert" sino "William", puedes no responderme ahora o darme una total negativa, pero yo no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer a la bella señora Campbell.

Nuevamente los ojos de esmeralda y zafiro se topan de frente, ayer había un dejo de confusión y tristeza en los azules mientras había sensatez en los de color verde, en esta ocasión había bruma de esperanza y autenticidad en los ojos del patriarca, mientras que en los de ella incredulidad y hasta rechazo. Candy no alejó sus manos de las suyas pero ladeó la mirada.

-No digas ocurrencias, además un año es mucho tiempo y pueden pasar cosas antes de que vuelvas.

-Así es, puedo llegar y encontrarte casada otra vez –Dijo él sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

-O tú casarte con una dama de Escocia –Dijo certera.

-Es posible –El rubio no quitó su mueca despreocupada –en un año puede pasar mucho o nada, pero lo verdadero es que nos volveremos a ver en la boda de mi sobrino, pues tengo entendido que Annie desea que tú seas su madrina.

-William… de aquí no te vas a ir con una promesa mía –Sentenció con seriedad.

-Pero tú si te quedas con una mía, te amo y si regreso no va a ser por mi familia, será por ti.

El cruce de las miradas da la impresión de enfrentarse… y así es, él ve no a la alegre Candy, ve a la bella y realista Candice Campbell, ella no ve al crédulo Albert, ve al patriarca William; lo sabe cada uno y están enterados de que el otro se ha dado cuenta; en el ayer la mirada zafiro y esmeralda no se habían topado de esta manera, pero hay el moldeo de nueve años y uno más que pueden ocasionar esa transformación.

Albert besó con gran cariño las dos manos y le otorgó a la chica una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse otra vez a la puerta, Candy no le rehuyó la mirada.

-Nos veremos dentro de un año, mi bella señora Campbell.

-Adiós señor William Ardley.

Le habló queriendo mantener la formalidad o mejor dicho la distancia que debería haber, pero… en ambos estaban al tanto de que había un deseo de que su permanecía en Escocia, las cosas fueran a bien para él y fue por ello que más le ganó ese deseo causando que de la delicada boca de la chica saliera un suave…

-Cuídate mucho Albert.

-Gracias Candy.

Él parte, ella se queda en el departamento, él avanza en con su soledad que fue como una curiosa acompañante en la vida a pesar de Aghata, ella se queda en la sala de su departamento, la soledad había sido opacada por Oscar. Otra vez hay otra despedida para ellos, la vida parece que los separa, los vuelve a reunir pero tercamente vuelve a separarlos y parece que es por él que las separaciones se producen; quizás sea así, quizás es sólo un juego de la vida, quizás y no debe perturbar otro encuentro, ya no hay nada en medio sólo los recuerdos, los dos no ignoran su realidad la cual aceptaron no importa como sucedió para cada uno.

Lo cierto es que Albert sube a su auto encendiendo el motor, está preparado para alejarse del edificio, y ve justo en una de las pocas ventanas con luz a esa hora, una figura femenina. En él agranda su sonrisa y aunque siente que puede ser vanidoso, levanta su ánimo ese simple y hasta insignificante hecho para los demás.

El carro avanza y desaparece de la vista de dos orbes esmeraldas, no hay una sonrisa en el rostro de ella, sin embargo, no se muestra inflexible más bien suave y sereno.

Así es como sucede otra despedida para ellos.

….

Varias semanas después Mary Jean mira las notas de las últimas semanas de las enfermeras candidatas a servir en una casa de clase alta, justo como su norma, está cual tumba de dar información de la casa a la que deben ayudar, al revisar las notas una y otra vez y de rememorar a las enfermeras mientras las inspeccionaba para tomar una decisión, respira hondamente y se acomoda mejor en su asiento, entonces llena una formulario con los datos de la respectiva enferma que a su criterio, es la que cumplió los requisitos necesarios, hace la llamada a su amigo doctor que le pidió ese especial favor.

-Buen día doctor Smith, gracias me encuentro bien, llamo para decirle cual es la enfermera que cumplió los requisitos… por su puesto, es de las más responsables y desde luego ninguna sabe a qué casa servirán, así que está enfermera no hizo méritos por el dinero, puede venir cuando lo deseé… entiendo, bien, lo esperamos aquí, cuanta estima le tiene a esa familia para usted encargarse.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto asignado para los niños, Candy tomaba la temperatura de uno de ellos, mientras Flami ajustaba los vendajes del brazo a otro niño, al terminar otra enfermera llegó con el desayuno de los niños.

-¿Peter quieres que me quede para ayudarte a comer? –Preguntó Flami a un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos castaño.

-No gracias, puedo comer también con la mano izquierda y sin ensuciarme, ya soy grande –Dijo el pequeño muy orgulloso.

-Muy bien, si necesita ayuda le dices a mi compañera.

Las dos se retiraron de la habitación caminando por el pasillo que a esa hora ya hay movimiento.

-Seguramente Mary Jean ya tiene seleccionada a una de nosotras, es tan rigurosa en esas pruebas sin importar que sea a una casa humilde a donde vayamos a trabajar, así no deja para saber de qué familia se trata.

-Sí, siempre nos quiso enseñar a servir sin importar de quien se trate, por eso la admiro tanto.

-Aja, sólo pude percibir que es para cuidar a una persona adulta y no a un niño, ¿Eso no te afectó, Candy? Tienes mejor mano para los pequeños.

-Claro que no, además acuérdate que a la primera persona que atendí fue un señor muy mayor.

Después de más labores, tener el merecido momento de su almuerzo y estando puestas para continuar con la labor, Mary Jean dio el mensaje de que las enfermeras a las que inspeccionó se presentasen en su oficina para anunciar su decisión, Candy y otras nueve enfermeras entre ellas su amiga Flami estaban en línea delante de ella, Mary Jean no se fue con rodeos, agradeció y felicitó a cada una por su esfuerzo pero recalcó en donde habían fallado y dicho esto anunció el nombre de la elegida.

-Siendo así declaro que Candice Campbell es la elegida para ser la encargada a servir en la casa Ardley.

Las demás enfermeras quedaron sorprendidas y murmuraban, esa familia es bien conocida por ser de las más antiguas y poderosas en el país, cabe decir… que a Candy la ha sorprendido más que a sus compañeras.

-Bien hecho Candice, ahora las demás vuelvan a sus labores y nuevamente las felicito por ser dedicadas, quiero que sigan así sin importar que se trate de servir al orfanato más humilde, eso engrandece nuestra labor, un médico y una enfermera deben curar no juzgar.

Las demás se retiraron, Flami dio una fugaz mirada de felicitación a su amiga, Mary Jean invitó a Candy a tomar asiento, sacando los documentos que son el expediente de nada más y nada menos que de Elroy Ardley, al sostenerlos en sus manos algo sintió ella en el estómago ¿Eran nervios? Quizá, ella no era de piedra, pero era una enfermera, es su vocación y un deber, así que escuchaba a su maestra con atención de las recomendaciones del doctor Smith.

-El doctor Smith será quien te lleve a la mansión para presentarte a la familia, él también estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión por lo que está tranquilo.

-Entiendo Mary Jean.

-Ésta sería la primera vez que vas a una casa a servir, sólo te había tocado asistir en orfanatos, pero estoy confiada en tu experiencia de estos años, sabes que a donde vayas llevas el nombre del hospital Charity y de nuestra escuela y no deben quedar bajos.

-No se preocupe, gracias por la oportunidad, sólo hay algo que quisiera saber ¿La familia sabe que fui yo la escogida?, ¿Estaban al pendiente?

-Por supuesto que no, dejaron todo en manos del doctor Smith y mías, parece que ellos tienen alta confianza en él y aceptarían su decisión, además tengo entendido que esa familia por sus negocios está muy ocupada, aunque es para cuidar a un familiar suyo, sus ocupaciones no les darían oportunidad ¿Acaso les tienes miedo por su poder? No tendrías de que, después de todo algunos familiares realizan obras de caridad.

-Oh no, simple curiosidad –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

La mañana había transcurrido ahí en la oficina de Mary Jean, el doctor Smith había llegado y charló largo rato con Candy para tenerla al tanto, esa conversación le tuvo muy interesada. En su adolescencia jamás cruzó palabra con aquella señora, la conocía de vista y con ello le bastaba para saber que era poseedora de un fuerte carácter, por lo que le era impresionante que Alphons se mostrara en su contra de ella varias veces, en aquellos días, a ella la pudo haber hecho añicos como sucedió con la madre de Albert, pero hoy la historia es diferente; saber que una mujer tan fuerte, decidida y altiva se hallase postrada en una cama, podía volcar la imagen que tuvo de ella.

Dieron a Candy el resto del día para preparar sus cosas pues mañana temprano debía estar en la mansión Arldye, la mansión en Lakewood. Empacaba sus cosas una a una, sintiendo algo extraño, como una nostalgia por volver a ese lugar y fue en ese silencio de su departamento que dio una leve risa por las mofas de la vida.

- _Yo volver a esa casa de la que fui corrida por los pilares de esa familia, ahora regreso como enfermera de base para cuidar a la señora Elroy, y justo cuando él se ha marchado tan lejos._

Fijó su vista a un portarretrato donde estaba la fotografía de su boda, apareciendo ella junto a su difunto Oscar, él abrazándola, elegante en su traje de boda, ella aún más hermosa con su vestido de novia.

-Tú te habrías reído por las vueltas de la vida y contagiarme la risa, ¿Sabes mi amado Oscar? Tengo el presentimiento de que en esa casa no voy a recibir cara torcidas, tal vez de la señora pero no de los demás, no me perturba estar ahí… ¿Será acaso porque William no está? ¿O le estoy dando mucha importancia?

La imagen no le respondería, lo sabe, por eso sonríe divertida y continua con su equipaje.

….

-Tío que elegante te ves ¿Vas a salir después de recibir a la enfermera?

-No Stear, sencillamente quiero causar una buena impresión a la persona que amablemente cuidará a la tía, además de que me ayudará a que ella no se sienta sola cuando ustedes regresen a su casa.

-Si pero… que yo recuerde no te vistes así si no es por eventos importantes, ¿Acaso conoces a la enfermera?

-Ustedes también.

Los hermanos quedaron contrariados, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, Dorothy abrió encontrando al doctor Smith acompañado de Candy, la chica los escoltó hasta la sala donde los esperaban, al llegar fueron los hermanos quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos, la enfermera que cuidaría a la tía, sería la amiga de Annie. El doctor Smith pasó a presentar a Candy y de dar informe de sus capacidades, sólo Alphons le estaba tomando atención, aunque no dudaba de la capacidad de la rubia.

-Tal vez sea una desconfianza que sea la primera vez que ella atiende en una casa, sólo había colaborado en orfanatos, pero…

-La experiencia es experiencia, no se preocupe doctor, además conocemos un poco a la señora, es amiga de la prometida de Archie.

-Oh ¿En serio? No lo mencionaste, Candice.

-Pensé que no tendría que ver con mi labor.

-Entonces no creo que haya problema.

-Por favor pasemos a que mi tía conozca a la señorita enfermera, es la más interesada de la persona que la cuidará.

Todos subieron a la habitación de Elroy quien previamente había sido avisada por su sobrino de quien había sido la mejor selección del doctor Smith, por lo tanto, se mostró seria, no sacaría su sorpresa, anoche fue suficiente sacando reclamos para Alphons hasta que los dolores volvieron y ella recapacitó, de que necesita de alguien que la cuide pues los chicos y Alphons no estarán eternamente en la mansión. Al entrar Smith pasó a las presentaciones, los ojos del Elroy enfrentaron a la rubia, quien no esquivó su mirada ni dejó rastro de tensión o temor, la señora Ardley mira unos ojos verdes que están tan serenos; ve que ya no hay una niña si no una mujer y una que no le teme, no precisamente porque ella se encuentre en la cama.

-Tiene todas mis indicaciones y las enseñanzas de la escuela de Mary Jean, además de años de labor en la medicina, es una enfermera capaz, personalmente me quedo tranquilo dejandola en sus manos.

-¿De verdad? A mí me da desconfianza–Soltó Elroy no queriendo creerle.

Los chicos se tensaron ante las negativas de su tía, saben que es exigente pero ahora la sienten con rechazo, miraron a su tío para que ayudara a Candy, pero él hizo señas para que permanecieran silenciosos… con esa sonrisa despreocupada que los noqueó; Candy no se sintió afectada por su rechazo, por el contrario sonrió a la señora Ardley.

-En su lugar también desconfiaría de una extraña que llega a mi casa, comprendo la desconfianza que me tiene, pero debe cooperar también señora, por el bienestar suyo y el de sus familiares, estoy enterada de todo su tratamiento por el doctor Smith y sé que puedo hacerme cargo de usted, si no satisfago sus expectativas llame al hospital inmediatamente para quejarse.

Candy habló sin miedo y con decisión, en todo momento sobre la mirada de Elroy quien, paulatinamente bajaba la guardia, aquí estaba la jovencilla que ocasionó un vuelco en esa casa, que ocasionó una de las discusiones más fuertes, si ella no intervino fue sólo por Alphons y ahora está mujer que antes fue una chiquilla con coletas llamativas, es su enfermera que vera por su seguridad. Elroy cedió sin mucho ánimo y eso calmó al doctor Smith quien antes de partir, mostró a Candy los medicamentos, sus preparaciones y algunos consejos en caso de emergencia, dejando en claro que si sucedían llamaran por él, sin embargo entre ellos dos, Candy dio su opinión al dudar de que eso sucediera pues, la señora Elroy se veían con mucha fuerza para alguien que está enfermo, el doctor le dio la razón. Él marchó de la mansión y los hermanos se ofrecieron escoltar a la enfermera a su nueva habitación, así como acompañarla a un recorrido por la mansión para que la conociera, porque viviría ahí por un tiempo.

-Muchacha, cuando terminen de mostrarte la casa, vienes inmediatamente, no creas que, por vivir en un palacio te hace de la realeza.

-Oh claro que no señora, pero ya que viviré aquí, debo conocerlo, ¿Qué tal si un día me pierdo en su palacio y usted cae en crisis? Dudo mucho que el doctor Smith llegue a tiempo.

Elroy bufó sonoramente alejando su mirada de la chica, los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos mientras Alphons aguantaba la risa, para Archie y Stear era de no creerlo, con el carácter de la tía nadie se le ponía en contra, sólo su tío Alphons.

-Descuide señora, no tardaré, con su permiso.

Cuando los tres salieron de la habitación, eran asechados por la mirada de Elroy, era pesada pero tan silenciosa, Alphons sacó su risa irritando a la tía.

-¡Calla Alphons! Sigue siendo esa chiquilla revoltosa, no ha cambiado, no creo que sea la indicada, llamarás al doctor Smith y le dirás que traiga otra enfermera.

-Tía ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? Está muy preparada, además tienes la ventaja de que te tendrá consideración por conocerte, porque a otra enfermera la asustarías y eso no estaría bien, ¿Cómo me dedicaré a mi trabajo si no hay quien te cuide?

-Ella venir a esta casa, como mi enfermera… tu padre no lo habría…

-Ya sé, ya sé… -Alphons se sentó a un costado de la cama rodeando a Elroy con un brazo, ella rechazar mirarlo –la habría sacado, pero ¿Qué crees? Ahora yo estoy a cargo mientras Albert no está.

-Menos mal que él ya se fue, aunque dudo que su presencia removiera algo, ella jamás podrá llegarle a los talones a Aghata ni a su alcurnia y buenos modales, ¿Cómo se atrevió a responderme así a menos de cinco minutos de haber llegado a esta sagrada casa?

Alphons la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la cabeza para después susurrarle al oído.

-Porque los pilares de esta sagrada casa la corrieron, no pensarás que la gente no cambia, pero ella ha cambiado de manera maravillosa y créeme tía, estoy seguro que te tiene compasión a pesar de ese carácter que pudo haberla hecho más añicos hace nueve años.

Elroy volteó lentamente la mirada a él, Alphons no deja su acostumbrada sonrisa mientras ella lo mira con insistencia acusadora.

-Cuánto la admiras, parece que desde que la volvieron a ver, no han perdido el tiempo, ¿Es ella la razón por la que Albert estaba tan raro antes de marcharse?

Alphons emitió una última risa dándole otro beso en la frente, disponiendo acomodar sus cobijas, Elroy no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-No se puede estar tranquilo ni en esta etapa de mi vida, ella no perdió el tiempo.

-No querida tía, ella no es como tú y mis padres la imaginaron, era una visión más cómoda a saberla digna de pertenecer a nuestra familia, tía Elroy creo que ya estás muy grande para hacer berrinches.

Elroy bufó sonoramente otra vez, llamaron a la puerta siendo Dorothy trayendo té y emparedados para Alphons, acomodando las cosas en una mesa de centro, colocando en la charola la tetera vacía y tazas.

-Cuanta admiración… ¡Cuanta admiración por esa enfermera! –En su berrinche se tapó con las cobijas hasta la nariz y le dio la espalda a su sobrino –Hasta parece que te encanta.

Alphons reía pero su risa se cortó al sonido de un plato caer a la charola, Elroy sin voltear gritó a Dorothy que tuviera cuidado con el juego de té o saldrá de su sueldo.

-L-lo siento señora.

Él y Dorothy salieron de la habitación dejando a la tía descansar… si es que era posible.

-No le hagas caso, el humor de mi tía hoy está muy vivo y es bueno aunque haga temblar las paredes de esta casa -La chica con lentes sonrió más calmada en cierta forma -además pienso comprarle un nuevo juego de té, Dorothy la señora Candice vivirá con nosotros y a pesar de lo que diga mi tía, te pido que la atiendas lo mejor posible.

-Lo sé señor Alphons.

-Démosle el mejor trato antes de que se gané a mi tía, ya que puede llegar a ser como de la familia –Una amplia sonrisa se puso en el atractivo rostro del menor de los Ardley.

-Si señor... –Dijo la chica con una pequeña y débil sonrisa antes de pasar a retirarse con la charola y los platos en ella.

….

Pasaron varias semanas y justo como lo dijo Alphons, Candy poco a poco, a pesar de la negativas de Elroy, a pesar de su carácter y su orgullo, a pesar de que sacaba a veces comentarios mordaces; a paso lento pero seguro iba ganándose a la dura de Elroy Ardley, Candy presentía en que en esa casa la única persona que estaría en contra de su presencia era ella, pues Archie y Stear no tenían ningún problema, incluso llegaron a llamar a Annie para darle la noticia pues Candy no había tenido tiempo de comunicárselo, en una de las visita de Paty las presentaron y, de no ser porque fue enterada de que Candy era viuda y de que Annie habló maravillas de su mejor amiga, la muchacha con lentes estaría preocupada por no decir muerta de celos, de que en la casa Ardley hubiera una mujer tan hermosa, pues su novio sonría anchamente junto a ella. Los años que les lleva adelantados a Paty le hacen enterarse de esos detalles y ríe porque tengan celos de ella.

Elroy permaneciendo en el silencio de su cama o en el silencio de algún sillón, miraba como la casa Ardley parecía haber llegado vida, alegría, desde su recamara oía las risas de los chicos cuando Candy no estaba con ella, en sus cenas, éstas se llenaron de lecturas que la propia Candy se ofrecía a leer. Detalles, todo estaba en los detalles que Candy a veces sin intención dejaba a la vista de Elroy Ardley, es en ellos donde viene a su mente el día que escuchó a la madre de Albert y Alphons levantar la voz como nunca, igualmente a su hermano, entre esos gritos escuchar la voz de Albert y la voz de jovencita en Candy; ella no bajó a dar partido por su familia sólo porque Alphons la detuvo. Ese día la victoria de la familia le enorgulleció, como nada, ni la presencia de una chiquilla pudo perturbar el orden de su dinastía, la vida siguió como debía ser, como Alphons y Albert debían hacer para el bien de los Ardley.

No obstante recuerda la cara de sus sobrinos en estos años que trascurrieron, como en el secreto de las cuatro paredes, Alphons a pesar de su buen carácter, existía una niebla notoria de tristeza al abandonar su pasión por la música, aunque sus deberes fueran menores, debía tomarlos en serio y verlo con una mirada etérea al asistir a un concierto, escuchar a alguien tocar el violín, instrumento en el que era para él tan natural como si de otra parte de su cuerpo se tratase; provocaba una sensación no agradable en Elroy que prefería ignorar. Pero con Albert era peor, mucho peor…

Aghata era un bálsamo no para ella con su fuerte carácter, lo era para su sobrino mayor, al nuevo patriarca su hermano mayor lo reconoció como digno; la bella mujer de cabellos azabache dio un suave color rosa a la casa, ese tono y cálido rayo de luz intentó tocar a Albert, sólo consiguió un rose y para él pareció suficiente, ya que padeció el peso de una familia tan poderosa en el país, sumándole socios que prometieron fidelidad a la familia pero llegando un nuevo hombre al frente y siendo más joven que ellos, era para hacerlo pedazos, sin embargo Albert dio mucha batalla pues su padre no lo ayudó y no dejó que Alphons le diera apoyo, lo tomó como prueba de su patriarcado, esa prueba fue difícil y encima, la desilusión en Aghata de no poder concebir, pero Albert siempre peleó y ganó a los antiguos socios quienes ahora obedecen ciegamente a su figura de mando. Su esposa a pesar del dolor que tenía siempre lo apoyó, ¿Estuvo enamorada de Albert? En realidad… no, Elroy lo sabía y Francis su hermano también pero no les importaba indagar en ese minúsculo e insignificante detalle, la alianza con la familia Miller estaba hecha.

Es esa la parte que le dolía a Elroy y que como tonta quiso ignorar antes que todo, Albert y Aghata no estaban enamorados, llegó años después el afecto sincero, pero no el ímpetu del enamoramiento, se respetaron y se tomaron gran cariño que fue eso lo que Stear y Archie vieron creyéndolo amor verdadero, la estabilidad de un matrimonio, lo que ellos añoraban ahora que la idea de casarse es muy latente, porque fue un ejemplo para los dos. Pues no hubo ni un solo grito, ni un solo reclamo, ningún disgusto, al contrario, vivían para provocar en el otro una sonrisa. Elroy pensaba que con la llegada de un bebé, un verdadero amor nacería de los dos pero la idea se fue con la muerte de Aghata y el bebé; no obstante rememorando a su hijo en esos días, la mirada azul de Albert se hizo casi gris y en el pasado no fue así, ahora, cuando partió a Escocia, le dio la impresión de que esos ojos habían vuelto a tomar ese color que la conmovieron cuando nació William.

"¿Y es por ella?" Pensaba Elroy cuando miraba en silencio a Candy trabajar en sus medicamentos, debía ser, aquí en el mundo no existen las casualidades, llamarlo así es absurdo en las personas.

Mirándola, sin hacerle caso a su orgullo y berrinches, encuentra bellísima a Candy, sus ojos esmeralda tomaron un tono misterioso y atrayente, uno que da una madurez correcta, cuando puede ver su cabello suelto y no recogido como acostumbra la mayoría del tiempo, lo encuentra a la par del sol, acentuando la belleza de la mujer aun cuando viste su uniforme de enfermera, son detalles que una mujer como ella nota y la ponen a pensar; al grado que le es sorpresa que Alphons no mostrara signos de atraerle la chica; luego le causa risa, porque eso habla de la complicidad y cariño de los dos hermanos, su sobrino no pondría los ojos en la chica que fue el amor de su hermano mayor.

-Aquí tiene, he bajado la dosis así que los dolores deberían disminuir después de tomarla.

Elroy tomó la medicina y justo como otras veces el dolor le siguió, se retorcía en la cama aguantando emitir sonidos de dolor porque sería signo de debilidad delante de Candy y Alphons, cuando todo fue calma se recostó mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos, sintió que acomodaban las cobijas, no obstante supo que no era acción de su sobrino, sino de la rubia, podía distinguir la diferencia, era noche y ella se dejó llevar por el sueño, a sabiendas de que sería cuidada por los dos.

Cuando oyeron leven ronquidos supieron que estaba abandonada completamente al sueño, Alphons se sentó a un lado de Candy ofreciéndole una taza de té caliente.

-Gracias Alphons -Dio un sorbo a la taza de té, relajándola.

-Yo te estoy más agradecido por el cuidado que le pones a ella, y no me vas a engañar de que lo haces tan bien sólo porque es tu trabajo.

-Que perceptivo eres.

-Lo heredé de ella –Señalando a la dormida Elroy.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos observando a la tía, desde su llegada Candy fue la mano derecha de Alphons para cuidar a su tía, había labores que le obligaban salir de la ciudad, juntas con socios que le robaban el día entero y él marchaba, tranquilo de dejar a Elroy en buenas manos. Candy fue directa al preguntarle si ellos influenciaron en la decisión de Mary Jean, pero Alphons comprobó que nada intervinieron, incluso su hermano fue el más sorprendido de que fuese ella la elegida.

 **Flash Back**

-¿No es una de tus bromas?

-Por supuesto que no, el doctor y la enfermera que está a cargo del hospital tomaron la decisión.

-Comprendo.

-¿Te imaginas? Si no fuera por esos pendientes estarías aquí con ella, Albert ¿Y si regresaras ahora? Ella luce profesional, no se va a marchar por muy incómoda que se sienta con tu presencia, tal vez la tía saque su enojo, pero con lo bien que la ha cuidado, no querrá sacarla de la casa.

-Alphons en serio que eres como una víbora, no regresaré por ese detalle sorpresa, sólo me vería como un adolescente –Escuchó su risa del otro lado.

-Creí que podía convencerte.

-Me quedaré lo que acordamos, además si es ella quien cuidará de la tía Elroy no tengo de que preocuparme de ahora en adelante, un pendiente menos en mi viaje.

-Te creo… pero apuesto a que quieres volver pronto por ella.

-Si Alphons, eso quiero hacer.

-Hermano hablando en serio, si ella da un total rechazo, si después de este año sigue con el mismo pensamiento ¿Qué harás?

-Aunque lo dudes lo he pensado, incluso más que una afirmativa suya, sucederá lo que ella dijo, tener la vida tranquila que cada uno llevó.

-Albert… no te oigo con miedo.

-Es que no debo ser pesimista sino realista con toques de esa esperanza en la que tanto crees.

Alphons sonría satisfecho con las palabras de su hermano al otro lado del teléfono, que saber que le ha ganado a los viejos socios de la compañía.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-Mi estimada Candice yo no te atosigaré con el tema que, parece has dejado muy de lado por tu trabajo, pero opino que al menos deberías pensarlo algunas veces.

-Soy realista.

-Y no quiero que dejes de serlo, te aseguro que de ustedes dos es mi hermano quien tiene a la realidad tan pegada a él como su sombra, y entre esa realidad está que él te sigue amando, no apela a la nostalgia ni a los recuerdos y menos a la lástima, apela a tu preciado realismo.

Candy guardó silencio unos momentos, sus ojos miraban a Elroy y luego bajaron al suelo.

-Lo sé, pude sentirlo el día que vino a despedirse de mí, ¿Sabes que es curioso que entre los dos sean constantes las despedidas?, Pude trabajar aquí estando él también, pero debió marcharse lejos, seguramente tu tía se habría opuesto a la decisión de mi maestra, no me habría querido aquí de ninguna manera

-Es probable.

-Él dijo que yo le había enseñado algo, pero no pude entenderle, sólo sé que lo vi diferente y lo que salía de su boca no eran mentiras.

-Si te diste cuenta de ello ya es un avance.

-Quizás –Dijo la chica sonriendo rendida ante la insistencia de esos dos hermanos.

Candy acomodó los medicamentos que había utilizado, pasando a escribir en un libro un reporte como lo había solicitado el doctor, mientras ella realizaba esta acción Alphons fue a donde su tía sentándose a un costado de la cama, de manera para no perturbar su descanso, tomó una mano de la mujer mayor acariciándola, concentrándose en una acción que ha repetido varias veces en estos años y que les normal. Candy hace su trabajo, pero presta atención a la acción del rubio, verlo la conmueve.

-La quieres mucho, ¿Verdad?

-Contribuyó a mi crianza, puso más atención en mí que en Albert porque él era el siguiente a cargo de la familia, así que nuestro padre lo atosigó de tareas mientras que a mí me tocaron en menor cantidad.

-En ocasiones ella menciona a la esposa de Albert y lo hace con mucho cariño, pero sé que cuando lo dice, lo hace con intenciones de echármelo en cara, para no dudar del afecto entre ellos.

A lo mencionado Alphons ríe levemente para no despertar a su tía, provocando que Candy también sonría y tenga ganas de reír como él.

-Mi tía está más cerca de los vivos que de los muertos, no se le escapa nada.

-No sé porque piensa que debe preocuparse de mí, aquello pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No sabías que los Ardley tenemos buena memoria? Y más con aquello que "Afecta" nuestros intereses, menos mal que eres una mujer lista y decente, otra en tu lugar le habría gritado su precio.

Elroy que estaba profundamente dormida, pareció que con el tacto de su sobrino ha quedado sumamente cómoda pues se logra ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro al dormir.

-¿Y soy alguien que "Afecta" sus intereses?

-Depende.

-Depende ¿De qué?

-De la decisión definitiva que des, pero créeme, esta vez no habrá secundarios que se alcen en contra.

-¿Y si son secundarios a favor? –Mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa como las de antaño.

-Nosotros nos quedamos como público, también ella aunque nos haga el berrinche de su vida –Dijo Alphons acariciando la cabeza de la señalada Elroy.

….

Ese día habían llegado cartas de Escocia escritas por Albert y su cuñado Edwart para la familia Ardley, Doroty entregó a cada uno las cartas con el respectivo destinatario, Archie y Stear habían una propia, así también Alphons y la tía quien, estuvo al pendiente de que las cartas que llegaron, sólo fuesen para la familia y no para "Alguien más". Al grado de pedir que le mostrasen las cartas de los demás, los chicos no daban crédito a lo que veían, mientras que su tío permanecía con su acostumbrada burla, aunque notando que algo le había contagiado a Candy pues al mostrarles las hojas, les era extraño que al final de darle un rápido vistazo mirara a su enfermera de base.

-¿Le quieres compartir a Candy las cartas?

-Claro que no Stear, ahora todos salgan.

Los chicos y Candy se retiraron de la habitación, Elroy pasó a ver la carta de Alphons a quien en el sobre había dos hojas, pensó que su sobrino mayor lo habría hurgado en secreto para darle una carta a la rubia, pero se topó que una era de contenido familiar, pudiendo leerla él o ella o hasta los chicos, incluso Dorothy, y la segunda de corte laboral.

-¿Ya nos descubriste la movida? ¿Verdad que mi hermano es tan romántico cuando se lo propone?

-Sería la carta menos romántica que haya visto, parece que tu hermano verdaderamente está enfocado en su labor y no anda en cosas mundanas, menos mal que no salió con una jugarreta.

-¿Estás segura, tía? Lee detenidamente a lo mejor tus sospechas son ciertas –El rubio le sonreía socarronamente molestando habitualmente a la señora.

-Estoy vieja no loca, me daría cuenta, anda, lee a gusto tu carta y dile a Dorothy que tomaré la comida en la terraza.

El menor de los Ardley obedeció a sus órdenes, llevando a la tía Elroy a la terraza para disfrutar del día soleado con vista al estanque que se lograba divisar, Candy ayudó a la señora mayor con sus alimentos cuando Dorothy había llevado las cosas, se retiró respetuosamente para continuar sus labores… y entre ellas estaba ir hasta el estudio donde era el lugar más frecuente encontrar a Alphons en estos meses, la chica entró y a su aparición el rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo, poniendo atención a Dorothy quien de entre un bolsillo de su delantal sacó un sobre con una carta que entregó en sus manos.

-Como me lo ordenó, fui temprano al correo y pedí la carta del señor William.

Alphons miró la cara sonriendo triunfante, la carta de su hermano con un destino diferente a las demás llegó a salvo lejos de su querida tía.

-Muchas gracias Dorothy, prometo que te recompensaré por tu esfuerzo.

-Ay no señor, yo lo hago con mucho gusto, usted… y el señor William han sido muy generosos conmigo que debo compensarlo de alguna forma –Dijo la chica pintándose dulcemente sus mejillas de rojo, tomando sus manos parte de su delantal en señal de pena.

-Eres muy modesta, pero te recompensaré de alguna forma, los Ardley también sabemos ser agradecidos con quienes tienen toda nuestra confianza y no hablo de las reliquias a quienes llamamos civilizadamente socios.

La chica no pudo evitar reír por las referencias del mayor, sonido melodioso que se cortó ante la sonrisa del rubio apenando todavía más a la chica. Dorothy prefirió retirarse a sus ocupaciones dejando al mayor mirando la carta con una amplia sonrisa.

- _Ay Candy te mentí, los secundarios a favor también le hacemos de mensajeros algunas veces._

Tomó el teléfono esperando respuesta del otro lado.

-Buenas tardes hablo de la casa Ardley, señorita por favor tome nota de lo que le voy a pedir, me han hablado muy bien de su boutique y espero sus altas expectativas… muy bien, quiero que sepa complacer a un cliente que se fija en los detalles mínimos… el precio no es problema.

El día había transcurrido como de costumbre en la mansión Ardley, mañana Elroy pasaría el día entero con sus sobrinos pues ellos volverán a su hogar, los detalles de la boda de Archie marchaban sin problemas y Stear más se animaba a pedir la mano de Paty, la idea de ver a esos dos muchachos casarse y ver sus rostros irradiar una felicidad era un estimulante para ella, porque los sabe enamorados de esas jovencitas.

En la continua tranquilidad de su habitación y cuando los dolores que vienen después de la medicina, Elroy quedó mirando al techo en silencio bajo la compañía de su enfermera que le ha acomodado las cobijas, tomando asiento en el sillón, esperando si necesitaba algo hasta que se durmiese. Pero no ocurrió, la mujer mayor parecía perdida en el techo o mejor dicho en sus pensamientos, la chica de ojos verdes pudo entenderlo y también guardaba silencio. Su estancia en la mansión Ardley durante esos meses no había sido mala, demostró ser capaz de cuidar de una mujer como Elroy Ardley a pesar de sus exigencias y comportamiento, el doctor Smith y Mary Jean estaban satisfechos con su desempeño y de que hasta el momento no hayan tenido queja de ella.

Candy tuvo algunos días para asistir al hospital Charity y otros para visitar a su familia en Pony y a la familia de Oscar, cuando eso ocurría Flami fue escogida para sustituir a su amiga en esos días, realizando un trabajo correcto y decente pero Elroy no iba admitir que cuando la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos de esmeraldas no está, la casa se siente otra.

-¿Mi salud está mejorando? –Dijo la señora Ardley no rompiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Está respondiendo correctamente al tratamiento, pero quien mejor debe saberlo es usted.

-Cierto, ya no me duele tanto después de la medicina, siempre tuve mejor salud que mi hermano, yo me enfermaba menos, un día cuando pequeños jugamos bajo una lluvia de la tarde, mi madre se molestó porque escapamos de nuestro cuarto dejando la tarea olvidada, Francis se resfrió y tuvo fiebre toda la noche, aunque nada de gravedad, yo en cambio no pasé de tener las orejas y la nariz fría, estaba fresca como lechuga en la mañana.

-No lo dudo –Dijo Candy dulcemente por sus palabras, era la primera vez que le compartía un recuerdo propio.

-Me llegué a sentir más fuerte que él que sentí que podía ser la siguiente a cargo de la familia, cuando se lo dije a mi padre él estalló en cólera, mi madre logró apaciguarlo pero fue Francis quien calmó completamente su enfado, no sé cómo lo hizo, mi padre continuó queriéndome y tratándome como su princesa hasta su muerte, porque me arriesgué a que me desheredara y me expulsara de todo asunto familiar de importancia para los Ardley, jamás pude descubrir como mi hermano logró que mi padre siguiera tratándome con aquel cariño cuando yo estuve a punto de perderlo por mi ego de valentía.

Aquel recuerdo ya no era dulce como el otro, la voz de Elroy se sintió pesada pero no dejó su punto de vista que era el techo, la voz no se le cortó pero sintió que mencionarlo no era sencillo para ella.

-Somos una de las familias más antiguas de este país, llegar a donde estamos exigió mucho sacrificio de parte de todos, así nos enseñaron, así fue nuestra educación, pero cuando se es joven se tiende a tomar a la ligera; cuando menos para mi hermano y para mí en nuestra niñez no tenía sentido, pero al crecer nos fue algo extraordinario, como un deber en forma de bendición, nosotros lo sentimos diferente a como lo sintieron mis sobrinos.

Elroy no buscaba la mirada de Candy, estaba fija en el techo mientras su enfermera ponía atención a sus palabras, podría parecer que es por el medicamento que le hace divagar por los recuerdos, pero la mirada de Elroy está tan lucida y despejada como un brillante cielo libre de nubes.

-Alphons mencionó que te casaste y que tu esposo fue un soldado, no es alguien de abolengo como nuestra familia, pero me suena un prospecto ideal, uno de mis antepasados fue militar y son de un temple formidable.

-Si señora, mi Oscar lo fue siempre aún sin tener que ser soldado.

-¿Lo amaste mucho?

-Lo sigo amando.

-Curioso, algo en lo que nos parecemos.

La boca de Elroy se torció en una pequeña pero real sonrisa, Candy permaneció callada pero también sonría, ella se escuchaba sincera al decir que amó a su marido. El sueño parecía no tocar a la señora y ella no se mostraba exhausta, por el contrario, lucía completamente relajada en ese silencio en compañía de Candy, sólo estaban ellas dos y ambas sabían que, aunque en el exterior se ve a una enfermera y a una dama mayor; realmente, sencillamente sólo hay dos mujeres.

-Jamás traté contigo en el pasado sólo te conocía de vista, con ello sólo podía pensar que mi sobrino se estaba divirtiendo, algo en que entretenerse antes de concretar un compromiso, no esperé que sacarías la fiera que mi cuñada llevaba dentro ni a la bestia que mi hermano resguardaba –Habló seria sin llegar a lo severo, los ojos de Candy permanecían en ella en el mismo tono.

-Nunca fue mi intención causarles problemas, una chiquilla que no sabía de la vida, novia de un joven heredero inexperto no es de fiar, pero el sentimiento hacia Albert fue sincero.

-Quisimos verlo como algo pasajero o peor aún, interés en la fortuna y prestigio de los Ardley, era una banda que nos colocamos apropósito en los ojos desde el inicio, creer que mi sobrino se divertía contigo y no verlo como algo real, ¿Albert no te dijo que hasta que ellos dieron el "Si" en el altar mi hermano y su esposa respiraron tranquilos? Porque sentían que tu recuerdo sería más fuerte para impedirle cumplir con el compromiso de los Miller.

-No, no lo dijo.

-Debes pensar que mi sobrino fue débil, que es poca cosa comparado a tu esposo soldado.

-Eso jamás señora, pienso que se requirió mucho valor para aceptar el destino que le tocó, impuesto o no Albert cumplió siempre, los chicos hablan muy bien de su matrimonio con la señora Aghata, en la fotografía que vi, ella sonreía, él hizo un esfuerzo por verla feliz a pesar de lo que sentía, su trabajo no se ve sólo reflejado en su familia, también a las personas que ha ayudado, personas que seguramente jamás conocerá sus rostros, pero que han sido ayudados por el esfuerzo que él hace todos los días en su trabajo.

Los ojos de Elroy se cierran y su boca ha crecido en una sonrisa verdadera, escuchar a esta joven mujer hablar así de su sobrino, vino a ser la mejor medicina que pudo tener, su orgullo está incómodo pero aquella parte interior sensible que tiene ha sido acariciada.

-Cuanto lo admiras, Candice White.

También en el rostro de la chica se ha aparecido una sonrisa, hace tanto tiempo que no escucha su nombre de soltera, a veces llegaba a olvidarlo por el apellido Campbell, decir ese nombre le ha provocado sonreír a Elroy, ese nombre que hizo estremecer de nervios, preocupación y estallido a su hermano y cuñada, mientras que a sus sobrinos sobre todo al mayor, hizo latirles el corazón. Elroy por fin volteó hacia ella y la sonrisa ahí estaba, en Candy igualmente, en la habitación sigue habiendo solamente dos mujeres.

-Detesto cuando tengo razón en estas cosas –Dijo la señora mayor con resignación.

-¿Cuáles cosas?

-Candice Cambpell tú sabes cuáles, no me hagas explicarte, me estoy mentalizando cuando Alphons esté encima de mí burlándose.

Fueron las palabras finales antes de cerrar los ojos disponiéndose a dormir.

Candy estuvo un rato más cuidando de ella hasta que llegó momento de que ella también se retirara a descansar, caminó por el pasillo hasta dar a su habitación, su baño estaba listo como todos los días, lo tomó para descansar, aunque realmente no estaba cansada, no después de aquella charla con Elroy, pensando mucho en lo último que mencionó. Cuando terminó de bañarse y de cercar su cabello usando un pijama, llamaron a la puerta, se puso encima una bata para recibir a la persona, siendo Alphons.

-Candice siento molestarte pero una carta llegó para ti.

-¿Para mí? Pero mi correspondencia llega al departamento.

-Entonces culpa al cartero que se volvió loco, aquí tienes y buenas noches, mañana la tía Elroy quiere poco menos que una fiesta para despedir a los chicos, así que prepárate para estar al pendiente de ella.

-Claro, gracias y buenas noches para ti.

Alphons se retiró, Candy pensaba leer la carta mañana, quizás era su familia o Annie, eso venía a su mente porque no vio con detalle el sobre queriendo dormir de una vez hasta que queriendo dejarla en su escritorio de la habitación, vio el sello de la familia Adrley y encima el remitente.

-… ¡William!

Sí, no era un sueño ni era una broma por el sello de los Ardley en el sobre, había recibido una carta de Albert desde Escocia. Quedó mirando el sobre con la dirección en él, podía ignórala y no leerla, pero ¿Y si le escribía para hablarle de la señora Elroy? Sigue siendo su trabajo y Elroy es el familiar de la casa a la que está prestando su servicio.

Con resignación abrió la carta sentándose en su escritorio a la luz de su lampara.

 _Mi querida señora Campbell_

 _Me he tomado el atrevimiento de escribirle esta carta que estoy seguro, puede tirar a la basura, le escribo para decirle que estoy muy agradecido por el buen trabajo que está realizando, en cartas de mi hermano Alphons y el doctor Smith me han tenido al tanto de la mejoría de mi tía debido al resultado de sus atenciones para con ella; en verdad muchas gracias no importa si piensa que sólo lo hace porque es su deber de enfermera; espero que su estancia en la mansión Ardley sea de su agrado, mi hermano me ha dicho que en ella no ha recibido quejas ni caras torcidas, sólo de mi tía pero que su_ c _arácter no puede ganarle a su espíritu de servicio, eso me alegra._

 _También me animo a confesarle que cuando supe que usted serviría en mi hogar, estuve tentado a escribirle de inmediato, varias cartas si soy sincero, pero no lo hice, tengo algo de dominio, aunque era algo que me animaba el corazón. Señora Candice mis pensamientos no han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, no lo menciono para presionarla, sólo para tenerla informada, quizá sea muy egoísta al desear que me tenga en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, porque en mi mente y en mi corazón siempre ha estado._

 _Deseo que su estancia en la casa Ardley sea provechosa para usted, siéntase libre de expresar cualquier queja, aún si en ella es que deje de enviarle cartas._

 _Con sincero afecto:_

 _William Albert Ardley._

La delicada boca de la chica con ojos esmeralda, se torció en una sonrisa, una maravillosa sonrisa, sus manos estaban sobre la carta, sus ojos miraron hacia el cielo nocturno con la luna menguante alzándose, hoy había sido una noche turbulenta.

- _Vi al muchacho de hace nueve años y al hombre de hoy, ¿Con que éste es el patriarca de los Ardley?, Entonces la familia se volverá fuerte._

Miró la fotografía de su boda que descansaba en ese escritorio iluminada por la lampara.

-¿No te enfadarás si guardo esta carta?

Dio una pequeña caricia al retrato justo a la imagen de su difunto esposo, doblando la carta y guardándola en el sobre, dejándola justo a un lado de la fotografía.

 **Continuara...**


	6. Correspondencia

**T_T Merezco que me cuelguen... lo sé, no tengo disculpas, se me secó la inspiración además de enfermarme del estómago, por eso les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y... sigan todavía la historia**

* * *

 **Cap.6 Correspondencia**

Una tarde lluviosa llegó a la impresionante mansión Ardley en Escocia, una carta para el joven patriarca, quien la leyó con una sonrisa que llamaba la atención del caballero que acompañaba a Albert en el estudio, su cuñado Edwart.

 _Honorable señor William:_

 _Me enorgullece que mi labor en su noble hogar sea de su agrado y le de tranquilidad estando usted tan lejos y tan ocupado, sencillamente procuro realizar mi labor con responsabilidad y con el mayor tacto posible como nos enseñaron en la escuela de Mary Jean. La salud de la señora Elroy se mantiene estable, diría incluso, que mejor sorprendentemente, médicos y enfermeras tenemos el convencimiento de que el mejoramiento en un paciente, es su deseo de vivir y su tía, es poseedora de una fuerza de voluntad muy grande, estoy segura que de haber asistido al hospital Charity, habría contagiado con esa fuerza a otros pacientes._

 _No me gusta mezclar lo personal con lo laboral, pero inevitablemente en esta ocasión van de la mano y su ausencia claramente afecta a la señora Elroy, pero ella se mantiene fuerte como siempre, según me lo han hecho saber sus sobrinos y su hermano Alphons._

 _Estoy agradecida por el amable trato que he recibido desde que llegué, le confesaría que es la primera vez que asisto en una casa y no en un orfanato, así que la experiencia ha sido grata._

 _Le confesaré que la carta que recibí me tomó por sorpresa, no tenía idea que tendría tiempo para darse esa molestia, así como también confesar que no me molestó, a pesar de que trató delicadamente un tema con el que no me es habitual tratar en este presente; sabía de la persistencia de la familia Ardley, pero no esperaba verla al menos tan de cerca, con razón son la familia que son._

 _Miento si digo que no me causará cierta incomodidad si yo autorizo que siga mandando cartas en específico para mí, sin embargo merece que le dé yo misma un informe de los avances de la señora Elroy, así que… está autorizado para compartir correspondencia conmigo._

 _A sinceridad pido que su viaje sea provechoso, cortésmente me despido._

 _Candy Campbell._

Al término de su lectura una risa emanó de la boca del patriarca, dejando más interesado a Edwart, pues podría asegurar que en el tiempo que llevan siendo familia, no le había escuchado una auténtica risa. Parecía que por ese lapso de tiempo sólo existiera en su mundo aquella carta, no podía ser de negocios pues aunque sea favorable para la familia, su cuñado relaja sus hombros por el trabajo bien hecho pero no celebra con aquella risa.

-¿Buenas noticias?

-Si Edwart, las mejores que he recibido en años.

-¿Ah sí? Me alegro, pero no será por el trabajo ¿Verdad?, No te pones así cuando le ganas a los viejos socios.

Albert sonreía y aunque no dijo palabra alguna su cuñado sabía lo que le causo aquel estado de ánimo.

-La vida tiene tantas sorpresas, no puedo creer la suerte que has tenido, estoy feliz por ti.

-Gracias por tus palabras, aunque es muy pronto para alegrarse, ella sólo me ha permitido compartir correspondencia, sin embargo con ello tengo para sentirme el hombre más afortunado.

Podía imaginarse un poco como era su sentir, Edwart al ser parte de la familia Ardley, el tema de aquella chica rubia fue desconocido, no era un tema que sus suegros gustaran compartir con él, no obstante, al llevar tan buena relación con sus cuñados, en especial con Alphons llegó a enterarse y quedó impresionado de que una jovencita, que no provenía de una familia como los Ardley, fuese el detonante para que la "Paz" en la mansión se tambaleara sobremanera, ¿Cómo iba a suceder si la temple y la rigidez de sus ancestros les daba una seguridad de hierro?

-Tu rostro es otro con sólo esa carta, realmente esa chica debió significar tanto.

-Lo fue pero quien está ahora no es esa niña de ayer, es una mujer que ha tomado la vida con la cabeza en alto, se le debe tanto respeto como aquellas mujeres que nuestra clase social admira, aunque algunas sean sólo por el título y no tanto por las personas que representan.

-Quizás, pero Albert no comprendo como el señor Francis llegó al extremo de estar al pendiente de aquella jovencita, no es como si se tratara de un rival en los negocios que pude jugar sucio.

-Porque con Candy me sentía libre de las reglas de mi familia, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella.

-Te creo completamente pero… -Las palabras comenzaban a dificultarse en su boca -, ¿Cómo fue…?

-¿Por qué me acobardé a último minuto? –Soltó Albert sin titubear, Edwart abrió los ojos por sus palabras, ladeó la mirada apenado, no sabiendo cómo hablar.

-No… no quise decir eso de ti.

-Lo sé pero es como se ve desde el lado opuesto, ya te lo diré porque a ti te considero como a Alphons digno de confianza, sólo te diré que mi padre jamás, nunca en la vida se fue con medias tintas.

….

Ese Domingo libre que tenía Candy para visitar a su familia llevada por un coche de la mansión, fue interceptada por el apuesto rubio Alphons que le entregaba una carta, con el sello inconfundible de la familia. La rubia agradeció mirando acusadoramente al mayor.

-El servicio de correspondencia debe estar hecho loco –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse a su común lugar que era el estudio, Candy abordó el coche que la llevó a su destino y en el transcurso lee la carta.

 _Mi querida señora Campbell:_

 _No sabe cuánto le agradezco que me permita intercambiar unas líneas con usted, le prometo solemnemente no atiborrar el correo, sobretodo porque no debo interferir en su noble labor con mi tía Elroy, seguramente sabe de ante mano que recibo cartas también de ella, y aunque al principio sus cartas demandaban un cambio de enfermera, su última carta ha dejado ver, aunque aún con su acostumbrada resistencia a que no sepamos lo que piensa, que es feliz al lado de una compañía como la suya._

 _Gastaría papel en desgastarme por lo agradecido que estoy por los cuidados que le ha dado a mi tía, que siempre ha sido reacia a verse débil, tal vez es debido a ese carácter suyo que nos hace pensar de momento que no está enferma._

 _Probablemente todos le han recalcado su buen trabajo, yo podría hacer lo mismo pero le quitaría de su valioso tiempo._

 _Aunque es completamente hipócrita que no le quite su tiempo con halagos por su labor, pero si para otras cosas, señora Campbell me permito compartirle que hace poco debí ir a Alemanía y pude conocer a un distinguido señor que es deseoso de hacer negocios con nosotros, tuve la oportunidad de compartir con él y hablar no sólo de los tediosos negocios, y en su plática me habló de una anécdota que me voy a permitir compartir con usted._

 _Me contó que él y su hermana debieron partir con nada más que una vieja maleta donde llevaban sus pocas y humildes posesiones, tenían que recorrer un largo camino para huir de la guerra, pero el camino representaba la muerte para su hermana que esperaba un niño, su esposo había muerto en una ataque con bombas, sin embargo cuando estaban por llegar a la mitad de su recorrido, fueron auxiliados por un batallón de soldados americanos; me habló que sólo pidió agua para su hermana, no quería interferir con su deber, pero uno de los soldados hizo más que darle agua, llamó por un vehículo que los transportara y él mismo esperó con ellos hasta que el transporte llegara._

 _Dijo que tardó un día entero pero el soldado permaneció con ellos sin queja, por el contrario, trataba de atender a la mujer lo mejor que pudiera con lo que llevaba, al llegar el vehículo el soldado pidió que los atendieran y los pusieran a salvo, el soldado debió alcanzar a su batallón a pie._

 _El señor y su hermana siempre estuvieron agradecidos con ese soldado, llamando incluso a su sobrino con el nombre del valiente soldado que no los abandonó: Oscar._

 _Si señora Campbell, desde lejos vengo y escucho una historia del hombre que mereció llamarse su esposo, no puedo sino sentir admiración por la clase de hombre que era digno de usted._

 _No sé si su esposo contó esta historia, porque a mí me dejó sin palabras, sólo con el conocimiento de que el hombre que escogió tiene todos los méritos y que ante una persona así, ante un valor así, pocos pueden estar a la altura, incluyéndome._

 _Gracias a ese señor y a su esposa me llevo una historia que es digna de contarse en mi familia._

 _William Albert Ardley._

El sonido del carro en movimiento era el único entre una mujer que sonríe llevándose la carta al corazón, el conductor no iba a ver otra cosa que el pavimento para un viaje seguro, así que no se daría por enterado que una pequeña lágrima bajó por la mejilla color nácar con pequeñas salpicaduras obscuras en ella.

- _Fuiste un mentiroso, querido, te vino a delatar un hombre que ha dicho sentir por mí algo que debió acabarse en el pasado._

El viaje era silencioso pero no cansado o aburrido, Candy releía la carta dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa.

- _" Ante una persona así, ante un valor así, pocos pueden estar a la altura, incluyéndome", casi son las palabras de la señora Elroy._

 **Flash Back**

-Debes pensar que mi sobrino fue débil, que es poca cosa comparado a tu esposo soldado.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

- _La familia Ardley es de las más antiguas en este país y de las más orgullosas por su historia y linaje, pero vienen a sentirse sobrepasados por un joven que sólo quiso proteger a las personas._

El coche por fin llegó a su destino, una pequeña granja donde la esperaban los padres de Oscar. Abrazó a cada uno trayendo unos regalos para ellos.

-Candy que alegría verte de nuevo, pensamos que no vendrías.

-Claro que no señora, afortunadamente no ha ocurrido ninguna emergía en mi trabajo, así que no tengo problema para venir a verlos.

-Ven, tenemos que contarte mucho –Dijo la señora tomándola del brazo.

Mientras Candy pasaba un agradable momento con su familia, en la mansión Ardley se respiraba una tranquilidad que es buena para una paciente en casa, pero que llegaba a molestar por ser demasiado silenciosa. Elroy miraba sentada en su cómodo sillón desde su balcón, el sonido de la naturaleza le ayudaría con ese silencio que no le viene a agradar.

No lo va a expresar con los labios, pero la ausencia por las palabra de sus sobrinos, las voces de Paty y Annie, ninguno estaba y Alphons no está en la mansión; Elroy mantiene su semblante sereno, aunque por dentro este cabizbajo pues esa quietud por esta soledad le hacen sentir desolada. Se regaña porque sabe que jamás será abandonada, ni siquiera por el sobrino con quien más se ensañó en el pasado; su familia no la abandonará a su suerte pero no tener a alguien cerca le carcome y trata con sus fuerzas actuales de aparentar seriedad.

Mucho más cuando es la compañía de su enfermera la que extraña, pues en meses la compañía de Candy había sido como la presencia del sol en la vida, de eso se regaña más.

-Disculpe señor Elroy.

Hablaron al otro lado de la puerta, era Dorothy a quien Elroy permitió pasar trayendo la chica una charola con té y algunos panecillos.

-Pensé que podría querer un poco de té, le traje su preferido.

Elroy frunció el ceño preocupando a la pobre chica.

-Yo no te he pedido té, el insolente de mi sobrino hace eso cuando según el creé que me estoy ensimismando en mis pensamientos, que es lo mismo que decirme "Distraída".

-N-No… no era mi intención… lo lamento mucho señora, sólo pensé que le haría bien…

Elroy bufó cruzando los brazos, no obstante su semblante había bajado su rigidez.

-Pero ya que lo has traído sería un desperdicio y yo no me la pasé treinta años reprendiendo a mis sobrinos de no desperdiciar la comida, déjalo aquí.

Dorothy obedeció a la señora, dejó la charola en la mesa que estaba a un lado de ella, Elroy miró el té, efectivamente era su preferido y estaba a la temperatura que le gustaba, además de que los panecillos eran de nuez espolvoreados en azúcar glass, sus favoritos desde que era niña, estos también estaban calientes, debían ser recién hechos.

Tomó uno y lo mordió llenándose su boca del sabor, tuvo que luchar por no sonreír ante la sensación, peor aún con el té. Al verla comer Dorothy se tranquilizó, dispuesta a retirarse se inclinó para hacer una reverencia, pero la voz de Elroy la detuvo.

-Ya que tienes tiempo de sobra para traerme estas cosas, lee algo para mí, aquel libro de historias que mi sobrino insolente lee.

-S-Si señora.

Fue así como aquella sensación se esfumó con la presencia de té y panecillos de nuez junto a la compañía y lectura de Dorothy, fueron las horas que de vivir su padre o su hermano mayor, no lo habrían creído.

- _¿Y qué esperaban si yo viví más que ellos dos?_ Lees bien Dorothy, debes corregir algunas cosas pero tu dicción es apropiada.

-Gracias señora.

-Supongo que tendrás tiempo para leerme otra historia.

-Claro que sí, con mucho gusto.

- _Vivir tanto te noquea la mente._

Sin darse cuenta o mejor dicho, sin querer darse cuenta, pasó una hora que le fue grata a la dama mayor, Alphons llegaría pronto y Dorothy debía tener la comida lista, pues comería junto a la señora Elroy.

-Con su permiso me retiro.

-Haz lo que te digo, mejora esos detalles en tu dicción y así cuando pronuncies nombres de alta sofisticación no parecerá que te estás ahogando.

-No señora, prometo mejorar.

-Por supuesto, sólo debes prestar atención a los detalles, algo en lo que parece pones empello.

Dorothy se sonrojó levente, eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido expresado por la dama mayor, la chica salió de la habitación con la charola en mano, sabiendo que era observada por Elroy en todo momento hasta cerrar la puerta.

- _Cómo lo has hecho con mi sobrino, esos panecillos y té sólo los puede preparar Alphons_ –Elroy suspiró acomodándose en su sillón – _pero esta vez no habrá gritos ni amenazas como en el pasado, mi sobrino parece entenderse con la tía de Paty, la señorita Evangeline_ –otro suspiro salió de su boca pero con tono de satisfacción – _otra boda podría venir en camino._

Entre tanto en la granja de los Campbell la familia disfrutaba de la comida preparada por la señora Rosa, Candy pasaba un rato maravilloso cada vez que venía con sus suegros, ellos aun cuando su hijo había muerto no se desentendieron de Candy, por el contrario lucharon para que no se apartara de ellos, pue la sentían como un familiar irreemplazable.

-Ya verás que este año ganamos el premio a la mejor cosecha, hice apuesta con el señor Stevens ¡Y voy a ganarle!

-Ustedes siempre están haciendo apuestas.

-Oye pero trabajamos honradamente para ganarnos mutuamente y si pierdo, no afecta nuestro bolsillo.

-¡Porque estoy al pendiente!

Candy reía ante las discusiones del matrimonio mayor, discusiones que en realidad no llegaban a tal cosa, pero que en un matrimonio es común algún desacuerdo, con Oscar no ocurrió eso, pero se pregunta si fue por el carácter dulce de él o fue porque no tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo, pensando en ello llegó a su mente Albert y su esposa Agatha. En su estancia en la mansión Ardley, no hacía preguntas fuera de lugar, ella desde hace mucho supo el nombre de esa bella dama de la sociedad, no obstante con la convivencia en esa mansión, aunque no quisiera, se enteraba de las cosas, especialmente por los sobrinos de Albert.

 **Flash Back**

-Ésta es Cascabel, era la yegua favorita de la tía Aghata –Archie le mostraba una hermosa yegua con pelaje claro, acercó su mano y el animal se mostró manso a ella, acarició su hocico y su crin, dando el animal sonidos de que le era muy grato el tacto de Candy

-Es muy linda.

-Nuestra tía solía dar largos paseos en ella, la vio en una exhibición y quedó encantada con ella, pero no se lo dijo al tío, en parte porque el dueño de Cascabel era un hombre que estaba orgulloso de sus caballos y difícilmente los vendía, decía que no podía entregarlos a un sujeto que ni siquiera supiera como acariciarlos.

-Que señor tan especial, entonces ¿Qué pasó?

-La tía Agatha era calmada en sus emociones, sólo el tío sabía interpretarlas y él vio cuanto le gustó la yegua, así que habló con el dueño, fue algo difícil pues el dueño no se confiaba del tío Albert sólo por ser de la familiar Ardley pero al final accedió, hubieras visto la cara de nuestra tía cuando la encontró en el establo.

-Oh si, estaba tan contenta, ella no sabía montar muy bien pero siempre era cuidada por nuestro tío, había veces que juntos daban largos paseos en ella.

La rubia podía imaginar aquella escena, no le costaba trabajo, la esposa del joven patriarca fue conocida en los orfanatos por ser tan bella como bondadosa.

-Nuestro tío siempre ha estado ocupado por sus deberes, sin embargo siempre procuró que la tía Agatha fuera feliz, ése es el ejemplo que quiero seguir para mi matrimonio con Annie.

-Su tío debe sentirse orgulloso de que lo tomen como ejemplo.

-Él dice que no, pero lo que se ve no se juzga –Dijo Stear con seguridad.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

- _Él tuvo a su esposa más tiempo del que yo estuve con Oscar, y lo que tanto afirman los chicos es que entre ellos no hubo disgustos…_ -Sus labios a escondidas de sus suegros, se curvaron en una suave sonrisa – _Oscar tú sabes lo mucho que me alegro por él, su matrimonio fue arreglado pero cuando menos aquella hermosa mujer de las fotografías, vino a ser un bálsamo para él._

-Candy dinos la verdad, ¿Ha sido difícil tratar con las personas de la mansión?

-Claro que no señor Mateo, han sido amables y la señora Elroy es una persona de carácter pero se comporta bien conmigo.

-Eso nos da tranquilidad, no queremos que por cumplir tu deber recibas malos tratos, no debes permitirlo, nadie merece ser tratado con desprecio, peor si es de una persona de la alta sociedad –Habló el señor Mateo.

El padre de Oscar era orgulloso de su trabajo como granjero y parte de que tenga tranquilidad económica en su hogar sin mortificar a su esposa, es porque es cuidadoso en los negocios, siendo un hombre mayor se ha topado con gente diferente, entre ellas personas de alta sociedad que miraban por debajo del hombro, tenía que recurrir a la paciencia enseñada por su esposa, para no explotar y tener un negocio "Civilizado".

-Gracias por su preocupación, pero no tienen de que angustiarse, realmente han sido muy amables conmigo casi tanto como los padres de Annie.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo van los arreglos para su boda?

-Muy bien, diría que tan exacto como un ejército, la señora pone mucho detalle, parece como si ella se fuera a casar otra vez.

-Es que a las madres siempre nos da mucha emoción cuando el primogénito se casa, ¿Aún estamos invitados?

-Desde luego que sí, el señor Britter dijo que invitara a mi familia así que quiero que me acompañen.

-Gracias por pensar en nosotros, querida Candy.

-Sabes que ésta fue tu casa desde que mi hijo te eligió como esposa y eso no caduce.

-Muchas gracias…. Padres.

….

Era una tarde lluviosa observada desde la ventana, el frío aquí era más notorio pero él lo soportaba, después de todo Escocia es parte de él, así que era sensación de frío junto al sonido de la lluvia algo relajante para él, disfrutaba de este descanso después de haber visto desfilar en su escritorio más papales de los que toca en la mansión de Lakewood. Sus orbes admiran el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana, mientras bebe de su copa, descansando en el cómodo sillón de su habitación, que junto a él esta una mesa que sostiene en ella, una cesta con rosas color rosado suave, que contrastan fuertemente con el ambiente gris que da esa tarde lluviosa.

Este ambiente le era agradable, lo es aun cuando ver el cielo gris, la lluvia caer copiosamente y el frío colarse por la habitación, cuando todos estos elementos le hacen sonreír ante lo que era un recuerdo que no era un estallido de alegría, si no de ternura.

 **Flash Back**

-Adelante querida, saluda.

Una hermosa Agatha vestido con un delicado vestido rosa, dio un paso al frente saludando con educación a los señores que han venido a su casa: al señor Francis y sus dos hijos, llamaban su atención los tres señores, pero puso de fijo sus ojos en el hijo mayor, el joven a quien su padre tenía en la mira para convertirlo en su esposo; muy claro se lo dejó ver toda la semana.

Cada uno en ese salón de la casa Miller sabían el motivo de esta presentación, ninguno era un iluso de lo que se pretendía y los jóvenes menos, fue así que luego de compartir unas palabras en el salón, el señor Miller invitó a Albert al invernadero de la familia acompañado por su hija, no podían dar un paseo por el jardín por el día gris y lluvioso que había.

La pareja caminó por un pasillo lleno de pinturas de la época colonial, observados con expectativa de los padres y de un Alphons que los miraba decaído, aguantándose delante de los señores.

La pareja llegó al gran invernadero donde abundaban flores de distintos colores, dando un recuerdo del arcoíris, emanando un aire de aroma dulce, aunque afuera predominaba el gris llegando al negro, en el invernadero daba la sensación de ver la materialización del arcoíris mismo, era un lugar hermoso y agradable; así lo pensó Albert que se permitió sonreír y alagar el lugar, no sorprendiéndose que sean la señorita Agatha y su madre las encargadas de cuidarlo; hablaron mientras permanecían en el invernadero, de diferentes temas. Aunque sabían que sus padres deseaban casarlos y que su cometido se lograría, con aquellas monótonas palabras la persona que tenían al frente no era desagradable.

Albert percibió que aquella hermosa joven, porque verdaderamente lo era, no se trataba de una chica caprichosa ni pretenciosa, hablaba suave y sencillamente, no pretendía gustarle descaradamente ni metérsele por los ojos, aunque su belleza fuese notoria.

Agatha vio que ese apuesto joven era educado, no un narcisista, le trataba con respeto y hasta con cuidado, sintió que, si era gentil con ella, no era por mandato de su padre el señor Francis, sino porque le nacía a él mismo; no obstante sus ojos violetas percibían en los ojos azules del joven, una tristeza, llamando mucho su atención que esa tristeza se sintiera reciente.

Fue por ello…

-Perdóneme el atrevimiento tan grande que voy a tener con usted, pero, es obvio que nuestros padres…

-Desean casarnos –Terminó la frase Albert, sonriendo resignadamente -, si, es obvio señorita y parece que no interesa mucho si los dos estamos al tanto.

-Creí que sólo a mí me daba esa impresión.

-Ya ve que no, si ha tenido la franqueza de expresarlo no sabe lo agradecido que estoy, de alguna manera me ha quitado un peso de encima.

-¿De verdad? Otro caballero se habría ofendido.

-Yo me habría ofendido si hubiese sido de otra manera, señorita Agatha, soy un perfecto desconocido con quien desean casarla, pero es mi deseo conocernos realmente, nuestros padres también tuvieron arreglos matrimoniales, a nosotros nos siguió esa tradición, no sé qué opine usted, me interesaría saber lo que piensa.

-Le agradezco que tome en cuenta mi opinión, esto no es algo fácil de acatar, pero no imposible, le tengo mucho respeto a mi padre, él cree que a su lado estaré segura y eso lo haría feliz, debo hacer caso a sus órdenes.

-Lo entiendo, entonces pediré a mi padre que nos den más días, sé que tenemos una vida para conocernos, pero al menos debería saber su color favorito antes de la boda -Agatha rió.

-Es el rosa.

La bella dama de cabellos negros agradeció desde dentro que el hombre al que su padre escogió para ella, la tomara en cuenta y que esta situación llamada "Matrimonio", la cual vivirían dentro de unos meses, no sea un yugo pesado, si el joven deseaba poner de su parte, ella debía hacer lo mismo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Entró a la habitación Edwart que traía una carpeta en la mano.

-Lamento molestarte, no daba contigo en toda la casa, necesito que firmes esto para que des tu autorización –El rubio se tomó un momento para leer los documentos y después firmó en ellos, entregándoselos otra vez a su cuñado -, gracias, con esto ya casi terminaremos los deberes y podrás volver a Lakewood, perdona por haberte causado la molestia de venir hasta acá, creí que podría yo solo pero…

-Edwart no te congojes, tú solo no habrías podido con todo, además no porque mi hermana ya no esté significa que estás exiliado de nuestra familia, ahora tengo mandado llevarte a casa para que la tía te vea, estoy seguro que si no lo cumplo me castigará toda la vida.

-Eso sería más temible que nada.

Albert sirvió a su cuñado una copa de vino como la suya, él lucía cansado después de todos estos meses de trabajo mejoró su aspecto, lo había encontrando preocupado y algo desgastado por las consecuencias que vinieron después de la guerra.

-Me dará mucho gusto verlos a todos, no puedo creer que Archie se vaya a casar, tan galante con las mujeres y ahora enterarme que va a sentar cabeza con una linda jovencita… Rosemary estaría tan sorprendida como yo.

-Stear también desea casarse con su novia pero debe esperar por el luto, mi tía desearía tener doble boda.

-O triple, en su carta suena segura por la relación que sostiene Alphons con esa señorita… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Evangeline, también lo sentí así, pero tratándose de mi hermano lo dudo aunque si ella es alguien agradable y no como la señorita Alice es probable que quiera compartir su vida.

-Celebraciones de ese tipo son una buena señal, estoy seguro que tanto Archie como Stear pondrán de su parte para que su matrimonio funcione -Edwart colocó su mano en el hombro del patriarca -, Albert te confesaré que a mí me gustaría que si la vida te da una nueva oportunidad con esa joven de la que me hablaste, sea para bien tuyo.

-Muchas gracias, pero te repito que no es una jovencita de la que hablo, ahora se trata de una mujer que tiene una vida hecha, no me estoy dejando llevar por el ímpetu del joven enamorado.

-Te creo… pero… siendo muy sincero contigo aún no puedo imaginar lo que mi suegro era capaz de hacer, es impensable como una niña de coletas moviera el lado más… cruel… es difícil de decirlo, respeté mucho a mis suegros.

-Yo lo hice toda su vida.

-Considero que deberías decírselo a ella, debe saber lo que ocurrió contigo.

-No Edwart, te digo que no estoy siendo llevado por el ímpetu del joven enamorado, y no pienso remotamente en recurrir a la lastima, a victimizarme como lo hice durante todo este tiempo, yo amé a Candy Withe pero estoy viendo a Candice Campbell y ella no verá al joven Albert, verá al patriarca William Albert Ardley, porque esto es lo que soy en este presente y realidad; veo la vida como es no como muy a mi deseo anhelo que sea.

Edwart mira en los ojos azules del rubio algo vivo, todos estos años los vio serenos, mansos, como el mar en un día de playa para relajarse, en esta ocasión los ve agitados, como el mar… siendo tocado cuando es la tormenta; es sorprendente lo que una mujer de ojos esmeraldas y pecas ocasionó en el centrado patriarca de la familia, algo que podría catalogarse como milagro.

…...

Los meses avanzan y el invierno llegó a Lakewood, había sitios en la mansión donde era más cálido y otros donde era presente el frío de la temporada, desde luego la habitación de Elroy Ardley sería de las más cálidas para su comodidad, relajándose desde su cama o su sillón mirando el panorama que pintaba esta estación del año. Sería navidad y como en aquella otra ocasión, su familia no estaría reunida, el patriarca no podría estar con ellos sino hasta la boda de Archie, eso le dolía mucho. Mantenía su semblante sereno no queriendo mostrar su debilidad, sin embargo, no engañaría a su sobrino ni a su enfermera que son los más cercanos.

-Vendrá mañana el doctor Smith para un chequeo, será al medio día ¿O desea alguna hora en específico?

-Está bien a esa hora, quisiera que se quedara a comer con nosotros.

Candy asintió, el que tome esa decisión es otra muestra de que Elroy quiere mitigar el dolor de no tener a Albert cerca, con la familia que si está cerca y con personas que tienen el privilegio de gozar de su entera confianza.

La rubia enfermera arreglaba los medicamentos que había utilizado, así como acomodar mejor la cobija que cubría las piernas de la dama mayor, ella descansaba en su cómodo sillón mirando otra vez el panorama, cuando la chica se disculpaba para salir, Elroy dijo.

-Supongo que querrás tomarte libre el día de navidad para estar con tu familia.

-Si señora, pero si me necesita me quedaré, estoy a sus ordenes.

-El doctor Smith nos acompañará ese día, quizás no vaya a necesitarte, pero no te confíes muchacha.

-Estoy a sus órdenes -Repitió gentilmente la chica y salió de la habitación.

Bajó el salón donde se hallaban Stear, Archie y Paty junto a Dorothy adornando el salón, especialmente el gran árbol de navidad.

-Hola Candy, ¿No quieres ayudarnos con el árbol?

-Por su puesto.

Se unió a su actividad disfrutando todos de ese momento que siempre une a las personas, adornar para navidad siempre lo ha hecho y no fue lo contrario para la orgullosa familia Ardley, sus risas se oyeron como cada vez en la habitación de Elroy, quien sonrió complacida de que otra vez haya vida en esta casa. Dio gracias a Dios por escuchar esas risas en la casa, ese sonido le era la mayor alegría, en lugar de saber que ganaron en los negocios, que su poder va creciendo en el país. Mientras ella sonreía en la serenidad de su habitación, los chicos se divertían entre las ocurrencias de los hermanos hasta que concluyeron su trabajo.

-Se ve más bonito que el año pasado.

-Es que Candy tuvo buenas ideas para decorarlo.

-Candy pasarás la navidad con nosotros ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé Stear, eso depende de la señora Elroy, si ella me necesita me quedaré.

-¿Y si nosotros te invitáramos formalmente te quedarías? -Dijo Archie seguro.

-Me gustaría mucho, pero si la señora no me necesita, quisiera pasar la navidad con mi familia, ellos tienen esperanzas de que los acompañe.

Los hermanos se miraron cabizbajos, se habían olvidado por un momento de su familia.

-Igual pasarán una hermosa navidad, entiendo que Annie estará con ustedes y también tu Paty ¿No es así?

-Oh si, la señora Elroy fue muy amable en invitarme, incluso mis abuelos y mi tía vendrán.

-Claro que vendrán, sólo que la tía de Paty es invitada "Indirectamente" de nuestro tío, ¿No es así Archie? -Dijo Stear con picardía.

-¡Claro, claro! Si es un momento en la historia de esta familia, por fin el tío Alphons vendrá acompañado, pensé que quedaría soltero para siempre.

-A mí me daría mucha felicidad que mi tía se casara con el señor Alphons, ella está encantada con él.

-¡Él igual! -Dijeron en unísono los hermanos entre risas.

Candy se sentía contagiada por los ánimos de los chicos, desde el día que trabajó en la mansión, Alphons mostró mucha confianza a ella y le había comentado que aquella señorita de cabellera color chocolate, pestañas pobladas y ojos color almendra, le había causado una impresión muy grande, estando él al frente de la familia estaba muy ocupado así que no la frecuentaba regularmente pero que cuando había la oportunidad de compartir con ella, él quedaba con un buen sabor de boca y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La rubia casi podía unirse al festejo de los jóvenes, pero notó que Dorothy quien estaba metiendo en cajas lo que no fue necesario para la decoración; mostró un semblante serio sí, pero con toque de tristeza; algo que los tres chicos no iban a notar por el ambiente festivo, pero la chica de ojos verdes si, más aún porque sólo mostró aquella careta ante los comentarios de los muchachos, mientras que al decorar el árbol y bromear, ella sonreía.

-Deje eso, yo lo llevaré al sótano.

-No te preocupes, además yo estoy en esta casa para servir al igual que tú, yo no soy patrona -Dijo Candy sonriendo amigablemente, tomando una de las cajas. Ayudó a Dorothy a llevar las dos últimas cajas al sótano, dejando a los muchachos en el salón.

-Gracias, no se hubiera molestado.

-No es molestia, Dorothy -La chica sonrió agradecida y volcó su atención a acomodar otras cosas del sótano -, me enteré que llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en esta casa, de alguna manera eres parte de esta familia.

-Así parece, pero tuve mucha suerte de trabajar en un lugar donde hay buenas personas.

-Me contaron que cuando llegaste tuviste algunos problemas.

-Si señora, no sabía ni como servir el té, eso molestaba mucho a la señora Elroy y al señor Francis, pero tuve que poner mucho empeño para que no me despidieran.

-Dorothy ¿Tienes familia?

-Sólo mi abuela, la visito cuando es mi día libre, la cuidan unos vecinos que son muy amables, quisiera poder estar con ella esta navidad, le haría bien.

-Si... y también a ti.

-Oh si, señora.

-Aunque pasarías la navidad lejos de esta familia.

-Sí, es una pena aunque descansar de traer y llevar copas para los invitados no suena mal.

-Si… y estarías lejos de Alphons Ardley.

Dorothy quedó confundida por su comentario, volteando hacia ella que la miraba sonriendo comprensivamente, la chica dudó unos instantes por las palabras de la rubia, pero aquella seguridad en sus ojos sólo la tambaleaba más.

-¿A qué se refiere?, Claro que estaría lejos de esta familia si voy a donde mi abuela.

-Aja, pero las dos sabemos de quien estarías lejos.

-Señora no sé de qué me está hablando, es algo desagradable lo que dice... -Habló incómoda, desviando la mirada, apretando el pañuelo con el que sacudía.

-Dorothy yo no te quiero presionar, no es mi intención, es algo que puedo ver y que no voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos porque no tengo derecho.

-No sé... a l-lo que se refiere.

Candy sabía cómo se sentía así que sólo se limitó a decirle con tacto para darle seguridad.

-Tranquila, si algún día quieres hablarlo puedes hacerlo conmigo, nadie te está acusando.

Dio media vuelta hacia la salida.

Esa noche Candy antes de meterse a la cama, disponía su tiempo para redactar una carta, la única carta que podía enviar al extranjero, entre tanto el menor de los hermanos Ardley, concluía con la pila de documentos que le absorbieron incluso la hora de cenar. Se recargó sueltamente en la silla masajeando sus parpados, como casi todos los días el trabajo cansaba, pero no quedaría en ridículo frente su hermano mayor.

Se sirvió una copa de brandy terminándosela en un trago, sirviéndose otra, está no se la acabó de golpe, la disfrutó mientras acomodaba los papales en sus respectivas capetas.

- _No sé cómo mi padre permanecía tantas horas pegado a estas horas, admiro más y más a mi hermano por tener el carácter de cargar en sus hombros todo esto._

Disfrutó de su copa en ese momento de silencio, mirando por la ventana el paisaje nocturno, oyéndose una quietud que relajaría sus hombros, hasta que sonó el teléfono y Alphons exhaló con molestia.

-Si es ese insolente anciano de Peter Walker para una maldita junto el día de navidad, lo pagará -Levantó el teléfono con arrebato –Familia Ardley, buenas noches... ¿George?... Oh gracias a Dios, pensé que eras el molesto de Walker.

-No señor, lamento decepcionarlo.

-Hazlo más seguido, ¿Qué ocurre? Es un poco tarde para que llames...

Unos minutos pegado al teléfono y el rostro de Alphons que mostraba cansancio, pasó a uno de suma sorpresa.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!... George hasta la fecha ni una palabra.

-Lo sé señor, aunque quisiera decirlo usted es capaz de amordazarme.

-Claro que sí, nadie... escúchame bien, nadie debe enterarse.

George asintió a sus órdenes terminando la comunicación, Alphons subió a su habitación sin la sensación de cansancio.

 **Continuara...**


	7. Felices Fiestas

**Oh si... una MEGA tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo, palabra de honor que (En mi país es Jueves, así que el siguiente episodio saldrá el próximo Jueves) la próxima semana nuevo capitulo**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Cap.7 Felices fiestas**

 **Flash Back**

-¡Mírate! No eres más que una huérfana oportunista, una arribista que quiere sacar provecho de la posición de mi hijo, pero no obtendrás nada de esta casa, niña revoltosa.

-Yo amo a Albert señora, jamás pensaría en sacar provecho de su dinero, yo también puedo trabajar.

-¿Qué es un ridículo trabajo como jornalera en una granja mediocre, con ser esposa de un Ardley?, A mi hijo lo habrás engatusado, pero mi esposo y yo no nos dejamos llevar por tu apariencia inocente, sábete que para él eres un entretenimiento antes de formalizar matrimonio con una doncella que lo merece, ¿Crees que puedes venir a nuestra casa alegando que se quieren casar y nosotros aceptarlo?, Mi pobre hijo sólo se está llevando por su incrédula juventud, pero nosotros no lo permitiremos, debes irte de esta casa inmediatamente y no volver jamás.

-¡No! Albert debe ser quien me lo diga, él ha dicho que me ama y desea casarse conmigo, yo anhelo formar con él una familia y ser felices, yo no quiero quitarles ni un centavo a ustedes, mis sentimientos por Albert son reales.

-He escuchado suficiente, si no te vas por tu propia voluntad yo te sacaré, no dejaré que envuelvas más a mi hijo.

-Pero señora…

-¡LÁRGATE!

La hermosa mujer de cabellera dorada y ojos igualmente dorados, empujó a la pequeña Candy con una fuerza que era imposible de creer en una dama de alta sofisticación, la empujó con agresividad hasta la puerta, cerrándola con un arrebato que de haber tenido Candy un dedo en medio, se lo habría arrancado.

-¡Albert!

-¡Maldita mocosa!... ¡LÁRGATE!

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-Candy –La melodiosa voz de Annie la sacó de su ensimismamiento, cuando sus orbes esmeralda estaban sobre la llameante chimenea -¿Quieres un poco de ponche? Me gustaría que lo probarás con las galletas que traje, a Archie le han gustado, quisiera que me dijeras si ya puedo ser toda una dama de hogar.

-Oh claro Annie –Dijo la linda rubia sonriendo gentilmente a su mejor amiga, apartando los recuerdos que sin querer vienen cuando está en el salón principal.

Es la noche de Navidad, afuera está nevando pintándose todo de blanco, hace frío pero adentro de la mansión Ardley es cálido y acogedor, la mansión se ha visto llena de gente que es grata para la familia, están presentes Annie con sus padres, han llegado también los padres Archie y Stear compartiendo con sus futuros consuegros, han venido también Paty con su abuela la señora Macy y su tía como habían mencionado en días pasados, está también acompañándolos Candy quien debió estar aquí pues, Elroy aunque mejorando todavía necesitaba de cuidados, le pesa un poco, porque no podrá estar con los padres de Oscar, sin embargo Alphons como sólo un buen amigo podría, le había dejado estar con ellos toda una semana antes de navidad para que la ausencia de su querida hija no doliera tanto, ella lo agradeció; la razón por la que es poco su pesar de no haber estado con ellos es porque esa idea de dejarla estar con los padres de Oscar una semana antes de navidad fue invención de nada de menos que de la tía Elroy. Quien ordenó a su sobrino callarlo y dejarlo a su autoría, pero Alphons no perdería la ocasión de ver la cara impactada de la rubia ante las sorpresas que ofrece su tía.

El ambiente en la casa es alegre, relajante, en ni un momento de la noche ha habido silencio, y las risas no se han detenido siendo el sonido más maravilloso que una vieja Elroy puede oír desde su reconfortarle sillón cercano a la chimenea. Desde su lugar tiene una vista amplia de su panorama, ve como los caballeros lucen buen mozos y elegantes, de estar en una fiesta de sociedad sabe que sus jóvenes sobrinos serían blanco de muchas señoritas, también Annie y Paty lucen hermosas esta noche junto a la guapa dama Evangeline pero, aunque quiera mitigarlo y callarlo bebiendo el dulce ponche de frutos rojos; Elroy Ardley sabe que la joven más hermosa en este salón es su enfermera; tuvo una "Pequeña" consideración de dejar a Candy usar vestido y no su uniforme como es habitual verla en toda ocasión, quiso darle oportunidad de usar algo diferente al pulcro blanco.

Claro que no esperaba verla tan bella, tan radiante que cuando la vio salir de su habitación la miró un segundo y ladeó la mirada, para no evidenciar que se sorprendió por su aspecto. Además de tomarla por sorpresa de que el vestido de color azul que parecía ser confeccionado sólo para ella, había sido regalado por la señora Brither, luciendo suelto su largo y ondulado cabello que acentuaba su figura, Elroy llegó a pensar que esta vez Alphons se exponía a enamorarse de ella si la ve así, y no le prestaría atención a la tía de Paty.

-Felicidades Annie, ahora si ya puedes casarte.

-Debieron ver con que esmero mi hija preparó esas galletas.

-Nuestra pequeña hermosura tiene aptitudes para la gastronomía –Dijo el señor Brittter muy orgulloso.

-Gracias papás, pero sólo pude hacerlo con los consejos de Candy, de lo contrario habría quemado la casa.

Todos rieron y disfrutaron del triunfo gastronómico de Annie, Candy tomó unas galletas para acercárselas a la señora Elroy, quien las comió despacio degustando los sabores, Candy aunque podía convivir con los demás no desatendía a la dama mayor, no quedaría en mal por estar divirtiéndose.

-Tienen buen sabor, más no me parece la gran cosa –Dijo Elroy en voz baja sólo para que Candy escuchara -, no vayas a decir nada, muchacha.

-Nadie jamás lo sabrá -Aguantando una risilla -, Annie siempre se esfuerza en lo que hace, eso hace estas galletas tan especiales.

-Quizás –Dijo la dama mayor ladeando la mirada, -¿Sabes a donde fue Alphons tan temprano esta mañana?, Se ausentó muchas horas antes de llegar para prepararse.

-No me mencionó nada, tal vez cosas de trabajo.

-Puede que hayan sido esos molestos pero necesarios socios.

La velada avanzaba y no había entre los invitados una sola cara larga, eso alegraba a Elroy que miraba desde su lugar cuando no estaba compartiendo con alguno de los invitados, era un cuadro maravilloso como se acostumbra en esa casa en navidad, y eso le ayuda al dolor de no tener a Albert con ellos ni que el generoso Edwart estuviera aquí, pero no se deprime, disfruta de la celebración con canciones que no han parado.

Candy tiene la oportunidad de ver lo que miran los ojos de la dama mayor, verdaderamente se alegra que este panorama haga bien a Elroy, esto lo sabe cuándo debe estar a su lado y puede mirar a todos; no hay una cara triste, es algo muy bello.

-Muchacha, ¿Cómo van con la cena? –La llamó Elroy luego de probar el ponche.

-En orden, me tomé la libertad de sugerir reposar un poco más el postre en el horno, así cuando se sienten a comer pueden sacarlo y de esa manera estará caliente y no frío, el pavo se cocinó excelente y sabrá muy bien con las especias que le sugerí, el champagne está a temperatura ideal y yo misma pulí las copas que mandó comprar la semana pasada, están tan reluciente como le gustan.

-De acuerdo, ve de nuevo a la cocina para avisar que pronto se servirá la cena, no quiero retraso ni para las entradas.

-Claro señora, con su permiso –Dijo la rubia dando una pequeña reverencia y se fue, para en su ausencia acercarse Alphons colocando una mano en el hombro de Elroy.

-¿No es grandioso que tengas tan buena ayuda en estas fiestas?, Ciertamente ni mi hermana y ni madre que en gloría estén, ponían tanto cuidado con los detalles en esta fiesta, sólo tú, pero ahora tienes a tu excepcional enfermera para cuidar todo, diría que lo hace tan bien como tú.

-Alphons todavía no llega el champagne y ya dices disparates, aunque eso es normal en ti, ¿Has sido hospitalario a las visitas?

-Por supuesto tía, y con la señorita Evangeline mucho más.

-Me parece correcto, ahora dime porque te fuiste tantas horas en la mañana, no sólo hoy, también en días pasados lo has hecho ¿Hay algún problema? Debo enterarme de todo, si me estas ocultando algo grave yo jamás te lo perdonaré –Habló con aquel tono amenazante.

-No es nada alarmante, fue por asuntos que me llevaron más tiempo de lo esperado –Elroy lo miraba acusadoramente frente a los orbes azules que emanaban diversión –, créeme tía, mejor disfruta de la velada, te esperan muchos obsequios, en especial el mío que sé que te va a encantar.

-Ya no soy una chiquilla para brincar por regalos.

La rubia enfermera merodeó por la cocina asegurándose de que todo estuviera en el orden en que la dama mayor lo ordenaba, las cocineras eran obedientes a las palabras de Candy, pues, aunque saben que son ordenes de Elroy Ardley, Candy lo decía en tono amable pero seguro, después de todo, aunque fuese su vocera, continuaba sirviendo en esa casa.

-En cualquier momento darán la orden de servir, lo han hecho muy bien, la señora Ardley estará complacida.

-Nunca le hemos fallado, pero sólo si ella está al mando, la señora Madeleine y la señora Rosemary no tenían tanto esmero, estoy segura que la señora Madeleine jamás tocó una cazuela ni por error –Dijo la cocinera Prudencia dando una probada a la sopa confirmando su buen sabor, otra de las cocineras le dio un golpe de codo.

-Shh…. Prudencia no digas eso, señorita no le haga caso.

-Descuiden soy una tumba andante, siéntanse orgullosas de su trabajo.

-Gracias señorita Candy –Dijeron las tres cocineras, Prudencia, Mary y Emma.

-"Señora" por favor –Dijo la rubia fingiendo rigidez, las tres se echaron a reír.

La bella rubia acomodaba las copas en las charolas con una sonrisa en la cara, no obstante vio a Dorothy entrar por la puerta que daba al jardín, su semblante era sereno, por no decir serio, ponía atención a su trabajo y no se estaba distrayendo, de echo la había visto trabajar más esta noche que hace unos días.

-¿Cómo estás Dorothy?

-… Bien gracias, ¿Necesitan a alguien más en el salón para servir?

-Todo está bien, lamento que no pudieras ir con tu abuela a pasar la navidad.

-Ella lo entiende, pero el señor….

Ladeó incómoda la mirada ante Candy, le costó unos momentos seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-El señor Ardley me prometió dejarme pasar el año nuevo con ella.

-Él es así de comprensivo.

-Si… usted tampoco pudo ir con su familia.

-El doctor Smith no pudo acompañarlos y la señora Elroy debe seguir en observación, mira que las dos debemos trabajar en esta casa, aun cuando me veas con este vestido continuo con mi labor.

-Lo sé señora Candy.

Una de las sirvientas que atendía en el salón se asomó por la puerta de servicio.

-La señorita Evangeline quiere ponche con un ligero toque de vino y con frutos secos, ¿Alguien sabe cómo prepararlo? –Las tres cocineras negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo sé, lo tendré listo en un momento –Habló Dorothy acercándose a la alacena.

-Llevas diez años en la casa y todavía no sabes hacer el ponche predilecto del señor Alphons, Prudencia.

-Me queda demasiado dulce y a él no le gusta así, sólo Dorothy sabe cómo prepararlo.

….

Cantaron villancicos, organizaron juegos, probaron algunos bocadillos antes de pasar al comedor, las risas no terminaron en la mansión, afuera se escuchaba el sonido del viento frío contrastando con las canciones y risas de la mansión; el ánimo de los presentes se mantenía en alto nivel conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

-Damas y caballeros, a todos los presentes les agradezco su presencia en este día tan especial, la familia Britter siempre será bienvenida en la mansión Ardley.

La familia agradeció a la señora Elroy asintiendo educadamente con la cabeza.

-Igualmente la familia O´Brian siempre tendrán las puertas abiertas en nuestro hogar –Paty y su familia hicieron lo mismo ante la dama mayor -, deseo que a raíz de esta celebración nuestra convivencia sea más estrecha –Elroy lo dijo con orgullo fijando fugazmente su vista a Evangeline, Archie y Stear rieron muy quedamente ante los grandes deseos de su tía por ver a Alphons casado con aquella dama con cabellos color chocolate -, es un honor tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí, la casa Ardley no había sido tan luminosa como este día, feliz navidad para todos.

Brindaron con las copas llenas de champagne, escuchándose el choque leve de las copas entre sí. Annie y Candy chocaron sus copas mirándose como las buenas amigas que eran.

-Me alegra haber pasado esta navidad con todos mis seres queridos, te prometo que en mi boda no dejaré que vengas sola si no es con la compañía de tu familia.

-Muchas gracias Annie, ellos también lo agradecen tanto.

-¡Queridos invitados...!

Alphons después de brindar se había apartado del salón principal por unos momentos antes de regresar con aquella sonrisa bribona, todos voltearon a donde él, Elroy lo miró con una ceja considerablemente arqueada temiendo alguna de sus ocurrencias que pudieran "Manchar" el momento.

-Sé que aún no es hora de los obsequios, pero me adelantaré, exponiéndome a una reprimenda –Dijo el rubio mirando a la tía Elroy que iba molestándose -, lo lamento tía, pero yo me adelantaré a mi regalo o se enfriará.

Salió nuevamente del salón dejando a todos intrigados por sus palabras, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Alphons regresara con la sonrisa más divertida si es que era posible.

-Estimados invitados mi regalo de navidad de este año, vengan –Dijo mirando atrás de él.

Acto seguido, atrás del bien parecido rubio apareció el patriarca de la familia luciendo un elegante traje negro, así como Edwart Brower igualmente en traje negro, los presentes en el salón quedaron sorprendidos emergiendo un silencio por el asombro.

-Buenas noches a todos, lamentamos llegar tan tarde.

Las caras cambiaron a sonrisas en los demás saludándoles y dando la bienvenida a los dos caballeros, habiendo sólo dos semblantes que no mostraban la misma sonrisa, Elroy quedó impactada con la llegada de los hombres que más ansiaba ver esta noche, su rostro no pudo dejarlo en la seriedad que quisiera, pues una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa mostró su rostro, así como una lágrima que se resbaló por su mejilla. El otro rostro que tampoco mostró las sonrisas "Complacientes" de los demás fue el de la enfermera, no cabía del asombro, se pensaba que el patriarca volvería hasta la boda de los jóvenes novios, parece que no y ahora está ahí, en la mansión Arldey en una blanca navidad con personas que se han ganado su respeto y en medio está ese hombre a quien hace tantísimos meses había llegado a su departamento, alegando de un sentimiento que persiste en él.

-Esta es mi sorpresa para ti, tía -Dijo Alphons sonriendo dulcemente a la dama mayor.

Los tres caballeros estaban al frente de ella y por consiguiente de Candy que estaba a un lado de Elroy para atenderla.

-Llegaron... pero... creí que... -Elroy no pudo hablar, inclinando la mirada respirando hondo para recuperar la costura, enfrentando la mirada de los tres hombres –no esperaba verlos tan pronto, pensé que no los vería hasta la boda de Archie.

-Trabajamos arduo para pasar las fiestas decembrinas con todos ustedes, mira, Edwart también ha dejado el aislamiento de Escocia para venir contigo.

El mencionado se acercó a ella poniéndose de rodillas.

-Me siento honrado de volver a verla, lamento mi ausencia tan larga y pesada, pero...

-Está bien hijo, eres bienvenido con nosotros tu familia -Habló Elroy sonriéndole con una gentileza no creíble para quien "Conoce" a la dama mayor.

Ella estaba realmente conmovida por ver a Edwart otra vez que, olvidó que su sobrino mayor se había enfocado en su enfermera quien, ahora mostraba una sonrisa leve pero respetuosa a los hombres recién llegados, una serenidad que realza su belleza y eso lo saben los orbes azules que están maravillados con la visión, le buscan la mirada a la dama del vestido azul, no hay duda o vergüenza, están mirando con lo que lleva ser el patriarca de una familia como esa, pero más que nada, con lo que es toda su persona.

Sólo entre ellos dos, entre Albert y Candy saben una verdad tan evidente como que el sol deslumbra y la luna conmueve, que William Albert Ardley no volvió a Lakewood por su familia aunque es grato verla a toda reunida, ni tampoco por las gentes que se ganaron su respeto; él volvió por ella como lo había prometido el día que partió a Escocia.

-Me complace volverla a ver y ahora yo mismo puedo agradecerle por su noble labor en mi hogar, hizo que mi viaje fuera liviano como pluma.

Se inclinó delante de ella y tomó su mano para besarla con afecto, uno muy bien escondido en la "Cortesía y caballerosidad" de un Ardley, el beso en su mano era diferente al que le dio en la casa de los Britter, la chica de cabellos dorados lo sabe, percibe la diferencia, lo sabe... y sabe que aquella diminuta muestra de afecto disfrazada de buen trato, ha removido algo en ella, algo que se supone debió quedar permanentemente dormido hace diez años.

-Gracias por sus palabras señor William.

Otra vez están de frente y con la realidad que tienen sus vidas, otra vez la vida los volvió a reunir en esta celebración que es para compartir con los seres muy amados, algo curioso que quiso la vida; los demás estaban conviviendo, pero los ojos de Annie estaban sobre su amiga y el patriarca, la piel se le erizó cuando Albert se acercó a Candy que pensó que iba a gritar; mirándolos "Juntos" la hija amada de los Britter pensó en su enamoradiza mente.

- _Se ven tan bien juntos... es como en los cuentos._

Alphons pensaba lo mismo que la jovencita, ladeando la mirada divertido, fue entonces que Elroy salió de su "Ensimismamiento" aclarando la garganta para que la oyeran los tres caballeros... o mejor dicho su sobrino mayor y su enfermera, mostrando su natural cara seria ante la etiqueta.

-Es motivo de alegría volverlos a ver, pero no se escapan de un regaño por no decirme de su pronta llegada, Alphons tu siempre lo supiste y no dijiste nada, habríamos tenido una bienvenida digna para nuestro jefe de familia y para tu cuñado.

-¿No estas contenta con la sorpresa? Entonces no sé qué más darte para que seas feliz –Dijo Alphons con tranquilidad.

Candy observó a la cocinera Mary darle una señal en aviso de que la comida estaba lista, dio el aviso a la señora Elroy dando ella el permiso para que todo el mundo pasara al comedor a degustar la cena navideña, Elroy fue acompañada del brazo de su querido Edwart, estaba muy contenta de que él esté en la casa, pero su edad no la deja fijarse en una sola cosa, observando a sus dos sobrinos, ver a Alphons escoltando caballerosamente a la señorita Evangeline y por el otro lado, ver que Albert no se adelantaba como debe para ser el primero en estar en su lugar, se quedó atrás junto a su enfermera; el entrecejo de la dama mayor se curva unos segundos para después relajarse.

-¿Algo le incomoda? -Preguntó Edwart amablemente.

-Si llegas a vivir tanto como yo, verás que pocas cosas nos llegan a sacar de nuestras casillas cuando se adelanta primero la resignación.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Lo dice por Albert?

-Por supuesto, en otros tiempos se habría suscitado una guerra campal en este salón como hace diez años, hay cosas que ni todo el poder que nuestra familia adquirió con los años puede acabar -Habló Elroy mirando de frente siendo muy clara en cada palabra.

-Albert es realista como le enseñaron, pero jamás lo había visto de esa manera junto a Agatha.

-No, claro que no, esa delicada mujer era un cálido rayo de sol.

-¿Y a esta dama como la considera?

-Un sol.

Albert sacó de entre su saco un sobre, era la última carta que ella le había enviado.

-Justo cuando nos disponíamos a volver llegó tu carta, gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme, me hicieron mucho bien tus cartas.

-Eran cartas formales, sólo informaba sobre el avance de la señora Elroy.

-¿Y qué? Eran dirigidas a mí y eso es más que suficiente para ponerme alegre todo un día de juntas pesadas –Albert sonreía con franqueza en los labios.

-Exageras -Habló la rubia enfermera sonriendo de la misma manera.

-No... los dos sabemos que no estoy exagerando.

Habían quedado solos en el salón escuchándose el murmullo del viento, el murmullo de la gente en el comedor y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, en un ambiente sereno, callado y sobre todo donde está salpicado de sinceridad para los dos.

-Me alegra que regresaras con bien a tu casa, todos te extrañaban mucho, Alphons dio la sorpresa más bonita.

-Estoy feliz de volver a mi hogar, pero más que nada, estoy agradecido de que tú estés aquí tal vez no era tu intención quedarte por mi familia, menos por mí, pero has sido lo más maravilloso que puedo encontrar apenas entré al salón -Habló con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, Candy inclinó un instante la cabeza junto a dar una leve risilla.

-Estas siendo muy directo, casi tanto como Alphons.

-Algo puedo aprender de él.

-Así que... por lo visto regresaste con tu cuñado, pero no con una esposa como pensé que podía ocurrir.

-No y tú tampoco estás casada con otro hombre como yo pensé que podía ocurrir en estos meses.

Otra vez la mirada de Candy volvió a donde la mirada azul, ya no había en sus labios una sonrisa pero eso no quiere decir que su rostro se volvió serio y duro, no, se hizo suave, Albert seguía sonriendo dulcemente a ella esperando sus palabras.

-Entonces tus pensamientos...

-Mis sentimientos siempre fueron los mismos a pesar de mi cobardía, y mis pensamientos no menguaron precisamente, Candy.

-Ya comprendo.

Albert dio un paso adelante acercándose a ella, sin embargo, apareció Alphons solicitando la presencia de los dos en el comedor.

-Vengan o la tía Elroy es capaz de tirarnos el pavo encima si no vienen.

-Está bien.

-Sólo una cosa antes de ir con los demás, Candy ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa? -Para la pareja no era sorpresa ese descaro en Alphons de decir las cosas abiertamente, sacándoles una risa a ambos mientras el rubio menor rodeaba con un brazo a su hermano mayor.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-¿Lo ves hermano? A Candy no le molestaría verte más pronto de lo que esperábamos, eso puede ayudar a que las cosa queden en claro de una vez por todas, a la casa Ardley le vendría muy bien celebraciones más seguido como estás o como la de Archie con su prometida -Guiñándole un ojo.

-¡William Albert Ardley y Arthur Alphons Ardley, no hagan esperar a las visitas!

El llamado de la tía los alentó a pronto presentarse en el comedor, llevándose a cabo la cena disfrutándola todos los presentes, no sin antes un brindis por parte de Albert agradeciendo a todos los invitados por venir a celebrar la navidad con su familia, celebrando por adelantado la futura boda de Archie y Annie, momento en el que para el joven lo hizo sentirse orgulloso, así como a su novia sonrojándose; sutilmente dio palabras de ánimo para que Stear y Paty siguiesen por la misma senda, ya que podía ver que la tristeza en ella por la pérdida de sus padres, aunque está presente, se ha visto mitigándose por el afecto de su sobrino, brindó por todos los presentes en su mesa.

La cena se dio con animosidad, el señor Britter compartía en mayoría con Albert y Edwart y desde luego con su futuro consuegro Rupert, su esposa compartía en mayoría con la abuela de Paty y su tía Evangeline, así como desde luego con su futura consuegra la señora Clarice, la señorita O´Brian aquella dama de cabellera color chocolate atendía a las señoras, pero daba más su atención a Alphons quien siempre se portaba educado con ella, logrando sin mucho problema sacarle una risa, sonido que le era muy encantador a él, pero sobre todo real. Candy por su parte charlaba con los chicos, para este momento tanto Archie como Stear se han convertido en buenos amigos para ella, a Paty también la consideraba una amiga, dándole apoyo y ánimo pues Candy también había pasado por una perdida y a veces las palabras de quienes han sufrido este tipo de situaciones vienen a ser mas de ayuda.

Elroy compartía con los invitados pero en su mayoría se enfocaba en la cena, disfrutando de todos los platillos, los chicos fueron los primeros en decir que la cena no había sido tan deliciosa desde hace tanto tiempo, Elroy estaba contenta por sus palabras, pero comprende que gran parte de que todo se lleve a cabo como ella deseó y que no pudo dirigir nada de primera mano por su salud, fue por Candy, en realidad lo había hecho mejor de lo que esperaba; aunque todo pareciera que fue por voluntad de ella, en cada detalle notó algo de la rubia en la cena... y eso su sobrino mayor lo supo a pesar de que recién llega de su largo viaje. Pues hay cosas en los detalles que para los demás pasarán en vano, pero para él no porque le reconoce su trabajo en esta celebración, fue por eso que le buscó la mirada, sonriéndole a manera de complacencia y felicitación.

-Ahora que el señor William ha regresado, supongo que usted contará con menos ocupaciones, ¿Eso suscitaría que nos viéramos más seguido? -Dijo Evangeline sonriendo casi tímidamente, pero en ese "Casi" hay una determinación.

-No podría asegurarlo señorita.

-¿Ah no? -Dijo la linda señorita con desconcierto.

-No señorita, mis ocupaciones disminuyeron en cantidad, pero no en responsabilidad, después de que pueda hablar con mi hermano y mi cuñado sobre el viaje, debemos ponernos de acuerdo y eso no nos tomara un solo día, lo lamento de verdad.

-Está bien, sólo... sólo esperaba poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con usted –Hablo la bella mujer tratando de mostrar serenidad, aunque dejaba en sutileza mostrar su desencanto.

-¿Le ha gustado el ponche?

-Oh si señor, es delicioso, me gustaría que me dieran la receta para ofrecerlo en año nuevo en mi casa.

-Mandaré que le den la receta.

Su tía no podía oír lo que decían, pero el semblante de la señorita Evangeline le daba una idea y su entrecejo se curvó.

-Candy -Habló Annie en voz baja para que Archie y su hermano no la escucharan mientras ellos charlaban con Paty -Sé que no es el tema que conversas conmigo, pero...

-Quieres saber porque nos tardamos en venir a la mesa.

-Me conoce muy bien –Sonrojada -, ¿Te mencionó algo?

-Annie luces muy interesada.

-¿Acaso crees que es algo que sucede todos los días?, Además he guardado tu secreto incluso ante Archie.

-Es cierto, has sido como siempre una buena amiga –Dijo Candy sonriéndole a su amiga -, no podría decirme mucho en un lapso tan pequeño, pero... -la rubia ladeó la mirada con un suave semblante pensativo –ciertamente, es un hombre decidido.

La delicada hija de los Britter no comprendió sus palabras y su semblante dulce lo demostraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?... A.… a poco él vino decidido a todo por ti –Lo dijo con una sonrisa que iba creciendo a cada sílaba emocionándola.

En ambas chicas había una sonrisa con diferentes tamaños, en Candy una pequeña pero verdadera, en Annie una grande e ilusionada, le tomaba el brazo con emoción a su amiga.

-Es eso ¿Verdad?, El señor William continúa enamorado de ti, Candy ese tipo de amor que soporta los años son tan impresionantes.

No podía evitar "Sarandear" el brazo de su amiga con emoción, Candy estaba conmovida por la actitud de su amiga.

-Oye, oye calma Annie o le arrancarás el brazo a Candy –Dijo Stear con broma, las dos amigas voltearon con los demás -¿Algo de lo que debamos celebrar? -Elroy había mirado a las dos chicas, la verdad es que no imaginaba que su enfermera contra su pasado a los demás, aunque Annie al ser tan buena amiga suya se habría ganado su confianza.

Annie se vio en apuros porque no podía decir la razón de su emoción, pero por fortuna la mente de Candy es más rápida que la suya y habló con una sonrisa que convencería al más incrédulo.

-Annie quiere invitarme un día al lugar donde pasará su luna de miel, eres muy amable, pero por el trabajo no podría asegurar nada, prometo que te avisaré si me dan permiso en el hospital –Dijo mirando a su amiga como si lo dicho fuese cierto, dándole palmaditas a su mano, los otros quedaron convencidos.

El señor Rupert mandó servirle una copa al señor Britter con el vino que había traído, el que había pensado para la boda de sus hijos.

-Estupendo sabor, ideal para la temporada de la boda.

-Sigues teniendo buen tino con el vino como recuerdo –Dijo Edwart.

-Son hábitos que no se olvidan, Archie hasta en eso ponía empeño, me alegra ver a mi muchacho tomar en serio su compromiso, mucho más nos alegra que se comprometiera con la señorita Annie, es mi deseo que mi hijo dure en su matrimonio tanto como lo hicieron mis difuntos padres.

-Estoy seguro que así será -Dijo Albert con toda convicción.

-Hablando del tema, ¿Usted no encontró a alguien que llamase su atención? En Escocia ha de haber mujeres bellísimas que podrían capturar su mirada -Preguntó el señor Britter pensando que de verdad las damas de las tierras de Escocia le quitarían el sueño.

Edwart contuvo siquiera una risa bebiendo del vino de Rupert, Albert dio una amena sonrisa hacia el señor Britter.

-Ciertamente las damas en Escocia son hermosas, pero mis labores no me dieron oportunidad de frecuentar la palabra, mi labor allá era de mayor peso.

-Tenga cuidado con ello, hubo una temporada que sólo me enfoqué en el trabajo y casi dejaba ir la oportunidad de conocer a mi esposa, usted debe tener a su lado una mujer que lo traiga de vuelta a la tierra... pero que tampoco lo vaya a alejar del trabajo.

-Claro, claro.

-Agatha apenas lo lograba -Habló Rupert.

-Es que ella siempre pecó de comprensiva.

Al terminar de cenar marchando todos al salón principal donde continuaba la festividad, se dio la entrega de obsequios donde por lo bajo, Elroy regañó a Alphons por no darle aviso pues no tenía un presente para Albert y Edwart, Candy recibió un obsequió por parte de su amiga y su futuro esposo; era una peineta de plata con decoración de unas rosas.

-Annie, Archie... gracias... no se hubieran molestado, es demasiado.

-Serás la madrina de nuestra boda, además es una muestra del afecto que te tenemos, Annie me hablaba mucho de ti, pero nunca pude tratarte hasta que llegaste a la mansión, eres una persona encantadora y ahora entiendo porque su familia te tiene tanto apreció.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti, Candy... bueno, es de parte de Stear y mío –Dijo Paty acercándose a la rubia, le entregó un regalo, la chica lo abrió encontrando un delicado sombrero con un listón rosa alrededor con un perfecto moño del lado izquierdo.

-Oh Paty es tan lindo, muchas gracias.

-Tal vez no tengamos una amistad de tantos años como Annie, pero este tiempo de conocerte es suficiente para te tengamos un gran cariño, ¡Candy nosotros también queremos que seas la madrina de nuestra boda! –Dijo Stear alzando la voz en la última frase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrazando a Paty que sonreía tímida pero ilusionada con un sonrojo notorio en la cara.

-...¿Qué? -Alcanzó a pronunciar Candy.

Los demás invitados miraron a donde la pareja con un silencio que hacía escuchar el crepitar del fuego.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, hijo? -Dijo la madre de Stear.

-¿Cómo muchacho?... -Mencionó el padre del chico.

-Familia y amigos, aprovechando que por fin la familia Ardley está completa hago anuncio que le he pedido matrimonio a Paty y ella me ha aceptado.

Gritos y suspiros de las mujeres se oyeron en el salón dejando a los señores con la boca abierta, Paty era abrazada por su novio, miraba a su abuela y tía con un sonrojo en la cara, pero dándole la seriedad de las palabras por el chico, al instante gritos de alegría y felicitaciones estallaron como el corcho en una botella de champagne. La abuela de Paty los abrazó a ambos con los ojos que ya estaban bañados en lágrimas, los padres del chico felicitaron a los novios, acogiendo a su nueva hija con gracia, Elroy no podía evitarlo, es humana y también sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, su sobrino también se casaría y veía en los novios un brillo auténtico, como el que ella tuvo cuando se comprometía con su esposo, ella también abrazó y beso a cada uno, dándole su bendición, era un navidad que jamás olvidaría en la vida.

Y estando de nuevo en su lugar desde la chimenea, las lágrimas no han parado en sus ojos, la alegría en el salón tampoco, sus sobrinos se han acercado a ella en ese pequeño espacio privado para ellos tres.

-Gracias a Dios que me ha permitido presenciar este... pensé que no vería el día en que mi Stear se comprometiera, siento que está tan cerca el verlos casarse juntos, mis dos sobrinos bribones...

-Es una alegría que Paty se diera la oportunidad después de la muerte de sus padres.

-Esto debe ser un regalo del cielo... debe serlo, no... no hay otra explicación.

Leves gemidos se oían desde su boca que fue cubierta con su mano, una mano de Alphons acariciaba su espalda mientras que la mano de Albert cubría la mano de su tía que estaba sobre sus piernas.

-La vida me ha dado más... más de lo que debería... creo que... puedo morir ahora.

-Tía no digas eso, vivirás más que nosotros –Dijo Albert dándole un beso en la cien.

-Si lo haces los muchachos te odiarán por no estar en su boda.

-Ay Alphons...

Si, no puede dejar de llorar y no deja de ser reconfortada por sus dos sobrinos mayores, vuelva su mirada vidriosa a los chicos, están ilusionados, con esperanza para una vida en pareja, llenos de oportunidad en la vida para formar una familia, los familiares de cada uno acoger al otro, es la imagen más preciosa para sus viejos ojos.

Los hermanos escuchaban los gemidos que apenas podían ser mitigados por su tía, la escuchaban y miraban a los demás felicitar a los novios, los ojos azules del patriarca van a donde siempre han estado en la velada, a donde Candy que está junto a Stear y Archie, ella se ha ganado un lugar en su familia y la han hecho partícipe de esta felicidad en navidad, siendo que en el pasado, la imagen de aquella jovencita de coletas significaba para el anterior jefe de familia, la ruina de un linaje pulcro.

-… Quería lo mismo para ustedes.

Lo oyeron como lo es un suspiro como también, el sonido de un vendaval, los dos hermanos miraron a su tía que todavía llora de la felicidad, todavía su mano está sobre su boca, pero ahora su cuerpo está comenzando a temblar, no dan mérito a esto; la fuerte e inamovible Elroy se está tambaleando, mejor dicho, se está derrumbando, nadie más lo sabe y eso le da a la dama mayor algo de tranquilidad, esto sólo lo deben saber Albert y Alphons.

-Cuando te casaste la pequeña sonrisa de Agatha deslumbraba junto a la tuya, porque la tuya no era real... mi hermano, Madeleine... yo... hasta el señor Miller sabíamos que no había armonía en esa unión, la celebración parecía una mala obra de teatro... -Un gemido mayor salió de su boca, la mano apenas pudo retenerlo.

Nadie se percataba aún, pero no iba a ser así por mucha alegría que hubiera en el ambiente, debían llevarla al estudio para no alarmar a los demás ni para hacer pesado esto para Elroy, así que entre el descuido de los invitados se la llevaron, sin embargo Candy notó como Elroy era abrazada por Alphons como si la sostuviera, porque no descuidaba a la dama mayor, Albert se acercó a ella y en secreto pidió que los dejara solos, con una sonrisa que le hacía quedar en claro que éste era un momento para los tres, que por favor ayudara para que nadie los interrumpiera, ella lo acató, si alguien preguntaba por ellos Candy decía que fueron a tratar asuntos menores, que no tardarán en estar con ellos para celebrar; con una expresión cortés y segura para que los demás le creyeran.

Fue por eso que mientras afuera caían copos de nieve, en el despacho caían lágrimas de una dama que no podía retener, de unos que gemidos que no callaría.

-Dios me ha permitido vivir hasta ver a mis dos sobrinos comprometerse con unas jovencitas maravillosas, no por su posición... sino por lo que son... lo sé... lo supe... en ese entonces con aquella niña revoltosa, pero... el... el orgullo y la avaricia imperaban.

Su boca temblaba tanto como su cuerpo, los hermanos aún no pueden creer ver a su tía en estas condiciones.

-No puedo engañar al cielo y tampoco puedo engañarlos a ustedes... he vivido todo este tiempo purgando por el pecado de haberlos dañado, de... quitarles lo que más amaban, A-Albert te quité a Candice al estar tan de acuerdo con el linaje, eras muy joven pero tu corazón... aunque ingenuo, albergó algo real y maduro... y tú Alphons –El nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte –maté todos tus sueños... ¡Por Dios! ¡Quemaste tu amado violín para convencerme...! ¿Q-Quién hace eso a su hijo que supone amar?

Un estremecimiento atacó a los hermanos, verla llorar no es fácil es doloroso, sienten que también pueden derrumbarse en cualquier momento como ella.

-Tanto daño que se hace sólo con estar de acuerdo con aquello que hiere a las personas, eso... nos hace tan culpables como quien lo realiza, todo lo que hice... y aun así se me permitió ver una sonrisa enamorada de Archie y Stear, aman a esas niñas y ellas son buenas... ¡Siento ver en ellas la inocente cara de mi Rosemary!

Ambos hombres se acercaron para abrazarla, dándole cariñosas caricias para darle confort, pero más que eso para hacerle saber...

-…. Hijos míos... perdóneme.

Que todo estaba perdonado.

Francis Ardley, Madeleine Ardley y Elroy Arldey fueron las personas que más daño hicieron a ellos en su juventud, vivieron con el peso de su familia obedeciendo por temor y cariño a sus mayores, los padres de los hermanos murieron hace mucho, ellos no mencionaron estas palabras como su tía pero en los momentos finales de sus vidas, aunque no lo hablaron, hubo algo en su mirada que expresaba dolor por el atosigamiento que tuvieron para con sus propios hijos, Elroy vivió para decirlo, en realidad pensaron que sus vidas continuarían y jamás iban a escuchar una súplica de perdón por parte de ella; siempre fuerte, dura e intransigente, supo ser un pilar en la familia cuando faltó su hermano Francis y cuando Agatha murió para apoyar a Albert.

No hubo palabras sólo lamentos y gemidos de ella, los hombres callaban, aunque sonreían abrazando a su tía con cariño genuino, esto debía ser un milagro de navidad.

-Albert... -Le habló la dama mayor recuperándose un poco, lo miraba con fuerza -tu amor por ella nunca murió, por eso... lucha... ¡Lucha con todas tus fuerzas!, Eres un hombre tan digno de ella como lo fue su esposo, mi instinto dice que ella aún tiene sentimientos por ti.

-Tía... -Pronunció en un suspiro apagado, sus ojos abrieron tanto que la figura de Elroy se plasmaba perfectamente en ellos como dos espejos azules –entonces... ¿Lo apruebas?

-Colocamos la vanidad en nuestros ojos para hacernos ciegos, pero tal vez esa separación fue necesaria para la madurez de cada uno, si en ella está toda tu felicidad debes pelear por tenerla, no te rindas hasta que no se dé la última palabra –Ahora el corazón del patriarca latió con emoción.

-Gracias tía.

Elroy miró a Alphons que le sonreía con gran amor y agradecimiento por sus palabras, abrazándola para tenerla más cerca recargando su cabeza a la de su tía, como cuando él era un niño muy, muy pequeño y ella lo abrazaba en las noches de tormenta.

-A ti hijito no tengo que imponerte quien es digna de nuestra familia, has tenido más libertad que Albert pero no completamente, gracias por cuidarme siempre, cuentas con mi apoyo para las decisiones que tomes en la vida de ahora en adelante, es lo único que puedo hacer después de lo que te he hecho.

-Es suficiente para mí.

En la casa Alrdley no hay frío por el refugio que dan las paredes, pero en el interior de Elroy Ardley hay una calidez que podría derretir la nieve de afuera, el cobijo de los brazos de sus sobrinos sobre su cuerpo en esta navidad, le hace sentir que podría irse de este mundo ahora mismo siendo muy feliz.

Pero entonces no podría estar en la boda de los chicos y ella debe ser testigo.

…...

Es la madrugada del día después de navidad, la celebración duró más tiempo que la del año pasado, los que celebraron van a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara, en los rostros de los futuros esposos el sueño es más placentero, las manos de la enfermera acomodan las sabanas para la dama mayor, se ha quedado dormida apenas descansó la cabeza en la almohada, ella observa como en el rostro de esa dama mayor se encuentra más relajado que otras noches, es como si en su rostro se reflejara una paz absoluta; al verla de esa manera acaricia su frente delicadamente para no despertarla, verdaderamente se alegra por mirarla tan apacible esta noche.

Se dirige por fin a su cuarto, en el camino se topará con la puerta que da a la habitación de Albert, se ven las luces apagadas, seguramente debe estar descansando pues un viaje para llegar a celebrar la navidad a Lakewood no es cosa sencilla, después de que él y su hermano junto con la tía Elroy volvieran con los demás no hubo otra oportunidad para que hablaran.

Continuó su camino preguntándose en su cabeza, ¿Cómo será ahora su estancia en esa casa ahora que él ha regresado? Es mentira que todo seguirá como hasta ahora, porque Albert ya no es como antes.

Al abrir la puerta se topa con una sorpresa... en su cama está depositado un regalo, una caja de color rojo brillante, con un listón en un moño hermoso y perfecto de color dorado, se acerca a la cama, no tiene dedicatoria el regalo, ¿Quién se lo daría?

La chica de cabellos rubios duda unos instantes, ¿Será de los chicos?, ¿De Alphons tal vez?... ¿O quizás...?

Lentamente deshace el listón y abre despacio la caja, se haya un adorno con un ramo frondoso con rosas amarillas tan esponjosas como lo eran sus coletas en su juventud, sus dedos acarician los pétalos de las flores con delicadeza, como si éstas pudieran romperse al primer tacto.

-Un pequeño obsequio por la temporada -Volteó sorprendida, era Albert luciendo aún el traje de la fiesta, entonces no estaba descansando como pensó.

-William.

Pero fue todo lo que dijo el patriarca además de haberle dado una sonrisa que engalanaba su rostro, una sonrisa diferente a las que dio a en la fiesta a los invitados, porque de la habitación se alejó.

-Espera... -Yendo al marco de la puerta

-Feliz navidad mi señora Campbell.

El hombre de cabellos rubios desapareció por el pasillo dejando sola a la chica, quien estaba meramente desconcertada, volvió a donde las rosas amarillas, era un arreglo muy hermoso, la vista no miente. Mirarlas es algo que le causa volver a atrás, cuando aquel hombre atractivo en su juventud más pronunciada se había acercado a ella cuando era una jovencita impetuosa, portando una rosa amarilla en la mano para ella.

- _Tom te había dicho que a mí me encantaban las rosas amarillas, y fue con una rosa amarilla que me declaraste tus sentimientos y yo los míos abrazándote._

Nunca dejaron de ser sus flores favoritas, como tampoco es que si bien es un recuerdo que de su mente no desapareció y que tenía en la cabeza albergado mientras realizaba su vida, hoy ese recuerdo es más fuerte con sólo mirar el frondoso arreglo.

- _Y luego tú me besaste._

 **Continuara…**


	8. Ellos

**¡Tarde pero sin sueño!**

* * *

 **Cap.8 Ellos**

Cuando cesó el dolor el doctor checó la presión de la señora, todos sus signos vitales estaban en orden tal como su respiración que iba componiéndose hasta tomar su ritmo, ella le dio un audible "Gracias" al doctor momentos antes de que cerrara los ojos con tranquilidad. El doctor Smith tan sólo sonrió a la dama mayor, volteó entonces a donde Candy y Albert estaban.

-Las incomodidades después de la medicina son comunes, pero debo decir que su aspecto, su condición es muy alentadora, ha tenido un cuadro de mejoramiento mucho más alto del que podía esperar, el ambiente familiar le ha hecho mucho bien, de haberla internado en un hospital pudo haberla acabado, además de ello debo también darle mucho mérito Candice; su superiora tenía mucha fe en usted, los cuidados y atención que ha tenido con la señora Elroy han repercutido maravillosamente en su salud, mucho de este éxito depende de usted.

Candy oía las palabras del doctor y con una pequeña sonrisa y uno sonrojo muy, muy tenue en sus mejillas inclinaba un poco la cabeza, es halagador escuchar a las personas expresarse de esa manera de nuestra persona, pero ella siempre quería poner los pies en la tierra, no por pesimismo, sino porque si se llega a creer tanto halago, si se lo cree de manera negativa entonces su mente ya no querrá oír consejos de los mayores.

-Muchas gracias doctor, me alegro de haber hecho mi trabajo correctamente, sin embargo, también hay que tomar en cuenta la voluntad del paciente y la señora Elroy siempre ha sido una persona fuerte.

-Tomémoslo entonces como un trabajo de equipo -Concluyó el doctor con una sonrisa -, señor William ¿Qué puede decir usted al respecto? ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que si –Dijo él sin dudar -, los viajes por trabajo son pesados, pero en todo momento tenía la tranquilidad de dejar a mi tía en buenas manos, soy yo quien no termina de agradecerles a todos y en especial a la enfermera Candice por su trabajo, hablo por toda mi familia de que siempre les agradeceremos su ayuda.

Habló el patriarca con respeto, agradecimiento y reconocimiento a las dos personas que lo acompañaban en el cuarto de Elroy Ardley.

-Quiero confesar algo a ustedes, quiero que sean los primeros en saberlo – El doctor Smith y Candy pusieron atención pues, la mirada de Albert lucía con entusiasmo -, como sabrán un hospital pronto tendrá el nombre de mi difunta esposa Agatha, pero al día siguiente comenzará la construcción de un dispensario que colindará con las zonas más pobres de Chicago.

-¿Un dispensario? -Peguntó Candy sorprendida.

-Si, pedí a mi hermano hacer un estudio de esas zonas, hay mucha pobreza y por ende condiciones desfavorables en especial para los niños, quiero construir ahí un dispensario que les brinde ayuda médica a quienes no tienen absolutamente nada, además de ello, además de la ayuda médica, edificar un comedor que les entregue comida caliente y saludable, también ordenaré la construcción de una escuela para niños y adultos.

-¿Habla en serio, señor William?

-Si doctor y por ello quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en saberlo porque, tengo el deseo de que el personal médico que atienda el dispensario sea supervisado por usted, es una autoridad en la medicina.

-P-pero señor William... -Dijo apenas el doctor Smith aún sorprendido.

-Y a usted enfermera Candice, decirle que las enfermeras que atiendan este dispensario estén bajo la supervisión de Mary Jean.

-¿Mi superiora?

-Así es, no sólo lo digo por usted que nos demostró la capacidad de sus conocimientos en mi hogar, también por los comentarios de más personas que han sido atendidos por enfermeras que estuvieron bajo la enseñanza de Mary Jean, estoy seguro que en mejores manos no puedo dejar este proyecto.

Candy y el doctor se miraron con asombro mutuamente, las palabras que salen de la boca del patriarca no suenan a un bonito proyecto que es un castillo en el aire, una idea linda para soñar o peor aún, un alarde para que se hable bien de él; no, más que escucharse su voz con seguridad, se oye con responsabilidad, con aquella que le pone los pies en la tierra para llevar acabo ese proyecto.

-¿Están de acuerdo? -Alzando su mano.

-Señor William... claro que sí, me siento honrado de que pensara en mí, no le fallaré -Dijo el doctor recuperándose de la impresión, tomando la mano más joven.

-Gracias por aceptar, ¿Y usted? -Dijo mirando hacia Candy –Si Mary Jean lo dispusiera y usted tuviese que trabajar en este dispensario, ¿Puedo contar su ayuda?

Es extraño, pero también es algo que maravilla a unos orbes esmeralda, al mismo tiempo que la dejaría sin palabras, Albert no sólo le estaba hablando a Candice la mujer, le estaba preguntando a su parte de enfermera, aquella que ha visto tomar con responsabilidad y entereza, por ello le ha preguntado si ella podría laborar con él en este sueño que tiene plantado en la realidad.

-Claro señor Adrley, me sentiría honrada –Estrechando su mano.

Si, desde su regreso o mejor dicho desde ese día en que él fue a su departamento a despedirse por su ida a Escocia, él lucía diferente, está tocando su mano, toma la mano del patriarca William, está segura de ello, como también que ésa es igualmente la mano de Albert, el hombre que no deja de confesar su amor.

Albert acompañó al doctor a la salida mientras ella permanecía en la habitación, cuando terminó de acomodar los medicamentos tomó asiento en el sillón cercano a la cama para cuidarla mientras escribía sus notas. Compartiendo la mirada entre la libreta y la dama mayor que descansaba plácidamente en la cama, su aspecto es muy diferente a cuando llegó, también a ella le hace feliz ese cambio en ella; pues en este presente Candy siente respeto y cariño auténticos para con ella, en el pasado no hubo enfrentamientos precisamente, sabía que rechazaba sus sentimientos por Albert pero no lo demostró como la señora Madeleine llegando a empujarla con agresividad, Elroy también pudo haber sido una enemiga feroz, más la vida no la puso precisamente en ese papel delante de ella; hoy en día su figura aún fuerte le inspira afecto y seguridad, es un inamovible pilar en la familia, es consiente de esa verdad.

Candy sonrió, porque es también quisquillosa como sólo ella.

 **Flash Back**

-Dentro de poco llegará el doctor Smith, ¿Le gustaría usar el vestido rosa?

-No, no, el morado, el rosa es con el que me vio la última vez, me tomarán como retrato si soy vista con el mismo vestido dos veces seguidas.

-De acuerdo señora.

La chica rubia ayudó a Elroy a cambiarse de ropa, arreglándola para la visita del doctor, nunca ha gustado verse desarreglada aún para una revisión médica, cuando terminó de ayudarle con su peinado pasando a acomodar las sábanas de la cama, Elroy le preguntó.

-¿Estas usando perfume?

-¿Eh?... ¿Disculpe?

-Tu olor no es el de todos los días, niña, mi olfato no se ha perdido, hueles diferente.

-Oh no señora de hecho, Mary Jean nos enseñó que no usáramos perfumes en el trabajo porque puede molestar a los pacientes, sobre todo los de olor dulce, pueden marearlos.

-Pues es un olor dulce pero fresco... -Dijo pensando un momento –sí, sí, no puede ser engañado mi sentido del olfato, hueles a rosas -Sentenció Elroy con aplomo y Candy abrió los ojos -, deben gustarte mucho los rosales del jardín para salir tan temprano a verlos, no le veo el problema, pero más vale que te cubras al salir tan temprano al jardín, sería el colmo que mi propia enfermera pescara un resfriado, ¿Así quién me cuidaría?

-No... no señora yo no he salido.

-Dije que no hay problema si quieres verlos, pero usa un abrigo o pescarás un refriado ¿Oíste muchacha?

Candy ciertamente no sabía que decir, salvo exhalar el esperado "Si señora" que Elroy quería, ella no había salido al jardín, de hecho, no salía a tempranas horas para ver los bellos rosales, usaba el tiempo en la mañana para alistarse en su trabajo, las únicas rosas con las que había tenido contacto, habían sido las frondosas rosas amarillas que descansaban en su pequeño escritorio junto a la fotografía de Oscar.

Olían hermoso es verdad, pero no pensó que su olor durara tanto.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

En seguida se preguntó si el doctor y Albert se habrían percatado de ese olor en ella. Llamaron a la puerta, permitió el paso siendo Dorothy trayendo una charola con té, un emparedado y fruta picada.

-Le he traído algo de comer, almorzó muy temprano y muy poco, pensé que podía tener hambre después de la visita del doctor.

-Muchas gracias Dorothy no te hubieras molestado.

La chica sencillamente sonrió por sus palabras, Candy probaba la fruta mientras Dorothy se acercaba unos pasos a la cama.

-¿Puedo saber que dijo el médico?

-Todo está en orden, todos hemos visto el mejor aspecto que ha tenido la señora Elroy, sigo creyendo que de haber estado con otros pacientes, les habría contagiado sus fuerzas para la vida.

-Seguramente así sería, señora Candy.

Dorothy dejó a Candy comer tranquilamente el aperitivo que le llevó mientras ella ponía en un cesto la ropa que iba a lavar, hubo un silencio no precisamente tenso en la habitación, pues se oía el sonido del exterior con nieve cayendo suavemente, el viento pasar pero no ser tétrico, además de la respiración suave de Elroy; cuando estuvo listo el cesto con la ropa, la chica se dirigió a la puerta tocando la perilla, pero no abrió la puerta, se quedó dubitativa unos instantes mirando la perilla y luego hacia el sillón donde estaba Candy; la chica dudó, dudó por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que habló aún con duda y hasta temor, pero algo de valor le ha tocado.

-S-Señora Candy –La mencionada volteó a ella apenas tomando el emparedado para morderle –yo... yo quisiera hablar con usted.

-Si, dime.

-No aquí, después.

-Está bien Dorothy –Le sonrió ella, Dorothy se marchó estando un poco más tranquila con la aceptación de Candy.

…...

-Muchas gracias por su disposición a todo... sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, ella lo habría querido de esa manera –Albert habla por teléfono en su despacho, sosteniendo en una mano el retrato de una hermosa Agatha sonriendo tan dulcemente como su corazón -, claro señor Miller, nadie olvidará el nombre de Agatha Ardley.

La conversación terminó dejando el teléfono en su lugar, Albert continuaba sosteniendo el retrato de su fallecida esposa, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Así que el dispensario también llevará el nombre de Agatha, suena bien, la ayuda que se dará ahí es la misma que ella quería dar a las personas más necesitadas, a veces dudaba que fuese hija del señor Miller, él tan agresivo en los negocios, siempre queriendo sacar ventaja de los demás, hasta de ti cuando eras inexperto.

-Y ahora desea que una obra que brindará ayuda a personas que nada tienen, lleve el nombre de su hija, él también tiene ilusión por ese proyecto, me ha dicho que no busque ayuda de otras personas, entre los dos levantaremos ese dispensario.

-Es sorprendente como la pérdida de un ser amado te cambia tanto.

-Lo sé.

-Oye... -Alphons cambió su semblante serio a uno pícaro tomando asiento en la silla de frente al escritorio – en la mañana pasando por donde la habitación de Candy, tope con ella antes de que fuera con la tía, ¿Sabes que vi? Un bonito adorno de rosas amarillas colocado en su escritorio, me parece que es ahí donde tiene la fotografía de su esposo.

-¿En serio? -Sonriendo casi de la misma manera.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy el que es quisquilloso, mira que ponerte a buscar en cada florería de la ciudad por las rosas amarillas más grandes, ¿Así era la rosa que le entregaste cuando le confesaste lo que sentías?

-Alphons ese día no tomé ninguna de las rosas de nuestro jardín porque eran descoloridas, las rosas de una vieja florería tenían mejor color, no quería darle nada que no fuera bonito como ella.

-Te escuchas igual a esos días, eso me alegra, nadie esperaba tu regreso tan pronto y ciertamente ella menos, ¿Sabes? Estos días de navidad realmente generan cambios, nuestra tía está totalmente de acuerdo con tus sentimientos, ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Ella era de las que más defendía el linaje de los Ardley, pero ya no le importa, oír a mis padres decir eso en aquél entonces me hubiera hecho muy feliz.

-Lo sé... bueno, parece que las cosas en la casa Ardley van en camino correcto, la boda de Archie, también la de Stear se está planeando, Edwart está de regreso con nosotros, la tía Elroy continua con su salud de hierro, todo está en orden, sólo falta que Candice te acepte y las cosas serán como siempre debieron haber sido.

-Alphons hiciste sonar todo como lista de mercado.

-¿No sabías que sólo nosotros hacemos las cosas difíciles?

-Es cierto, pero ya que estás en tu lugar de director de orquesta, también deberías pensar en lo tuyo, la señorita Evangeline es una hermosa mujer, es muy distinta a la señorita Alice, ¿Concretarías las cosas con ella? Es claro que no le eres indiferente.

-Hermano estás sacando tu lado astuto que le das a nuestros ancestrales socios –Dijo el rubio riendo sueltamente, contagiando al mayor -, si... es una mujer tan hermosa como lo era nuestra Rosemary –dijo Alphons en un suspiro recargándose en la silla -, además de que es una buena persona, eso lo supe desde el momento en que la conocí, pero ¿Sabes qué? Hay cosas que se hacen notar mucho más aún en la sutileza, y es algo que no se puede negar.

Albert ya no miraba en tono de broma y picardía a su hermano, le conoce que está hablando muy en serio cuando su mirada azulada como la suya, se torna de esa manera.

-Llegando a opacar cualquiera belleza.

-En tus cartas te oías satisfecho cuando pasabas tiempo con esa señorita, Edwart y la tía Elroy pensaban que tú tal vez querrías con ella algo más formal, yo lo pensé momentáneamente, pero tenía mis dudas... Alphons ¿Acaso te interesa otra persona?

El mencionado recargó su cabeza en su mano cuyo brazo reposaba en el escritorio.

-¿Hay alguien que sea mejor que la señorita Evangeline?

En la tarde cuando Candy terminaba su llamada de teléfono al hospital con Mary Jean a quien también daba reportes, la chica fue a dar una rápida visita a Elroy por si necesitaba de su servicio, la dama mayor estaba serenamente en su sillón cercano al balcón, abrigada apropiadamente para el frío, acompañada de un té caliente y un libro en mano, despidió a la chica para proseguir con la lectura; entonces ella dirigió sus pasos a buscar a Dorothy, no olvidó sus palabras y si no atendió a su llamado fue porque estaba ocupada con sus labores, Emma le dijo que la chica estaba en el ático acomodando unas cosas, para ella estuvo bien pues entendió de inmediato que no quería que alguien más las escuchara. Sin perder tiempo fue al ático, la encontró como siempre, como todos los días desde que llegó a esa casa enorme, trabajando con eficiencia así sea la cosa más simple como limpiar un viejo caballito de madera hasta dejarlo reluciente, se ve el uso que se le dio con los años, pero por los cuidados se encuentra en mejor estado que cualquier juguete que se usó tantas veces por los niños.

-Hola Dorothy – La chica volteó con Candy, verla le da una mezcla de sentimientos y no muchos agradables, lo supo la rubia en su cara, pues apenas le vio, ladeo la mirada - lamento venir hasta ahora, estaba ocupada pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Quieres que hablemos aquí o en otro lado?

-Aquí está bien señora, no quisiera que alguien más escuchara sólo yo vengo aquí a limpiar.

-De acuerdo.

Dorothy dejó el trapo con que limpiaba el caballito de juguete, sus manos estaban juntas, otra señal de que estaba nerviosa, todavía no le busca la mirada a Candy y la enfermera no la apresura, esto no debe ser sencillo para ella, es un logro grande que se animara a querer hablar, puede tomarse el tiempo que guste.

-En esta casa desde que llegué he recibido un buen trato, el comportamiento de los señores anteriores era igual al de la señora Elroy pero siempre fueron justos conmigo, aun así, no le tengo mucha confianza a las personas que trabajan y viven en esta casa, sólo a mi abuela, usted sería la única persona a la que me atrevo a hablarle de... de esto –Dijo lo último con un peso en la garganta.

-Gracias por tu confianza -Respondió Candy con una amable sonrisa.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio entre las dos, realmente a Dorothy le costaba abrir la boca para lo siguiente y la enfermera de ojos verdes lo comprende.

-Quizás... quizás fui evidente, o quizás usted... tiene más experiencia que yo, pero... u-usted tenía razón, yo al señor Alphons... -Las manos de Dorothy agarraron fuerte su delantal, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza – yo... y-yo... -el delantal estaba todo arrugado y los ojos de la chica estaban ocultos con fuerza detrás de sus parpados.

Las palabras se le fueron, ladeando la cabeza una y otra vez, Candy se acercó despacio hasta poner su mano en el hombro de la chica, otra vez volvían los ojos de Dorothy hacia la rubia de ojos verdes, ella todavía le sonríe amablemente, no la apresura a hablar, sólo la anima a decirlo.

-Señora Candy yo amo al señor Alphons.

Por fin su boca expresó lo que quería y sintió como un peso muy grande se quitaba de sus hombros, Candy aún no quita la mano de su lugar ni deja de sonreírle a la chica, los ojos de Dorothy ya no están ocultos con fuerza tras los parpados, encontrando unos orbes con tintes iguales a los arándanos, eran igual de bonitos a los ojos de la señorita Evangeline.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que es ridículo por mi situación, pero... él... siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, es... es decir nada excepcional, el señor William y la señora Agatha también eran buenos... sólo yo... no supe en qué momento pasó.

-Te entiendo Dorothy.

Las manos de Dorothy seguían tomando el delantal, pero ya sin tanta fuerza, sus ojos iban del suelo al rostro de Candy, su rostro estaba sonrosado, pero le daba alivio que sólo estuvieran ellas dos para saberlo.

-Mi abuela dijo que de mi cabeza no pasara, que debía seguir trabajando correctamente en la casa porque si no me echarían, ése es el sentido común.

-Tu abuela no te mintió -Ella había ido a decir sus sentimientos por Albert y eso desató una tormenta en la casa que arrasó con ellos y hasta a Alphons.

-También me dijo... que podía ser embelesamiento, algo de mi edad y yo lo... yo lo pensé así por un tiempo, sin embargo... no se me quitaba... y.… y.… y cuando el señor Alphons decía sentirse contento con la señorita Evangelin yo... yo no... y-yo...

Un temblor invadió su cuerpo y sus palabras no salían de su boca, sólo gemidos que quería mitigar pobremente, Candy abrazó a Dorothy para reconfortarla, la chica no se negó, no era correcto pero no se sentía con ánimos para rechazar, ella no lloraba realmente pero no se tranquilizó hasta después, la calidez de la mujer con cabellos rubios es un bello contraste con sus nervios.

-...Le va a parecer que soy tonta... una boba p-por pensar en esas cosas... por ponerme así... pero yo... pero el señor Alphons...

-No Dorothy yo no pienso eso, expresar algo es difícil cuando se trata de los sentimientos, tu abuela pensaba que sólo era un gusto por la apariencia de Alphons, pero no es sólo eso ¿Verdad?, Tú ves más que su físico.

-¡Claro que sí! Él es generoso y siempre se preocupa por los demás, todo el tiempo está de buen humor, pero hay cosas que le preocupan y pocas lo hacen enojar, yo pude ver como miraba con ensoñación y tristeza cuando había fiestas en la casa y miraba a los músicos, sobre todo a quienes tocaban el violín, una vez un hombre dijo que ser músico era una pérdida de tiempo y que quien dedicara su vida sería un insensato que pasaría hambre, que prefería morir que ser un ridículo músico... y el señor Alphons se molestó sobre manera, pensé que llegaría a los golpes.

Candy casi podía ver el escenario, Dorothy lo detallaba de manera que podía verlo, sólo alguien a quien le interesara tanto Alphons, pondría atención en algo así.

-Siempre cuida de los demás aun cuando su amor por la música estuviera abandonado.

-¿Cómo sabes su amor por la música? ¿Y por qué en específico el violín? -Hasta donde sabía es algo que Alphons no contaba precisamente a los cuatro vientos.

-No piense que espío detrás de las puertas, lo sé porque cuando regresaba de un concierto de orquesta su cara se relajaba y cuando escuchaba tocar un violín, su rostro se iluminaba, no pasaba así con otro instrumento.

-Te creo todo, como también saber que lo tuyo no es un enamoramiento pasajero, no lo es a pesar tuyo –Dijo Candy sonriéndole dulcemente.

-… Mucho me temo... sin embargo yo estoy parada en mi realidad, sé mi lugar en esta casa desde que llegué, jamás aspiré a más, la generosidad de los señores es más de lo que merezco, también asimilo que alguien tan bella, delicada y sofisticada como la señorita Evangeline es la pareja ideal para el señor Alphons, la señora Elroy estaba tan contenta cuando salían a pasear –Candy emitió una pequeña risa.

-Claro que la alegraría.

-Señora Candy por favor... no le diga a nadie de esto, he visto que los señores tienen confianza en usted, por eso le pido...

-Dorothy el que yo guarde el secreto es la última de tus preocupaciones, no tienes de que alarmarte –Dorothy se permitió dar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Gracias señora.

-De nada, supuse que abrirte con alguien te haría bien por eso te lo dije aquel día.

-Entiendo... pero también hay algo más.

Candy la miró con duda, Dorothy miró por la puerta por si alguien subía las escaleras, pero todo estaba en silencio, eso le dio tranquilidad para decir lo siguiente.

-No se lo he dicho nadie, pero la noche de navidad cuando pudimos irnos a descansar, encontré un regalo en mi cama.

-¿Regalo? -Una ceja suya se curvó, eso sonaba igual a su caso

-Si... era la caja de regalo más bonita que había visto en mi vida... ¡Y muy grande!, Yo pensé que era de alguien más o que el señor Alphons o los jóvenes Archie y Stear querían que lo entregara en secreto a otra persona, pero no, había una dedicatoria.

 **Flash Back**

Dorothy miraba el obsequió con deslumbro, también como si fuese de otro planeta, un regalo así no tendría que estar haciendo en su habitación, era una caja de regalo recubierta con papel azul cielo, muy claro y un listón rosa esponjoso. Fue cuando vio una nota, la tomó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca se abrió exageradamente y si no gritó fue porque su otra mano reaccionó para taparle.

" _Una muestra de agradecimiento por todas esas veces que mes has ayudado desinteresadamente, junto a mi hermano eres la persona en quien más confió, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, espero sea de tu agrado._

 _Arthur Alphons Ardley"_

Aguantó el grito que quería salir de su boca, costándole tranquilizarse unos momentos, tratando de asimilar esto, de que no fuese una broma o un sueño que estuviera teniendo producto del arduo trabajo en la noche de navidad; incluso se pellizco, pero ahí seguía en su habitación y el regalo también; aún dubitativa y con temblor aplicando cuidado abriendo el regalo como si la caja o el listón se fueran a romper con el mínimo tacto, Dorothy encontró lo que le provocó un grito al que por poco sus dos manos no alcanzan a callar.

Era un vestido, el más hermoso que haya visto en su vida, de color blanco con adornos de flores azules y rosas, llevaba también el complemento de un sombrero y un abanico del mismo color que el vestido y con el mismo diseño de las flores en él. Creía que estaba soñando pero no, miró la etiqueta del vestido, más sobresalto para la pobre Dorothy, era de la marca "El sueño", la prestigiosa boutique de la ciudad de Nueva York donde las damas van y piden vestidos exclusivos, ningún vestido se parecía al otro, vestidos que no eran para nada baratos, un lujo que pocos se dan el gusto.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora fue Candy quien estaba con sus orbes abiertos y su boca semi abierta, Dorothy no le estaba mintiendo porque sus ojos tintineaban entre la ilusión y la realidad junto a sus nervios, además de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Confesando que hasta ese momento el vestido está guardado en la caja de regalo y está bien resguardada en su habitación como si fuese el secreto más grande del mundo.

-No debo permitirme ilusiones... pero saber que el señor Alphons se tomó las molestias de darme algo así... me hace... me hace muy feliz –Por primera vez en todo ese momento Dorothy sonreía.

Mirando las cosas su situación tenía similitudes a la suya en el pasado, al contrario de ella Candy no calló sus sentimientos a pesar de las amenazas de los anteriores señores, se puede decir que Dorothy tiene ventaja pero sólo si Alphons correspondiera a sus sentimientos, además de ello estaba Erloy ¿Cómo podía tomarlo si lo sabe? ¿O ya lo sabrá? Esa dama mayor de tanto que ha vivido, sabe ver en las personas.

-Está bien Dorothy tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -La chica sonrió aliviada al saber que su secreto no saldrá de ese ático -, eres una persona tan generosa como él.

-¿Yo?...

-Porque aun sabiendo tu "Realidad" le ayudas sin esperar nada a cambio, tal vez el obsequio que te dio sea deslumbrante y costoso, pero más que eso, lo que yo veo es que él no se tomaría esas molestias por cualquiera.

Las mejillas de Dorothy no iban a recuperar su color en un rato, apenada por el cumplido ladeó la mirada.

-Tal vez... señora por favor no me haga pensar cosas que no.

-Está bien.

…...

-Oh gracias señorita Britter.

-No hay de que, espero contar con su presencia el día de mi boda.

-Así será señorita.

Annie en compañía de Archie habían ido a entregar las invitaciones para su boda, justo como prometió, los suegros de Candy estarían invitados por ser su familia y Annie quiso personalmente entregar las invitaciones. La señora Rosa invitó a los novios a tomar algo, los dos aceptaron pasando un momento agradable en esa granja de la familia Campbell, Archie disfrutó de la compañía de ese matrimonio mayor, le gustaba el trato que se tenían mutuamente los esposos, estaban en la sala donde había una chimenea y en la base superior de ella había portarretratos, entre ellos, uno de la boda de Candy. El señor Campbell al notar a donde iba su atención, permitió que tomara los retratos para que pudiese verlos mejor.

-Annie no te pongas celosa, pero Candy luce muy hermosa con su vestido de novia.

-Eso lo sé, pero más vale que no te vayas a llevar la fotografía o le diré a Candy para que te regañe.

-¡Vaya...! Todavía no nos casamos y ya me están regañando.

-Es trabajo de todas las esposas ¿Qué no lo sabía? -Dijo riendo la señora Rosa.

-Debí saberlo... pero, realmente Candy se ve muy feliz en esta foto.

-¿Por qué lo dice, joven? -Preguntó el señor Campbell.

-Es que ella nos cuenta poco de su vida privada, es una gran amiga pero no nos cuenta de este tipo de cosas, bueno... nos había dicho un poco y siempre sonreía cuando mencionaba a su esposo, pero viéndola en esta foto se quedaba corta, Annie ¿Tu trataste al esposo de Candy?

-Pocas veces, pero siempre fue agradable hablar con él, trataba con mucho cariño a mi amiga.

-Eso es cierto, estoy segura que hubieran durado tantos años de casados como nosotros –Dijo la señora Rosa con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Yo le creo.

-Señorita Annie y joven Archie, nos alegra que nos permitan ser partícipes de su felicidad, siempre es bonito ver una pareja llegar al altar, seguramente han recibido muchos consejos de sus familiares y todos buenos ¿No es así?

-Oh sí, yo hasta pedí consejo a mi tío, es que mi hermano y yo no olvidamos como quiso a la tía Agatha, no es por exagerar ni alardear, pero nunca escuchamos una sola discusión entre ellos.

-¿Se refiere a la señora Agatha Ardley?, ¿A ella se refiere?

-Así es señora, ella fue la esposa de mi tío Albert.

-Oí que un hospital llevará su nombre en memoria de ella, debió ser una extraordinaria mujer, una prima va a ese hospital que le cambiarán el nombre y las personas del lugar sólo pueden compararla con un ángel, sobre todo los niños, decían que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos cuando visitaba el hospital.

-Es que nunca pudieron tener hijos y ella decía que, si el cielo no le dio hijos entonces ella velaría por aquellos niños que tampoco tienen padres.

-Una mujer así no es fácil de olvidar.

-Claro que no señor, en mi casa es muy querido su recuerdo y admiro a mi tío por ser fuerte a su perdida.

Annie se guardaba lo que pensaba, hasta ese momento no ha revelado nada y mucho menos Candy le había contado que había pasado entre ella y Albert Ardley, se moría por saber, pero su amiga contaba con una integridad muy grande, ella sería buena amiga y no la delataría, resultaba algo gracioso ver a Archie con ensoñación sobre la relación de su tío con su anterior esposa, pues por lo que ha captado en este tiempo es que... si, hubo cariño, pero los sentimientos por Candy fueron más fuerte hasta estos momentos.

-Es doloroso ver terminar matrimonios tan jóvenes por una desgracia, aunque nosotros no nos cerramos y esperamos que Candy encuentre alguien tan bueno cono nuestro Oscar.

-Es verdad.

-Bien... algo más jóvenes, queremos agradecerles por ser tan amables con nuestra Candy, nos cuenta mucho de ustedes cuando nos visita, nos quita un peso el saber que llegó a un lugar donde hay gente buena.

-Entonces yo acepto su gratitud por parte de toda mi familia, la tía Elroy está contenta con ella, aunque parezca lo contrario, sólo es algo estricta.

-¡De ella nos habla más, nuestra Candy! -Dijo el señor Campbell riendo.

…...

La noche cayó y con ella el frío sintiéndose más en la casa, el chal de color salmón la resguarda de la temperatura, la casa se ha quedado en silencio, podía oír con claridad el paso más leve del viento tocando las ventanas, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj aunado al de la madera que es pobremente quemada por las brasas de fuego, no había podido dormir y dio una caminata hasta el salón principal, el lugar era relajante a esa horas, no le pareció un lugar tétrico, los sonidos de la noche no los asoció a cosas de ultratumba; después de su experiencia en la guerra, una noche así, así de serena, así de silenciosa, era como un oasis, el sonido de un arma disparando por una persona por su libre albedrio, a eso si hay que temerle, pero a una noche como esta, no.

Estar en este salón en verdad le relaja, pero también le trae momentos de ayer y no precisamente los que te hagan formar una sonrisa en la cara, es aquí donde la señora Madeleine la enfrentó, donde no se dejó por el peso de una familia poderosa, pero su inocente juventud si bien valiente no iba a poder con la astucia de una madre que defiende el linaje y los intereses de una casa como la suya.

Esta experiencia no se la ocultó a Oscar, por amarlo y confiarle todo se lo dijo, él poco se extrañó por las reacciones de Francis y Madeleine Ardley, junto a su padre había visto ese tipo de actitudes en gente de mucho poder, ocultándolo para los ingenuos, visible para ojos como los suyos; Candy era muy joven y no se daba cuenta realmente, sólo había actuado bajo los impulsos de su corazón, la mente no estaba trabajando.

 **Flash Back**

Una desconsolada Candy lloraba sobre su cama, sus lamentos todavía podían oírse a pesar de la almohada, había estado llorado por un largo rato, pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla en el camino a la granja del señor Stevens, hasta llegar a su habitación y tirarse en la cama para llorar todo lo que necesitaba, gritar como quería, pero sólo hasta que estuvo en su habitación, lejos de la mansión Ardley, lejos de ellos, lejos de Albert. Sus sueños fueron destruidos en un instante, que todo se rompió apenas puso un pie en la mansión para decirles que deseaba casarse con aquel joven apuesto; lo amaba, era verdad... o eso pensaba, Madeleine Ardley le gritó que todo fue una idea, un juego para él antes de sentar cabeza con una dama de la sociedad que lo mereciera, alguien de renombre que merezca llevar el apellido Ardley, no una huérfana como ella.

Tocaron a la puerta, su voz no podía dar una respuesta, ésta se abrió siendo Tom quien entró, mirándola con mucha preocupación, Candy apenas vislumbró a su amigo se levantó de la cama de un brinco y corrió hacia él aferrándose en un abrazo, Tom al instante la abrazó para darle consuelo, sintió el cuerpo de su amiga temblar de pies a cabeza, jamás la había visto así.

-¡Tom...! Tom...

El agarre de sus brazos se hizo mayor, con una mano acariciaba su cabeza como si de una niña pequeñita se tratara.

-Tenías razón... no debí acercarme a él... su familia me odia... soy poca cosa para ellos.

Tom no sabía que decir, temía que esto le hicieran a su amiga, casi su hermana, con la misma fuerza que sabía que esto pasaría, deseaba que fuera distinto, Candy miraba con amor a aquel joven Ardley, no era un embelesamiento como las chicas a su edad, había algo más profundo, su mismo padre lo sabía y deseaban que las cosas sucedieran de mejor manera para ellos; pero no y aquí está ella llorando a mares por las palabras de una familia poderosa en el país.

-Lo lamento mucho, Candy.

-Tenía razón el señor Steve... somos muy jóvenes y ya pensando en casarme... era obvio que me correrían, pero yo... Albert...

-¿Qué pasó con él? -Sintió el cuerpo de su amiga tensarse, tocó algo sensible.

-Él... él sólo... dijo que lo sentía...

Tom ya no preguntó y las lágrimas de Candy continuaron mojando la camisa de su amigo vaquero, esa tarde el cielo estaba despejado, pero en la habitación de la chica, parecía caer un diluvio.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Unos pasos al salón interrumpieron su pensamiento, sus orbes encontraron a Albert Ardley en el marco de la puerta, vestido impecablemente, aunque es de noche. La luz del lugar es tenue, pero le dejan ver a ella el aspecto del caballero, nueve o mejor dicho diez años han dado algunos cambios a su persona, ahí está adelante un hombre a quien le echaron en sus hombros la tradición de toda una familia, sin haberle preguntado siquiera, pero había madurado, su cabellera rubia llega abajó de los hombros y luce impecable, es la estampa de todo un hombre de la alta sociedad pero cuyo atributo es, según ha oído en las personas donde ha servido, es la bondad y generosidad que da a aquellos quienes nada tienen, fue lindo oír hablar a un niño pequeño con admiración y respeto por Albert, viéndolo como un ejemplo a seguir.

Del otro lado, el caballero de mirada color zafiro encuentra lo que pude quitarle toda la belleza al ramo de rosas amarillas que buscó, no estaba usando su habitual uniforme ni aquel precioso vestido azul de la navidad, una sencilla pero tierna pijama azul celeste y un chal color salón, sus cabellos no están perfectamente recogidos como cada día, sus largos y rizados cabellos están sueltos como una cascada. Aunque delante de él está una mujer completa, todavía hay algo de aquella niña que amó con toda su alma, pero que la fuerza su alma no fue equiparable a su voluntad, se lamentó por eso siempre; en poco tiempo él había visto todo lo que Candy podía cambiar, suscitarse el milagro de que su tía ablandara su duro corazón por aquella chica de ojos verdes y pecas que una vez quiso fuera de esta casa.

En este salón se cortó de tajo las ilusiones del pasado por una vida en el futuro que no se dio, las alegrías y las esperanzas de la juventud se murieron por el aplomo de los mayores, las ensoñaciones eran muchas pero se partieron con la frialdad de los Ardley; eso es lo que compartían los dos y que pocos sabían de ello, la verdad es que Candy no quería que los chicos lo supieran, pues era mostrarle a Stear y Archie la dureza y frialdad con que sus parientes hacen las cosas, sería mancillar la imagen de Elroy, una cosa era verla como estricta, otra era verla como una mujer que se queda tranquila con ver a su sobrino quemar su amado violín, matando todos sus sueños. Sin ponerse de acuerdo los dos, eso quedaba como un secreto.

-En los días que pasé con los padres de Oscar, les conté la historia que me dijiste en la carta, a ellos si les contó pero omitió que fue él, le dio crédito a otras personas menos a él.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Estoy segura que lo hizo para no preocuparlos, saber que su hijo se expuso al peligro tratando de proteger por si solo a unas personas, les ocasionaría un desmayo a sus padres, la pobre señora Rosa casi palidece de no ser porque Oscar volvió a su lado.

-Era un buen hombre, uno de los mejores.

-Si –Dijo Candy en un susurro.

-Una vez Agatha regresó llorando después de haber ido a sus visitas al hospital, se encerró en la habitación toda la tarde y parte de la noche, no pude verla hasta que me lo permitió, ya no lloraba, pero estaba muy deprimida.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Me dijo que había conocido ese día a un niño que sufrió en un accidente de tren, iba con su madre y sus dos hermanos mayores, todos murieron y él sobrevivió pero estaba muy lastimado y con quemaduras graves, me dijo que el niño estaba muy débil pero más que nada abatido por saberse solo, había padecido dos operaciones dolorosas y los doctores no daban esperanzas, Agatha cuidó de él en todo ese día, hasta que a las siete de la tarde, mientras tomaba la mano del niño y le cantaba canciones de cuna, ella dijo que el niño la miró y le dio las gracias con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, después él murió en silencio.

Había una curvatura de sonrisa muy, muy leve en Albert ante ese recuerdo.

-Ella lloraba de tristeza por presenciar el final de una criatura de sólo cinco años lleno de tanto dolor, pero que también lloraba por haberle alegrado sus últimos instantes de la vida.

-Era una buena mujer, una de las mejores.

Es el pensamiento unánime que tienen de aquella persona con quien el otro compartió una parte de su vida, Oscar dejaba la vara muy alta al haber sido un hijo ejemplar, un buen hombre y un esposo maravilloso; Agatha dejaba un vacío en la casa Ardley al haber sido una hija obediente, una bondadosa mujer y una esposa gentil.

No obstante, a sabiendas de que Oscar amó y fue correspondido, Agatha no era amada con el enamoramiento, pero fue respetada y querida, ella tampoco estuvo enamorada de su esposo, pero le tenía a su marido un afecto y obediencia tan grandes como si de su padre se tratara.

Eso lo tienen en claro los dos, Albert avanzó hacia ella cortando la distancia, Candy de estar sentada en el sillón se levantó, le dio la impresión de que Albert creció en este año.

-Los dos ya no estamos para decirnos mentiras el uno al otro, eso fue quizá para hace unos años.

-Tienes razón.

Los ojos color zafiro reflejaban a la perfección la figura de Candy, así como los de color esmeralda podían abarcar la figura de Albert.

-Dime Candy ¿Aún me quieres como yo a ti?

Fue la pregunta directa, sin rodeos, sin recato, ni siquiera le tembló la boca para decirla, la chica de cabellera rubia tampoco ladeó la mirada, ni su delicada boca hizo curvatura alguna, se mostraba en serenidad delante de él.

-Si Albert.

Ambos comprendían que aquí no había medias tintas.

 **Continuara...**


	9. Nosotros

**¡Aquí seguimos!**

* * *

 **Cap.9 Nosotros**

Las manos tomaron con enrome afecto la cintura de aquel cuerpo pequeño acercándolo, lo han cobijado de este frío más de lo que lo haría ese chal, el cual una mano clara pero con toques de sol se sostiene de él pues la otra, se ha posado en un pecho fuerte resintiendo el palpitar de éste, dos rostros están tan cerca que unos insignificantes centímetros los separa, en ambos hay una sonrisa que arrebata los miedos, dudas, cuestionamientos... hay una alegría que emana alrededor de ellos en medio de esta soledad y silencio invernal; labios que muestran al otro una sonrisa que va acorde con el sentimiento, pero ninguno expresa sílaba alguna, no, no hay más palabras. En sincronía la humilde separación se desvaneció y por primera vez después de casi diez años de distancia e historia, aquellos labios que se limitaban a las buenas costumbres y recato; se han unido en el beso más prodigioso de sus vidas.

Un beso que en ambos sentir una descarga que les recorría de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, la sensación era algo fuera de este mundo, pues al mismo tiempo que se sentía un beso después de tantísimo tiempo... se siente como si fuese el primero... y a la vez como que no ha pasado tiempo alguno entre ellos. Los brazos que cobijaban el cuerpo de la bella dama, lo han abrazado más como si fuese a desvanecerse, la mano que está sobre el pecho del caballero, está refirma su tacto, como si la fuesen a alejar, pero claro... ninguna de esas cosas pasaría.

Las caricias que se prodigaron con sus labios fueron en tacto suave, dulce, muy despacio, más que nada con entrega pura. Ninguno forzó para tomar el control, no, era una de las tantas muestras de amor que se puede dar, era una caricia para regalar al otro, a paso lento pero verdadero. La fuerte mano del patriarca viajó de la cintura de la dama, a su mejilla sin romper el beso, la acunó con un cariño haciéndole recordar la sensación de cuando en el pasado, muchas veces acarició.

Su caricia en sus labios es tan exquisita que la necesidad de aire no ha llegado, no cuando en cada uno está besar aquellos labios con lentitud y atención, que los segundos van a velocidad de la luz para ellos, el frío que se cuela por el salón se ha visto evaporado al tocarlos, pues sienten un reconfortable y nostálgico calor en sus cuerpos. Esa sensación de tener aquel cuerpo ajeno tan cerca del suyo, hace hincapié del paso de los años, en este tiempo sólo habían visto la figura del otro, pero así de cerca el patriarca siente ya no el cuerpo de aquella vivaz jovencita, sino el de una mujer en la fase de su florecimiento; la bellísima enfermera siente ya no el cuerpo definido pero delgado de aquel joven ilusionado, sino el de un hombre en su faceta vigorosa.

Ese descubrimiento no pasa para él poniéndolo como ingenuo, ni a ella como ciega.

Los copos de nieve caen abundantemente así como los segundos o mejor dicho el tiempo, éste factor de la naturaleza ya no lo siente la pareja que se encuentra en el salón, el frío tampoco los puede afectar, su cercanía, el beso... muchísimo más que eso, su amor no lo hizo tenue como hasta ese momento se creyó, porque dos corazones palpitan como en antaño a pesar de encontrarse en la madurez.

Sus labios se separaron pero por pocos segundos, pues al momento se entregan besos cortos con el mismo afecto y determinación, más copos caían afuera de la casa Adrley, más paso del tiempo se suscitaba pero ellos dos no sintieron a ninguno, cuando se dieron el último beso que fue más largo, su rostros se separaron mínimamente, dejando ver al mundo el par de ojos azules que brillan admirando a la mujer que abraza, el mundo ve un par de ojos verdes que tintinean junto a unas mejillas dulcemente pintadas de rosa.

-Candy amor mío.

-Mi príncipe.

El corazón de Albert latió como un sobre salto, sus ojos se abrieron más y su boca se abrió ligeramente, cambiando pausadamente a una sonrisa que denotaba su felicidad que iba creciendo a paso del segundero del reloj importado de Inglaterra. Aquel sobrenombre era el que le decía su amorosa Candy cuando le declaró sus sentimientos, porque así lo veían los tiernos ojos de una chica con un corazón puro como el cristal, lo tenía en su memoria como si hubiese sido una vez un sueño encantador, esta noche lo escucha y su ser revive. Sus brazos no la soltaron y sus labios volvieron a tomar aquellos de color nácar, la dama correspondió. Su nueva caricia estaba inmersa en ímpetu pero estaba igualmente albergada de inmenso amor y entrega, al dejar de besarla, Candy recargó la cabeza en su pecho sin dudarlo, Albert tan sólo sonreía y más la abrazaba si es que eso era posible.

El reloj marcaba entrada la una de la mañana, el frío no se detiene incluso se siente más en la mansión, en el salón principal de la casa Ardley la chimenea ha sido avivada para dar calor, mientras cerca de ella además del árbol de navidad que luce hermoso, en el sillón está sentada una pareja, en lo que podría verse por externos como la estampa de dos personas que han estado siempre juntas. El brazo fuerte del joven patriarca rodeaba a Candy, recargando su barbilla suavemente sobre la cabeza rubia, Candice descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre con una mueca sonriente mientras su mano que permanecía también en el pecho del rubio es así igualmente protegida por una mano más grande. La comodidad de este momento es casi inaudita y al mismo tiempo se siente como si así hubiera sido siempre. El sonido del crepitar del fuego quemando la madera para dar calor, el sonido del viento afuera de la casa, el segundero del reloj paso a paso; eran los sonidos constantes mientras ellos permanecían en silencio abrazándose tiernamente.

Tal vez era éste el momento de decirse más cosas, tal vez era el momento de aclarar algo del pasado, tal vez debían "Explicar" esto que está sucediendo, tal vez todo eso podría tratarse ahora mismo... pero ellos no lo querían, con el beso muchas cosas se decían, muchas cosas se aclaraban, lo único que era totalmente verdad es que en esta noche, en ambos hay una felicidad que no pueden negar y que la sienten desbordase como el agua al caer de una cascada.

-Siento que estoy soñando y en cualquier momento despertaré.

-No, no es un sueño.

-Candy mi amor –La llamó y ella volteó a verlo, sin embargo sus brazos no la soltaron -, te amo –Lo dijo con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

-Yo también te amo, Albert –Le respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada que llenaban su ser de un calor abrazador.

-Te juro que no quiero quitarte el recuerdo de Oscar, es parte de tu vida y yo no siento más que respeto por él, soy consciente de todo lo que él te quiso.

-Muchas gracias yo tampoco quiero quitar el recuerdo de Agatha en esta familia, la admiro por todo lo que hizo por ti y por los demás, estoy segura que ella te quiso mucho.

Oscar no es un recuerdo al que debe vencer para borrarlo, es una realidad importante y que ve casi como un ejemplo, Agatha a pesar de no haber enamoramiento precisamente entre ellos, es pieza fundamental en la familia y hacerla a un lado sería como un delito.

Las manos grandes tomaron a las más pequeñas con calidez, besó lentamente cada una como queriendo memorizar cada centímetro de ellas, en cada contacto de esos labios a sus manos remueve el interior de Candy apenas conteniendo un suspiro, le hace traer memorias de ayer pero no se detiene ahí, mira el presente donde ahora en esta noche está junto a Albert, se han besado y no por error o un impulso e ingenuidad; ellos ya no están para eso porque ya no son unos jovencitos y la vida la toman con la seriedad y realidad necesaria... estando en ella que los sentimientos del pasado habían quedado guardados como un bonito pero amargo recuerdo, pero en este tiempo se hizo aparecer, culminado con ellos ahí en el salón con una cercanía que a los dos les quita el frío y les aumenta las ilusiones.

Albert posó las manos de la rubia justo donde su corazón sintiendo ella el palpitar.

-Te amo Candice Campbell, te amo mi dulce Candy, deseo más que cualquier cosa en este mundo estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida porque ya he pasado una parte muy lejos de ti, aunque aprendí y quise a la mujer que me acompañó en ese tiempo, tu recuerdo siempre estuvo y ahora yo ya no podría sin ti, Candy amor mío se mi compañera en esta etapa de mi vida; no te mentiré que siendo mi esposa dispondrás de comodidades pero también de obligaciones, que yo trataré de que no sean pesadas, no soy un hombre libre como Oscar Campbell porque llevaré encima de mis hombros el bienestar no tanto económico, sino la prosperidad y felicidad de toda mi familia hasta el día de mi muerte, ése es el deber de un patriarca y yo lo acepté y es por eso que me muestro como lo que soy, en todo este tiempo he reconocido la mujer en que te has convertido, no serías una esposa a la que mimaría con lujos que puedo darte con mucho gusto, serías un nuevo pilar para la familia Ardley y para mí, a tu lado tendría la fuerza que a veces me quiere abandonar como también...

-La comprensión y el apoyo que necesitas -Completó ella gentilmente con una sonrisa que hace gris la nieve de afuera, el patriarca sonrió con emoción.

-Si... si mi amor, eso serías para mí todos los días que me quedan por vivir, dicen que no existe la vida perfecta y que todo es efímero, pero contigo sería una vida llena de amor y esperanza, habiendo decepciones dolorosas sin embargo a tu lado todo lo vencería, desearía ofrecerte una vida como un cuento de hadas por ser tu príncipe, pero yo sólo te ofrezco mi vida y mi amor para siempre.

Una mano fue a donde la mejilla clara rosándola como si se tratase del pétalo de una rosa blanca.

-Y todo esto lo dice William Albert Ardley, patriarca de la orgullosa familia Ardley, el hombre que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti y que te anhela como su esposa.

Los ojos de Candy Campbell detonan toda la figura de aquel hombre, sus mejillas están sonrosadas hermosamente, sus manos aferradas al pecho palpitante de él, escucharlo con ese sentimiento tan fuerte y sobre todo real que es incluso más avasallante que la voz del chico de hace tiempo, le ha provocado un temblor, una sonrisa temblorosa y unas lágrimas que se han juntado en sus esmeraldas. De aquella boca salieron verdades, realidades, sentimientos que no murieron, sobrevivieron a todo; la vida no fue sencilla para ninguno, aunque vivieron experiencias totalmente diferentes todo eso fue necesario para la madurez de cada uno culminando a aquí.

-Patriarca William Albert Ardley, te amo... y te acepto, también yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado sin separarnos otra vez, te acepto a ti y a tu familia a quien he llegado a querer de verdad, en mi corazón siempre estará Oscar, yo realmente me enamoré de él y una vida a su lado era una meta para mí, siempre lo tendré en mi mente aun cuando me haga vieja, pero… así como tú me aceptas yo te acepto, viviré este presente contigo porque parece que la vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad y yo me siento feliz de que así sea. Albert… mi Albert tengo una idea de cuáles son esas obligaciones que me dijiste, me costará al principio, pero yo todo lo haré por amor a ti y porque sé que tú estarás a mi lado.

Su mano acarició la mejilla masculina del patriarca, amando la sensación de sus dedos sobre ella.

-Ambos vivimos vidas distintas durante años, ya es tiempo de que la compartamos.

Sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus verdades han sido dichas, nuevamente volvieron a besarse para sellar este compromiso que ambos establecieron y que esta vez es fuerte, así como caen tantos copos de nieve allá afuera, así sienten los dos las posibilidades a futuro, en esa silenciosa noche de nieve en los tiempos de navidad, en ese salón donde hace años hubo gritos y lágrimas, hoy hay sonrisas, besos y una pareja envuelta en amor, sostenida de un presente que huele a esperanza.

Los ojos azules jamás habían sido tan intensos como el cielo, los ojos verdes no habían vuelto a ser tan deslumbrantes con aquella chispa especial. En esta aura tan agradable se alcanzó a escuchar el sonido del reloj anunciando la una y media de la mañana.

-Ya es muy tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano –Dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados mientras Albert le prodigaba besos a su mejilla derecha, mientras la de la izquierda fue cubierta por una mano más grande.

-Podrías tomarte el día libre y pasarlo conmigo –La chica rio.

-Casi me dijiste lo mismo la otra vez, tienes malos hábitos que no se quitan.

-Hay características del clan Ardley muy arraigadas para quitarlas en una noche, mi cielo.

Sus brazos la rodearon para darle nuevamente un beso antes de levantarse muy, muy en contra de su voluntad, apagó la chimenea y escoltó a la dama de ojos verdes hasta su habitación tomándola de la mano con dulce firmeza, al llegar a su habitación la abrazó y la beso otra vez, no podía evitarlo y ella tampoco, esta noche era de las más especiales no queriendo separarse.

-Candy ambos sabemos lo que sigue ¿Verdad?

-Así es, debemos decírselo a la señora Elroy por respeto a ser la mayor de la familia, espero que esto no le dé un sobre salto que afecte su salud, esta noticia no puede ser de su agrado y como su enfermera no debo causarle lo que podría lastimarla –Habló con preocupación y Albert esbozó una sonrisa confundiendo a la chica.

-Yo confío, la tía Elroy siempre fue estricta y hasta dura, aun así ella quiere que Alphons y yo seamos felices.

-Te creo, pero...

-Mi amor no te preocupes, has convivido con ella y has visto que mucho ha cambiado, ten fe que ella aceptará nuestros sentimientos, lo sientes como yo... esta vez no sucederá lo del pasado.

El recuerdo de ese día jamás se irá de sus mentes sin importar el tiempo y momentos felices que hayan tenido, no es que Candy temiera y quisiera echarse para atrás, es que al ser muy responsable con su deber como enfermera y también por el cariño que le tiene a la dama mayor es que teme que al declarar nuevamente sus sentimientos, a ella le afecte, Albert está tan conmovido por la preocupación que le tiene Candy a la tía mayor, aunque es feliz a su lado, se preocupa por como la dama Ardley lo tome... se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Con sus manos acunó el rostro de la rubia para que le encontrara la mirada, en esos orbes esmerada no ve temor, sólo pendiente para no lastimar a los demás, pero de que ve convicción a sus sentimientos... es tan claro como el agua.

-Todo estará bien, créeme, se lo diremos a la tía a primera hora.

-Está bien Albert, confiaré en que ella lo aceptará.

Y siendo así repetidamente en esta noche la abrazó con todo el amor de su corazón, resguardándola del frio de la temporada, un beso de buenas noches y despedida hasta la mañana, realmente él no la quería soltar y ella no quería separarse, pero tenían que.

-Te amo mi dulce Candy.

-Te amo mi príncipe.

Eso fue su "Buenas noches", en cada rostro una sonrisa de ilusión que resplandece, el corazón todavía palpitarles, la separación para que cada uno descansara en su habitación le llega a calar, es una separación momentánea y hasta insignificante comparada con los diez años de su vida. Cerró la puerta cuando ya no lo vio en el pasillo, sus manos fueron a donde su corazón, sus mejillas sonrosadas, se sentía como aquella jovencita enamoradiza, es algo que no se puede controlar, levantando la vista mira a donde el retrato de su esposo junto al adorno de rosas amarillas, se acerca y lo toma en sus manos detallando al joven que fue su amado esposo.

-Tu recuerdo y tu amor jamás se irán de mi corazón, él te respeta mucho y eso me da tranquilidad, Oscar sé que tú lo aprobarías, por favor cuídanos desde el cielo -Juntó el retrato a su pecho con un semblante de total felicidad y añoranza.

Albert estaba acostado en su cama sonriendo como no lo había hecho en estos diez años, a un lado de su cama estaba un retrato de Agatha con un vestido azul en medio de un campo de margaritas, sonriendo con su bondad característica.

-Jamás nos enamoramos, pero te quise como lo más alto del mundo, gracias por todo el cariño que me diste en vida, aunque no te amé Agatha, no te olvidaré jamás porque viéndolo todo... fuiste mi mejor amiga.

 **Flash Back**

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente en ánimo grande, la música sonando armoniosamente, pasos de gente bailando, ese era el sonido de una celebración de boda, los padres de Albert y el padre de Agatha no escatimaron en gastos, ésta era la boda del año, todos los invitados lo sabían, incluso los novios aunque su ánimo en festividad fuera bajo en comparación de los invitados.

-Señor William... -Llamó la bella joven de cabello azabache para atraer su atención -es decir...

-Dime Albert de ahora en adelante por favor Agatha y no tienes que llamarme "Señor", soy tu esposo –Le corrigió con gentileza.

-Si...lo siento.

-¿Te sientes incómoda con todo esto? Podemos excusarnos.

-No, no es eso, es parte de lo que se tiene que hacer se... digo Albert, lo que pasa es que hay una duda que he tenido desde que nos conocimos, pero no quise hablarlo porque no quería incomodarte –Albert tomó sus manos para darle confianza.

-Ya somos esposos y debemos hablarnos las cosas, así me lo enseñaron.

-No quisiera hacerlo ahora porque podría hacer más incómodo esto.

-Estamos aquí los dos y si vamos a compartir una vida juntos, quisiera ganarme tu confianza, si Agatha, esto no es más sencillo para mí de lo que es para ti, pero desde ahora tengo un deber como esposo ante ti, puedes decírmelo.

Agatha asintió con sencillez y tomando aire habló.

-Cuando nos conocimos vi en ti una tristeza que no supe distinguir de que, o al menos tuve una idea, Albert ¿Estabas enamorado de otra persona?

Agatha lo preguntó con delicadeza, aunque con claridad así lo sintió él en su corazón, ver el semblante de su nueva esposa le hace saber que ella no es una mujer celosa porque de ser otra le habría armado un escándalo, ella era suave y sincera... y él debía ser igual.

-Si Agatha.

-Lo presentí, ¿Fue reciente la despedida? -Una media sonrisa se hizo en el rostro del rubio, ¿Aquello había sido una despedida?, Más se parecía a una estocada directa al corazón.

-Así es, tomamos caminos diferentes pero no debes preocuparte por eso, juré ante Dios respetarte y serte fiel, cumpliré con mi deber de esposo, yo nunca te lastimaría de esa manera.

Agatha le sonrió.

-Yo te creo, siempre has sido atento, en realidad... no es algo que me ponga celosa, ¿Sabes? Mi deseo desde hace tanto tiempo era entrar a un convento, contaba con el apoyo de mi difunta madre, pero mi padre se opuso y su decisión como muchas veces fue más grande; mi deseo no era ser la esposa de un hombre, deseaba servir a Dios en una congregación para dedicarme a los demás.

Descubrir ese deseo en Agatha conmovió tanto a Albert, ahora comprendía porque ella era así, porque a su lado a pesar de que le era obligatorio casarse con ella, realmente no era asfixiante, él observa como sus ojos violetas se vuelven casi tristes al pensar en lo diferente que pudo ser su vida si su padre el señor Loyd Miller no la hubiera ordenado a casarse con él; eso es lo que tienen en común esta nueva pareja de esposos: la obligación de sus padres, algo común para las familias de rango alto por preservar su estabilidad. Aun así, ella a pesar de todo siempre le habló cortésmente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Agatha sería una esposa tierna y delicada como una flor que crece en los últimos y fríos días del invierno.

Albert le acarició con mucho cariño la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo descubriendo la suavidad de ese cabello negro, Agatha lo miró con impresión en sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Tus anhelos son también importantes, aunque seas mi esposa estoy seguro que de todas maneras puedes ayudar a mucha gente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Me lo permitirías? -Habló ella con ilusión esperanzadora.

-Claro que sí, aunque no estarás en un convento aún puedes servir a Dios y a los demás siendo una mujer casada y sé que lo haces por verdadera intención y no por aparentar como otras mujeres de la sociedad, me parece que por eso tu padre te limitaba... pero yo no, y si me lo permites quisiera acompañarte en esa labor.

Los ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas y una cayó por su mejilla, de la emoción abrazó a su esposo por primera vez siendo correspondida.

-¡Muchas gracias! Me has hecho muy feliz.

La voz de George al otro lado de la puerta les avisaba que era el momento de su entrada, Albert limpió las lágrimas de su esposa regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad y cariño grande, ella le miró de igual manera y entonces se abrieron las puertas estallando una ola de aplausos.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

… **...**

En la mañana tan puntual como siempre con su cabello perfectamente recogido, su uniforme blanco pulcramente y planchado correctamente, se miró en el espejo para cerciorarse de su imagen, era otro día de trabajo, sí, pero también el día en que le dirían a los demás la verdad entre ellos. ¿Sentía nervios? Si, sus años y su temple le han fortalecido, pero no la hacen de piedra precisamente, ¿Puede echarse para atrás? Sólo si estuviera Madeleine Ardley viva para sacarla a empujones, está convencida, decidida, no hay que sentirse culpable ni ocultarlo como si fuese una ladrona; hoy Candice Campbell despertó oronda de sus sentimientos y convicciones, los pasos debe darlos con el mismo valor y decisión que ha tenido hasta ahora. Llamaron a la puerta, dio permiso a entrar siendo Albert, él también lucía impecable con ese traje de pantalón gris, zapatos negros, saco igualmente negro; luciendo atractivo pero imponente, como lo sería un patriarca, justo como lo prometió, ahí estaba para ir a donde Elroy y confesarle todo.

-Buenos días -Dijo Candy sonriendo con alegría de verlo.

-Buen día -Dijo Albert entrando al término de la oración para abrazarla y besarla con emoción, la chica le respondió con el mismo ímpetu -, estás preciosa.

-¿Yo? Si es lo que uso diario, debí ponerme un vestido, quizá el naranja que me regaló Annie para presentarme con la señora Elroy –Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona guiñándole un ojo.

-Siempre te he visto hermosa uses lo que uses, no te preocupes por la vestimenta por el contrario me gusta que vayas con tu uniforme, es para recalcar que estoy orgulloso de amar a tan noble enfermera – Albert la abrazó más y ella descansó en su pecho, una posición que rápido recordaron y que les daba seguridad-, te amo con toda mi alma, no concebiré vivir un día más si no es a tu lado.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti y estar cada mañana así contigo.

-Entonces no esperemos más para hacerlo realidad y vayamos con la tía Elroy.

-Si Albert.

Un último beso antes de salir y caminar juntos de la mano hasta la habitación de Elroy Ardley, se dieron un ligero apretón de ánimo y el patriarca llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Somos nosotros tía, queremos hablar contigo.

Elroy les dio permiso de entrar, estaba en su cama recargada correctamente en las esponjosas almohadas, como cada mañana Dorothy le había dejado una charola con el té de la mañana para abrir apetito al desayuno, sirviéndosela en la taza blanca de porcelana; miró a su nieto entrar y también a Candy tomados de la mano; la visión parecía una ilusión en su mente. Delante de ella estaba Albert con una seguridad, confianza, orgullo y esperanza en sus ojos que Elroy lo comparó con el sol cuando sale resplandeciente en las mañanas, miró a Candy también muy orgullosa y segura sin ladearle la cara cuando notó que iban tomados de la mano, eso quería decir que los ruegos de Elroy Ardley fueron escuchados, su rostro mostraba sorpresa que con su acostumbrada rectitud quiso controlar mostrándoles un rostro serio, más no duro.

-¿Qué significa esto, William Albert Ardley? -Habló con aquel tono acostumbrado en esa casa, claramente no uno de felicidad, aunque la tiene por verlos así, está probando a Candy si no se echa para atrás.

-Por respeto a que eres la mayor de nuestra familia, vengo a decirte que amo a Candy, a Candice Campbell con todo mi corazón y que hemos decidido unir nuestras vidas para un futuro juntos, ella me corresponde con el mismo sentimiento por ello te lo confesamos a ti como uno de los pilares de esta familia, para pedirte tu bendición.

Elroy cruzó los brazos y su boca se torció en molestia, sus ojos claramente mostraban un desagrado, una negativa y en todo momento esa mirada iba a donde la chica rubia, fijamente, sin irse a otro punto de la habitación.

-¡Vaya...! Que inteligencia de mi enfermera a quien comenzaba a creer sensata y sin interés por la posición económica, un buen aprovechamiento de la nostalgia para sacar ventaja de la situación con mi atolondrado sobrino quien sigue siendo un ingenuo, ¡Que astucia!

-No es así señora Arldey.

-Es lo que se mira cuando se tiene dos ojos.

-¡No es lo que usted cree! –Se soltó de la mano de Albert, dando un paso al frente más cerca de Elroy enfrentándole la mirada, esa acción tomó desprevenida a la dama mayor que no mostraba el sombro que le causó - Ayer como ahora mis sentimientos por Albert son verdaderos, soy consciente de la fortuna y poder que tiene esta familia pero también comprendí que si su patriarca no está a la altura, será aplastado por los demás, lo amo por ser un hombre valiente a su deber aun cuando implique sacrificios, amo la generosidad que da a los demás para hacerlos sonreír sin importar que él por dentro esté destrozado; muy claro me quedó durante diez años de que a la familia Ardley le importa el qué dirán y el prestigio, yo no provengo de una familia de abolengo, ni siquiera tuve padres a mi lado, pero el amor de la gente de Pony y demás personas me hizo crecer para valerme por mí misma, me enorgullezco de ser enfermera, me enorgullezco de haberme casado con un joven granjero doliéndome su muerte, de igual manera me enorgullezco de que con todo lo que tengo puedo hacer feliz a Albert, y en la misma medida respeto la figura de Agatha Ardley junto a todos los integrantes de la familia, aún a los antiguos señores Francis y Madeleine de quienes no tuve su aprobación.

El humo del té en la taza de porcelana se levantaba en medio de las dos mujeres, porque nuevamente en esa habitación no hay una enfermera y una dama de abolengo, sólo hay dos mujeres con la sinceridad de sus corazones encarándose con fuerza.

-Está en su derecho de desconfiar de mi toda la vida, pero ya no renunciaré a una vida con él como hace diez años, la familia Ardley es fuerte... pero yo también me he hecho fuerte.

La mirada verde y la mirada marrón se arrebataban entre sí, una se coloca inamovible como montaña, la otra imparable como la corriente de agua en la cascada, la habitación se quedó en total silencio por segundos que se sintieron como si cada uno fuese una piedra cayendo, luego en Elroy la expresión de su cara por primera vez delante de la enfermera de cabello rubio, se suaviza en una muestra de alegría, noqueando a la chica.

-Eres una digna mujer de llevar el apellido Ardley.

-…Señora -Dijo la rubia en un suspiro apenas audible.

-Tú eres la felicidad de mi sobrino, bienvenida a la familia.

Candy abrió los ojos y las palabras se les detuvieron en los labios, Albert fue a su lado abrazándola con una risa, sólo de esa manera la chica "Despertó" viendo que estaba aún en la habitación de Elroy, Albert la abrazaba con amor delante de la mujer y ella les sonreía con gracia.

-¿Albert?

-Ella aceptó mis sentimientos por ti desde hace un tiempo y está de acuerdo que estemos juntos –Los bellos ojos de la chica estaban sorprendidas, viajando de los orbes azules a donde unos orbes marrones.

-Es la verdad muchacha, por fin comprendí que el sentir de mi hijo era verdadero y que contigo él lucía más vivo que nunca.

Hizo un ademán para que Candy se sentara a un lado de la cama, la chica lo hizo quedando aún más cerca las dos mujeres.

-Todo lo que dije fue verdad -Soltó Candy con determinación, no fue el impulso del momento, era el sentir real de su corazón.

Elroy sonrió compresivamente y.… para más sorpresas esa mañana su mano tomó la de ella en un apretón cálido y reconfortarle como el que daría una tía a una hija.

-Lo sé Candice, todos estos años queríamos engañarnos de que era un juego de niños, pero fuimos nosotros los que hicimos berrinche de niños, antepusimos como tantas veces nuestras ambiciones arrastrando a Albert y Alphons, me sincero contigo que, aunque mostraba la dignidad que pide la costumbre, era por dentro donde todo se tambaleaba; Candice yo no peleé contigo en el pasado, aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por la ambición que tiene la familia, pero ya fue... suficiente, la familia Ardley está cambiando, la muestra de ello es nuestro jefe de familia que dista mucho de los anteriores patriarcas, sin embargo veo que persiste la idea que tenemos los Ardley, que a nuestra familia entre alguien que lo valga y tú muchacha, lo vales todo.

El apretón en su mano se hizo más fuerte pero no para amedrentar si no para reafirmar la sinceridad y la calidez.

-Tienes lo necesario para ser la siguiente matriarca de la familia, estos diez años los han pulido al punto de diamante, aunque fue muy desafortunada su separación al mirarlos a los dos ahora... juntos, queriéndose, entiendo que todo eso los moldeó para ser las personas que son hoy y que juntos llevarán a nuestra familia a una nueva era, las tradiciones podrán cambiar, pero que persevere el amor en ella, eso es lo que la familia necesita para seguir adelante y ustedes pueden hacerlo.

Candy está totalmente conmovida y halagada de que la dama mayor diga tales cosas, ella los acepta y desea que junto a Albert cuiden a la familia, llevarla a un rumbo nuevo y mejor, el rostro de Elroy Ardley hoy luce tan feliz y sereno como jamás, aunque está postrada en la cama y se ve el cansancio de los años, hay en ella aún y con vives una vitalidad que es asombrosa; es la última de su generación y vivió para llegar a este momento donde ella le sonríe con franqueza a sus hijos, acepta y toma la mano de aquella chica que provocó una tempestad en la casa, al igual que ellos, este cambio no pasó de la noche a la mañana, fue necesario tiempo y las vivencias de todo estos meses para que cambiara, un cambio que deja anonadada a Candy.

-Eres la indicada para este deber... hija.

Esa palabra... cuántas veces la escuchó en el hogar de Pony y con los padres de Oscar, oírla por boca de la mayor de los Ardley es algo descomunal y que le llena el corazón como sucede cuando la señora Rosa, la señora Pony y la hermana María se lo dicen, sus ojos verdes se humedecieron, inclinando un poco la cabeza queriendo retener las lágrimas, curvándose su boca en una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Gracias por el honor... gracias por aceptarme.

Con su otra mano Elroy limpió una lágrima que resbaló por la mejilla clara, con el mismo toque de una madre, volteó con Albert incitándolo a acercarse, Elroy tomó la mano de cada rubio y después las unió envolviéndolas con las suyas.

-Les doy mi bendición pidiendo a Dios que su unión prospere en la felicidad y el respeto, conduzcan juntos a la familia por el camino de la rectitud y el amor, por un futuro brillante.

-Así lo haremos –Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

Albert abrazó a su ahora novia con emoción desbordante, ella correspondió recargándose en el pecho de él escuchando su corazón palpitar notoriamente, por fin, después de tantos años de estar separados donde experimentaron alegrías, tristezas y pérdidas irreparables, la vida que una vez los separó tajantemente, esta vez los une con ahínco con la aceptación de la orgullosa familia Ardley, esto era lo que desearon en el pasado, pero no debía suceder hasta tiempo después cuando sus corazones maduraran. Elroy al verlos así abrazados le anima su espíritu y la seguridad de que esto es lo correcto para ellos y para la familia, porque Albert es patriarca y está unido a él el cuidar de su gente, había hecho un buen trabajo hasta el momento, sin embargo tiene la corazonada de que las cosas pueden ir a rumbos maravillosos.

La dama mayor aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la pareja, sus ojos también se habían humedecido, pero los limpió y corrigió su postura con elegancia a pesar de estar en pijama.

-Bien, bien, ya que todo está aclarado para todos... ¡Arthur Alphons Ardley da la cara inmediatamente!, ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que es de mala educación escuchar tras la puerta!... ¡Y también tú Edwart Brower!

La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando un efusivo Albert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abalanzándose sobre la pareja abrazándolos, entrando después de él su cuñado Edwart con una sonrisa penosa por saberse descubiertos, causando las risas de los rubios.

-Hermano... Candy ¡Al fin lo que tanto habíamos esperado!

-Alphons ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo tras la puerta?

-No me iba a perder esto por nada.

-Esa costumbre tuya no puede ser la apropiada para un caballero, más bien para un mocoso –Dijo Elroy con disgusto... quizás menos disgusto del que siente.

Abrazó a cada uno para felicitarlos y Edwart hizo lo mismo, él como los demás notaba la evidente diferencia del patriarca junto a la bella enfermera, no está la serenidad sofocante si no una vives contagiosa.

-Candy bienvenida a nuestra familia, ahora podré decirte "Hermana" -Dijo Alphons con emoción mientras la abrazaba y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Ay Alphons... -Edwart entonces se le acercó tomándole la mano con elegancia y respeto.

-La familia debe sentirse orgullosa de que usted entre en ella, mi amada Rosemary ya no está conmigo pero creo que aún puedo sentirme con la misma emoción que tiene Alphons.

-Gracias por sus palabras señor Brower.

-Boberías, aun sin nuestra Rosemary una vez que se entra a la familia Ardley no se puede salir tan fácilmente -Habló la dama mayor con demanda como si se tratase de lo más evidente del mundo... y lo es para su corazón, los presentes sonrieron por lo imperante que era para ella que la familia no se separe de nuevo.

-Albert muchas felicidades, les deseo a los dos la mayor de las dichas.

El ánimo general en la habitación era de alegría y celebración, continuando así cuando bajaron todos para el desayuno, Dorothy y Mary quienes eran las encargadas de servirles en la mesa, notaron además del buen humor que traían los señores, era la sorpresa que Elroy y Candy estuvieran con ellos ya que en todo este tiempo, Candy desayunaba en su habitación antes de que Elroy tomara sus alimentos en la suya para su comodidad, pero hoy ha querido continuar con los demás participando de esta alegría.

-¿Qué procede ahora? ¿Boda?

-No Alphons –La respuesta del mayor lo tomó desprevenido -, recuerda que todo sigue un protocolo y debo cortejar a Candy primero.

Alphons abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mientras Candy tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Pero Albert...

-Así lo hice con Agatha y si quiero casarme con Candy debo hacer las cosas en orden por respeto.

-Si yo no digo lo contrario, pero... después de tanto tiempo...

-Tres meses.

Las miradas se fueron a donde Elroy quien como siempre estaba sentada derecha y elegantemente mientras sostenía una taza con té de manzana humeante, bebió su contenido para humedecer su garganta y continuar con la palabra.

-El cortejo será de tres meses, es lo que dicta la tradición de los Ardley, así fue conmigo y las demás mujeres anteriores a mí, no vamos a saltarnos algunas tradiciones sólo por dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos emocionales -Habló la dama mayor como si le estuviese hablando a un grupo de niños pequeños que están aprendiendo.

Alphons miró a su hermano como preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo, de la misma manera su hermano mayor le contestó, sonriendo con seguridad para después mirar a Candy tomándola de la mano.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con lo dicho? ¿O prefieres más tiempo?

-Por mí está bien no tengo objeción, yo también debo mostrar respeto por las tradiciones de la familia.

-Perfecto –Dijo Elroy terminando el té de su taza de porcelana, dejándola despacio sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos tres meses... tía ¿A mí también me cuidarás el tiempo de cortejo?

-¡Por supuesto!, Eres capaz de casarte un día después y eso no va bien con un Ardley.

-Es que... ¿Qué tal si estoy más enamorado que Albert y quiero casarme pronto? -Dijo Alphons con su característica sonrisa burlona, provocando que el entrecejo de Elroy se curvara.

-¡Soy capaz de estirarte de las orejas como cuando niño! -Alphons rio sueltamente por la reacción de su tía, Albert y Candy aguantaban la risa.

-Está bromando señora Elroy, Alphons respeta las tradiciones para el matrimonio, recuerde como cuidaba a Rosemary antes de que nos casáramos.

…...

Delante de la tumba de mármol grabado el nombre de Agatha Ardley en dorado, la pareja dejó un ramo frondoso de claveles rosados, en silencio cada uno en su mente dijo una oración por el alma de aquella dócil mujer. Así también junto a los restos de ella estaban los del hijo que murió a las pocas horas, el nombre que dieron a esa criatura inocente que jamás pudo Albert cargar en sus brazos fue "Albert Alphons Ardley", su nombre y el de su hermano, porque todos sufrieron por esas dos vidas que se perdieron. Los parpados se abrieron mostrando al mundo unos ojos verdes que miraban con respeto la tumba de Agatha, su vista se mantuvo en ella cuando unos brazos a los que prontamente se acostumbró, la rodearon por atrás, brindándole calor para esta temporada.

-Agatha tu recuerdo seguirá en la familia Ardley siendo querida por todos los que te conocieron, no pretendo hacer que te olviden, sino dar mi mayor esfuerzo como tú lo hiciste.

Un silencio ante el sonido del viento que aumentaba el frío, pero en esta cercanía de los dos no puede amedrentarlos, el rubio sonreía al ver como Candy mostraba sus respetos por su anterior esposa y a su hijo, si la realidad hubiese sido otra, quizás ambas habrían sido amigas pues compartían el mismo corazón bondadoso y amable para los demás, en sus adentros realmente llegaba a extrañar a la dama de los cabellos negros, fue un dulce rayo de luz en aquellos días grises difíciles de pruebas que su padre dejó caer sobre él, jamás lo abandonó ni reclamó, tan sólo estaba ahí para él, escuchándolo, apoyándolo, queriéndolo limpiamente sin ninguna doble intención, quien sabe cómo habrían cambiado las cosas con un hijo en sus vidas.

-Ella lo sabe mi amor, estoy seguro que nos cuidará desde el cielo.

-Confió que sí.

-Quiero ir a la tumba de Oscar para mostrarle mis respetos.

-Iremos Albert.

La imagen de un cementerio no es sinónimo de alegría, sin embargo, delante de esa tumba la pareja a pesar del frío siente paz, consideraron visitar esta tumba ya que desde ahora sus vidas se encontraron y caminarían juntas, así que lo cortes era rendirte respetos a la mujer que acompañó a Albert un tiempo de su vida; dieron una última mirada a la tumba antes de retirarse del cementerio, se trasladaron en el automóvil del rubio hacia los alrededores de Lakewood justo a donde un lago, cambiando a un paisaje pintado de blanco, el suelo, los árboles que están desprovistos de hijas pero han sido cubiertos por un manto blanco, el lago que su agua está moviéndose a la par del viento; es una imagen hermosa y relajante.

-Oye que lugar tan sencillo, ¿No deberías llevarme a un lugar más elegante y calentito? ¿Algo... con mucha más clase? -Dijo la rubia haciendo el tono de las damas "Sofisticadas", causando la risa de los dos.

-Me temo que salí de casa sin la cartera, dispénseme mi señora.

Ambos rieron, ese lugar no era para ellos insignificante, por el contrario, era uno de los más bellos... pues fue en este lugar donde Albert le confesó sus sentimientos comenzando su noviazgo. Al estar solos en esta tarde sus labios se juntaron prodigándose una caricia que ansiaban repetir desde hace un tiempo, todo Lakewood les trae memorias, unas alegres, otras tristes, otras de sueño y otras decadentes; todo era un sinónimo de la vida, lo que ella trae.

-Este lugar siempre es tan bello sin importar la estación que sea –Dijo en un suspiro.

-Como tú -Dando pequeños besos a la mejilla clara, al siguiente minuto las manos de la chica fueron sus labios deteniéndolo, Albert la miró con atención, pero acercándola más con sus brazos.

-Hay algo en lo que he pensado desde la mañana y es saber ¿Cómo tomarán nuestra relación Archie y Stear? ¿Y sus padres? Pocos saben de nuestro pasado, a Annie sólo le confesado un poco, jamás le conté toda la historia ¿Será correcto decirles?

-Eso podría explicar muchas cosas, pero...

-Dejaría a tus padres y a la señora Elroy en mala imagen, ¿Cómo afectaría a los chicos saber hasta donde podían llegar sus mayores?, La señora Elroy está feliz por la boda de los chicos y eso...

-También está contenta por nuestra unión -Le corrigió Albert con dulzura, calentando el corazón de la chica, sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa, saberse aceptada ampliamente por la mayor de los Ardley es una sensación estremecedora.

-Si... también está feliz por nosotros, pero confesarles a los chicos el pasado le haría daño a ella, si la enfermedad no la ha acabado, decirles el pasado a Archie y Stear terminaría matándola -Sus ojos mostraron un enorme temor.

Mirarla con esa angustia por su gente, como teniendo todo el derecho de decir el maltrato que sufrió por sus propios padres sumado a la indiferencia y frialdad de la tía a distancia, ella prefiere otra opción, algo que no lastime además de la imagen de la dama mayor, su estado de salud, Candy nunca fue de rencor, pudo haberlo sentido al principio, pero la vida, el tiempo y hasta el amor de su difunto esposo sacaron todo mal sentimiento hacia ellos.

-Mi dulce Candy, mi familia es bendecida por tenerte a ti.

-Albert...

-Gracias por pensar tanto en ella, alguien más habría querido decir la verdad pero tú no quieres eso, Candy no tienes de que preocuparte, buscaremos la manera de decirles a los demás de nosotros, para mí eso es vital pues no deseo que quedes ante los demás como alguien que sacó ventaja de la confianza que depositamos en ti, todo estará bien, además contamos con el apoyo de la tía Elroy, soy el jefe de la familia pero la sabiduría de ella es incuestionable, nos ayudará mucho.

Candy sintió seguridad en sus palabras sonriendo reconfortada, ese día había sido maravilloso, confesaron su sentir a Elroy y ella los ha aceptado al grado de dejar en manos de los dos la seguridad de la familia, visitaron la tumba de Agatha para darle sus respetos, era como si le pidieran su permiso ante este nuevo paso que darán.

Se dice que antes de que llegue la primavera el invierno tiende a sentirse con más fuerza, un aviso que llega la nueva estación, la esperanza, un nuevo comienzo, lo mismo será para ellos, en medio de este lugar donde comenzaron su noviazgo es ahora donde comienzan está nueva etapa unidos; la vida los juntó, los separó pero de nuevo los unió y está vez así se quedarían.

Al anochecer mientras compartían nuevamente los alimentos en el comedor, reunidos como en la mañana, Albert dio el aviso a los demás de que en la fiesta de año nuevo que está próxima, les dirá al resto de la familia de su relación con Candy, está por demás decir que este aviso no fue algo que sacaría una sonrisa en los presentes, Alphons no reía burlonamente estaba serio pero apoyando en todo momento a su hermano, así también Edwart, para Elroy sabía que era el paso a seguir, pero si preguntaban... si querían saber ¿Cómo es que la enfermera que "Supuestamente" jamás en su vida había tratado a William Albert Ardley ahora vayan a casarse? Eso despertará dudas, y esas se aclaran con la verdad.

-Señora Elroy –La dama mayor salió de sus cavilaciones con la voz de la chica, había tenido un semblante duro de tristeza que pobremente mitigaba con la mesura.

Las esmeraldas con calidez arroparon a la señora, entendió que no desea dejarla en mal ante sus sobrinos más jóvenes.

-Diremos a los demás la versión que sea mejor para todos.

La figura de Candy Withe era desconocida para quienes no estén en esa mesa, se ocultó, si dicen la verdad ella no queda mal, queda como la víctima, pero Elroy junto a su hermano y cuñada no; y esta muchacha a la que se quiso borrar de su familia ahora pide una nueva "Mentira" que no dañe su imagen. Elroy no pudo con eso y sus ojos lloraron, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, Alphons que estaba a su lado la abrazó.

-Gracias Candice –Dijo apenas con fuerzas.

Elroy lloraba de agradecimiento, sentimiento de culpa, pero sobre todo regocijo al observar que la familia Ardley quedará en las manos correctas.

 **Continuará...**


	10. No más

**Tarde pero sin abandonar, disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Cap.10 No más**

La casa Ardley nuevamente ha sido decorada con esmero para la fiesta de fin de año, en esta ocasión no habría tantos invitados como en la fiesta de navidad, pues es como muchos años antes, no siendo precisamente una costumbre pero si algo que sucede con regularidad en esta fiesta; quienes celebran el fin de año son solamente integrantes de la familia Ardley, Annie debió pasar esta festividad con sus abuelos maternos en Canadá, a pesar de que deseaba estar con Archie o en todo caso, que él los acompañara, pero el muchacho optó por pasar la fiesta con sus familiares de sangre; así igualmente para Stear pues Paty pasó las fiestas con sus otros parientes que recidían en Pensilvania, aun así el ambiente en el salón era muy agradable y más con las ocurrencias de los muchachos, por lo tanto quienes estaban en la mansión eran los padres de los muchachos, el señor Rupert y la señora Clarice, Edwart el esposo de la difunta Rosemary y desde luego Albert junto a su hermano Alphons, asistiendo evidentemente Elroy, la única persona "Ajena" era Candy quien todavía estaba asistiendo a la dama mayor.

Cabe mencionar que los días anteriores a esta fiesta, la bella enfermera ha pasado unos días de ensueño al lado de Albert, al confesar sus sentimientos, al ser aceptados totalmente por Elroy Ardley no debían estar con cosas de esconderse, guardar secreto, nada de eso, para nada; eso sí, Candy no desmejoró su trabajo, parte porque es responsable y parte porque sería como una grosería para la dama mayor, como dejando ver que ya no tiene de qué preocuparse de nada si los dueños de la casa la aceptan en un plano diferente al laboral; ese gesto causaba admiración en Erloy y más y más reafirmaba en sus adentros con tenacidad que Candice Campbell es la mujer indicada para acompañar al patriarca William Albert, otra en su lugar habría sido perezosa, pero ella no, algo tan simple como seguir levantándose temprano para estar lista a su deber, escribiendo las notas que el doctor Smith le encargó, dar un reporte puntal a Mary Jean, todo eso es encantador para Elroy en una mujer que es responsable en sus obligaciones.

En la habitación de la dama mayor, su enfermera le ayuda a arreglarse, está presentable y dignamente vestida como una dama de su clase, Elroy está satisfecha con su apariencia, aunque no niega que otra vez en esta casa, la mujer más bella es su enfermera, luciendo un sencillo pero hermoso vestido rosado con decorado color blanco, el cual discretamente realzaba su figura, sus largos cabellos fueron peinados en una media coleta , haciendo pensar que era una cascada dorada, luciendo la peineta con decorado de rosas que Archie y Annie le regalaron en navidad, Candy era una bella ilusión en esa habitación.

-Si me lo permite, creo que esto le quedaría muy bien.

Candy abrió el alhajero del tocador, sacando un colgante en cinta de terciopelo, posándose en medio una joya color lila en forma de óvalo, Alphons le contó que esa joya fue el primer regalo del difunto esposo de Elroy Ardley, Vincent. Que la atesoraba mucho, no por su valor monetario sino por su valor sentimental; la dama mayor sonrió diminutamente ante la joya asintiendo a la chica para que se la colocara.

-¿Qué le parece, señora?

-Apropiado –Dijo simplemente, aunque delante del espejo se viera a una serena Elroy, Candy sabía que estaba feliz por usar nuevamente la joya que le regaló su esposo.

Llamaron a la puerta y Candy fue abrir, encontrando del otro lado a Albert luciendo impecablemente un traje negro y un listón de caballero perfectamente acomodado de tono escarlata. Una ancha y avasallante sonrisa apareció en el patriarca ante la visión que encuentra del otro lado de la puerta, una sonrisa también se forma en el rostro de la enfermera, sus ojos están encantados al ver a Albert más guapo que otros días.

-Oh Candy... te ves... tan hermosa –En un movimiento natural como si fuese caminar, sus manos fueron a donde las manos claras, acercándolas a sus labios para besarlas con afán.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo -Respondió la chica con un carmín más intenso en sus mejillas.

Esta reacción es parte por ver a Albert y en parte por su muestra impetuosa de amor delante de la dama mayor, no es que se avergüence, es que no es algo que se haga delante de los demás y sobre de todo de la gente mayor.

-William –Le llamó no en grito, pero sí en tono de voz con rigor para llamar su atención, sólo de esta manera sacó de su "Ensimismamiento" al rubio -, número uno todavía estoy aquí, numero dos no es apropiado hacer eso delante de la gente, eso es privado y número tres jamás se debe ignorar a una dama, ¿Dónde dejaste tus principios de etiqueta que tanto trabajamos para inculcárselos?, No eres un mocoso adolescente.

El patriarca se puso rojo hasta las orejas ante unas risillas de Candy quien también continuaba roja de sus mejillas.

-Perdóname tía, claro que te vi y luces deslumbrante.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque no pones la misma cara de hace rato?, A ver... Besa mi mano también -Las orejas del patriarca intensificaron aún más su rojo, así como las risas de Candy, mientras Elroy levantaba al aire su mano derecha con dignidad.

Albert entre pena y con risa que trataba de controlar tanto como pudiera, se acercó a su tía arrodillándose como si de una reina se tratara, besando con delicadeza la mano de su tía.

-Eres la hermosura de esta noche.

Elroy arqueó una ceja como lo está un monte.

-Da gracias al cielo que tu trabajo es en un escritorio porque como actor, haces ver una obra de niños como la ópera de Johann Theile.

Las risas brotaron en cada rubio, hasta Elroy se permitió sonreír amenamente luego de unos segundos de mostrar severidad a su sobrino mayor; escuchar a Albert reír de esa manera delante de ella, escuchar risas así en la casa es algo celestial, estos cambios han sido propiciados por Candy, sólo por ella; esa alegría, esas risas, darse una oportunidad de bromear con ella, todo era algo que no había sucedió en muchos años, aunque al lado de la generosa Agatha quien realmente le provocaba en ambos una sonrisa de ternura, en realidad estaba muy alejado de esto llamado "Diversión".

Albert depositó un beso en su frente, colocando sus manos en cada hombro cubierto de tela morada, presionando ligeramente mientras le otorga una transparente sonrisa. Después su mirada fue a donde Candy que sin decirle nada, le animaba a acercarse a él, petición que la chica aceptaba para luego ser abrazada con sumo amor, pintándose en ambos rostros la felicidad y comodidad por esta cercanía, Elroy miraba todo y lo aceptaba como la cosa más natural del mundo, que es como si fuese algo que ha sucedido durante mucho tiempo. El rostro de su sobrino no miente, ninguna parte de su cuerpo dice lo contrario a lo que siente por dentro, muchas veces delante de la gente y de su propia familia tuvo que aparentar una sonrisa cortes que no pasaba de ello; es todo esto tan diferente... y tan maravilloso, en el poco tiempo que lleva sucediendo ha sido algo que la propia mujer abriga.

 **Flash Back**

Desde el balcón observa a los jóvenes esposos dar un paseo por el jardín, ella va del brazo del hombre, él la conduce mientras disfrutan de los rayos de sol en la mañana, era un día apropiado para estar en el jardín. Después mira a donde el mayor sentado en un sillón con una manta sobre sus piernas, mientras bebe de su taza con café humeante, su hermana le acerca un libro que es de sus favoritos para leer, se sienta en un diván cercano al sillón donde también toma otra taza con café.

-Lucen muy bien juntos.

-Por supuesto, Agatha Miller es una joven hermosa y educada, ¿Sabías que en el colegio donde estudió fue la mejor de su clase?, Además el señor Lloyd me contó que posee talento para la pintura, incluso me mostró uno de los cuadros que ella pintó en ese entonces, es una mujer digna para nuestra familia.

Elroy estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, incluso también sentía orgullo de que una dama joven que es sofisticada, sea la nueva mujer en los Ardley, eso es lo que le dicta el orgullo sin embargo rememorando la escena de hace unos momentos, aunque ve a su sobrino mayor sonriendo gratamente a su nueva esposa, la verdad es que esa sonrisa se parece a las que Albert otorga sólo por cortesía, no era de las "Reales", lo sabía... Francis Ardley lo sabía, hasta Madeleine Ardley que estaba comenzando con los síntomas de la enfermedad sabía eso...

Pero es mejor hacerlo a un lado y pensar en la gloria de la familia.

-La junta de Albert con los socios será la próxima semana ¿Verdad, hermano?, ¿Vas a acompañarlo?

-Desde luego que no, así aprendí de nuestro padre y así aprenderá mi hijo, ya no está en edad para que lo vigile como un niño, es un hombre y tiene que enfrentarse a nuestros socios, si él no puede darse a respetar por nuestros más antiguos socios, entonces no sirve como futuro patriarca.

-Si eso llegara a pasar... -La mirada azul obscura de Francis Ardley, cambió de una de comodidad a una severa, dura y fría.

-Por el bien suyo, no debe quedar como un inepto, sabe que nunca se lo voy a perdonar si nos falla, como quiso hacerlo con esa chiquilla –Dijo la última palabra con algo parecido al asco.

El señor Francis bebió el resto del café para dejar la taza en la mesita que estaba a su lado derecho, pasando su mirada donde el balcón de su habitación.

-Estuvimos a punto de pasar un ridículo muy grande, pero mi hijo a pesar de la estupidez que iba a cometer alcanzó a tomar cordura.

-¿Lo ayudaste? -Dijo Elroy de forma irónica.

-Para eso están los padres -Respondió de forma casi arrogante, su hermana supo a qué se refería.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **-** _No más._

El reloj marcó la hora y era momento de bajar con los demás.

-Vamos tía -Tomó su mano aun sonriendo, en cambio Elroy mantenía un rostro serio, pero no severo.

-Si Albert.

Bajaron los tres al salón principal donde estaban los demás, quienes saludaron con cariño y respeto al patriarca y a la dama mayor, pasaron a convivir literalmente entre familia en el salón donde el ambiente era muy agradable, aunque hay poca gente a comparación de la celebración de navidad no desmerece, por el contrario era a veces necesario que en ocasiones pudieran verse los integrantes de la familia Ardley sin externos, en esos instantes Albert compartía con su gente pero buscando con la mirada a Candy quien no se separaba mucho de Elroy pero convivía con los muchachos, Candy hacía lo mismo a pesar de las risas que esos dos jóvenes le ocasionaban, no iban a soltar la bomba en el instante en que llegaron los demás, esperaron un momento prudente para hacerlo; declarar sus sentimientos al resto de su familia era importante, amaba a Candy, su anhelo era compartir al fin la vida con ella, ojala las cosas fueran sencillas como lo fue con Oscar Campbell pero esto es la realidad de Albert Ardley y Candice Cammpbell lo acepta; están decididos. No obstante, habían notado que la tía Elroy muy poco hablaba y que su mirada se inclinaba como si estuviera meditando las cosas.

Era algo notorio, pero no la cuestionaron, ni Alphons que no perdía detalle de su tía, llegado el momento antes de pasar al comedor, Albert llamó la atención de los demás volteándose las miradas a él.

-¿Harás un brindis, tío? ¿Eso no es en la cena?

-No Stear es algo diferente, por favor presten atención a lo que voy a decirles, de ante mano les digo que no es ninguna broma y que escucharé su opinión al respecto por ser mi familia.

Los demás se miraron extrañados, pero prestaban atención al cabeza de familia. Albert volteó a donde Candy quien asintió levemente a su mirada acercándose despacio hasta estar cerca de él, y después la mano de Albert tomó la mano de la muchacha con firmeza, la misma con que Candy volteaba hacia los demás a pesar de que en los chicos estaban estupefactos, Rupert abrió la boca impresionado y Clarice mostraba una clara consternación con sus cejas muy curvadas.

-Los presentes aquí han tratado con la señora Candice, algunos más que otros así que ella no es una desconocida para nuestra familia, siendo así les hago el comunicado de que albergo sentimientos profundos por esta dama, ella me corresponde de igual manera, así que he decidido convertirla en mi esposa.

En toda la familia Conrwell Ardley hubo una exhalación sonora, como queriendo asimilar las palabras de su patriarca, las miradas iban a donde Albert y luego a la chica simultáneamente.

-Comprendo la consternación que sienten ustedes, pero es real, esto se dio a lo largo de todo este tiempo por medio de cartas que intercambié con ella, siempre fueron de toque profesional pero después...

-¿Tío?... -Apenas pudo decirlo Stear.

-¿Casarse? -Dijo Archie muy inseguro.

-¿De qué nos estás hablando?, ¿Cómo que "Sentimientos profundos"? -Dijo Rupert cambiando su semblante de impacto a uno desazonado, dando un paso al frente.

-Alphons ¿Tú sabías?, ¿No es una broma? -Preguntó Clarice con el mismo semblante que su esposo.

-Él dijo que no era una broma y yo sé de bromas, prima.

-¿Edwart? ¿Y tú?, No luces como nosotros.

-Así es Clarice, él mismo me lo confesó.

-Pero ¿Cómo es esto?, ¿Boda?... ¿Una boda con la enfermera que ha cuidado a la tía Elroy?

Los ojos de los esposos Cornwell Ardley fueron a donde Elroy quien se mantenía en la misma posición.

-Clarice, Rupert dije que escucharía su opinión por ser mi familia.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres que opinemos? ¿Un "Si"? Por favor Albert... -Dijo Clarice en tono irónico.

-¿Les es desagradable? -Preguntó directamente enfrentando a su familia, sin soltar la mano de la chica.

-Extraño, no vamos a caer en el plan clasista pero no puedes negar que sea extraño, usted señora explíquenos ¿Cómo es que se van casar? Si hasta donde caigo en cuenta, Albert no ha "Convivido" de la misma manera en que lo han hecho mis propios hijos, podría creerlo si se tratase de Alphons, me han dicho lo mucho que le ha ayudado en todos estos meses, puedo creer que entre usted y él haya nacido algo "Especial", pero ¿Entre usted y Albert? ¿El patriarca de esta familia? ¡Un hombre de gran poder!

-Señores puedo saber lo que viene a sus mentes con esta notica, que es por interés, eso se ve instantáneamente, pero no es así.

-Explíquenos entonces usted, por mis hijos y mi futura nuera tenía tan buena opinión de su persona, incluso compartí alguna opinión con la señora Britter y hablaba de usted con cariño, pero con esto todo...

-Señora yo la comprendo y con gusto les explicaré.

-Pues yo no sé cómo lo hará, señora no vamos a caer en el juego eterno de las clases sociales, Albert tú no eres un sentimental y siempre te he creído un hombre responsable, respetuoso para el recuerdo de Agatha, ¿Por qué querrías casarte tan de repente con una mujer a la que poco conoces?, Dime que no es por deslumbre de su belleza.

-Rupert estás caminando por rumbos impropios y no lo toleraré para con ella, tú eres un hombre sensato.

-¡Y quiero serlo! Pero no puedo creer que esto sea espontaneo sólo por unas cartas, ¡Piénsalo! Prácticamente tienen poco tiempo de tratarse, hace nada que volviste de Escocia, ¿En esos pobres días se van a enamorar para casarse?

-Tío... mi padre tiene razón, es así como se ve –Dijo Archie con pena mirando a donde ellos.

-Archie no hay nada impropio en esto, conocen a Candice.

-Y la respetamos y queremos de igual forma, Annie la quiere como su hermana mayor, nosotros también queremos entender esto, meteríamos las manos al fuego por ella.

-Candy nosotros te conocemos y sabemos que no eres una mujer mala.

-Stear, Archie, señores Conrwell todo esto tiene una explicación, lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos, lo que dijo Albert...

-Hasta lo llama por su nombre –Dijo incómoda Clarice

-¡Silencio!

Todas las miradas que estaban tensas en el salón voltearon a donde Elroy quien por fin tenía la vista sobre ellos, Albert no soltó la mano de Candy ni ella dejó de verles la mirada a los familiares, los chicos estaban tan desconcertados como preocupados de que esa chica a la que querían de verdad, fuese una mujer que sacó provecho de la "Soledad" de su tío, Alphons estaba puesto para defenderlos como no pudo hacerlo en el pasado.

Elroy Arrdley se puso derecha sin ladearles la mirada, sentía dolor, si, de piedra jamás fue aunque quiso dar la estampa, pero ahora era su turno de hablar.

-Aprovechando que en esta ocasión solamente estamos los integrantes genuinos de la familia, es momento de hablar.

-Tía... -Dijo Alphons apenas audible abriendo los ojos.

-Debemos aclarar todas las dudas no con mentiras piadosas, sino con la verdad, el cuento de las cartas nadie lo cree.

-Señora Elroy... -Dijo Candy dando un paso soltando la mano de Albert.

-¡No te me acerques Candice!

Su voz fuerte calló todo suspiro y aliento de los presentes, sus ojos se posaron sobre cada uno rememorando sus caras, grabando este momento para lo que le quede de vida.

-No te me acerques, no... no lo hagas, más bien toma de nuevo la mano de mi hijo, tómala con seguridad como hace uno momento, sostente de él que no te dejará jamás y esta familia nunca volverá a sepáralos, ya no cometeremos los errores del pasado.

Rupert y Clarice se miraban aún más confundidos, los chicos de igual manera, para los demás su mirada era de alto temor, Candy hizo lo que la dama mayor le ordenó, Albert con su otro brazo la rodeó.

-Les agradezco que quisieran cuidarme hasta en este momento, sin embargo también tenemos los Ardley orgullo y reconocimiento de culpa, les hemos enseñado a ser valientes y éste es el momento para que yo lo demuestre.

-Tía no... –Dijo Alphons acongojado, dando un paso hacia ella, pero Elroy la mano le hizo señal para detenerlo y que se quedara en su lugar.

-Me alegra que cuestionen esta decisión que ante los externos suena ridícula, bien lo dijiste Rupert, ¿Cómo es que nuestro jefe de familia desea casarse con esta mujer a la que poco conoce y que sólo compartieron unas cuantas cartas?, ¿Quiere unirse a ella por su belleza?, ¿Por qué hizo a un lado el recuerdo de nuestra Agatha?... ¿Es ella una oportunista?

Los presentes estuvieron callados asimilando sus palabras.

-Eso demuestra la decencia que tiene nuestra familia y es por ello, que yo como la mayor pongo de manifiesto que Candice Campbell es una mujer decente –La familia Cornewell más extrañada estaba -, ella es noble, inteligente, generosa... tan generosa para querer darles a ustedes una explicación falsa para no perjudicarme.

-¿Perjudicarla? -Dijo Rupert.

-Así es –Elroy miró a donde la pareja quienes estaban angustiados por lo que iba a confesar -, así debe ser yo lo he decidido, no habrá más injusticias en esta casa; Rupert, Clarice, Archie y Stear, ustedes de nuestra familia son los único que desconocen esto que les diré, pero ha llegado el momento de que lo sepan –Su mirada se clavó en esa familia -, Candice Campbell ya era conocida por nuestra familia en el pasado, diez años para ser exacta.

Si alguien quería cuestionar se quedó petrificado, los chicos estaban que no cabían de su asombro, su amiga enfermera a quien vieron como fue presentada ante sus tíos la noche que Archie pidió la mano de su prometida, todo lucía como un primer encuentro. Con la mirada los cuatro pedían una explicación después de que sus ojos se fueran a donde Candy quien, estaba con semblante de abatido y fue así como, comenzó el calvario de Elroy Ardley sobre todo por sus amados sobrinos, contando una verdad de la familia que fue callada, tan bien que nadie imaginaría que aquella bella chica ya antes estuvo en esa casa. Candy inclinaba la mirada y más se aferraba a Albert, esto no era fácil para ella, Albert padecía igual, Alphons tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse quieto y callado, mientras Edwart le presionaba el hombro a forma de apoyo, a cada palabra a unos les causaba un estrujamiento en el corazón, para otros era como un valde de agua fría.

-Nuestra familia siempre fue vanidosa por el abolengo y la clase, queríamos sólo lo mejor y fue por ello que rechazamos tenazmente a Candice, era una jovencita buena, pero para nuestras ambiciones no tenía sentido, eso lo decretamos nosotros tres, mi hermano Francis, Madeleine y yo; los separamos con toda la intención

Archie y Stear sentían un hueco en el corazón, quisieron a sus tíos, si bien no eran tan cariñosos siempre fueron justos y los respetaban, pero saber que despreciaron a una persona, que sacaron un lado cruel ante una niña que solamente amaba a su tío y que éste le correspondía, era algo duro de creer.

Rupert y Clarice eran personas de posición, mantenían un equilibrio entre saberse de la alta sociedad y respetar a los de clase que es inferior, no eran personas déspotas, parte de ello había sido por Agatha, inspirados al ver como se preocupaba por los desamparados dándose a sí misma, aunque fuese una dama de sociedad; sus hijos se casarían con unas señoritas de buena familia, por el trato han reconocido una chispa de amabilidad como la que había en Agatha; ahora se preguntaban cómo reaccionarían si ellos aman a unas chicas de la baja sociedad, ¿Igual que Francis y Madeleine? ¿O de forma afirmativa?, No es fácil estar en los zapatos del otro.

No es que vivieran en un cuento rosa, conocían el carácter de los anteriores señores, Clarice sabía lo estricto y diciplinado que era su tío Francis para con sus dos primos, sobre todo con Albert al ser el siguiente al frente de la familia; recordaba a su tía Madeleine Ardley como una mujer con aire elegante que emanaba desde cualquier parte del cuerpo, con un habla sofisticado y elocuente que daba la sensación de ser alguien más que de alta sociedad fuese alguien de la realeza, Madeleine deseaba lo mismo para las mujeres que fuesen dignas de casarse con sus hijos, dignas de llevar el apellido de la familia, Clarice en sus primeros años de matrimonio deseó que si llegase a tener una hija, ésta aprendiera todo lo que pudiera de Madeleine para ser una dama tan bella y deslumbrante como ella.

Ellos sabían el cuidado que tenía ese matrimonio con el linaje Ardley, pero escapaba a su mente que llegaran a ensañarse con una jovencita, verla como una amenaza para toda su familia.

El rostro de Elroy volvió al suelo con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo quería temblar pero su voluntad se impuso para mantenerse cuerda y hablar, sentía sudar frío, era una mujer mayor y sin embargo sentía la necesidad de correr a los brazos de su madre, no obstante el sentimiento de culpa la hace seguir adelante; agradeció que Albert y Candy quisieran guardarse el secreto no obstante, esa mañana se había despertado con el firme propósito de revelar la verdad a la familia, porque nada aseguraba que las cosas no se repitieran.

-Ustedes se preguntarán porqué digo todo esto manchando la imagen de nosotros, ¿Por qué no dijimos una versión apropiada para todos?... Es para que aprenden, para que comprendan que las decisiones que tomamos egoístamente sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los que se supone amamos, causan el mayor dolor, mis hijos demostraron ser unos Ardley fuertes porque nosotros mismos los herimos, todos sabemos que Agatha vivió feliz a nuestro lado, la amamos de verdad y ella es parte de nuestra familia, pero ahora, Albert ha decidido unir su vida al lado de la mujer que siempre amó y que con todo y ello respetó a su esposa. No me lavaré las manos ante los pensamientos que vienen a su mente por la decisión que nuestro patriarca anterior tomó, ésta es la verdad de nuestra familia, una verdad que quise ignorar... pero todo sale a la luz sin importar el tiempo.

Había un silencio en la sala oyéndose el sonido de la madera quemarse por el fuego, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj avisando del tiempo, Archie y Stear bajaron la cabeza con la mancha de la desilusión y sus padres miraron a otra parte del salón con un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Mírenme -Ordenó Elroy obedeciendo la familia Conrwell segundos después -, suena despreciable ¿Verdad?, Que nuestra familia llegara a tanto y sólo por una niña, nadie puede decir que de estar en su lugar no habría actuado de esa manera, sería mentir, por ser de esta familia nos da un aire de superioridad que nos hace creer que tenemos el derecho de hacer las cosas a nuestro antojo, participé en herir a mis dos sobrinos pero ahora ya no sucederá, han sido enterados de esta verdad y por lo tanto nadie... óiganlo bien, nadie puede tachar a Candice Campbell de ser una arpía, una mujer ventajosa ante la soledad de nuestro patriarca, ella se ha ganado un lugar en esta familia desde hace mucho y hoy es momento de entregárselo.

-Tía Elroy...

-¿Se oponen?

-No sé... todo lo que has dicho... no podemos creerlo.

-¿Creen que inventé esta historia para que aceptaran a la chica? ¡¿Por quién me tomas Clarice?!... -Elroy sintió un dolor en su pecho y un gemido salió de su boca, su mano fue a ese lugar y al instante Alphons y Candy se acercaron a ella.

-Señora ya basta.

-Tía por favor.

Elroy alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia su familia teniendo fuerzas aún.

-Nadie inventaría una historia para quedar enlodada como yo, todo ha sido verdad, el sentimiento entre ellos ha existido desde hace diez años, yo sé que por encima de esa arrogancia y orgullo que tiene muy arraigados nuestra familia, está la sensatez y la compresión, Rupert, Clarice... muchachos, dense cuenta... la familia Ardley está cambiando...

Cerró sus ojos por el agotamiento, Alphons la sostenía con sus brazos mientras Candy checaba su respiración.

-Hay que llevarla a su habitación para que descanse.

Alphons hizo lo que la chica le dijo, al levantarla en sus brazos, él que siempre mantenía una mirada alegre y de juego, esta vez miraba a los integrantes de la familia Conrwell Ardley con una dureza que recordaba a las miradas de Francis Ardley en los momentos duros, fue algo imposible de creer en un hombre como él.

-Mi tía agotó sus fuerzas para decirles la verdad, espero que su cabeza sea inteligente para saber que sólo una mujer como ella se atrevería a decir la verdad, aún con el dolor que le caería encima.

Alphons partió a la habitación, Candy lo siguió, pero antes miró al resto de la familia y dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo lamento, jamás quise que esto pasara.

Los tres se fueron, pero es evidente que todos querían ir a donde la tía Elroy, ya se sabe que la celebración de año nuevo ha sido cancelada.

-Edwart por favor acompáñalos, necesito hablar con ellos.

-Si.

-¿Eh? -Lo miró Archie.

-Tío queremos ir con ella.

-Albert no es momento... -Dijo Rupert mientras Clarice estaba dando unos pasos para ir a donde la salida del salón e ir con la tía Elroy.

-¡Se quedan aquí los cuatro!

Era la primera vez en la vida que Albert levantaba la voz de esa manera delante de ellos, algo que jamás pasó, sólo cuando los socios se ponían agresivos y él debía serlo diez veces más; Edwart obedeció a Albert dejándolo a solas.

-¿Albert?... Te desconozco –Dijo Clarice.

-No eres la única, yo también estoy conociéndome desde hace tiempo.

-¿Hay más que debas decirnos ahora mismo?... La señora Elroy se puso mal.

-Y yo soy el primero que quiere estar con ella, pero debemos darle espacio para que Candice la trate, además, la tía Elroy no llegaría a tanto sólo por un capricho.

-Todo esto... ser obra de esa mujer –Dijo Clarice con el semblante bajo.

-Madre no digas eso –Archie se acercó a ella tomándole la mano.

-Tienes razón Clarice.

Los cuatro voltearon sorprendidos, Albert lucía serio y lucido, no mostraba pose prepotente para hacerse su voluntad, al contrario, se muestra derecho y sincero, sus ojos pueden posarse en cada uno sin temor.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en esta casa desde la primera vez que Candice vino, la serenidad con que se hacían las cosas para los integrantes de esta familia, cambió de tal forma que mis padres se preocuparon, si... la presencia de Candy vino a remover todo el núcleo de la familia Ardley y eso me alegra tanto como a la tía Elroy quien vivió toda su vida bajo esas normas y puede decirse que fue feliz, pero a partir de mi generación eso ya no era posible, esa mujer, mejor dicho aquella niña con coletas llegó para demostrarlo.

-Mi tío no habría actuado de esa manera por cualquiera –Dijo Clarice pensándoselo.

-Para que veas como una niña huérfana tuvo tanta fuerza que él hizo todo para sepárame de ella, admito que eso pasó en parte por mi debilidad de aquel entonces, fui cobarde y muy débil, tener a Agatha a mi lado fue un bálsamo.

-¿La tía Agatha sabía de Candy?

-Si Stear, no tenía secretos para ella, aún si lo hubiera querido ocultar tu tía se daría cuenta, fue una mujer perspicaz y muy dulce, Dios sabe que nunca le falté al respeto, jamás intenté buscar a Candy mientras estaba casado con ella, le debía fidelidad.

-Albert...

-Candy me expresó con súplica que a ustedes les diéramos una versión diferente para no delatar el pasado, sabía que a la tía le haría mal y queríamos decirles algo distinto pero...

-Como siempre, la tía nos dio muestra del carácter que tiene -Completó Rupert y Albert asintió.

-Como mi familia tiene derecho a opinar e incluso estar en desacuerdo, en realidad no quería mentirles para que aceptaran inmediatamente a Candy, quería hacer énfasis que, si ella ha decidido estar a mi lado no es por mi dinero, no es por el poder de la familia, ella lleva años conociéndolo perfectamente y de la peor manera, si ella quiere quedarse a mi lado es porque me ama y yo a ella.

Los cuatro que estaban delante se quedaron pensando en sus palabras.

-Candy no le guarda rencor a mis padres ni a mi tía, ya vieron que deseaba decirles una nueva mentira en lugar de ensuciar la imagen que tenemos de ella como la última de los grandes señores Ardley, sin embargo mi tía se opuso a otra mentira y habló, por lo tanto tienes razón Clarice, todo esto ha sido obra de ella, de una mujer que en su juventud se enfrentó a la ira de mis padres y a su desprecio; es por ella que todo en esta casa de más de cien años, las cosas están cambiando.

El matrimonio quedó sumamente pensativo, haciendo a un lado la impresión y la negación que nace al instante, Albert los dejó para ir a donde la tía Elroy, pero antes de llegar al marco de salida del gran salón, una mano tomó su brazo, volteó y encontró a Stear y Archie sonriéndole con cariño y respeto.

-Nosotros te creemos.

-Stear... no tienen que fingir para agradarme, no dejaré de quererlos por oponerse a lo que siento por Candy.

-Es que no nos oponemos, –Dijo Archie dando un paso al frente –nos impresionó y por más que lo negáramos la versión que querían darnos no podíamos creerlo, Candy ha sido una buena amiga para todos nosotros, hasta que tuvimos la oportunidad de tratarla durante todo este tiempo, entendí porque Annie la ve como su hermana mayor y porque los señores Britter se sienten tranquilos de que conserve su amistad.

-Nunca nos pareció una oportunista, no va acorde con su personalidad, enterarnos de la verdad es duro, pero nos tranquiliza de que nuestra amiga Candy de verdad sea alguien que aprecia a las personas por lo que tienen en sus corazones y no por su posición económica, eso nos hace más feliz por encima de la pena por lo que nuestros tíos hicieron.

Albert sonrió complacido a dos sobrinos, ellos son otra muestra de que las cosas en la familia Ardley están cambiando, que ellos acepten sus sentimientos con esa sinceridad y esa sonrisa hace calentar su corazón.

-Gracias muchachos, no tienen idea de lo que significa para mí que acepten a Candy-Colocó sus manos en cada hombro.

-¡Un momento, Albert! -Llamó Clarice con energía.

…...

Colgó el teléfono y anotó las instrucciones del doctor Smith en la libreta, escribiendo hasta el último detalle que le aconsejaron, dejó la libreta en la mesa para acercarse a la dama mayor quien descansaba en la cama, habría sufrido un dolor en el pecho a causa del coraje y culpa que se juntaron a la vez, Candy actuó rápido con los medicamentos que tenía a la mano, consultó al doctor Smith y éste le felicitó por su astuto labor, mañana temprano iría a revisar a Elroy, dejó instrucciones a Candy además de pedir que sea observada toda la noche, la chica a todo decía sí como una enfermera responsable.

A un lado de la cama también estaba Alphons quien había ayudado en lo que pudiera a la chica, entre los dos le habían colocado su ropa de dormir para que estuviese más cómoda, ambos se quedaron observando a Elroy quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración era regular, pero la expresión que tiene en la cara a pesar de la comodidad de su cama, es una triste y eso lo lamentan.

-Perdóname Alphons.

-Candy no te disculpes conmigo, ni con mi hermano, tampoco lo hagas en frente de mi tía porque se molestará más -Alphons mostraba preocupación por su tía, no obstante en su semblante permanecía aquella mirada que no es para nada normal en un hombre alegre como él -, ella sabía las consecuencias, aunque deseábamos nosotros que jamás se enteraran los demás de la verdad, sobre todo por los muchachos mi tía demostró porque es un pilar fuerte de la familia, no entiendo porque dudaron de ella en especial Clarice, ella debería ser la primera en saber que mi tía no mentiría por ti manchando su figura.

Candy está sorprendida por la actitud de ese hombre, desde que lo conoce ha sido alegre, gustaba hacerle bromas a Albert y a la tía, se reía con facilidad de situaciones que para los otros eran de ponerse nerviosos, pero esta noche luce diferente y es cuando más puede apreciar el amor que le tiene a Elroy; ella no puede evitar sentirse mal por lo que ocurrió, se siente culpable, de nuevo había sucedido una agitación en la familia por causa de ella, así que es imposible que permanezca con aire fresco porque está de por medio la salud de la dama mayor. Ella temía esto, a pesar de lo feliz que era siendo aceptada por Elroy, ya sabía de las negativas que podrían tener los demás, incluso de Archie y Stear, era algo doloroso, pero lo esperaba, lo único que no quería era que la dama mayor fuese afectada.

En medio de esto que siente sabe que todo esto, es otra prueba que debe superar, es verdad que con Oscar las cosas fueron más sencillas, pero con esta familia, no puede ser igual, quiere llorar... sin embargo el control del que aún goza, detiene las lágrimas para estar "Despierta" y cuidar a Elroy, después de todo es por ello que está en esa casa.

Llamaron a la puerta, era Edwart pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, Alphons se lo permitió poniéndolo al tanto de su tía.

-Entiendo Alphons, gracias a Dios que la tenemos con nosotros Candice.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, nunca quise esto...

-Candy tú jamás has querido el mal a esta familia, todo ha sido producto de albergar años de orgullo y vanidad, mi tía lo entendió después de todo este tiempo y estaba dispuesta a hablar a pesar del costo.

-Candice no me diga que se está arrepintiendo.

-Eso nunca señor Edwart, acepté a Albert junto a su familia, al mismo tiempo aceptaba que no toda la familia estaría de acuerdo, acepté que Stear y Archie me rechazaran, que no me querrían de buena gana al lado de su tío, yo acepté con Albert el rechazo de su gente, lo que jamás acepté era hacerle daño a la señora Elroy –Dijo la rubia mirando con pesar a la dama mayor, Alphons mirando detenidamente a Candy.

Edwart dio unos pasos cerca de Candy.

-Niego si digo que comprendo su sentir, a mí la familia Ardley me abrió todas las puertas, me quedé con un grato recuerdo de mis difuntos suegros y la señora Elroy me aceptó desde el momento en que cortejé a Rosemary, yo tuve todo fácil, pero lo que siempre pude ver es que la familia estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas se hicieran a sus deseos, estoy seguro que Agatha también lo sintió, sin embargo Candice, aunque una parte de la familia no la acepte, hay otra parte que la recibe con cariño, yo incluido, mi cuñado refleja una felicidad que no vi en el pasado, la señora Elroy vio eso que era innegable y por ello quiso destapar la verdad, así como usted no quería que ella saliera lastimada, la señora Elroy no quería que quedara como una embustera.

-Para ella ya fue suficiente de mentiras.

-Así es, Candice mi cuñado está dispuesto a seguir adelante ¿Usted también?

-Si señor -Dijo con seriedad, Edwart y Alphons sonrieron.

-Entonces manténgase firme, tiene nuestro apoyo –Candy se sintió reconfortada por las palabras de Edwart -, hágalo por usted, por Albert, por esta vida que quieren emprender juntos después de muchos años de separación.

-Lo haré señor Edwart, es lo más quiero.

-Ojalá la tía pudiera oírte, eso la animaría -Dijo Alphons volviendo a su rostro una sonrisa tan suya, mientras acaricia la frente de su tía.

-Yo confío que se repondrá, la señora Elroy es una mujer fuerte –Dijo Candy tomando la mano de la dama mayor.

El ánimo en esa habitación se ha vuelto esperanzador, dejando a un lado la pesadez y preocupación inicial, pero es que es algo muy común en las personas, mientras Candy ponía atención a su paciente, Alphons fugitivamente miró a su cuñado dándole las gracias por sus palabras, realmente él era una persona en la que él y Albert podían confiar ciegamente, fue un hombre educado, responsable y galante para con la familia, sin embargo en situaciones de peligro, de alta preocupación se llega a conocer a la gente, Alphons agradece que Rosemary haya sido amada por un buen hombre y que él les de confianza y fuerza.

Los tres quedaron unos momentos más en esa habitación, preguntándose que estaría pasando en el salón con los demás, el paso del tiempo no ayudaba mucho para alentar o desanimar, sentían necesidad de ir a preguntar pero detuvieron su curiosidad esperando lo que hiciera falta, fue entonces que después de varios minutos, volvieron a llamar a la puerta siendo George, solicitando la presencia de los tres en el salón nuevamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado Geroge?

-No sabría decirle señor Alphons, las puertas del salón han estado cerradas desde hace rato, sólo hasta este momento el señor Albert pidió su presencia.

-Y supongo que no escuchaste tras la puerta -Dijo Alphons levantando una ceja con su auténtico toque divertido, causando incomodidad en Geroge.

-Claro que no señor.

-Bien, vayamos entonces, Geroge por favor cuida de mi tía mientras tanto, no vayas a separarte de ella hasta que volvamos si sucede algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo nos avisas.

-Pierda cuidado señor -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Los tres salieron de la habitación rumbo al salón como se les solicitó, Candy caminaba derecha, con la vista al frente, por supuesto que había miedo y nervios, sin embargo por el amor que le tiene a Albert, por el respeto que se debe a ella misma y por la confianza que han depositado en ella Alphons, Edwart y Elroy; avanza con un corazón orondo. Al estar frente a la puerta Alphons dio un rápido abrazo a Candy un beso en la mejilla, Edwart le dio una pequeña reverencia, ésta era su manera darle apoyo.

Edwart abrió las dos grandes puertas encontrando del otro lado, las cuatro figuras que conforman a la familia Conrwell Ardley, la chica notó como en los dos chicos había unas pequeñas sonrisas, quizás eso pueda ser alguna buena notica, no obstante en el rostro de los señores no hay sonrisa, sólo unos rostros neutros pero muy enfocados en su persona mientras se adentra en el salón, Albert estaba en medio del salón, su semblante era igual del matrimonio, con esa apariencia él lucía mucho más que nunca como el patriarca de esta familia.

-Antes que nada ¿Cómo está la tía? -Preguntó Clarice.

-Descansando, Candice controló la situación -Le respondió Edwart.

El rostro serio de Albert cambió al de una sonrisa de las que sólo ofrecería a la rubia.

-Candy ven -Habló alzando sus dos manos.

Candy dubitativa por expresarse así delante de su familia, pero con calma se acercó al mayor, cuando sus manos fueron cubiertas por las más grandes, Albert la acercó más rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y depositó un beso en su mejilla pintando por efecto la cara de la rubia, ¿Cómo hacia esto enfrente de los Cornwell Ardley?

-...¿Albert?

-Mi familia quiere decirte algo.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la familia, Clarice y Rupert se miraron por un instante, luego miraron a sus hijos quienes sin dejar sus sonrisas, asintieron con ellos, de manera que Rupert dio un paso al frente.

-Albert nos ha explicado muchas cosas y se puede decir que entendemos lo que siente, digo eso porque es algo no sencillo de asimilar, no es algo que ocurra con frecuencia, señora Candice como enfermera y como amiga de algunos de los integrantes de esta familia, usted se ha ganado un lugar limpiante, eso lo reconocemos ahora que el impacto ha pasado.

Ella miró a Albert como preguntando si esto era verdad y él le respondía asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía, el rostro del señor Rupert ya no se mostraba incomodo y molesto, más bien mostraba uno de resignación, eso quizás no era la muestra de una total aceptación a su persona, pero acata que respetan los sentimientos de ellos dos; sus bellos ojos fueron a donde la figura de Clarice quien mantenía de igual forma su semblante.

-No puedo ofrecerle una ancha sonrisa porque mentiría sin embargo, después de lo que pasó puedo creer que mi tía la acepta, tenía razón... ella jamás haría algo como eso por quien no fuera de su importancia –Dijo Clarice con un tono que sólo las grandes damas usan, dejando salir respeto de su boca en lugar de sacar las quejas que estaba por sacar hace un rato.

-Para mí su sinceridad es más valiosa, les agradezco que fueran francos en todo momento.

El matrimonio mayor no saltaba de alegría ni podía sacar felicitaciones, realmente saber la verdad no es algo sencillo, fue algo así como un pedazo de la vida que no conocieron, que siempre existió pero que ellos no estuvieron enterados, podían echarle la culpa de la decisión de Albert por la belleza notoria de la chica, pero ellos han sido enterados que desde siempre fue amada y que la misma vida que una vez los dirigió por caminos distintos, hoy los vuelve a unir y esta vez no habrá separación, entonces a lo que apelan es al tiempo para asimilar esta nueva realidad, aceptar con entusiasmo y sinceridad genuinas a la mujer que formará parte de la familia como la esposa del patriarca, por lo cual ella también dirigiría a la familia.

Por otro lado, los hermanos se acercaron a la pareja con sonrisas relucientes, expresando que fue una sorpresa saber que su apreciable amiga había sido quien ocupara por muchos años el corazón de su tío, pero sin ocasionar desprecio a Agatha Miller. Saber la verdad los ha impresionado pero les hace ver que todo tiene mucho sentido ahora, ellos pensaban que al ser su tío un viudo joven se volvería a casar y creían que no podría encontrar a alguien mejor que Agatha, ahora descubren una realidad que es conmovedora; no es que Agatha fuese mejor que Candy o viceversa, cada una poseía cualidades únicas, su tía quedará grabada en la memoria de la familia, aunque Candy vaya a ser la nueva esposa de su tío, no quiere decir que hará a un lado todo lo que aquella mujer de ojos violetas logró, ella ganaría sus propios logros, los chicos quieren a Candy como amiga, si ella será quien acompañe ahora a su tío entonces saben, que será muy feliz después de saber todo lo que la amó en estos años; su aceptación y que el cariño hacia ella no murió, le da a Candy un respiro de esperanza.

El reloj sonó las doce de la noche, ya era año nuevo, su sonido se oye en todo el salón, hay un silencio momentáneo que no es tenso, es quizás de resignación y aceptación con espera de que en el futuro venga el cariño; es así, que Rupert se acerca a la pareja de rubios y levanta la mano hacia Candy mostrando una sonrisa de respeto.

-Feliz año nuevo señora Candice, la señora Elroy dijo que la familia estaba cambiando y como seres humanos nos acostumbramos a lo que es cómodo por eso al cambio le tememos, pero ella no se mostraba asustada... así que nosotros tampoco.

Candy tomó la mano del señor Rupert con sumo respeto y sonriendo con amabilidad, acción que Clarice imitó de su marido, ella no sonrió como él, pero sus ojos no mostraban resentimiento ni desconfianza, la enfermera entendió que con ella el tiempo sería muy bueno para aceptarse, los presentes se dieron un abrazo y un apretón de manos para recibir al año nuevo, así como esta nueva etapa en la familia, la pareja realmente no esperaba un gran festejo cuando toda la familia se enterara de su sentir, no obstante el escenario no es desfavorecido, les dan el beneficio de la duda por parte del matrimonio, los chicos aunque aún sorprendidos lo han aceptado porque es más grande el cariño que les tienen, Alphons y Edwart los felicitan porque ahora ya no hay máscaras ni engaños, está la dolorosa verdad, pero el anhelo de que el futuro sea diferente.

…...

Después de una pequeña y discreta celebración donde, aunque no había una felicidad desbordándose, se mantenía el respeto, aceptación y mentes abiertas para lo que iba a suceder en adelante, Candy continuó con su deber de cuidar a la señora Elroy pero Albert le acompañaba, sentados los dos a un lado de la cama pendiente de ella, felices de poder contarle buenas noticias cuando despertara.

-Ella se alegrará, le dará nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Quiero que sea así.

-Mi amor lo que dijeron mi prima y su esposo es la verdad, sólo hay que darnos tiempo.

-Lo sé, yo les creo no te preocupes.

-Las cosas fueron muy diferentes con Oscar ¿Verdad? -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

-Si lo fueron, se alegraron de que él me cortejara y celebraron cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso, tan así que la señora Pony de ser alguien que no gustase de bailar porque no sabía muy bien, bailó toda la tarde con el señor Stevens y con el señor Mateo, aunque les llegó a pisar los pies.

Ese recuerdo le provocaba una pequeña risa, a Albert le conmovía y como ser humano que es comparaba con cierta melancolía, de que con él, no pudo darse tanta alegría para propiciar bailar. Es doloroso e incómodo como con él no puede haber abrazos y felicitaciones al por mayor, no sucede así con la familia Ardley, Candy debió adivinar sus pensamientos cuando su bella mirada azul se quedó en algún punto de la cama pensativamente, ella se recargó con mimo en su brazo noqueando momentáneamente al patriarca.

-Las cosas son diferentes para cada persona, pero el tomarlas con la frente el alto las hace especiales, de alguna manera pudieron comprenderlo y quizás con el tiempo podamos vernos con cariño.

-Candy...

-La señora Elroy, Alphons, el señor Edwart y hasta los chicos nos aceptan, es suficiente para mí y estoy muy segura de que Oscar lo aprobaría pues él siempre me alentaba a ver adelante.

El corazón de Albert se enterneció altamente, rodeándola con su brazo de manera amorosa mientras sonreía complacido.

-Así lo haré amor mío, gracias por tus palabras.

Con su mano tomó de la barbilla a Candy haciéndola encontrarle la mirada, cada par de ojos con su hermoso color de nacimiento, esta noche lucían brillantes, acercaba su rostro para darle un ansiado beso, cuando los quejos de Elroy llamaron su atención, Candy prontamente se acercó a ella pendiente, la dama mayor muy despacio abrió los ojos encontrando a la pareja.

-Al-bert...C-Cand-dice...

-Shh no se esfuerce señora, descanse.

-¿Los demás?... -Habló con poca fuerza.

-Todos están bien señora, a primera hora vendrá el doctor Smith a revisarla.

Elroy estaba muy cansada y apenas podía mantener los parpados abiertos.

-Ellos... ¿Qué hicie-ron...?

La pareja comprendía sus palabras, así que Candy tomando la mano de ella y Albert acariciando su frente le miraron con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ellos lo comprendieron tía, han aceptado nuestros sentimientos.

Los parpados de Elroy se abrieron un poco más por lo mencionado.

-Si señora, ellos lo entendieron y sepa que los muchachos la siguen queriendo como siempre –Elroy no podía creerlo -, incluso se quedaron en la mansión para poder verla cuando lo permita el doctor.

Candy lo dijo con una tierna alegría y una sonrisa tan dulce que Elroy llegó a creer que le hablaba un ángel, sus cansados ojos lentamente se llenaron de lágrimas y éstas resbalaron por las esquinas, la boca de la dama mayor se torció en una sonrisa cansada, pero con ilusión.

-Gracias a Dios... gracias hija.

El cansancio ahí estaba, pero no sería más fuerte a la dicha y paz que siente, con esas emociones Elroy se vuelve a entregar al sueño y esta vez con suave serenidad, la pareja la observa dormir quienes también se sienten más tranquilos al verla de esa manera, es así como ellos viven este primer día del año, juntos, queriéndose, bajo la aceptación de la orgullosa familia Ardley.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Entre anhelos y brumas grises

**Aquí el nuevo capitulo y otra noticia... se acerca el fin**

* * *

 **Cap.11 Entre anhelos y brumas grises**

La lágrima que recorría por su suave mejilla, fue limpiada por su mano suspirando quedamente, su cabeza estaba inclinada así que su cabello negro quedó como una cortina ocultando el rostro de Annie, como a cualquier niña amaba las historias de amor sobre princesas y príncipes, a esta edad aún le gustan y las novelas románticas como "Romeo y Julieta" son sus preferidas, sin embargo es ficción, que algo parecido ocurra en la vida real es algo asombroso, algo sumamente romántico para Annie, pero saber el trasfondo de la historia de su mejor amiga, a quien llega a sentir como la hermana mayor que jamás tuvo, le hizo humedecer sus ojos.

-Oh Candy no tenía idea, hablaste con mucha naturalidad de una separación, pero no imaginé que fue de esa forma... –Un suspiro salió de sus labios, formándose después en ellos una sonrisa pequeña -no cabe duda que tú siempre has sido, yo en tu lugar me habría destrozado.

-No Annie, mis fuerzas en ese momento eran pocas, era ingenua y estaba muy enamorada, fue un episodio difícil, lloré por muchos días y si seguí adelante fue sólo por la gente que me amaba, tú estabas incluida.

-Me alegro tanto de que ahora puedas estar al lado del hombre que amas –Dijo Annie sonriendo más.

-Gracias Annie, aunque no está bien aplicada tu frase, también amé a mi Oscar y estoy segura que aprobaría esto –Dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Cierto!

Lo prometido es deuda, Candy cumplió su promesa de contarle su pasado con Albert a la hija de los Britter, escucharla fue sorprendente para ella pero la hacía comprender que su amiga ha tenido que superar pruebas duras, que es por ello que Candy es como es y por eso sus padres están contentos de que su única hija tenga a una buena amiga que la aconseje por el sendero de lo correcto. Días después de la visita del doctor Smith quien mostraba preocupación por la dama mayor al resentir un dolor en el pecho, le comentó a la familia que fue una recaída que en su estado no es cosa menor, dio medicamentos nuevo y nuevas instrucciones a Candy, entre ellas dejarla reposar todo lo que necesite y más que nada no darle sobresaltos, la familia Ardley no se sentía con el ánimo en alto con lo dicho, los esposos Rupert y Clarice sentían culpa por el estado de la tía, deseaban no haber reaccionado de esa manera pero no pudieron evitarlo, los chicos no se sentían mejor, no obstante Albert y Alphons disipaban sus culpas, su reacción era totalmente natural, saber la verdad del pasado ocultado, no es algo que se acepte a la primera y uno mismo quiere negarlo; ellos también se preocupaban pero venía a su mente con más fuerza el pensamiento... de que Elroy Ardley sigue siendo una gran señora al afrontar ella sola la verdad, éste era el doloroso precio... sin embargo ella aún en esta edad frágil y con esta salud, pudo más su espíritu.

Los cuidados de la chica como siempre ayudaban mucho a la dama mayor, incluso los de Flami cuando era el momento en que le remplazara, pues luego de estos días de fiesta era necesario que ella debiera volver algunos días al hospital, como lo había hecho el año pasado, así que encargaba a su compañera y buena amiga el cuidado de Elroy.

En los muchos días que prosiguieron, Albert y Candy en este proceso de cortejo que el patriarca debe llevar a cabo, daba cada uno una muestra de lo que la dama mayor vio al mirarlos juntos, ninguno a pesar de la alegría de saber que se siguen amando y que es irrevocable la decisión de estar juntos, deja de realizar sus deberes con responsabilidad, cuando la pareja fue a donde los señores Campbell quienes, veían y cuidaban a Candy como su hija, Albert se presentó con respeto, exponiendo sus sentimientos, sus planes a futuro, sus anhelos para con la chica que siempre amó; todo lo hacía con la seriedad necesaria, los señores Campbell para nada son de la alta sociedad quienes son muy estrictos en la etiqueta, pero ellos contaban con el aura de la experiencia, el respeto y el amor hacia Candy por haber sido la esposa de su único hijo y que ellos cuidaban con fervor, ya que los dos sabían que la chica de ojos esmeralda era la herencia más hermosa que les dejó Oscar. El señor Mateo dudaba al principio, la señora Rosa estaba preocupada, no obstante ambos hablaron la sinceridad de su sentir, no para convencerlos, eso no era la meta, era para demostrar que aquel amor era real, verdadero y que les daban a ellos la importancia de su opinión y la atención que se merecen; poco a poco los esposos Campbell iban cediendo, era más al ver que aquel hombre apuesto, de porte indudablemente noble y que, aunque se mostrara tranquilo, no podía opacar el aire de poder que tenía; con todas estas cualidades... notaron que el patriarca William Albert Ardley guardaba recato a la memoria de su hijo, notaron que no fingía como si la figura de Oscar no importara, sino porque era lo más elemental; el matrimonio accedió a sus sentimientos, celebrando que su amada Candy continuara su vida al lado de otro hombre y que lo hiciese con el recuerdo hermoso de su hijo, atesorándolo. Entre tanto los chicos miraban a su tío trabajar como siempre con esa pila de papeles que no se acaba, hablar con los socios, lidiar cuando se pongan tercos y él con elegancia pero sobre todo con pies de hierro hacerles saber su autoridad, sin embargo lo notan más relajado, con más entusiasmo, las horas que se pasaba pegado a la silla lo veían sin el menor estrés.

Los sorprendía y más podían ver el cambio que la amiga de Annie ocasionaba en él. Lo que más les conmovía era ver que, a pesar de que Candy entrará a la familia y que siempre fue la mujer que amó Albert, el retrato de Agatha que se encontraba en la pared que llevaba al estudio, continuara ahí acompañada de un florero con un arreglo de lilas que su tío mismo acomodaba.

-¿Pasa algo malo con el retrato de su tía? -Preguntó Albert al ver a los hermanos frente al retrato.

-No tío.

-Sólo nos sorprendió encontrar como siempre el arreglo de lilas qué pides –Albert emitió una leve risa por la ingenuidad de sus sobrinos.

-¿Porqué? -Acercándose con ellos, tocando las bellas flores que hacen juego con los ojos violetas de su difunta esposa en el cuadro.

-Bueno... -Stear no se animaba a completar la frase.

-Chicos no soy más grande que ustedes, pero ponen todo muy sencillo, ¿Pensaron que este cuatro se iría de aquí por uno de Candy? -Los chicos se miraron dubitativos y un poco sonrojados, pero no contestaron, Albert se rio –En serio... son increíbles los dos... este cuadro jamás se irá, al menos mientras yo esté a cargo de la casa, el único cambio que habrá es que pondré otro cuatro junto a éste y también le pondré otras flores que acompañen a las lilas, serán amapolas de california.

-¿Son las favoritas de Candy? -Otra risilla salió de la boca del patriarca.

-No Archie, el cuadro que pondré junto al de Agatha, será el retrato del esposo de Candy, el señor Oscar Campbell.

-¿Lo dices en serio, tío? -Dijo Archie asombrado.

-¿Por qué lo pondrás?

-Por respeto Stear, su recuerdo jamás se apartará de Candy y yo lo acepto, una manera de demostrarlo es colocar junto a este cuadro que me ha levantado el ánimo varias veces imaginando a Agatha a mi lado apoyándome como siempre, es una manera en que yo puedo mostrarle mi respeto, le conté a ella lo que significaba este cuadro para mí y lo que significa ponerle flores frescas todos los días, ella no pidió poner aquí el cuadro de su difunto esposo, yo se lo sugerí y ella lo aceptó, las amapolas de california eran las preferidas de Oscar Campbell así que otro florero adornará este pasillo.

-...Vaya -Exclamó Stear.

-Mi madre ha conocido parejas donde cada cónyuge tuvo anteriormente un matrimonio, me dijo que eran pocos los que tenían algo que recordara al matrimonio pasado... pero ustedes son muy diferentes, le dan un lugar a cada uno en esta casa.

-Es lo correcto chicos, las cosas con Candy son diferentes, saben que las cosas están cambiando en esta casa, jamás conocí a ese hombre, pero por boca de Candy siento que de haberlo hecho, quizá habríamos sido amigos, muchachos ustedes han tomado una decisión muy importante que es compartir sus vidas, todos les hemos dado consejos para este nuevo proyecto, pero lo que les hemos más recalcado ¿Qué es?

-El respeto –Dijeron los dos.

-Así es, si fuese otro tipo de persona ni siquiera el cuadro de su tía se quedaría aquí si no en el ático, pero mis padres a pesar de lo que hicieron me enseñaron a respetar, Candy y yo tuvimos una historia diferente en estos nueve años, ahora que la emprenderemos juntos lo correcto es no olvidar a esa persona que nos acompañó hasta el final.

Los hermanos miraban con asombro a su tío, era verdad que no era tan mayor que ellos sin embargo hablaba como todo un señor mayor con experiencia que generosamente comparte con los suyos; escucharlo les hace hincapié de que anhelan tener un matrimonio con tanto respeto como el que tuvo con Agatha, y con la esperanza amorosa que tiene con Candy.

-Así lo haremos tío, te damos nuestra palabra.

-Nuestros padres y tú estarán orgullosos de nosotros.

-Estoy convencido de ellos, muchachos.

-Habrá muchas bodas en la casa Ardley, ojalá con esto le levanté el animo a la tía Elroy.

-Yo creo que sí, las fiestas siempre le han gustado, sólo falta el tío Alphons aunque creo que se tardará un poco más.

-¿Porqué? ¿No iban bien las cosas con la señorita Evangeline? -Preguntó Archie levantando una ceja.

-Paty me dijo que hace tiempo que nuestro tío dejó de frecuentarla, se lo comunicó de manera "Formal" así que no habrá más salidas.

-¿Cómo es que...? Tío ¿Tú lo sabías? -Archie era el único sorprendido de los tres.

-Me lo comentó.

-Pero si las cosas iban bien con ellos, tía Elroy estaba muy contenta de que él frecuentara a una dama como ella, además la señorita Evangeline era muy agradable ¿Por qué dejó las cosas con ella? ¿Le interesó alguien más?

-Eso le toca a su tío contestar, pero no se alarmen, si los planes de Alphons no eran tener matrimonio ahora, debemos respetárselo y lo digo principalmente a ustedes, díganle a Clarice que no vaya a hacerle de Celestina buscándole pareja, se quedó con ganas de acercarlo a sus amigas y su tío no está a gusto con ello, muchachos ¿Puedo contar con que apoyaran a su tío con eso?

-Si –Dijeron los dos.

…...

La noticia de que un joven viudo, blanco de muchas mujeres de sociedad, tanto solteras como viudas de buen aspecto, sería una notica parecida a una bomba, se esperaría que alguien como Albert Ardley si se casase de nuevo sería con alguien de su misma clase social, pero no sería así, sería si una viuda pero una viuda que no es de clase alta, es sencillo pensar algo que es "Fácil" de ver a la vista: Interés. Los dos los sabían, ella más que nadie, los Britter quedan unidos a los Ardley así que serían la familia que primero se enteraría, era algo... impensable de suceder, no veían como es que pudo suceder, Annie como buena y fiel amiga, ayudó a hacerles ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Candy, pues ellos la tienen en alta estima, pensar que esa joven mujer se casará con el patriarca de los Ardley los hace pensar mal, pero Annie además de Archie la defienden, el hermano mayor de Stear se sorprende de que hacerles ver la realidad de las cosas no fue tan difícil como sucedió con sus padres.

-Un pasado, ya veo –Dijo el señor Britter pensativo.

-Así es padre, no estoy en posición de darles toda la historia porque sólo Candy puede hacerlo, sin embargo no duden de la honradez de mi amiga, ama al señor William, ella sabe lo que se le vendrá cuando la gente de nuestro entorno se entere, ustedes la conocen desde hace años, ustedes me dijeron que están contentos de que ella fuese mi amiga.

-Señores, toda mi familia la ha aceptado y como familiar de los Ardley doy testimonio de que las intenciones de Candy son sinceras.

-Padre, madre... por favor no le den la espalda a ella, encontrará miradas acusadoras por todas partes, en nosotros debe encontrar apoyo siempre –Dijo Annie con valor delante de sus padres, a pesar de que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Tranquila mi niña -Dijo dulcemente su madre -, tal vez no podamos comprender del todo pero, si es verdad que toda la familia Ardley la ha aceptado, nosotros también debemos hacerlo, ¿Verdad querido?

-Así es cariño, no tanto porque debamos apoyar en todo a la familia Ardley, sino por apoyar a la señora Candice, quien jamás nos ha decepcionado y ésta puede ser una manera de agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por nuestra hija.

-Gracias padre –Dijo Annie con una sonrisa temblorosa por la aceptación de sus padres.

El apoyo de la familia Britter es un gran peso de ayuda para la pareja, Candy no supo cómo agradecerles su ayuda, Albert no alguien que viva del que dirán, pero al ser la rubia su próxima esposa y que la lengua de la gente de alcurnia es filosa, él debe ser tan astuto y tenaz como los es con sus tercos socios, no permitiría que Candy quede con una reputación baja, habrá eventos sociales a los que deba asistir y piensa ir del brazo de su amada, con la cabeza en alto y pobre de la persona que hablase mal de su esposa delante de él.

Es así como se vive este cortejo, los dos lo esperaban, pero no flaquean, ninguno, el anhelo de por fin estar juntos está más cerca, no dudarán nada más por las lenguas ponzoñosas que la alta sociedad desgraciadamente goza. Los mantiene de pie algo más importante, el amor que se tienen y cuidar de la tía Elroy, eso es lo más importante en este momento, no los comentarios de externos. La dama mayor respondía correctamente a los tratamientos, hablaba muy poco para no esforzarse, sin embargo, a pesar de la constante necesidad de dormir, cuando llegaba Candy ella abría los ojos y al encantararla con esa dulce sonrisa, ella débilmente le correspondía antes de cerrar otra vez los ojos.

-Tenías razón, es una mujer fuerte –Dijo Flami mirando detenidamente a su paciente.

-Su corazón lo es.

-Es increíble el cambio que dio tu vida al venir a esta casa, ya hay rumores por el hospital sobre tu compromiso con el señor Ardley.

-Estoy consciente, es más fuete entre las novatas.

-El dispensario que mandó construir el señor Ardley va en marchar, Mary Jean nos informó de que algunas trabajaremos ahí así que nos pone más cuidado en nuestro trabajo, ¿Sabes Candy? Entre los rumores está que tú quedarás al frente de las enfermeras por orden del señor Ardley.

-¿Ah si?... Vaya, vaya, vaya... lo que es crear chismes, ojalá así de rápido se hicieran las buenas obras. –La chica dio una risa leve para no despertar a Elroy.

-Te conozco desde que éramos estudiantes, conocí a tu esposo y tú nunca me dista la pinta de ser una interesada, aunque no niego que pensé mal al momento de oír los chismes, yo vi cuanto amaste a Oscar.

-No te culpo por ello.

-Candy cuentas conmigo para todo, si escucho otro chisme de ti, le irá muy mal y será peor para las que laboren en el dispensario, porque yo seré la enfermera en jefe.

-¿En serio, Flami?... ¡Que alegría! -Abrazando a su amiga -, Sabía que tu labor rigurosa y tu constante determinación te llevaría más alto.

-Me lo dijo ayer Mary Jean, sé lo que significa hacerme cargo de las enfermeras que laboren ahí, pero ya verán tanto ella como el señor Ardley de que todo marchará correctamente, verá que no habrá quejas y lo primero que haré será callar esos chismes de ti, ya sabes que para eso me pinto sola.

-Lo sé, yo también se detener un chisme en los pasillos del hospital, fuimos tan afortunadas de que Mary Jean nos enseñara esa técnica a nosotras dos -Las dos rieron en complicidad, todo con sumo quedo para no despertar a la dama mayor, por la plática de dos amigas.

-Tu historia es como en las novelas, el señor William es un hombre muy apuesto, que callado tenías el haber tenido un novio como él.

-Bueno no era algo que gustaba comentar en las salidas a comer, él es un hombre tan maravilloso como Oscar, me hace feliz pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado si Dios lo permite, ambos sabemos que esto no es sencillo por habladurías de terceros, pero no vamos a retroceder, saber que cuento con una amiga como tú es más de lo que pido.

-Siempre te apoyaré, lo sabes.

-Muchas gracias Flami.

Al caer la tarde Candy regresó en taxi a su departamento, más al llegar vio el carro de Albert quien la esperaba recargado en un poste, sonriéndole como tantas veces.

-Albert –Sonriendo encantada.

-Amor mío -Acercándosele, la abraza con todo cariño dándole un beso como saludo, un beso que ansió en todo ese día arduo de trabajo -, por fin puedo verte ¿Cómo has estado? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa y sin soltarla de su abrazo.

-Bien, pero ¿Me esperabas desde hace mucho?, Lo siento no sabía, fui a ver a la señora Elroy y esperaba además encontrarte ¿Trabajaste hasta tarde?

-Tuve junta con los socios, hoy fue de esas veces que se pusieron tercos y la junta duró más, quería llegar a la casa porque me avisaron que vendrías, sólo tuve tiempo hasta ahora.

Candy dejó sus cosas en el departamento para luego dar la vuelta con Albert por los alrededores, caminaron por las calles tomando ella el fuerte brazo de Albert, disfrutando los dos de este momento, se menciona que debido a sus responsabilidades no pasan tanto tiempo juntos como quisieran así que cada momento unidos es atesorado, como éste, hay gente que no los conoce y al mirarlos sólo ve a una pareja sonriente caminar, como dos personas más del mundo, como dos novios más de la ciudad, es así como es en realidad pero su situación es diferente.

Llegaron a una plaza donde en el centro estaba una fuente ahí se sentaron, disfrutando de la calma que da al caer la noche, eso los hace sentir más cómodos. Ambos hablan con naturalidad, espontaneidad, no tienen problema si su plática es "Monótona", para Candy es importante oírle decir del trabajo de todos los días, así sea de las dichosas pilas de papales que se parecen, para Albert es importante escucharla hablar de sus enfermos, de los que se recuperan y de los que por desgracia no lo logran, le trae nostalgia de las visitas de Agatha a los orfanatos.

Es así de simple y también así de encantador, es algo que recién experimentan entre ellos dos pero lo sienten, como si fuese algo que siempre estuvo, Candy es permanentemente rodeada por un brazo fuerte y ella descansar en él, la pareja mira a una familia de cuatro pasar por ahí, van con dos niños, uno llorando porque su hermano mayor se quedó con el juguete, el papá lo levanta en brazos y saca para él un dulce, el pequeño sonríe como olvidando el enojo, mientras la madre se lleva de la mano al mayor que está muy contento con el juguete; la imagen para los jóvenes rubios es enternecedora.

-Los niños son tan lindos, no importa los berrinches que hagan, todos los hacemos y eso no ensombrece las alegrías que nos dan.

-Es verdad –Dijo el rubio sonriendo a la familia que se aleja de su vista -, mi amor ¿Puedo saber si tú no tuviste hijos? -Preguntó Albert con cuidado de no decir algo doloroso.

-No Albert –Dijo ella sonriéndole cálidamente -, eso no fue posible porque Oscar estaba imposibilitado de tener hijos.

Lo dijo con tranquilidad, pero para Albert era de impacto.

-¿Porqué...?

-Ansiábamos tener hijos, pero a los pocos meses de casados, al no quedar embarazada fuimos con los médicos del hospital donde trabajé, los dos pensábamos que era por mí, pero el doctor dijo que yo no era la del problema era Oscar cuando lo examinó, él presentaba anomalías y no era tratable, fue doloroso para él... incluso me pidió perdón por ello, a mí me dolió pero nunca lo culpé, le sugerí adoptar y aceptó, sin embargo jamás pudimos tratarlo a fondo porque teníamos obligaciones que nos absorbía tiempo y luego... -El rostro de Candy se iban tornando triste, la muerte abrupta de Oscar es algo que le carcome por dentro.

Albert la abrazó más fuerte, acariciando dulcemente su cabeza.

-Perdóname mi amor, no quería hacerte recordar algo triste.

-No Albert... está bien, es algo que podía contarte si preguntabas -Respondió Candy con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo mientras una lágrima cae por su mejilla –es parte del camino que tomaremos juntos.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, él daba la imagen de que podía ser un buen padre.

-Los señores Campbell y yo lo creemos, a su lado yo tenía muchas posibilidades, pero el destino fue distinto al camino que él y yo queríamos dar, Albert te agradezco que respetes la figura de mi anterior esposo, los señores Campbell también agradecen que le des su lugar.

-Es lo correcto, de lo contrario no tendría el derecho a pedirte que seas mi esposa, mi amor yo sé que si él viviera en estos momentos las cosas serían muy diferentes, tú a su lado y yo en mi soledad cuidando a los míos, por saber eso es que tengo que darle su lugar porque si no, sería dar a entender que me tranquiliza su muerte para tenerte a mi lado, de eso no se trata, no es en ello en que quiero basar nuestra felicidad. Agatha se queda en el corazón de mi familia y Oscar en el tuyo, ambos eran personas que tenían mucho que dar, respetar su memoria es una manera de aceptarlos en nuestra vida que queremos tener los dos.

Candy lo escucha y se conmueve, él no habla para hacerla sentir mejor, es lo que Albert anida en su corazón, habla como todo un hombre que ha vivido y aprendido correctamente, como un patriarca que cuida a su familia incluso de las enseñanzas incorrectas, él es un maravilloso jefe de familia, ella esperaba poder ayudarle, aunque fuese en lo poco, pues Elroy confió en ellos dos para cuidar y guiar a los Ardley en esta nueva etapa.

La luna se había puesto y la pareja fue a donde el departamento de Candy, las despedidas ahora no eran prolongadas como las veces anteriores, sentían que con cada despedida, éstas se acabarían, ya no tendrían que estar tanto tiempo separados. Se despidieron como otras veces con un abrazo, un beso cándido y con la esperanza de verse pronto.

Cuando bajó y encendió el carro para marcharse, se fijó en la figura de la ventana, donde ahí estaba ella, se parecía a cuando él vino aquella vez a despedirse por ese viaje a Escocia, ella había salido a verlo, una sonrisa de lado se hizo en su atractivo rostro, aún no le pregunta porque salió a verlo alejarse en su auto esa vez, si era cuando estaba totalmente rehacía a un nuevo acercamiento. Con ese pensamiento "Divertido" se alejó del edificio de apartamentos hasta llegar por fin a la mansión, como siempre, al llegar iba directamente al lugar donde sus pensamientos anclaban cuando ponía un pie en su casa, la habitación de su tía, encontrándola descansar junto a la enfermera Flami, quien siempre había sido tan responsable y respetuosa como Candy, no le sorprendía que ella fuese amiga de su novia... si, otra vez podía sentir con orgullo inflándole el cuerpo, al pensar en Candy como su novia.

Albert se retiró para buscar a Alphons en su habitación, pero no lo encontró, dio con él en el estudio donde estaba sentado frente al escritorio con las lámparas encendidas, dando una tenue iluminación, le extrañó verlo con semblante sumamente serio, su hermano era de naturaleza más ligera y alegre que él, se reconocía desde que eran niños y al doble en tiempos actuales, por eso verle con aquel rostro bastante decaído, es de impacto, él no se pone así por cualquier motivo

-Alphons ¿Pasó algo malo?

Los ojos de ambos hermanos eran azules, herencia de su padre, el par de ojos que miraron a Albert denotaban una seriedad demasiado alta, el mayor notaba que esa mirada que mostraban era una mezcla de lo que podía ser enojo, quizá tristeza... pero ¿De qué? Si la tía Eloy no tuvo complicaciones, Entonces Alphons le extendió un papel que el mayor tomó, lo leyó y quedó sin palabras.

-Es...

-Dime ¿Qué puede ser un mal día para ti? -Albert lo miró fijamente, pero de su boca nada salió -Para mí: una mañana con el "Ancestralmente estresante" Alfred Pinkman y su maldita manía de hacer todo a su modo en el negocio del banco, sólo porque nuestro padre le tenía estima, luego pasar horas con documentos teniendo que lidiar con otros socios en el mismo banco, que ni siquiera te dejan tomar la pluma para firmar, después querer ir al centro para escuchar al grupo de músicos de cuerda que había esperado por dos semanas, recitando increíblemente a Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart y de pronto se aparezca la ansiada señorita Alice junto a su padre, en actitud de acorralar y dejarme sin opciones para una cita, privándome totalmente del concierto de cuerda.

A cada palabra el menor lo hacía con un sabor amargo, ése no había sido su día, era comprensible para que le causara mal humor, pero él pensaba que había más, pues todos esos elementos aunque arruinan un día, todos juntos no son motivo para que él luzca de aquella manera, claro que no, esa hoja en sus manos era lo verdaderamente catastrófico. Alphons seguía en su asiento, pero esta sensación de que su sangre hierva es algo no común, no es algo que experimentara a cada momento, pero en las escasa veces que ha ocurrido, le mueve todo su mundo... todo... el mundo se le estaba cayendo.

-¿Por qué se va? -Antes de contestarle el menor, sus manos se hicieron puño.

-Su abuela murió hace dos días, ocurrió en la mañana mientras dormía, dijeron que no sufrió.

-Lo lamento por Dorothy, avisaré a la funeraria que nos encarguemos de los arreglos y...

-No hace falta –Le cortó Alphons con esa desagradable seriedad -, ella ya lo hizo.

Albert entrecerró los ojos hacia su hermano.

-Alphons dime qué paso –Notó como los puños de su hermano intensificaban hasta hacerse blancos los nudillos.

 **Flash Back**

Masajeaba su cabeza repetidas veces, con su astucia aprendida por su padre y que le ayudaba en otros asuntos que no fueran los negocios, pudo librarse de una cita muy generosa que el padre de esa mujer Alice quería concretar, ya había tomado medicamento para la cabeza así que le estaba surtiendo efecto bajando la dolencia, descansaba en la tranquilidad del jardín en estos aún frescos días antes de que llegase el término del invierno, disfrutó de esta paz después del tía que tuvo. Su mente se relajó totalmente bajando aún más las dolencias de la cabeza, oyó voces al fondo, cerca de ahí estaban las ventanas de la cocina así que las voces eran de las sirvientas.

Dejó a las mujeres con su charla mientras él observaba con comodidad el paisaje del jardín, hasta que escuchó algo preocupante.

-¿De verdad? Pero ella no nos dijo nada.

-Ya sabes cómo es de reservada, siempre lo ha sido desde el primer día que trabajó aquí, creo que ella debió llevar mi nombre –Dijo Prudencia en leve tono de broma, muy leve por la situación que hablan.

-Nos hubiera dicho para acompañarla.

-Todo fue repentino, le dieron la noticia muy temprano y aprovechó la salida de las compras para hacer los arreglos funerarios.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero ¿Cómo puede hacer eso Dorothy?

-Ten presente que su abuela ya era muy mayor y ella lo estaba presintiendo, siempre ha sido muy ordenada en sus cosas, más que yo que soy la más vieja de las cuatro –Dijo Prudencia.

-Pues me sorprende, debió ser muy precavida para pagar los arreglos funerarios.

Aquel día cansado para Alphons se volvió añicos con lo dicho por las mujeres, salió disparado de la banca de su jardín, encaró a las tres mujeres haciendo uso de su control para preguntar los detalles, justo le explicaron que la abuela de Dorothy había muerto hace dos días, ellas apenas se enteraban porque la chica no lo hizo público, sólo hasta que llegaron a verla más callada que otras veces, si ellas no se dieron cuenta, él menos... y lo hizo sentir miserable, fue a buscarla pero no daba con ella, preguntó a las tres mujeres pero ninguna supo, sólo atinó a preguntarle a Flami, ella si supo, le comunicó que fue al ático a llevar unas cosas de la habitación de Elroy, Alphons llegó al lugar, uno de los tantos que evidentemente los señores de la mansión no visitaban, la encontró ahí, limpiando aquel caballo de juguete en el que él y Albert solían montar de niños.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta al moverse llamó la atención de la chica, de estar en cuclillas se puso de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Señor Alphons, ¿Necesita algo?

El rubio se acercó a ella sonando sus pasos a cada movimiento en la madera del ático, llegó a una cercanía respetable, viendo como la chica como otras tantas veces ponía atención a lo que fuera a decirle.

Siempre fue así, siempre ha sido así, Dotrohy llegó a la mansión cuando sólo tenía diez años, cuando llegó sus padres tenían algunos meses de haber muerto y únicamente le quedaba en el mundo su abuela, era muy joven y su madre Madeleine no estaba de acuerdo en contratar a una niña, porque las consideraba tontas, que no iban a ser responsables y menos hacer bien el trabajo, sólo entró por Agatha que abogó por ella, él recordaba como los primeros días cometía muchos errores, se confundía con muchas cosas y su madre ya quería correrla pero su cuñada otra vez la protegía, Albert y él también pues pronto vieron que aquella pequeña niña, lo que tenía de timidez, lo tenía de perseverancia.

Las situaciones que se presentaban, cuando menos para él le iban haciendo descubrir que Dorothy era alguien de confianza y no por querer sacar beneficio de serle "Fiel", sino porque ella lo sentía como una forma de agradecer todas las veces que le disculparon sus errores y le defendieron de Madeleine.

-¿Es verdad que tu abuela murió hace dos días? -Dorothy asintió levemente, sus ojos de amaranto se tornaron tristes -, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-No era asunto para molestarlos...

-No estamos hablando de un encargo para una fiesta, hablamos de la vida de tu familiar -Corrigió Alphons duramente, quizás más de lo que quería, bajó los humos respirando hondo –es... debiste avisarnos, ¿Ya estaba muy mal durante las fiesta decembrinas?

-Si señor, el doctor que la atendía daba poca esperanza, era algo que sucedería en cualquier momento, gracias a Dios pude recibir el año nuevo con ella.

Las manos de Alphons fueron a su rostro cubriéndolo, sacando un suspiro de exasperación.

-Dorothy... Dorothy ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba tan mal? Debí dejarte ir con ella desde navidad, o mandar al doctor Smith para que la revisara, no sé... quizás haber...

-Señor Alphons no se angustie, mi abuela y yo presentíamos su partida muy cerca, la persona que la cuidó dijo que esa noche se fue a dormir tranquila y que sonreía pasivamente, me alegra que ella no se fuera con dolor.

Dorothy daba una pequeña sonrisa con el comentario, algo que para él era inaudito, ella no pudo acompañar a su abuela como él pudo hacerlo con sus dos padres, además de que vivió sola el luto, a nadie le avisó, no es que fuese ella de muchos amigos pero cuando menos dar el comentario.

-Perdóname por favor, debía dejarte estar con ella estos días, no pudiste verla y yo no...

-Le digo que no se preocupe, son cosas que pasan por el trabajo, ni usted ni yo sabíamos el momento en que ella partiría.

-¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Fue hace dos días y yo en esos dos días estuve "Preocupándome" porque el insensato de Alfred Pinkman no llamara por teléfono, lo mínimo que podíamos hacer era encargarnos de los gastos del funeral.

-Fue sencillo.

Si... era tan inaudito para Alphons saber la muerte de la única familia de Dorothy y que ella además de no haber podido estar con su abuela, tuviera que vivir el entierro sola, está ahí dándole una amable sonrisa como queriendo disipar la culpa que sintiese.

Si... es tan inaudito que una chica de diecisiete años tenga que pasar por esto sola y él no acompañarla cuando le había dicho, que era la persona en quien tenía toda su confianza. Era inaudito que esos ojos amaranto los cuales eran tan bonitos como los ojos chocolate de la señorita Evangeline, hallan llorado solos, sin nadie apoyándola... cuidándola...

Alphons pensaba en esos aspectos y en los detalles imperceptibles para los ojos, pero cegadores para ojos como los suyos, lo que alguien como Dorothy dejaba tras de sí ante la elegancia, buen hablar y femineidad exquisita de las altas damas, eso lo sabe tanto su mente realista como su corazón entusiasta.

Su boca se abrió para hablar pero la chica tomó una carpeta que tenía por ahí, se la entregó a Alphons extrañado, al abrir la carpeta encontró una hoja blanca con una escritura de puño y letra de la chica... y que ocasionó que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

-...¿Qué? -Pronunció después de unos segundos de asimilo.

-Aprovechando que está usted aquí, le entrego mi renuncia, mi abuela era la razón de porque trabajé en esta casa, necesitaba dinero para su medicina y cuidados, ahora debo regresar a mi pueblo en Nuevo México, mi abuela me encargó con unos amigos de mis padres...

-¿Te vas? -Interrumpió Alphons sosteniendo la carpeta pero su agarré iba haciéndose fuerte.

-Si señor... lo estuve pensando un tiempo y era mejor volver a mi pueblo de origen, quería hablarlo con usted y el señor Albert pero se encontraban ocupados... -Decía la chica moderadamente, pero le alarmaba el aspecto que Alphons tenía, no lo había visto de esa manera, él era siempre alegre y seguro, muy centrados sus pies en la tierra y ahora es como si colapsara.

-No... no... ¡No! ¡A mí no me puedes hacer esto, Dorothy! -Soltó el rubio aventando la carpeta con la hoja, como si de un objeto despreciable se tratara, esto ante los ojos asustado de la chica, quien llevó sus brazos a su pecho en signo de susto.

-Señor... ¿Qué le ocurre?

El impacto de la chica no iba a desaparecer y menos cuando él acortó la distancia y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, esto era una cercanía que para la chica nunca... en toda su vida de trabajo en la mansión había sucedido, provocando más impacto y que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas, ante los ojos azules que se volvieron tan penetrantes que sentía que le atravesarían el alma.

-¿Qué te vas?... ¿Te vas así nada más? ¿Con una carta para nosotros...? ¿Para mí?

-N-no le entiendo... -El agarre de él no era rudo, realmente no hacía presión para dejarle una marca roja de sus manos, no obstante era sólido, no se podría liberar aunque con su impresión no tendría "Fuerzas" para hacerlo.

-Dorothy ¿No tienes algo que decirme además de esta "Cosa" de renuncia? -Habló mirando de soslayo la carpeta que quedó por ahí, con ese toque despreciable.

-¿E-eh?

-¿No vas a decirme algo?

Las mejillas de Dorothy ya estaban rojas y ahora su cara se había puesto colorada, sus ojos tintineaban de pena, inclinándose para no ver al rostro del rubio que tenía muy cerca. La pobre chica se debatía entre no saber a qué se refería ¿O si sabía?... Eso aumenta más su nerviosismo si era posible, su boca quería hablar pero nada salía, sólo palabras inentendibles.

-Dorothy... tú tienes que decirme algo –Los ojos amaranto ya estaban cerrados y la cabeza de la chica negaba -¿No vas a decírmelo? -La chica callada, apretando los parpados y las manos junto a su pecho –Si no me lo dices entonces yo te lo diré.

Este nerviosismo no es comparable al que tenía cuando confesó sus sentimientos delante de Candy, era tan irreal, no sabía lo que pasaba o tal vez si, tal vez sucedía... o tal vez su parte egoísta lo quería y su parte racional quería taparle los oídos, ¿Pasaría?... Pero en el mundo real eso no sucede, sólo quería salir de ese ático.

-Te amo.

Así como si un relámpago hubiera azotado la tierra después de una tempestad dejando todo en silencio, como si la tierra se quedara quieta después de un temblor, así fue en ese ático, los ojos de la chica no se abrieron, tan sólo se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas y su rostro fue cubierto por sus manos que se habían ensuciado limpiando el polvo del caballito de montar, sus gemidos chocaban contra la piel de sus manos, sentía el agarre del rubio que no se deshizo, lo sentía con la misma solidez pero también con afecto, afecto que le hizo temblar más y sacar más lágrimas. En el ático sólo merodeaba el sonido los sollozos chocando contra las manos, Alphons mantenía a la chica cerca, desde esta cercanía se refirma que Dorothy es pequeña junto a él, le llega la altura de su pecho, no es alta como Evangelin O´Brian que sólo debía inclinarse pobremente, con la chica de ojos amaranto para verle el rostro debe inclinarse un poco más... y por ende también si quiere besarla, pero las manos llenas de polvo no se lo permitirían.

-Dorothy –La llamó, con ese tono nuevo para ella distinto a las otras veces, que es suave y cariñoso pero que no disipa la tempestad dentro de ella –Dorothy –la volvió a llamar pero la chica no mostraba su rostro, lo único seguro era que más lágrimas salían de los ojos de amaranto -, mi Dorothy quiero ver tu rostro.

Nadie sabría lo que ese "Mi" le provocaba a la chica, era como si una sacudida le removiese desde dentro, las manos muy despacio se apartaron de su cara, mostrándola humedecida por las lágrimas, las mejillas rojas y toda cubierta por el polvo que las manos llevaban, en otros no era una imagen bella sino ridícula, para Alphons el estimulante para cada día de su vida. Ella estaba apenada por todo, su apariencia no ayudaba, y sin embargo obedeciendo casi por instinto levantó los ojos aún humedecidos hacia el mayor quien ya no mostraba esa molestia y sobre salto, sino una sonrisa... una de un tipo que nada tenía que ver con ser amigable.

Mirándolo desde su lugar, al porte de Alphons realza con la luz que se cuela por las ventanas, haciéndolo ver como a los príncipes de los cuentos que leía de niña... no... él era mucho, mucho mejor.

Era muy evidente los contraste de los dos y sin embargo, el mundo quedó de lado cuando los ojos zafiro y amaranto se encontraron, por un lapso pequeño el temor de ella se detuvo, sólo por ver aquellos zafiros que por primera vez ve tan de cerca.

Estaba embelesada con él... hasta percatarse que la cercanía de sus rostros se estaba evaporando y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ladearle la cara, noqueando a Alphons.

-Déjeme -Fue la primera palabra que salía de su boca y no era una afirmativa.

-¿Qué?

-N-no es cierto, está confundido –Ella volvía a temblar pero la última palabra la dijo con toda claridad, esa claridad era un golpe al corazón de Alphons.

-Repítelo... repítelo otra vez mirándome a los ojos –Exigió, Dorothy no hizo ni dijo nada -, confundido estaría si hubiera aceptado a Evangelin O´Brian, pero ¿Qué crees Dorothy? Yo no padezco ninguna miserable confusión, te amo y te quiero a mi lado de ahora en adelante –de ella nada salía sólo gemidos que chocaban con sus labios sin liberarse -, y tú también me quieres ¿No es así? -sus manos que estaban en puño viajaron hasta su boca como queriéndola señar -No lo niegues, no nos lo vayas a negar.

-… Señor -Se alcanzó a oír detrás de los puños.

-Dorothy... mírame.

El temblor de su cuerpo era constante sin embargo, Dorothy sacó fuerzas pero sólo para liberarse del agarre casi bruscamente, saliendo del ático llorando copiosamente, dejando a un aturdido señor Alphons.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Le dio un apretón a su hombro a forma de apoyo aunque en realidad no sabía cómo ayudarle.

-Ya no quise molestarla –Dijo el menor con su cabeza recargada sobre sus manos, esta actitud en él no es habitual y eso le duele a Albert.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Conociéndome... tirar la puerta de su habitación para verla, o pagar a la estación para que cancele todos los trenes de la semana.

-Eso sería un gasto muy grande para la compañía -Dijo Albert con una media sonrisa -, parece que heredamos más cosas de papá de las que queríamos, mucho le heredaste de su posesividad.

-Si... y no quiero hacerlo, pero no quiero permitir que se vaya.

-Alphons quizás Candy te pueda ayudar, ella trató muy bien a las personas que trabajan aquí, se ganó su afecto, ella podría hablar con Dorothy.

-Te lo agradezco pero no me agrada involucrar a más gente.

-Quiero hacerlo, después de todo tú nos ayudaste mucho a los dos, ahora nos toca a nosotros, si ella realmente siente algo por ti pero lo está negando, lejos de una decepción...

-Es ver lo honesta y sincera que es -Completó el menor.

Alphons y Albert comprendían una cosa, si la chica sentía algo por él pero se lo callaba era porque no sentía ser digna, además de eso el temor a la familia, otra habría sacado provecho, pero ella no, tan así que jamás correspondió a sus palabras.

-Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez y espero tu descarada sinceridad de siempre, ¿Realmente la quieres?

Alphons miró a su hermano, con el semblante habitual, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa ancha de forma bribona, cuando él se sale con la suya.

-La tía Elroy la va a amar.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Claridad que imperó

Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio, por **TOOOOODOOOOOSSSSS** , anímense, digan lo que no les gusta, lo que si, digo... a toda la gente no se le da gusto PERO si no, no aprendemos

* * *

 **Cap.12 Claridad que imperó**

 **Flash Back**

-¿Has pensado lo que será tu vida en adelante?

-Lo he pensado, el cambio que da un matrimonio es muy grande.

-Recuerdo que en tu primer matrimonio al casarte tú decidiste retirarte para dedicarte al hogar y volviste cuando pasó el tiempo de luto, Candice tú sabes que yo no me gasto en halagos porque sólo infla el ego, pero reconozco las cualidades y trabajo de la gente, tú fuiste y eres de mis mejores elementos en este hospital, en todos estos años he visto tu crecimiento y puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de tener una discípula que bien puede enseñarle a las nuevas novatas.

-Gracias por sus palabras.

Mary Jean había citado a Candy en su despacho, ella al ser la maestra de las enfermeras del hospital Charity, pone cuidado de las alumnas, aún de las que se han graduado, ha visto ir y venir chicas, ha visto de todo, algunas tiene la vocación, para otras es sólo un trabajo sin aspirar a más, otras desean superarse y otras que abandonan el camino por motivos externos o deseo propio al ver que no era lo que esperaban; la chica delante de ella no había sido de las alumnas excelentes, Candy no había sido de las más aplicadas, en realidad tuvo muchos problemas al principio, cosa contraria de Flami quien desde un inicio mostraba pulcritud, aprendió casi rápido, pero notó que Candy ponía entusiasmo y ponía atención a los pacientes, algo que no está precisamente negado, pero tampoco es recomendable, pues llegar a inmiscuirse demás con los pacientes afectaría su trabajo.

-Los chismes de los pasillos no me interesan y ellas saben que eso es de mal gusto, sin embargo tengo entendido de tu compromiso con uno de los señores Ardley.

-Si, me casaré con el señor William.

-Tú "Situación" le ha llenado la cabeza a las novatas si llegasen a servir a una casa, me he puesto rígida en ese sentido, si ven este trabajo como un medio para encontrar un hombre...

-Puedo entender a qué se refiere, ¿Requiere que yo hable con ellas?

-No quiero verlas más niñas de lo que ya son.

Con los años aprendió de su maestra lo reservada que es para la vida privada de los demás, los chismes no son de su gusto así sean buenos o malos, pero le preocupa si ellos afectan el rendimiento de sus pupilas, puede ser que para los demás un "Chisme" un "Sueño" de vivir lo que ella está viviendo no es más que eso, pero para Mary Jean eso es detestable.

-Pero hablaré de eso otro día, no es por lo que te ordené venir, escúchame tu desempeño es de los pocos que me dan tranquilidad para entregar más responsabilidades, Flami es otro ejemplo, justo como pensé ella tiene carácter para el puesto de jefa de enfermeras, tengo la certeza total de que no me decepcionará; en cuanto a ti Candice te tengo en mira para un nuevo trabajo, pero temo que sea un tropiezo en los planes de tu futuro matrimonio.

-¿Podría explicarme?

-Como sabes hay más escuelas de enfermería, en algunas de ellas me han invitado para dar clases o también solicitado ayuda cuando hay algún problema con alguno de los maestros y vienen a mí, eso es algo que ha sucedido, tú lo notaste cuando eras estudiante.

-Lo recuerdo bien.

-Entonces en esos días en que debo estar fuera y que voy con la disponibilidad de ayudar a más nobles instituciones que quieren formar doctores y enfermeras competentes... yo me voy con pendiente de mi propia escuela –En ese momento la chica comprendió a donde iba su maestra -, Candice es en ello en lo que me haría muy bien tu apoyo, tienes los años y la experiencia que nutriría el conocimiento de las estudiantes.

-Una maestra de remplazo.

-Así es y espero que sepas que no es un puesto que sea sencillo de ocupar –La chica negó con la cabeza dándole la razón a Mary Jean -, es un puesto que no he pensando para la más famosa, ni talentosa, yo pienso en alguien responsable, realista y con don de enseñar; todo eso tú lo tienes, lo sé muy bien Candice, sin embargo estando tú en planes de matrimonio futuramente, eso afecta mis decisión ¿Qué dices tú?

-Antes que nada, me honra que piense en mí para un cargo así, no lo esperaba, realmente no me siento más sabia que las demás compañeras, sólo soy una mujer que quiere realizar su trabajo lo mejor posible, recordando que están a mi cuidado personas y no números.

Mary Jean se permitió una sonrisa por las palabras de la chica, era justo lo que ella esperaba.

-Pero me causa emoción poder desempeñarme como maestra, será algo nuevo pero también delicado porque en cada chica va la reputación de esta escuela, por lo tanto no puedo darle en este momento una respuesta concreta, si otra fuese mi realidad aceptaría su propuesta Mary Jean; no obstante no es así y ya que quiero emprender mi vida al lado de una persona, es con ella con quien debo hablarlo.

-Muy bien Candice, piénsalo detenidamente y... me alegra que tomes ambas cosas con el recato y emoción necesarias.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

El cepillo peinaba su largo cabello para poderlo arreglar en una larga trenza que descansó en su hombro izquierdo, contenta con el resultado dispuso a comer su desayuno y después hacer el acostumbrado aseo a su departamento, prosigue con las guardias nocturnas, así que quiere dejar las cosas en su lugar y tener un pendiente menos, mientras realizaba los labores Candy meditaba muchas cosas además de la propuesta de su maestra, en verdad la había tomado por sorpresa que pensara en ella como maestra sustituta, su amiga Flami daba más con el perfil pues desde la época de estudiantes, su amiga era de fácil aprendizaje, otra muestra más de que la vida te trae muchas sorpresas; no mintió al decir que le causaba emoción poder ser ahora ella quien enseñara, como tampoco que es algo de tomarse a la ligera, Mary Jean jamás bromeó con su papel de maestra ni tampoco dejó que ellas jugaran con el papel de pupilas, por eso es impactante que piense en Candy para ser maestra sustituta cuando ella deba ausentarse de la escuela.

- _Sé que Albert me apoyará en la decisión que tome, tanto en aceptar el cargo como rechazarlo, él sabe lo que me importa mi trabajo, mi vocación, sé que me dará el apoyo total de lo que decida, pero también..._ -Sus ojos se fueron al retrato de ella y su difunto esposo el día de su boda - _sé que al casarme con él las cosas ya no serán como antes, ser la esposa del patriarca volcará el mundo que había tenido, habrá cosas en las que deba estar presente con él y que mi trabajo como enfermera me lo impediría, ya lo sé... lo supe esa noche que dormí después de volver a decirle que lo amaba, lo pensé a pesar de que me sentía muy feliz._

Su vocación siempre estuvo después de casarse con Oscar y ser ama de casa, aceptó renunciar, cuando volvió al hospital pensó que tal vez sería para siempre o por lo menos más tiempo antes de que alguna situación externa se presentara, en aquellos días jamás pensó que sería cuando por fin pueda unir su vida al lado del hombre del que estuvo enamorada en su adolescencia, Albert nunca le dijo que abandonase su trabajo por él, hasta el momento no se lo ha pedido, desea ser su esposa y acompañarlo hasta el momento de su muerte, pero realizar su labor de enfermera la llena de satisfacción, es una decisión que mantiene la mente de Candy muy ocupada, tanto así que por poco le hace brincar de susto cuando llaman a la puerta, mira el reloj, en realidad no es hora de las visitas, no esperaba a nadie.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

-Yo, señora Campbell, tiene visitas -Respondió el señor John, la chica abrió encontrado al encargado... y sorpresivamente a Dorothy, quien tenía la mirada inclinada, apenas y la vio cuando abrieron la puerta, se veía apenada y triste - perdone la molestia, esta señorita dijo que quería hablar con usted, dice conocerla por la casa Ardley.

-La conozco, es Dorotea Cook sirve con los señores Ardley en Lakewood.

Siendo así el señor John se retiró con más tranquilidad al ver que Candy la conocía, dejo a las mujeres hablar con tranquilidad mientras el volvía a la recepción, estando a solas Dorothy quedó callada unos instantes con la cabeza inclinada, su pose se parecía a cuando estaban en el ático.

-P-perdóneme por venir a molestarla.

-Para nada Dorothy, me alegra verte ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo en la casa?

-No... la señora Elroy está bien, así como lo señores -La última palabra causó un rubor en ella, detalle que Candy prestó atención.

Candy le dio tiempo porque sabe que obligarla a hablar no es bueno, cuando los labios de la chica se abrieron y explicó el motivo de su repentina visita, ella quedó sin palabras, mezclándose adentro de ella algo de felicidad y ternura, así como de compresión; Dorothy era un año mayor que ella cuando los antiguos señores Ardley la despreciaron, sus comportamientos eran distintos pero su vulnerabilidad era la misma, a la madre de Albert tiempo le sobró para hacerla pedazos ocasionándole llorar por muchos días, sin embargo la situación era diferente, los padres de Alphons no están para oponerse y confía que Elroy tampoco rechazará a la chica.

-Dime ¿Tú realmente lo amas?

-¡Si señora! Lo quiero... ¡Lo quiero de verdad...! Aunque quise negarlo un tiempo poniendo de mi parte, el señor Alphons se adentró en mi corazón -Dijo ella con la cara roja, agarrando con fuerza una parte de su abrigo café,

-Entonces debe decírselo, nada les impide estar juntos.

-Es que no puede ser todo tan sencillo, es... es... demasiado bueno para ser verdad, además por mucho que lo ame y él me corresponda, sigo siendo una muchacha con poca educación, lo avergonzaría en frente de sus amistades.

-Dorothy...

-Ni siquiera puedo leer correctamente el libro de historias favorito de la señora Elroy sin tartamudear los nombres, ¿Se imagina si hablo con alguien de categoría? Se bullarían de él... señora Candy yo no soy como usted.

-Yo tampoco soy...

-¡Claro que lo es! Usted tiene una preparación, saber hablar correctamente, cuando venía gente a visitar a la señora, usted se sabía comportar, sabía cómo responder a una pregunta difícil, yo nada de eso sé, tan solo limpiar la casa.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el sillón de la pequeña sala, la rubia posó una mano en la de Dorothy quien seguía aferrándose a su abrigo, mira sus ojos, tintineaban de pena, como también de alegría, ilusión e igualmente de realismo, si se tratase de otra chica hubiera aceptado a Alphons al instante, pero Dorothy a pesar de lo que siente, no se deja llevar por los sueños, por lo que pudo saber de ella que es muy reservada en su pequeña historia familiar, ha tenido que padecer pruebas duras, la sabe totalmente sola en el mundo, es una situación que orillaría a aceptar los sentimientos de un hombre como Alphons, pero esta chica no lo hace, Candy sonríe porque es otra muestra de que esos sentimiento son verdaderos, de alguna forma ella le hace recordar cuando tenía su edad, así se miraba de indefensa, la diferencia es que Dorothy en todo momento ve el panorama del mundo real, en ella la ilusión juvenil pudo más hasta ser rotos por Madeleine Ardley.

-Dorothy me gustaría contarte mi historia con el señor Albert, tal vez podría ayudarte de alguna forma, después de todo no sabes nada ¿Cierto?

-No señora, algo he oído pero todo chisme es mentira, eso me enseñó mi abuela.

-Entonces podría contártela para que veas que no somos tan diferentes y que tienes la misma posibilidad de estar con Alphons, pues aunque no cuentes con una educación rica, posees un corazón de oro, tus sentimientos son tan fuertes que te permiten frenar ante la idea de dañarlo con las habladurías, otra chica no le hubiese interesado con tal de salir de la pobreza.

-Yo jamás vería al señor Alphons de esa manera, ¡Primero me alejo de él con tal de no hacerlo! –Dijo la chica mirando a Candy, esa reacción la celebró la rubia.

-¿Es eso lo que tenías en la cabeza?

-Si... eso quería hacer, incluso quería alejarme este mismo día, pero quise... quise venir a verla porque sólo en usted confío -La rubia le agradeció su confianza.

En esos momentos en la mansión Ardley un conmocionado Alphons miraba el cuarto vacío de Dorothy, preguntó por ella respondiéndole las tres sirvientas que había salido muy temprano, si no le asustó demasiado es porque se percató de que su ropa estaba ahí, pero no le daba suficiente tranquilidad al ver una maleta en la cama.

-Se va... se va hermano.

-Tranquilízate no podemos saberlo, no sabemos a qué salió, tal vez fue algo...

-O para comprar el maldito boleto a Nuevo México, ¿Dónde está la agenda para llamar al director del ferrocarril? -Dijo desesperado buscando en los cajones.

Albert no sabía si sacar una risa o controlarse, este comportamiento tan posesivo de su hermano es nuevo, Evangeline O´Brian no le quitaba el sueño para saber dónde estaba, pero una jovencita de diecisiete años si, le era gracioso pensar en los alaridos que hubiera dado su madre al enterarse de quien se vino a enamorar su hijo menor.

-Alphons te sugiero que esperemos, ella no se iría sin su equipaje, dentro de una hora nos llamará Edwart para enterarnos de la situación del banco en Ohio, tú estás encargado de ese negocio.

-¿Y tú crees que quiero pasarme la hora hablando con el estresante de Alfred Pinkman? Prefiero ir a buscarla.

-¿A dónde? Prudencia y las demás no saben a dónde se fue, escucha, concéntrate en el trabajo y yo estaré al pendiente si ella regresa, yo pasé por algo similar con Candy, el trabajo me distraía un poco y puede que contigo también ayude.

El menor colocó sus manos en la cara en signo de exasperación, sacando un suspiro más bien de resignación muy forzada tomando asiento frente al escritorio, mientras el mayor le servía una copa que dejó delante de él.

-Tenías razón, sacamos más cosas de papá de lo quisimos, así él actuaba cuando algo le desesperaba, hermano te admiro por ese tiempo que esperaste por una respuesta de Candy.

-Tuve que poner mucho de mí.

-Parece que los papales se invirtieron, esta cara que tengo tú la tenías hace un año y peor cuando ella volvió a tu vida.

-Lo sé -Sonrío de forma nostálgica.

-Bueno... -Dijo dando un segundo suspiro, más largo pero con menos cansancio -en lugar de distraerme con Pinkman me gustaría saber tus planes de boda, tía Elroy aunque cansada, está al pendiente de ustedes y está contenta por tu cortejo, ¿Quieren una gran fiesta como la que te preparó mi padre hace años?

-Claro que no, sería algo más íntimo, familia y amigos muy allegados, también invitaré a personas de los negocios que sé de su prudencia, quiero disfrutar ese día, no hacerla sentir incómoda con toda esa gente que sabemos va a murmurar aún después de la boda.

-Aunque sabes cómo callarlos, papá nos enseñó a ser tan agresivos.

-Si, pero no quiero llegar a eso, lo único que ocupará mi mente ese día será ella, ¿Sabes...? En verdad me siento emocionado por ese día -Mencionó el mayor con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, brillando sus ojos zafiro -, cuando me iba a casar con Agatha yo no esperaba con ansias esa boda, esperaba... que algo la detuviera, que no sucediera, no fue así y sólo esperaba poder llevar las cosas en paz.

-Mis padres sabían eso, pero fingían dicha delante de los invitados, la unión de dos familias poderosas era estimulante.

-Ahora sólo ser la unión de dos personas que se aman, estos diez años que pasaron, pudieron haber sido nuestros diez años de matrimonio si nuestros padres la hubiesen aceptado, ahora puedo compensarlo cada día que estemos juntos, quiero empezar por apoyarla en lo que ella decida, Candy merece un hombre con el que comparta opiniones, no un tonto que le diga "Si" a todo.

-Oh... eso quiere decir que hay cosas en las que no estás de acuerdo con ella.

-Ella no tiene nada con lo que no esté de acuerdo, tenía una vida hecha antes de que volviera a verme, la respeto por la mujer que es, pero como mi futura esposa en ella se vendrán encima responsabilidades por ser la esposa de un Ardley, temo que eso afecte su trabajo como enfermera, recuerdo cuando me habló de su experiencia en la pequeña clínica, no obstante el que ella no tome esas responsabilidades podría ser perjudicial, yo no vivo para el qué dirán y menos Candy, pero no quiero que se cree a su alrededor mala fama, no lo toleraría... ansío poder llegar a una fiesta tomándola del bazo, presentarla como mi esposa, la señora de esta familia, una genuina matriarca de nuestro clan, es lo que ambiciono el día de nuestra boda.

Alphons a pesar de su preocupación, ver a su hermano le levanta el espíritu, se alegra como tantas veces de que él vuelva a tener esa llama interior que se apagó con la ida de Candy, con esa chica de ojos esmeralda todo es un reto y los retos despiertan la mente, mantienen los sentidos alerta, en el anterior matrimonio, vio como él y Agatha sólo debían decir "Si" delante del sacerdote, lo demás estaba en charola de plata, por lo menos la mayoría en realidad, pero esta vez Albert debe dejar en claro que esa bella mujer, está a su lado por ser quien es, que da todos los requisitos para ser una mujer Ardley de altura y tapar cada boca que alegue que su unión es por interés.

-¿Has hablado esto con ella?

-Pocas veces, en lo que me es permitido verla, pero ella presiente las cosas, quiero dejar en claro todo, lo merece más que nadie.

-Estoy seguro que encontrarán una solución, después de todo ustedes guiarán a esta familia que tiene arraigada la vanidad, el orgullo y la ambición, cuentan conmigo para todo.

-Muchas gracias hermano, así te apoyaré con Dorothy, lo sabes.

-Y te lo agradezco.

-Te aviso también que he pensado en una negativa suya por las obligaciones que tiene una señora Ardley, a mí no me sorprendería que colocara su trabajo, antes que nada, lo respetaría pero lo tendríamos que hablar a fondo.

-Es una posibilidad igual de grande, aunque a mi futura hermana siempre la recordé como valiente, cuando habló con tía Elroy ella no dudaba, su voz era auténtica y no la emoción del momento, Albert por encima de todos estos "Detalles" lo que importa, es que ustedes estarán juntos al fin, diez años no acabaron con el sentimiento que tuvieron, si pudo aguantar esa distancia de años, lo demás no tiene porque hacer mayor daño.

-Tienes razón, los dos podremos superar estas pruebas y eso nos hará fuertes.

El darse ánimo mutuamente ha sido algo de toda la vida entre los hermanos, un día uno caía y el otro le daba la mano, al otro, cambiaban los papeles pero nunca dejaron de apoyarse. Antes de lo esperado sonó el teléfono siendo Edwart dando el informe del banco, Alphons se hizo cargo de su trabajo ayudado por su hermano, mientras en el departamento de Candy, ella terminaba de contarle su historia con el mayor de los Ardley.

-No esperaba que usted tuviera que pasar por eso.

-Fue una experiencia dura pero aprendí de ella, escúchame no lo dije para que me admiraras ni quedar como ejemplo del más grande valor, de haber sido más valientes las cosas hubieran tenido un giro diferente, pero no fue así, lo que trato de decirte es que esta vez, no hay en si personas que se vayan a oponer y digo dentro de la familia Ardley, los externos nada tienen que opinar.

-¿Qué hay de los señores Conrwell Ardley y la señora Elroy?

-Dudo que se opongan, Alphons siempre ha sido sincero en sus sentimientos, así como en su forma de pensar, quisieron ser igualmente de estrictos con él para los deberes familiares, pero él los tomó sin que le arrebataran del todo su libertad, además de ello la señora Elroy se ha vuelto de lo más comprensiva, que no es lo mismo a ser indiferente, en su estado sigue al pendiente de sus dos sobrinos mayores.

Dorothy miró algún punto de la casa, inclinando levemente la cabeza, aún se agarraba de su abrigo, pero sin presión como hace un momento, Candy posó nuevamente su mano en una de ellas brindándole calor y confianza.

-Lo conozco desde hace años, él siente algo verdadero por ti.

-Nunca le di motivos -Aún se negaba la chica, el miedo le provocaba dar un paso atrás.

-No usaste vestidos bonitos ni tuviste con él pláticas sofisticadas, fueron tus virtudes lo que vio, el talento que tiene para ver en las personas lo ayudó a reconocerte, él mira lo que pocos notan, deberías darte algo de reconocimiento -La cara de Dorothy se puso roja con lo último dicho -dime ¿No tienes las ilusiones de poder estar a su lado cómo quieres? ¿No te gustaría poder ser su compañera de vida?, Créeme que las palabras que te dijo no se las diría ni a la bella señorita Evangeline -los silencios en ella son un constante, de pronto su mano que estaba libre, se sostuvo de aquella que cubría su otra mano.

-Si quiero... si quiero yo... ehm... -Aclaró la garganta mirando otra vez a Candy, esta vez de frente -, yo quiero estar a su lado todos los días.

Ambas sonrieron con esas palabras, Dorothy dejó en paz su abrigo colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, por primera vez puede apreciar una sonrisa en el rostro de piel tenuemente tocada por el sol, sus ojos amaranto brillaban, sus mejillas estaban suavemente pintadas de rosa, con las manos pegadas al pecho, ellas resentían el palpitar de su corazón.

-El señor Alphons con el tiempo se volvió una persona importante para mí, desde que llegué a la casa él junto a la señora Agatha me daban muchas oportunidades para mejorar en mi trabajo y yo quise poner empeño porque no deseaba decepcionarlo, me dolía verlo con otra mujer y yo misma trataba de centrarme en mi realidad... pero si es verdad que él me ama... que a él no le importa mi condición humilde, entonces yo me permitiré esta pequeña ilusión.

Esta vez fue Dorothy quien abrazó a Candy con emoción de la alegría, ella le correspondió con el mismo sentir, era la primera vez que ve una sonrisa tan grande en la chica tímida, en los días pasados sólo una sombra lúgubre encima de ella, sin embargo, esta vez Dorothy despide una alegría que le causará un gran asombro a Alphons.

-Creo que será más que una pequeña ilusión.

-Tal vez –Dijo Dorothy apenada, pero segura.

-Debes decírselo a Alphons cuanto antes, ha de estar esperando una respuesta definitiva.

-Si... pero me daría pena en la mansión, es muy grande pero alguien podría vernos, bueno... de todas formas se van a enterar, bien... eso no interesa, hablar con él es más importante para mí –Dorothy tomó las manos de Candy -muchas gracias señora Candice, dudé toda la noche de que hacer y desperté con la única idea en mi cabeza de venir a verla, no me quedaba en el mundo persona con la que pudiera hablar, me siento muy feliz de que usted me ayudara desde un principio, no sé de qué manera corresponderle.

-No tienes de que agradecerme, me alegra haber ayudado un poco, se lo debo yo también a Alphons por ayudarme en tantas ocasiones.

Dorothy asintió con la cabeza, abrazando otra vez con alegría a la rubia antes de retirarse del departamento. Candy quedó con una sonrisa al pensar en la felicidad que se le estaba acercando a Alphons, esta plática, esta situación la tomó a consideración de la idea que había estado ocupando su cabeza mayoritariamente, Albert mismo dice que las cosas están cambiando y estos cambios pueden dar a un futuro esplendoroso y maravilloso, no obstante es bien sabido que para llegar a eso hay que ser firmes en el presente, meditando las decisiones que repercutirán en adelante, es así, que después de realizar sus quehaceres, llamó por teléfono a la persona que, seguramente se quedaría en shock por su voz.

-Buenas tardes, habla la señora Candice Campbell, si no es inoportuno quiero hablar con la señora Conrwell.

…...

Entró a la casa por la puerta de la servidumbre, miró la nota que dejó Prudencia para las tareas que le tocaban este día, Dorothy como cada día realizaría sus labores, pero tenía un asunto más importante, eso pensaba al salir de su habitación usando su uniforme, caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar a Albert al final de él.

-Señor William –Dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Dorothy nos tenías preocupados –Su comentario causó un leve temblor en la chica, sin embargo le sostenía la mirada y más que nada entendía a qué se refería.

-Lo lamento, tenía que hablar con una persona a la que he llegado a estimar mucho, pidiéndole su consejo.

Albert asintió avanzando hasta acercarse a Dorothy, enfocando su vista en ella.

-Tienes muchos años trabajando para nosotros y sabrás el cariño que le tengo a mi hermano, sabes que no permitiría que alguien lo dañara ni se aprovechara de sus sentimientos –Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso lo aprendí el tiempo que serví en esta casa, el uno al otro ha sido su apoyo, señor William yo siempre les di el lugar y obediencia que se merecen, nunca quise tener doble intención, agradecí a su esposa que me diera la oportunidad de trabajar, realizar mis labores era la única manera que encontraba para agradecerles su amabilidad –El mayor la escuchó sincera, no le esquivaba la mirada en ningún momento -, yo me enamoré del señor Alphons y apenas puedo creer que él se fijara en alguien como yo, como su familia es muy antigua y respetada en este país, las aspiraciones de relacionarme con gente como ustedes son absurdas, pero la vida de alguna manera me... no, quiero decir, sin proponérmelo el señor Alphons vio algo en mí que no podría dar prestigio de clases a su familia, pero si él me acepta, quiero decirle que aún continuaría respetando a cada uno de ustedes, a usted por ser el jefe de esta familia, a la señora Elroy por ser un pilar que los une... a la señora Candice que despide ese toque maternal que hace mucho no se siente en esta casa.

La sonrisa de Albert creció, así también aparecía en la chica una mueca que adornaba más su rostro.

-Soy joven y me falta mucho por vivir... pero lo que tengo totalmente claro en mi mente y sobre todo en mi corazón, es que amo al señor Alphons, me aterra lo que venga en un futuro porque la gente murmurará mucho, sin embargo sí dejó que ese miedo me gane entonces se pensará que mis sentimientos no eran verdaderos.

Para el patriarca de esta familia, aquello fue suficiente para creerle a la chica, su sonrisa generosa y un asentimiento de cabeza fueron la señal de aceptación que el jefe de familia dio para su autorización. Le dio espacio para que avanzara, la chica caminó con una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto, el mayor le informó donde encontrar a su hermano y ella sin vacilaciones y sin dudarlo llegó al estudio, escuchó su voz mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono, al percatarse que su conversación ha terminado, Dorothy respira profundamente antes de tocar la puerta, Alphons dice un monótono "Pase", al entrar lo encuentra sentado, cerrando sus ojos para masajear sus parpados, cuando el mayor por fin descubre al mundo sus zafiros intensos, estos se van de golpe a la chica impactándole.

-¡Dorothy! -Se levantó de un brinco de su asiento.

Ella está ahí de pie, con una pequeña pero realista sonrisa, sus manos están juntas, una pose común en ella, al mayor le toma unos segundos asimilar que de verdad ella está en el estudio con él y, sobre todo que mantiene aquella sonrisa y no la mueca de temor de la otra vez.

-Pensé... pensé que te habías ido -Habló en voz baja y la chica lo escucho.

-Perdone la intromisión, pero quiero compartir unas palabras con usted –Alphons abandonó el escritorio lleno como de costumbre de papales y carpetas, dejaba todo para acercarse a ella poniendo toda su atención -, disculpe mi actitud de ayer no esperaba que usted me digiera esas palabras, ni siquiera cuando era fantaseosa lo creía, ahora puedo darle una respuesta, señor, si es que usted me lo permite aún.

Alphons asintió lentamente, todavía con la sorpresa en la cara, había en medio de ellos un espacio respetable, fue increíble que ella misma diera un paso al frente quedando más cerca del mayor.

-Yo también albergo el mismo sentimiento por usted, señor Alphons lo amo.

Lentamente en la boca del rubio se formó una sonrisa que va acorde con su rostro, sus ojos azules han tomado el tono vivo del cielo, el corazón le palpita por dentro, sucede lo mismo con ella dándose como efecto y como algo natural, que se pinten sus mejillas, sin embargo esta vez no cierra los ojos con fuerza ni ladea la cara; los ojos amaranto están de fijo sobre los ojos azules, las manos de la chica estaban unidas, pero aquellas manos más grandes y masculinas las han tomado. La distancia se ha reducido tanto, esta cercanía la chica jamás la tuvo con él, aunque es nueva, aunque le da cierta pena, no hace movimiento para separarse, esto también es una muestra de valor.

Los labios de Dorothy se abrieron para decir algo más, sin embargo como parte de la naturaleza alegre e impetuosa que ha caracterizado al menor de los Ardley, la chica fue atrapada en un parpadeo por dos fuertes brazos, bridándole calor y afecto desmedidos, y además unos labios que le acarician los suyos. Los ojos de amaranto se abren como platos, la ha dejado estática, la conmoción de Dorothy dura unos instantes antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara y le corresponda a la caricia muy despacio, pues ella jamás había besado a un hombre, era la primera vez, de ahí su gran sorpresa. Su rubor ha intensificado, siente la cara arder pero al mismo tiempo lo ignora porque ahora siente que está en las nubes, al sentir que la chica le corresponde llena al mayor de dicha, sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de la muchacha, le nace en su interior el instinto de protegerla, que pueda cubrirla con todo su cuerpo es más intenso ese instinto. Ella no fue jamás de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, el que permaneciera muchos años sirviendo en esa casa, fue porque su naturaleza tímida, reservada y prudente le ayudaron mucho, pero por esta ocasión se está dejando llevar por las emociones que le provoca... aquel hombre que siempre la trató con gentileza, comprensión y afecto.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Alphons sin soltarla le sonreía, con un brazo la mantenía cerca y su mano libre cubría la mejilla sonrosada de la chica, quien el rubor era permanente y aun con ello, no aparta su mirada.

-Lo siento... pero en realidad no lo siento, me lo merezco por dejarme con el pendiente una noche entera y toda la mañana ¿Sabes que así se crea el insomnio en la gente? -Habló con ese tono bromista que lo caracteriza, ocasionando una risa en ella -, Dorothy lo que te dije ayer fue verdad, no tengo confusión alguna, sólo me tomó tiempo darme cuenta de las cosas, Evangeline O´Brian es una mujer encantadora, pero no pudo causar más efecto en mí de lo que tú hiciste.

-¿Aunque no sea una chica con mucha educación?

-¿Educación?... -Dijo la palabra con una risa, abrazando más a la chica -, Has mostrado más respeto y educación que otras "Damas" que se llenan la boca de lo que no tienen, yo no quiero una mujer así a mi lado, antes prefiero quedarme solo... pero ahora ya no tendré que hacerlo ¿Verdad? -Acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar, el corazón de ella latía más fuerte -, me conoces y sabes que digo lo que pienso, me contengo algunas veces si la ocasión lo requiere, ésta no es una de esas, Dorothy te lo vuelvo a repetir, te quiero a mi lado de ahora en adelante, no me cabe duda de que serás una compañera maravillosa.

-...Señor Alphons –La mirada amaranto se inclinó, lágrimas se juntaron en ella apenas pudiendo retenerlas, Alphons tomó su rostro de la barbilla para que le mirara.

-Te he confesado que mi aspiración es estar contigo toda la vida, ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Sólo me amas, pero no quieres estar conmigo? Son dos cosas diferentes.

Ella soltó una leve risa a la vez que las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara, cuando pudo decir palabras aún lloraba, pero sonreía cristalinamente.

-Quiero estar a su lado siempre, quiero acompañarlo en la vida para apoyarlo, cuidarlo... quiero amarlo mientras permanezco a su lado.

Fueron las palabras necesarias para sellar ese compromiso, la sonrisa del rubio duró unos instantes antes de volver a besar a la chica, quien correspondió mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, el dolor de quedarse totalmente sola en el mundo, iba disminuyendo, no para olvidar a su familia, sino para hacerle espacio a Alphons. Cuando el corazón de Dorothy estaba por retomar su ritmo normal, Alphons como sólo él, podría ocasionar otra vez que latiera a prisa, además de ocasionar nuevamente que las mejillas de la chica se pintaran de rojo, un gesto que ama.

-Ahora el pasó que sigue, avisarle a mi tía.

-...¿C-cómo? Pero señor...

-Es lo natural en estos casos y no debemos perder tiempo –Dijo con esa sonrisa bribona tomándola de la mano, "Arrastrándola" hasta la habitación designada.

-¿No será una conmoción para la señora?, El doctor dijo que no debía recibir noticias alarmantes –Dijo al llegar al pasillo.

-¡Para nada! Por el contrario, te aseguro que con esta notica mi tía recuperará sus fuerzas –Llegaron a una habitación antes de la de Elroy, Alphons miró a la chica, estaba sonrojada y dubitativa, tocó sus hombros buscándole la mirada -, entiendo que es para ti precipitado, pero debe hacerse, además... si lo hago, ya no tendrás oportunidad de echarte para atrás y escapar ¿Sabes que mi familia tiene poder para detener el ferrocarril del centro?

-Yo no escaparía –Dijo Dorothy sonrojada y con un puchero en la cara, semblante muy tierno para él.

Ambos sonrieron en complicidad, ninguno tenía duda y estaban preparados para lo que sigue, siendo así... Alphons se vislumbró primero pidiendo a Flami que los dejara solo, la chica con lentes hizo caso, pero notó al salir por la puerta que el mayor, tomaba de la mano a Dorothy, ella se dio cuenta que Flami se fijaba en ese detalle y el rubor clásico permaneció, pero la querida compañera de Candy nada dijo, dejó a los tres tranquilamente mientras bajaba por un té. Elroy estaba despierta, cómodamente recargada en las esponjosas almohadas para su descanso, cuando miró a su sobrino sonrió... y cuando lo vio tomar de la mano a Dorothy ésta desapareció, más no puso su rostro duro y serio, la dama mayor instantáneamente comprendió esta visita de los dos.

-Querida tía al igual que mi hermano, vengo para informarte que esta muchacha, nuestra Dorotea Cook que ha estado sirviéndonos por muchos años, es ella a quien amo verdaderamente y es mi deseo convertirla en mi futura esposa para toda la vida.

Para Dorotea Cook esto es mucho... la figura de esa mujer siempre fue de alto respeto, temor y obediencia, mucho más que Albert, Candy le habló de está comprensión que ha tenido, ¿Teme? Si, porque ni en sus sueños más "Locos" soñó estar al frente de Elroy por este motivo, sin embargo es el amor a Alphons y sobre todo su propio valor lo que la anima verle la cara, sus mejillas están permanentemente sonrosadas, pero su vista no se aparta de la mujer mayor, ella misma da un paso al frente.

-Sabía desde hace tiempo que mi sobrino llamaba mucho tu atención, ninguna mucama pone tanto empeño en una orden de su patrón, ni pone tanto esfuerzo en los detalles que a éste le gusten -Habló por fin Elroy, con voz clara, -¿Cómo puedo quedarme tranquila de que lo amas de verdad y no interés por su fortuna?, Mis sobrinos son hombres ideales para chiquillas como tú -Palabras duras, es cierto, pero Elroy no cederá ante algo que no sea auténtico.

-No lo sé señora -Elroy levantó una ceja por su sinceridad -, si me comparo con la señora Candice yo nada tengo, ni familia ni siquiera una decente educación, no sé de qué manera demostrarle que mis sentimientos por el señor Alphons son reales, en esta casa la única forma de darles las gracias por su amabilidad a mí, era trabajando duro, no sé cómo podría demostrárselo señora Elroy, si quiere probarme de alguna manera, hágalo.

-¿Y si te digo que te alejes de él? -Los ojos de Dorothy se abrieron -, Si te digo que a mí la única forma de convencerme de que tu "Amor" es genuino ¿Sea dejándolo? Dañarías su reputación, causarías las burlas de él en el menor de los casos a espaldas suyas, ¿Eso harías, niña?

-Entonces tómeme por una persona desagradable -Habló la chica haciéndose puño sus dos manos, su sonrojo ha desaparecido por una intensidad en su mirada -, no me separaré del señor Alphons, le he prometido amarlo y acompañarlo, soy quien más ha pensado en esa posibilidad, me lastimará mucho que la gente se burle de alguien tan admirable y bondadoso como él, me dolerá más que sea por causa mía... no sé la forma en que pueda evitarlo, no quiero que por mí tenga problemas... pero tampoco irme de su lado, anoche yo pensaba marcharme para siempre de esta casa... ahora ya no lo haré, aún si me gano su odio señora.

-¿Todo eso piensas?

-Si señora, el señor Alphons la ama como una madre, yo debo ser sincera con usted por lo que representa para él -Dorothy inclinó la cabeza.

Elroy guardó silencio unos momentos, la chica no esquivó su mirada que era para en ocasiones anteriores, ponerla a temblar queriendo escapar, y luego... asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias niña, es suficiente para mí -Dorothy levantó una ceja en confusión -siempre viste los detalles... detalles que ni la misma Evangeline O´Brian notó.

La dama mayor habló con una sonrisa delante de ellos, ésta era la confirmación que ella esperaba, su persona causó daños a Alphons en el pasado pero a la vez, tan contradictoriamente le causaba alegrías, después de lo ocurrido en navidad, dejó a la evidencia que el amor entre ellos es el de una madre a un hijo, la señorita Evangeline la tomaba en consideración pero en todo momento que salió con el menor de los hermanos, ella tenía en su mente que a quien debía agradar en esa casa, para ser aceptada junto a Alphons, debía ser al patriarca de la familia; era un error, era Elroy a quien debían convencer de que se es lo suficientemente digna de poder ser integrante de la familia.

Que Dorothy la reconozca como la mujer más importante para Alphons y que, además sea transparente en sus sentimientos, le da a la dama mayor otra certeza como la que sintió con Albert y Candy; es así... que a ellos dos les otorga su bendición también, una dicha muy grande inunda a la nueva pareja, la chica cree que está soñando, pero no puede estarlo al sentir el abrazo del mayor, quedó conmovida al ver como Elroy aunque debía estar en esa cama reposando, luego de esto, su rostro ha adquirido color, sus ojos luz, la mayor de esta casa la mira no como una mucama más al servicio, esta vez la mira como la mujer que su hijo ha escogido.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme -Dando una pequeña reverencia, con esa humildad tan de ella.

-Creo que tienes lo necesario para ser una mujer Ardley, cuando menos me ves a la cara... cuida de Alphons.

-Se lo prometo.

-El paso siguiente es el cortejo de costumbre, con duración de tres meses y debemos informar a William.

-Si, claro tía... ¿Y qué tal si por ser tu sobrino favorito, me reduces el tiempo a un mes y veinticuatro horas después del día treinta, boda?

-¡Alphons! -Habló con más fuerza, ocasionando una risa sonora en el rubio, a Dorothy ponerse roja como tomate –Dorothy esto es lo que vas a tener que cuidar de él... lo mejor de todo es que ahora será otra persona la que tenga que pasar estas vergüenzas.

Había un puchero en ella, pero mutó a una sonrisa relajada, pensando que en esta casa habría más risas.

…...

Ese día el sol alumbraba con esplendor y daba más calor a las personas, se siente que el invierno se está alejándose, aún los días son fríos pero ya no como semanas atrás, hay destellos de la naturaleza que comienzan a despertar para la siguiente estación del año, la favorita de muchos; siendo un día tan magnifico, fue ideal para que ambos diesen un paseo a caballo, recorriendo los caminos pintados de blanco, admirando como el paisaje aún está bajo ese manto puro, se oye el sonido de pájaros merodear, el viento pasar, es una sensación encantadora para ellos. Él cabalgaba en un corcel color caoba, el animal camina sin mucho problema por el lugar, muestra de que lo conoce, a pesar de que disfruta del paisaje no deja de estar al pendiente de la chica que lo acompaña, su prometida cabalga en la yegua que era de Agatha, este animal también camina sin problemas por los lugares, además de que no se ha puesto nervioso por tener a alguien más que lo monte.

-Albert te dolerá el cuello de tanto verme, no me voy a caer, Cascabel es muy tranquila.

-Amor, te dije en la casa que usáramos el mismo caballo, Abeto es muy fuerte y podía con los dos.

-Dime una cosa, ¿No me dejarás montar sola cuando nos casemos?

-No, no lo haré.

-Albert –Dijo en tono de protesta.

-Piensa en la tranquilidad de tu futuro esposo, en este momento estoy tentado a bajarte de la yegua y sentarte junto a mí.

-Pero si el señor Steven me enseñó muy bien y continué montando caballos en la granja de Oscar, es más, le ayudaba algunas veces con el ganado.

-Y me da mucho gusto que te hayas desarrollado como toda una señora al frente de una granja, pero yo no me siento tranquilo y si quieres salir a cabalgar, saldrás conmigo, a la hora que desees no importa si estoy trabajando.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Qué bueno que lo dices!, Porque saldré a cabalgar cuando tengas las inevitables juntas de los socios –Dijo la chica sonriendo a manera de salirse con la suya.

-Por suerte tengo un hermano y un cuñado que pueden suplirme -Sonrió más atrevido el patriarca, ocasionando un puchero en su prometida.

-Mi príncipe, vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente sobre mis futuros paseos.

-Claro, mi amor, sólo te advierto que mi padre me enseñó a salirme con la mía en el matrimonio -Guiñándole un ojo.

-¡William Albert Ardley!

Una risa emanó en el mayor y segundos después en la rubia, ya comenzaban a tener discusiones de pareja, aunque no se llegue a tanto, en realidad para Candy le enternece el cuidado que tiene sobre ella, es una mujer hecha y derecha, él la siente como aquella tierna jovencita y Candy... aún ve en él la figura a la que puede correr cuando sienta temor. Al llegar al gran lago, colocaron las cosas para el picnic, era algo "Descabellado" como dijo Elroy antes de que salieran de la mansión, pero ambos querían admirar el lugar, pasando un momento a solas después de días de duro trabajo, la manta gruesa les evitaba sentir la nieve del suelo, Albert pudo disfrutar de los diferentes postres que la chica preparó, era la primera vez que comía algo cocinado por ella y quedó encantado.

El sonido de la naturaleza merodeaba por todas partes, así igualmente las risas de la pareja que disfruta del picnic en la nieve, la chica de mirada esmeralda, no temía por el frío aún presente pero no letal del lugar, parte por el chocolate caliente, y gran parte porque está siendo rodeada por el brazo de Albert, su comodidad es tal que se queda dormida plácidamente, él se percata y sólo la abraza más disfrutando su cercanía, lo confiada que está a su lado para cerrar serenamente los ojos causa que su corazón lata con emoción a pesar de que es un momento tranquilo, late como en aquellos días de su juventud.

- _Dios, muchas gracias por haber traído de vuelta a mi vida, a esta persona que siempre amé, es una segunda oportunidad que no desperdiciaré, jamás, Candy... mi amada Candy, tú siempre fuiste a la persona que más amé en la vida._

Transcurrieron algunos minutos y ella por fin despertó, abriendo despacio los parpados, vislumbrando el lago brillante y el blanco que lo rodea, levanta su mirada observándola Albert con esa sonrisa que lo hace ver, como su príncipe.

-Oh... lo siento, no quise...

-No te preocupes, debes estar cansada después de trabajar en las noches, duerme un poco más -Dando un beso a su cabeza.

-No, no quiero hacerlo... debo hablar contigo, ahora que estamos solos.

Candy tomó mejor postura en su asiento, el mayor le puso atención, cuando esos orbes esmeraldas tiene aquel destello fijo, es que algo importante le dirá.

-Quiero confesarte que hace unos días, visité a la señora Clarice –Albert agudizó su mirada, eso era muy extraño, tomando en cuenta que su prima, aunque aceptó a Candy, no era lo mismo a ser alguien agradable para ella.

-¿Qué necesitabas de ella? -La chica tomó las manos de su prometido, en un agarré sin titubeos.

-Quise verla para que me hablara de la realidad de ser una señora Ardley.

Albert comprendió todo, esto ya llevaba a un rumbo serio decisivo, no es que quisiera evitar el tema, sólo no sabía en qué momento hablarlo con ella, le indicó que continuara.

-Tú me dijiste que no es ser una mujer llena de lujos, como muchos pensarían, las mujeres de tu familia desempeñan un papel importante.

-Así es, sobre todo la esposa del patriarca en cuestión, entonces supongo que Clarice te habló de "Matri Nobilitatem" -Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-La señora me dijo que la familia tiene una especie de "Convenio" con algunos orfanatos y hospitales, donde se busca padres para niños huérfanos, me dijo que se realizan búsquedas minuciosas para encontrarle familias apropiadas a los niños, sobre todo a los que han perdido a su familia en accidentes, también me dijo que los bailes de caridad son organizados por las mujeres de la familia.

-Es un deber de tradición que la bisabuela de mi padre inició, ella no tenía problema en dar dinero a los orfanatos más pobres, pero quería incitar a la alta sociedad hacer lo mismo, a ver al que menos tiene.

-Me dijo que es ahí donde además de reunir fondos, también se investiga si alguien de los acaudalados invitados, desea adoptar, me contó que han tenido muy buenos resultados y que muchos niños a raíz de esos bailes, son adoptados cuando se trata directamente con las personas de la alta sociedad. Dime la verdad, ¿Tú ibas a contarme todo eso? ¿Ibas a decirme todo lo que es ser una señora Ardley? -Él tomó ahora sus manos, besó cada una y después las puso a la par de su corazón.

-Créeme que sí, es un factor importante de nuestro clan y si no lo dije fue porque no habíamos tenido oportunidad, además de ello... lo había pensado muchas veces por tu labor de enfermera -Presionó con más insistencia sus manos, sintiendo la chica más claramente el latir del corazón ajeno -, Candy el que yo apareciera en tu vida no estaba planeado, tú tenías una vida hecha, un trabajo que te hace sentir realizada y yo lo respeto y admiró tanto, aún recuerdo lo emocionada que estabas cuando me contaste del día que ayudaste en la pequeña clínica, es una vocación muy tuya.

-Y "Matri Nobilitatem" no me dejaría seguir realizándola -Concluyó la frase, Albert asintió.

-Sé que parece que mi madre con el recuerdo que tienes de ella... se piensa que no lo hizo, pero la realidad es que lo llevó acabo, más como un deber que por ser algo que le nace, Agatha también lo hizo, aunque lo suyo era más de estar con los niños, mi amor... lo último que yo quiero es obligarte a dejar tu trabajo, tu vocación, sería un signo de mucho egoísmo que no quiero tomar...

-¿Pero...? -Incitándolo a continuar.

-Si no lo llevases a cabo habrá desconfianza de las personas con quienes tenemos el convenio, mi tátara abuela empeñó su palabra de que las mujeres de su familia continuarían con la tradición, quitando de lado la opinión de los externos, son las personas al frente de los orfanatos y hospitales los que sienten tranquilidad de que una dama Ardley sea quien esté a cargo, nuestra familia tiene poder, que con él haya oportunidad para ayudar que estos niños obtengan una vida digna, les da tranquilidad.

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo inclinó la mirada pensativamente, su rostro no ha mostrado tristeza o enojo, se mantiene sereno pero pensante. "Matri Nobilitatem" era el término que dio la familiar de Albert para la labor de las mujeres, en específico la esposa del jefe de la familia. Candy había pensado durante muchos días el paso que debía dar en su vida, algo que la vida le enseñó con creces es que todo en ella es sacrificio, aún para sacar una buena nota en un examen, se debe estudiar para tener resultados favorables, Candice Campbell no es ingenua en estos momentos, nadie le quiso ocultar la verdad, presentía las responsabilidades que le vendrían al casarse con él, lo supo. Se estaba uniendo a un hombre cuya familia al tener tanto poder, también tiene un gran compromiso, de jovencita no tenía idea de ello, sólo anhelaba estar con Albert, en época actual va descubriendo los diferentes matices de la familia Ardley, es cuando da gracias a Dios de que su pensamiento haya madurado correctamente o estaría despavorida.

-Candy –La llamó, ella lo miró con el mismo semblante -, yo no quiero obligarte a nada, todo es tu elección, si decides no tomar esas responsabilidades yo te apoyaré totalmente, te amo... y confío en la decisión que tomes –Habló mirándola intensamente.

-Lo sé... mi príncipe.

Candy acortó la distancia recargándose en su pecho, instantáneamente siendo abrazada, cerraba sus ojos gozando de la cercanía, es una prueba más para los dos, un reto más.

-Bésame.

Pidió la bella mujer acariciando su mejilla, más gruesa que la suya. El mayor concedió su petición, en un parpadeo se les encuentra unidos en un beso, aferrándose al otro, la caricia se turna entre la lentitud y la premura, al contarse esta verdad la caricia de sus labios era tan necesitada como beber agua en un desierto, las mejillas de Candy se han sonrosados como las rosas, el frío vino a desaparecer de su cuerpo, su corazón late tan aprisa que siente que puede salirse, lo siente todo y en este momento lo único... lo único que quiere en el mundo es besar a ese hombre al que ama, si... ama, amó y amará para siempre.

-Albert... te amo... te amo con todo mi corazón -Le habló a carentes centímetros de su boca.

-Mi corazón es tuyo... y lo será aún después de que muera.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, el beso volvía a turnarse entre la lentitud y la premura, esta caricia era diferente, los dos eran conscientes de ello, el mundo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia, cuando muy despacio concluyeron el beso, la distancia seguía siendo escasa, en ambos una sonrisa cándida, amorosa real, las mejillas de los dos sonrosadas.

-Candy, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Yo también siento lo mismo y puedo dar una respuesta a tus palabras, he decidido tomar las responsabilidades de ser la esposa del patriarca, esto también en una muestra de que yo te amo y tengo que demostrarlo con hechos.

-¿Sientes que es lo correcto?

-Si, debo confesarte que hace unos días mi maestra pensó en mí para colocarme en la escuela como maestra sustituta, me llenaba de entusiasmo poder desempeñarme como maestra de las nuevas pupilas, pero mi destino está en otra parte.

-Creo que lo hubieras hecho excelente, así también confío en que todo lo que realices con Matri Nobilitatem, será para bien de los demás.

Nuevamente la abraza contra su pecho, los dos no sienten el frío del invierno sino el calor de la primavera; esta decisión da un giro más grande en la vida de la señora Campbell, la decisión de abandonar para siempre su labor de enfermera no es sencilla, es dejar algo que le llenaba mucho, sin embargo ella siente que Matrim Nobilitatem, se asemeja a su vocación, más importante que eso es que toma la decisión por Albert y por ella misma, no es una imposición, Candice Campbell hace mucho que aprendió a tomar los retos con la cabeza en alto y el corazón dispuesto.

Ese día había sido el último en que pudiese haber espacios para las dudas, éstas ya se han ido.

Cuando había llegado el atardecer pintando el cielo con tonos naranja, rosa y azul, la pareja continuaba en el mismo lugar admirando el lago cual espejo del cielo, el patriarca de la familia Ardley liberó a la chica de su agarre, para sacar de su abrigo una cajita color negro, Candy tan sólo de verla sus ojos brillaron y un rubor pintó sus mejillas, no siendo efecto de la luz.

-Candice Campbell, ahora que es definitivo nuestro camino juntos, quiero entregarte esto.

Abre la cajita dejándose ver un anillo de plata pura, adornado con un diamante color rosa, de tamaño notorio en forma de óvalo.

-Éste es el anillo que debe usar la matriarca de nuestra familia, lleva con nosotros varias generaciones, ahora que tú estarás a mi lado, yo te lo entrego como la nueva señora de la familia Ardley, porque sé que juntos cuidaremos de esta familia... nuestra familia.

-...Albert -Habló en un hilo de voz, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto resbalaron en su mejilla.

Temblando más que nada de alegría, acercó su mano izquierda, ahí debe lucirse el anillo, el patriarca lo colocó en su mano encajando a la perfección en su dedo anular, William Albert Ardley no puede encontrar en este mundo algo más hermoso, que, esa mujer de cabellos dorados, mirada esmeralda vidriosa por las lágrimas y esa sonrisa que derretiría esta nieve.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, la noche ha llegado, el frío se siente, no obstante vendrá el mañana y con él las esperanzas e ilusiones; la vida los juntó una vez, los separó y después en un capricho volvió a reunirlos, quizás aunque la separación fue dura, fue necesaria para su madurez y crecimiento, en aquel entonces eran jóvenes, su sentir era real pero frágil sus fuerzas, la ingenuidad era demasiada, no podían hacer frente a los retos; sin embargo ahora todo será diferente.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Gracias a ti

**Cap.13 Gracias a ti**

Cuando terminó el tiempo de cortejo para Albert hacia Candy y sucedió después una boda doble de los chicos, ellos decidieron casarse en la temporada de verano, Alphons y Dorothy se casarían seis meses después de ellos, pues cada hermano quería gozar de su propia boda. Candice habló nuevamente con Mary Jean renunciando definitivamente al puesto que le había ofrecido, así como comunicarle que nuevamente dejaría su labor de enfermera por encargarse de su hogar, su maestra lo aceptó con resignación comprensiva, satisfecha al ver que ella era de las chicas que abandonaban con responsabilidad una labor que era satisfactoria para ella. El tiempo transcurrió y como ella debía ser la siguiente al frente de Matri Nobilitatem, Candice pidió ayuda de las dos mujeres que podían guiarla y darle una preparación, Elroy Ardley y Clarice Conrwell, para la segunda mujer, fue algo conmocionado que pidieran su ayuda, siendo que fue sincera en no aceptar abiertamente su relación con Albert, por lo tanto fue agradable de que esa chica, tuviera la humildad de pedir ayuda, que su opinión contara, eso fue un detonante para que las cosas entre ambas mujeres, cambiara favorablemente.

Dorothy por otra parte, al ser la mujer que escogió uno de los señores Ardley, Elroy aunque en cama y teniendo que reposar, se propuso instruirla en los modales, tradiciones y demás cosas, porque entraría al mundo de su sobrino, y para ella sería mucho más difícil, no obstante la chica de cabello rosado, no retrocedió, eso le daba entusiasmo a Elroy por encontrarla digna de llevar su apellido, el doctor Smith comentó a la familia que ese nuevo "Trabajo" era algo estimulante para la dama mayor.

La noticia de que los dos señores de la casa Ardley estuvieran comprometidos con mujeres que no pertenecen a la clase alta, que ellas eran las próximas señoras de una de las familias con mucho poder en este país y que una de ellas hubiese sido una mucama no causa nada... nada de gracia, y menos entre las mujeres "Refinadas", cuyas miradas y sobre todo lenguas son filosas, este tipo de noticias se expanden como pólvora; no obstante las dos fueron valientes y levantaban la cabeza cuando querían hacerles un mal comentario, además la ayuda de la familia Britter que goza de sumo respeto ayudó a ambas, si, a ambas pues para Stear y Archie ver tan enamorado a su tío Alphons era sorprendente, porque pudiendo tener a una dama como Evangeline O´Brian, él disfruta de la apacible compañía de una muchacha tranquila y sencilla como Dorothy mostrando sus naturales sonrisas sin ser forzadas, ellos además de Paty pensaban que aquella "Relación" con Evangeline prevalecería, pero el rostro ilusionado de su tío desmorona todo, y más cuando la presentó al resto de la familia como su prometida, Dorothy estaba como de costumbre sonrojada, pero con la mirada en alto luciendo el lindo vestido que Alphons le dio en navidad, la familia aceptó su decisión.

Y así, la vida es un reto y el tiempo no se detiene, por eso están todos reunidos celebrando la boda del patriarca William Albert y su esposa, la señora Candice Ardley.

Repican las campanas escuchándose su sonido por todas partes, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, saliendo a la luz del día los recién casados, recibidos por una ola de aplausos y una lluvia de pétalos de rosa blanca, las risas son otro sonido melodioso junto a los aplausos y los buenos deseos, los novios salen de la iglesia sosteniendo el brazo del otro. Los invitados admiran al novio que luce muy apuesto en su traje negro, contrastando con su cabello rubio largo y por esos ojos color zafiro que son como pedazos de cielo, por otro lado se deslumbran con la imagen de la novia portando su largo vestido blanco, su cabellera peinada para la ocasión, se divisa a pesar del espeso velo, sus ojos esmeraldas dan aquel toque especial pues hoy brillan más que nunca; los aplausos no cesaban, los pétalos de rosa blanca parecen no terminarse, los invitados se acercan para darles un abrazo, darles sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Han asistido únicamente familiares y amigos, uno que otro invitado especial que ha sido considerado para que los acompañen en este día. Las madres de Candy se acercan para abrazar a su querida hija, no pudo evitar la señora Pony llorar, los señores Campbell y el matrimonio Britter felicitaron a la novia, sintiendo ella, en cada pareja, una pizca de lo que es que unos padres feliciten a su hija por su boda. Albert felicitado gratamente por su hermano, la sonrisa del menor lucía más alegre que de costumbre, igualmente de su cuñado Edwart, dando sus bendiciones, sus sobrinos no se quedaron atrás felicitando a los dos, la alegría que sentía su tío, era la que aún sienten por haberse casado con aquellas jovencitas a las que llaman con orgullo "Esposa".

Cuando Elroy se acercó a los dos, su rostro mostraba una tierna sonrisa y unos ojos vidriosos, abrazó a cada uno con las fuerzas que aún poseía, la alegría de este día sería el estímulo para haberlos acompañado en la ceremonia religiosa de principio a fin. Mira a su sobrino, su sonrisa y su alegría no pueden ser fingidas, es tan auténtico que su corazón late de fervor, al mirar a Candice le da un beso en la frente, llamándola como su corazón la siente.

-Felicidades hija mía.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, no podíamos hacerlo sin usted.

-Soy yo la que está agradecida de que tomen en cuenta la presencia de esta viaja mujer.

En la ceremonia religiosa debían guardar el recato necesario pero el ambiente unánime era de alegría, cuando celebraron en el jardín de la mansión con los invitados, la música, las risas, los bailes no cesaron, al aparecer los novios delante de los invitados nuevamente aplausos estallaron, desde su lugar en la mesa tenía una vista panorámica del lugar, sus ojos podían toparse con la mirada de cualquier invitado y estos sonreírle, algunos con el toque de su amistad, otros con cariño, de respeto y caballerosidad de los señores que fueron invitados, los nervios de una boda siempre estarán pero éstos tienden a bajar cuando muchos, sinceramente están presentes para compartir su alegría.

Fue entonces que ella sintió que su mano era cubierta por una más grande, miró a su esposo… si, su esposo, el hombre que la miraba con infinito amor y una calidez insuperable, acerca su mano para besarla, un gesto que se ha vuelto frecuente pero que no deja de provocar una descarga eléctrica en su interior, eso y con lo atractivo que luce, provoca que sus mejillas se sonrosen, el mayor colocó la mano tersa contra su mejilla.

-Sí, definitivamente no estoy soñando.

-Yo tampoco.

-Soñé con este momento durante muchos años, cuando lo hacía mi corazón se hacía chico, no era algo que podía evitar, cuando te propuse matrimonio aquel día, fue verdad, que nuestro sueño se rompiera fue algo que me lastimó, no importa si los dos éramos entonces ingenuos.

-Lo sé amor, a mí me pasó lo mismo.

-Pero ahora ya no es un sueño… es una realidad, Candy no tienes idea de las fuerzas que tuve usar para no desmayarme en la iglesia cuando te vi entrar, fue el momento en que mis nervios se calmaron –Ella soltó una risilla.

-¿Pensaste que me retractaría al último minuto?

-No, pero ansiaba verte desde temprano, Annie, Paty y la señora Rosa te encerraron a piedra y mezcla para que no te viera, estaba tentado a tirar la puerta de tu habitación, exponiéndome a una reprimenda monumental de mi tía.

-¡Ay no! Eso sí que hubiera estado muy mal, señor Ardley, es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda, que bueno que mi amiga heredó mucho de la tenacidad de la señora Amelia para estos momentos, ¡Ah! Y te aviso que yo le aprendí algunas cosas a la señora Britter –Dijo la bella novia con una risa, haciéndola ver más encantadora, su esposo la atrajo más hacia él.

-¿Ah sí? Pues le informo de una vez, mi amada señora Ardley, que yo no pienso dejarme de usted.

Unieron sus labios en un beso, las mejillas de la chica no tomaron su color natural, y los brazos de él eran atraídos irresistiblemente a abrigar el cuerpo de la novia, un segundo después de terminar su caricia, llegaron a ellos los niños del hogar de Pony, todos brincando y riendo, todos queriendo saludar a los novios.

-¡Felicidades Candy!

-Felicidades señor Ardley.

Los novios se dieron su tiempo para tratar a los pequeños, las niñas se sonrojaban cuando Albert les daba mano, siendo como son los pequeños, todas decían que lo miraban como un príncipe, los niños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando Candy les daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No recuerdo haber visto esta casa con tantos niños, ojalá con todas las bodas que se han suscitado, está casa se llene de risas infantiles –Dijo Edwart conmovido al ver a los niños riendo junto a los novios.

-Así será, eso le dará aún más vida a esta vieja casa -Dijo Alphons entregándole a su cuñado una copa de vino.

-Candice es una persona encantadora, los niños se le acercan con todo el cariño del mundo, estoy seguro que ella marcará esa diferencia que está ocurriendo en esta familia.

-Sólo ella podría hacer eso.

Los ojos Edwart se posaron en la señora Pony y la hermana María a su mesa, junto a los señores Campbell charlando y riendo cómodamente.

-Sí, una diferencia que hará bien no sólo a la familia si no las personas que están relacionadas a ella –Dijo más bien en un tono serio, Alphons le puso atención por ese cambio en su semblante -, Alphons los admiro a ustedes por el perdón que le han dado a la señora Elroy y a tus padres, no tengo el recuerdo de mi suegro como el hombre más cálido, pero… jamás pensé que llegaría a tales extremos por una jovencita.

-Veo que sigue impactándote lo que te confesó mi hermano en Escocia, es algo con lo que hemos vivido y hemos decidido dejar el pasado en paz para darle a nuestros familiares el perdón, mi padre no era el mejor hombre, cometía muchos errores en pos del orgullo de la familia.

-Ver a estos niños no puedo evitar… que la garganta se me seque, Albert es un buen hombre valiente… y con un corazón muy grande, ocultarle para siempre a Candice de que la razón por la que no tuvo suficientes fuerzas para dejar todo por ella, es porque el señor Francis lo amenazó con echar a toda la gente del hogar de Pony a la calle, por ser heredero del terreno.

Los ojos cafés de Edwart se vieron ensombrecido por tristeza, el hombre de cabello rubio se acercó a él tocando su hombro.

-Eso… no es de caballeros, lo alenté para que se lo revelara pero jamás quiso, quería que Candice lo mirara como el hombre que es y no por lástima, teniendo que deberle ese favor oculto, él se arriesgó a que ella lo rechazara para siempre sin nunca saber las amenazas reales de mi suegro.

-Fue un reto que él quiso tomar y lo ganó, mira lo feliz que es, mira como Candy sonríe entre amigos, familia y allegados especiales, todo lo que tuvieron que experimentar los hizo llegar a este punto donde unieron sus vidas.

Edwart miró a su cuñado esta vez sonriendo, dando un apretón a la mano que toca su hombro.

-Lamento haber mencionado algo desagradable en un día tan de festividad, me alegra que sólo tú te dieras cuenta, no me perdonaría ensombrecer el día más importante para Albert –Alphons le sonrió a modo de darle seguridad -, gracias por seguir tomándome en cuenta.

El sonido de unas risas femeninas llamó la atención de los dos, eran Annie y Paty, acompañando a Dorothy, las tres chicas lucían hermosas este día, pero para el menor de los Ardley, de aquel grupo, sus ojos sólo iban a donde la chica de ojos de amaranto que ríe sin problema delante de las señoritas.

-¿Dorothy sigue siendo muy propia a pesar de que has hablado con ella respecto a tu familia?

-Es la costumbre, poco a poco podrá tratar con más familiaridad a los demás, le estoy muy agradecido a Candy por apoyarla en todo y a mi tía, Dorothy dice no tener modales, pero es muy amable y atenta, seré tan afortunado cuando se case conmigo.

-Rosemary le habría tomado cariño, honestamente jamás pude imaginarte con la señorita Alice.

-Edwart... no me hagas sacarte de esta casa –El hombre de cabello castaño rio.

Se escuchó tocar el vals favorito de Alphons, bebiéndose el resto del vino, corriendo a donde Dorothy entregándole sin preguntar a su cuñado la copa vacía, para llevarla al lugar de baile.

-Ven cariño, es mi vals preferido.

-Pero yo no sé bailarlo, todavía cometo errores en el baile –Dijo la chica con esa timidez y sus mejillas encendidas, a pesar de no querer, sus pasos seguían a Alphons al centro del baile.

-¿Y no te da gusto que tu prometido sea quien te enseñe?

En un parpadeo ya estaban en medio de la pista, Dorothy se turnaba entre ver sus pies y Alphons, pero... como el mayor es un Aldrey los cuales tienen la innata necesidad de ser el centro de atención, la "Amenaza" de levantarla en el aire si no lo mira a él y no a su calzado, Dorothy accede a las demandas con el rostro pintado de rojo pero aparecer en él una sonrisa, no importándole cuando perdía el paso, Alphons disfrutaba mucho y su rostro lo decía con aquella sonrisa divertida, cuando le daba vueltas... y hacía trampa de levantarla en el aire.

-¡A-Alphons! –El rubio reía sonoramente.

-Oh si, Rosemary habría querido a la mujer capaz de ocasionar ese buen humor en él con naturalidad.

En el momento oportuno, los esposos debían dar un brindis, toda copa de los invitados se llenó de champagne y jugo fresco de manzana para los niños, los novios se pusieron de pie tomados de la mano.

-Damas y caballeros, antes que todo, queremos agradecerles por acompañarnos este día, era importante para nosotros que ustedes, nuestros amigos, familia y gente de confianza estuviera presente, hoy inicia una nueva etapa en la familia Ardley, quien se honra de tener a Candice como nueva señora de la familia, pero más honrado me siento yo de ser su esposo -Las personas dieron un aplauso a la bella esposa, Candy miraba a todos en el jardín con emoción –como sabrán, la familia Ardley siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de su pasado, nosotros le damos mucha importancia a las personas que nos precedieron, sin embargo este día, esa cualidad nuestra no va a desaparecer, pero, debemos darle una vista al presente para formarse un futuro, esta nueva etapa la formaremos nosotros, mi padre decía que la familia Ardley se llena de orgullo en sus éxitos, hoy voy a contradecirlo, la familia Ardley se llena de orgullo por las personas que la conforman, sea de sangre y sea de lazos amistosos, todos son parte importante para lograr una meta.

Los presentes aplaudieron, Albert miró a los suegros de su esposa y a la señora Pony y la hermana María, con esa sola mirada, les dio a entender que ellos eran bienvenidos a su familia, por ser considerados como los padres de ella, los cuatro asintieron respetuosamente con una sonrisa, cuando tocó el turno de hablar para ella, volvieron a guardar silencio.

-Me siento muy feliz de poder vivir esto con las personas a las que he llegado a tener mucho cariño, me siento honrada de que esta familia me haya aceptado, pondré de mi parte para no decepcionarlos, pues ser una señora Ardley implica retos, mi esposo, la señora Elroy y la señora Clarice no me lo ocultaron, admito que tuve temor, así nos pasa a todos, pero dudas no, la vida me enseñó a afrontar las cosas y gracias al cielo, esta vez tendré muchas manos que me apoyen, lo que vivo no es un cuento de hadas, es la realidad de la vida, sin embargo estando rodeada de mucha gente que es sincera en su afecto, siento las esperanzas más vivas que nunca, gracias a todos por el cariño, el apoyo y las bendiciones que nos han otorgado.

Los esposos levantaron sus copas y los invitados los imitaron.

-¡Salud por este día bendecido! –Dijeron ambos esposos.

-¡Salud!

El tintineo de las copas chocando, las risas, los suspiros, los niños riendo sueltamente, una pareja de recién casados que se abraza con afecto ante el cariño de los presentes, fue un día que la familia Ardley y los demás no iban a olvidar, pues no habían presenciado algo parecido con el anterior matrimonio del patriarca. Después vino el baile de los esposos dejando libres el espacio, posándose en ellos todas las miradas, los chicos sostenían de la mano a sus jóvenes esposas, quedando ellas encantadas con la imagen que había al frente. Alphons abrazaba a Drorothy junto a él, la chica se dejaba hacer, deseando poder sentirse igual de feliz que lo es Candy al verla bailar, Elroy desde su asiento los observa con una apacible sonrisa mientras sus mejillas son humedecidas en finas lágrimas.

- _Hermano… Madeleine… si tan sólo pudieran verlo, llorarían de la misma manera que yo, nuestro Albert al fin muestra su verdadera sonrisa._

Se escucha perfectamente la música, se escucha el murmullo entusiasta de la gente, pero para ambos, esos sonidos vienen apenas a escuchare, cada uno ha quedado absorto por lo que admiran sus ojos. Él mira el rostro de una mujer que es hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, una mujer que vivió experiencias que la formaron en lo que es, en lo que revivió aquel sentimiento que se quedó dormido por nueve años, mirar sus orbes es como ver aquellos montes verdes en los que solía recorrer a su lado, provocándole una risa que le estimulaba el corazón, la mira, ella es ahora suya, su esposa.

Ella mira el rostro de un hombre apuesto, un hombre que no se admira de forma narcisista por lo que ven los demás, él pasó por muchas penurias, sus hombros se sienten fuertes y es el resultado de la carga que dejaron caer y él aceptó por obligación, pero también por cuidar a los suyos porque a pesar de la avaricia de esa familia, estaba ahí el cariño, William Albert no es un hombre que estuvo en el fuego de la guerra exponiendo su vida, sin embargo él debía poner su mente y corazón en su trabajo pues de ahí repercutiría negativa o favorablemente para otros, sacrificarse no es solamente estar delante de un arma enemiga, es también renunciar a lo que más se ama, en pos de que el enemigo no le dañe, lo ve, él es ahora suyo, su esposo.

Al terminar la melodía los aplausos estallaron, los novios apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó, una sonrisa estaba pintada en cada uno, cuando volvieron a tocar los músicos y esta vez las demás parejas podían ser partícipes del baile, Albert la tomó de las manos.

-Acompáñame.

Candy hizo caso, sin soltarla de las manos avanzaron por entre los invitados adentrándose a un pequeño laberinto, caminando por el inmenso jardín adornado por flores de variados colores, llegaron al centro donde había una fuente de piedra blanca, alrededor rosas rojas y blancas esparcidas en todas partes, ella quedó encantada con él lugar, lo desconocía así que la imagen de esta primera vez se queda grabada en su memoria.

-Este lugar es obra de mi hermana Rosemary, tenía mano dulce para las flores y las rosas eran sus preferidas, después de su muerte, mi tía ordenó tenerlo siempre hermoso en memoria de ella.

-Es tan hermoso.

Albert tomó sus dos manos, la miró a los ojos tomando sus ojos azules un brillo casi celestial, las mejillas de Candy se tornaron rosas, su corazón estaba comenzando palpitar más fuerte, el lugar era hermoso, pero ni él podría apartar su vista de la figura del patriara.

-¿Tú sientes como yo que nuestra vida está empezando en este momento? ¿Que todo este tiempo ha sido una preparación para llegar… a este punto?

-Así lo siento Albert, cuando te volví a ver pensé con seguridad de que sólo sería un encuentro y ya, que nuestras vidas se volverían a separar por caminos diferentes, pero no fue así, saber que Annie era novia de Archie, fue sólo el aviso de que nosotros volveríamos a estar juntos, pasaron muchas cosas que me demostraban que nuestra historia no se acabó aquel día, sólo fue una pausa.

La mano grande acarició con cariño la mejilla clara con toque rosado.

-Créeme que no me enfada de que amaras a otro hombre en ese tiempo mientras que conmigo sólo podía amarte a ti, eso me dice el corazón tan grande que tienes, no voy a pelear por ello ni por lo que hicieron mis padres, este presente es nuestro, sólo nuestro, Candy en aquel entonces te pedí ser mi esposa porque te amaba y pensé que alguien con tu dulzura agradaría a mi familia, en esta segunda vez te lo pedí por el mismo motivo pero además porque te habías convertido en la mujer que podría ser mi ayuda, mi sustento, mi fuerza; te vuelvo a decir que yo no te prometo una vida de cuento de hadas, te prometo una vida a tu lado, amándote, respetándote, estar para ti cuando lo pidas, eres la única mujer que siempre amé.

-Y yo te amo porque has sido sincero Albert, otra vez te digo que acepto todo lo que la vida nos depare, hubo momentos en que debí enfrentar las cosas sola a pesar de que había gente atrás apoyándome, ahora que ya no lo estaré, no quiero decir que por eso ya no tendré miedo, no es confiarme, es tener el conocimiento de que ahora alguien estará siempre acompañándome, cuidar de nuestro hogar no es sólo nosotros y los hijos que tengamos, es también a los demás que están a nuestro lado, Albert prometo no fallarte, cuando te sientas sin fuerzas ahí estaré, cuando te sientas agobiado búscame, cuando te sientas feliz ambos celebraremos.

Los esposos juntan sus labios en un beso para sellar este compromiso, sus vidas se han unido, esta vez para siempre, bien dijeron que esto no era el fin de todo lo que vivieron, sólo era el principio de lo que vendrá en adelante, las promesas de amor no son sólo para la felicidad, lo son también para cuando sobrevenga una nube negra, es muy fácil prometer, cumplirlo es algo difícil para las personas, pero ellos han sido esculpidos por los años y experiencias, no quiere decir que no van a cometer errores, no obstante ellos buscarán consejo y comprensión en el otro, su amor era, es y fue real; jamás murió, tan sólo se quedó dormido y ahora será el motor que los impulse cada día.

…...

 _ **10 años después...**_

-Todos los documentos están en orden, así que la transacción será sin problemas, ¿Qué te pareció la propuesta del señor Josep?... Excelente, no va a haber ningún problema, muchas gracias Edwart siempre has sido un gran apoyo para nosotros, oye te esperamos en el cumpleaños de Willy, tu prometida puede acompañarnos... para nada, es un gusto tenerte de visita, cuídate y otra vez gracias -Colgó el teléfono.

Su mano escribe sobre el documento, lo ha leído como dos veces antes de darle la firma, otro día de trabajo un tanto cansado, pero por fin podrá terminar para descansar, revisa el recado que George le dejó, los señores del banco sí que son tiburones, sin embargo a William Albert no le harán temblar ni las piernas, justo en el momento en que terminó de escribir y tomó la carpeta para guardarlos, la puerta del estudio se abrió con fuerza de un vendaval, entrando una hermosa niña de ojos verdes, piel de porcelana, cabello peinado en dos coletas pequeñas y unas mejillas rosadas, la linda niña de seis años entró con una risa que había escuchado perfectamente mientras hablaba por teléfono, corrió a donde su padre quien la abrazó y sentó en sus piernas.

-Papi ¿Ya terminaste?, Vamos a pasear con los caballitos, ¡Anda, anda! -Dijo la niña con entusiasmo.

-¿Otra vez? Jovencita, ayer paseamos todo el día y si mal no recuerdo, tenías una tarea que no hiciste por salir a pasear –La niña hizo un puchero y se aferró al brazo de su padre.

-Pero era poquita y ya la terminé, pregúntale a mami.

-Pues yo digo que la revises, es capaz de hacerla mal, con tal de salir a jugar –Entró al estudio un chico de nueve años de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y cara que recordaba a la de su madre, el chico miraba bribonamente a su hermana, un gesto que al padre le hacía recordar a su propio hermano.

-¡Willy malo! -Gritó la niña en un puchero aún más grande –No es cierto papi, la hice muy bien, que mami lo diga... ¡Mami! -Gritó la niña con todas sus fuerzas.

Al instante el llanto de un bebé se escuchó y la pequeña niña, de nombre María hizo esta vez puchero de angustia al haber hecho llorar a su hermana menor, Albert abrazó a su hija dándole un beso, ahora al estudio entra la señora de la casa, con un hermoso vestido rosado y cabello suelto, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una bebé de seis meses, quien sollozaba cada vez menos con los tarareos de su mamá.

-María, despertaste a Rosita.

-Perdón mami –Dijo la niña con la cabeza abajo, su papá volvió a abrazarla y darle un beso.

-Discúlpala, la niña quiere salir a pasear a caballo porque dice que ya terminó su tarea...

-Y la hice bien –Dijo María volviendo a sonreír.

-Ah por eso me llamabas, para que tu papá te dejara salir, bien... revisé su tarea y... ehm -Puso cara pensativa, poniendo en suspenso a la pequeña agarrándose nuevamente del brazo fuerte de su padre –creo... creo que la tarea de María está muy bien –La niña saltó y abrazó a su papá -, pero hoy no habrá paseos a caballo, hoy vamos a atender las rosas del jardín.

La tierna niña con rostro angelical que mucho recordaba a Candy a esa edad, repetidamente hizo un puchero, entonces su hermano mayor fue a donde ella tomándola de la mano llevándola a la salida del estudio.

-Anda, no todo es montar caballos, las rosas de mamá también son importantes.

-Me gustan más los caballos que las flores.

-Ah pues si no puedes ser buena jardinera ni una buena jinete, puedes ser la despertadora oficial de Rosita, es tan dormilona que sólo despierta para comer, pero tus gritos le quitan el sueño.

-¡Willy malo!

-¡No me vas a encontrar en el laberinto!

El niño salió corriendo con una risa mientras la niña lo perseguía molesta por toda la casa, por suerte la dormilona Rosita una niña con el mismo tipo de rubio que su padre y ojos azules como los de él, no se despertó, quedó cómodamente descansando en los brazos de su madre. Quien ríe quedamente por sus hijos, acercándose a su esposo para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Te interrumpió la niña?

-No amor, ya había terminado, presentí que entraría en cuanto escuché su risa cerca, esta pequeña ama los caballos, quizás sea por la edad o quizás sea algo que siga amando más adelante, ¿Te preocuparía eso?

-Oh no, si yo he visto con que emoción corre antes que todos por montar un caballo, sólo me tranquiliza que siempre vaya contigo.

-A mí también y mucho más me tranquiliza que gracias a ella yo pueda estar más al pendiente de tus salidas a caballo, querida, tu eres feliz preocupando a tu marido, no me gusta que salgas sola.

-Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada, tengo mucha precaución, además ya no lo he hecho por cuidar a este pequeño angelito que sólo come y duerme

Albert acarició con cariño la suave mejilla de la bebé, colocando su mano en la cintura de su esposa salieron del estudio rumbo al jardín.

Han pasado diez años para la familia Ardley, diez años se dicen fácil, pero llevan la cuota de vivencias que poseen. La familia Ardley en este tiempo continúo posicionándose como una familia fuerte y de respeto en el país, para quienes tenían la fortuna de tratarlos de manera alejada de los negocios, descubren que se debe a que el núcleo familiar es sólido por el amor. El dispensario se construyó como el patriarca lo prometió, recibiendo a niños y adultos, con las manos cuidadosas de las enfermeras a cargo de la escuela de Mary Jean, quien ahora era una mujer de avanzada edad, retirándose al descanso, pero al pendiente del hospital, quedando muy tranquila porque es Flami quien está al frente de ellas y al doctor Smith que siempre da cuentas claras al patriarca, el dispensario no llevó el nombre de Agatha como se tenía pensado al principio, Albert decidió darle el nombre de su querida tía Elroy.

Por amor a ella, por recuerdo a ella... Elroy Ardley había muerto hace cinco años, pero cada uno queda con la conciencia tranquila de haberle dado un gramo generoso de felicidad, ¿Cómo? Tan sólo haberle dado tantos nietos. Albert y Candy habían sido bendecidos con tres bellos niños, William Alphons el mayor, cuyo carácter a esta edad recuerda a su hermano, María una alegre niña que es la viva imagen de su madre, siempre juguetona y que ama salir a caballo y Rosa la niña más pequeña que heredó los rasgos de su padre. Alphons y Dorothy como desearon, se casaron seis meses después de la primera pareja en una celebración igualmente íntima para disfrutar y no estar aguantando gestos de terceros que no son de importancia. A raíz de que los negocios en Escocia iban prosperando y que debía dársele una constante vigilancia, Alphons y su esposa, con más deber que deseo, debieron mudarse para hacerse cargo, algo que no le agradó mucho a Elroy, así que ellos daban visitas tan constantes como pudieran.

A ellos la vida los bendijo también con tres hijos, exactamente un par de gemelos con los rasgos de Alphons pero con mirada amaranto como su madre llamados Francis y Nicholas, los nombres de sus respectivos padres y, Dorothy dio la sorpresa el año siguiente del nacimiento de los gemelos, traer al mundo una bellísima niña que era el vivo retrato de la amada Rosemary, Elroy lloró la primera vez que cargó en brazos a esa bebé, era como ver a su querida sobrina que murió tan joven, la niña tenía el tono de piel, cabellos, ojos, todo de Dorothy pero con el recuerdo de Rosemary, se sintió la dama mayor aún más morir de felicidad cuando Dorothy dijo, que el nombre que pensó para esta criatura era el suyo.

Archie y Annie su primogénita fue una niña y justo como le comentaron a Albert, la llamaron Agatha con los rasgos del padre, dos años después llegó otra niña que igualmente heredó los rasgos de su padre a excepción de los ojos de su madre, llamándola Clarice, como su abuela. Stear y Paty fueron bendecidos con dos niños, el mayor llamado como él heredando los rasgos de Paty, y el más chico que nació tres años después llamándolo Vincent como el esposo de Elroy, que justamente heredó los rasgos de ella, su piel morena y cabello, pero con los toques de Paty.

Archie y su familia debieron vivir en Nueva York por los negocios mientras que Stear y los suyos permanecieron en Chicago y cada vez que había reuniones en la mansión Ardley, las risas de niños emanaban sin parar, Edwart continuó siendo considerado de la familia, apoyando en todo lo que pudiera, él también fue muy feliz con el nacimiento de la pequeña Elroy, ahora que estaba comprometido con una hermosa mujer de Texas divide su tiempo, la dama llamada Eugenie ha sido bien recibida por la familia.

Candice al ser la esposa del patriarca trabajó en sus deberes, demostrando ser capaz de hacerlo, supo aprovechar todos los consejos que Elroy y Clarice le dieron, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en ellas, Candy no sólo reafirmó con los hospitales y orfanatos que estaban asociados a los que personalmente visitaba y de manera sorpresiva, la idea de que fuese recibida entre festejos quitaba el motivo principal que era, ver con sus propios ojos el estado de las personas que están atendiendo, la mujer de ojos verdes fue más allá, investigando a familias que vivían en condiciones desfavorables, apoyando para que los padre tuviesen empleos con los que ayudara a sostener a sus familias, además de ver en las escuelas que tenían bajos recursos, ella, pensó que eso también era esencial de dar ayuda, las miradas acusadoras duraron un tiempo más pero eso, no le quitaba el sueño, por contrario, la dama mayor le enseñó que una manera de taparles la boca era con acciones, una cachetada con guante blanco y ella supo hacerlo muchas veces; el que Candy mirara más entornos a los que era posible ayudar, demostraba su capacidad y entereza, se demostraba su matriarcado y con ellos las mujeres que son por naturaleza venenosas debían cerrar la boca, mientras que a los altos señores los dejaba impresionados.

Cuidar Matri Nobilitatem era un deber, cuidar a la familia era otro, y en todo momento apoyada por Albert y ella apoyándolo, en estos años hubo días en que las cosas se pusieron difíciles, fue en esos días en que la salud Elroy había empeorado así que era un peso más de tensión, no obstante, no perdieron el piso, encontraron soluciones y ayuda de los demás, ambos demostraban porqué ellos cuidaban y guiaban a toda la familia Ardley.

Vemos a la familia reunida en el centro del laberinto, Willy le muestra a María un sobre con semillas explicándole que flores son y como plantaras, la niña de mirada juguetona le presta atención a pesar de que dijo gustar más de los caballos, Rosita está dómida en un moisés que Albert trajo, colocándolo a un lado de ellos sentados en el borde de la fuente, él ha rodeado con un brazo a su esposa mientras observan a los niños.

-¿Todos vendrán al cumpleaños de William?

-Así es, Alphons tomó el primer barco así que deben llegar dentro de unos días, también Edwart nos acompañará, Willy está muy emocionado de poder ver a todos sus primos, sólo lo lamento por los sillones donde van a saltar todos, aunque ya están grandes así que no habría ningún problema –Candy emitió una risa.

-Pero si Alphons me dijo que ustedes seguían saltando en los sillones a esa edad cuando tus padres no los veían.

-Ésa es su versión, yo más bien recuerdo que él se lanzaba como loco, imitando a la tía Elroy cuando nos llamaba la atención por los modales.

El mayor dio una risa, volteando hacia los niños que estaban cavando en la tierra para sembrar las semillas, María como de costumbre ya se había ensuciado más pronto de lo que su hermano.

-Y sugiero dejar las cosas de jardinería fuera de alcance, María es capaz de incitar a plantar nuevas plantas en el jardín a sus primas, esa niña tiene mucho poder de convencimiento.

-No sería una Ardley si no lo hubiera heredado de ti –Dijo Candy recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo -, pero todos se van a divertir, hasta George disfruta cuando nos reunimos todos y mira que él no se cansa de estar al pendiente de ellos.

Los niños terminaron de plantar las nuevas semillas o, mejor dicho, quedarse con una parte del jardín en las ropas, entonces jugaron por los alrededores del jardín, sabiendo ellos donde se encontraban por las risas constantes. Aprovechando estos momentos a solas, depositó un beso en sus labios que fue correspondido, después de un día arduo de trabajo, su recompensa además de pasar tiempo con los niños, es la calidez de su esposa que lo renueva, cuando mira de cerca sus ojos verdes, los ánimos regresan, su corazón descansa y él se siente el más dichoso de los hombres.

-Muchas gracias amor mío por tu cariño y tu fuerza, eso mantiene a nuestra familia unida, estoy orgulloso de lo que has logrado por ti misma.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me siento feliz de ayudarte, quiero darles un buen ejemplo a nuestros hijos cuando sean grandes.

-Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, Willy lo está demostrando a pesar de que es aún pequeño, a él le gusta acompañarte cuando visitas los orfanatos y hospitales que ayudamos, estoy seguro que para las niñas será lo mismo -Acercó sus manos a donde su corazón, buscándole la mirada -, mi amor... te lo digo con toda la verdad de mi corazón, me siento honrado de ser tu esposo y que pueda compartir las cosas contigo, los episodios que eran asfixiantes, se han vuelto instantes gracias a ti, mis padres tenían un concepto diferente de lo que es una vida perfecta, la mía es ahora, contigo y los niños, Candy... mi amada Candy muchas gracias por ser parte de mi vida.

La bella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le sonrió, su sonrisa derretirá el corazón más frio y ablandaría al más duro, como sucedió con Eloy, ella acortó la distancia y lo besó, ella siente tantas cosas y quiere decirlas todas a la vez, pero quizás un beso sea una muestra simple y certera.

-Y yo te agradezco a ti mi amado príncipe, por estar conmigo siempre.

Su mejilla fue acariciada con amor, cuando escucharon los gritos alegres de los niños llamando su atención, los dos aparecieron avisando la llegada de los señores Campbell a quienes los niños llaman abuelos y además la sorpresa de la llegada de Alphons con su familia.

-María ve a lavarte.

-¡Luego mami!, ¡Abuelitos! -Dijo la niña dando media vuelta, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a donde los recién llegados, su hermano la siguió también emocionado.

-Alphons me mintió, tomó un barco mucho antes... oh bueno, ya es costumbre esas mentiras.

-Vayamos a recibirlos, amor.

Tomaron a la pequeña Rosita en brazos caminando por el jardín, rumbo a donde emanaban muchas risas de adultos y niños, otra vez la mansión Ardley se llenaría de vida y así sería en los años por venir.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, gracias por todos sus comentarios, parece que no, pero si los leo y lo tomo en cuenta, como dije, este fue mi primer FanFic de Candy Candy después de leer tantos, sé que no es perfecto pero es mi primer intento, sé que no es posible darle gusto a todos, pero se va a aprendiendo, ojalá les haya gustado, seguiré por acá con mas historias que espero les gusten**

 **Y otra vez ¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
